To Love Again
by LunarSheWolf
Summary: During their so much need vacation JJ and the team meet Frank Donovan and his team, its love at first sight with them two, but things quickly go south seperating the two newly lovers. what happens when they meet again three years later on a case? will their love still be alive? crossover ciminal minds/uc:undercover JJ/Frank Donovan Morgan/Garica (hints Reid/JJ) Bad Will (OOC REID)
1. Chapter 1

It was 8:00am when Jake walked into the HQ. God he hated Mondays, grumbling he walked into the kitchen for some really needed coffee.

"Good morning Jake." Monica greeted as she passed him.

"If you say so." Jake dropped in his chair groaning.

"Long night?" Monica asked with an amused look, Jake just huffed.

"Oh my god I hate Mondays." Alex walked in dragging her feet.

"You and me sister!" Jake raised his glass in salute.

"Aww come on now they're not so bad, I mean when you're not hung over." Cody said giving Jake a pointed look.

"I am not Hu-"

"Good morning, briefing in 20 please." Frank Donavan said walking up to his office. Responding with good mornings they watched him disappear.

Over the past three years the team and Donavan have become a family. Donavan has been there for them on all occasions, he was their rock and guide. When Donavan had given Armando Orive to the Bolivia army to protect them he knew just the kind of leader he is, only thing was he kept his history well hidden. For the past three years Cody was yet to hack his file, they knew he was former CIA they just didn't know what his extend of work was.

They group gathered around the table waiting on frank to come down. Ten minutes later he showed up standing in front of them.

"For the last week we have been through hell and back." No one denied that. "So I was talking yesterday with the director and asked him for at least a two week vacation. They agreed, but only if we stick together."

"What do you mean stick together?" Monica asked.

"Well seeing as though the director can't have us all scattered in case of an emergency, he has offered to send us to any place of our choice all expenses payed." Donavon smiled at the way their eyes shined.

"That's the best news we've gotten in a long ass time." Alex said jumping up and down. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as we choice a place and get everything set." Donavon took a seat waiting for their decision.

"How about Paris?" Monica purposed.

"No, I was thinking Oregon." Cody replied.

"No like, how about Hawaii?" Alex asked.

"I like that, Hawaii sounds nice." Jake said. "What do you think?"

Receiving nods from everyone Donovan stood up. "Then Hawaii it is, let me call Richard and have him set everything up." Donovan pulled his phone out.

"Hello?" Richard's deep voice came on the line.

"It's Donavon; they have come to a decision." The teamed stared at him with anticipation,

"Okay, let's have it." For some reason he had a feeling he was going to regret this.

"Hawaii." Donovan said bluntly.

"Hawaii?" well that's original.

"Yes Hawaii." Was he deaf?

"Okay, get to packing I will let you know when the tickets are payed." Richard was already getting the tickets online. "One more thing is it just you five or is any of you taking someone?"

The group shook their heads. "No just us five."

"Okay ill text you in a bit."

"Thank you." With that the line went dead.

The group stood their staring at him, frank rolled his eyes. "Go get packing." Not having to be told twice they all left to get their things ready. Is phone buzzed *your plane leaves at 8:30pm tonight* resending it to the rest, he left to get his thing ready.

BAU

JJ walked into the bullpen, tired and still half asleep. Smiling when she saw her team all gathered around Morgan's desk.

"Morning guys." JJ mumbled.

"Whoa, you look like hell." JJ glared at Morgan.

"Thank you Derek, you always know how to make a woman feel nice." She told him sarcastely.

"Sorry, Barbie did you get any sleep last night?" Garcia asked giving her a cup of coffee.

"No, will thought it would be okay to give henry sugar before his bedtime." JJ scoffed.

Will and JJ had divorced a year ago when she found him banging his partner, in her bed! He tried asking for forgiveness but JJ was not having it. Every Friday night he'd pick henry up then drop him off Sunday night. She was fighting full custody ever since henry told him that daddy's and his new wife would wrestle all the time. When she asked what he meant, he explained that it was when both took all of their clothes off. JJ didn't know what to do so she went to the only person she could, Hotch. He told her he would handle it, next weekend will showed up sporting a black eye and busted lip. When she asked what happen he said it happen on the job, she knew what happen based on Hotch's busted knuckles. Henry said that his father and new wife no longer lived together, well to bad.

"You know what we need, a vacation." Morgan said.

"Yeah good luck with this job." It was now Kates turn to scoff.

"How does Hawaii sound?" they all turned to see Hotch and Rossi walk up to them. Hotch walked over to Kate wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hawaii?" Garcia was already getting excited.

"Yup, my treat." Rossi took out nine plane tickets.

"What about Cruz?" Reid spoked up for the first time.

"Don't worry about Cruz, I talked to him already we're on stand by for two weeks." Kate squealed wrapping her arms around his neck, knocking him into the chair.

"Seriously two weeks?" Hotch nodded earning a kiss for her.

"In case you two forgot we are still in the bullpen." Morgan reminded them. Kate pulled back giggling.

"Why are their nine tickets?" Garcia asked.

"Well seven for us, and two for jack and henry." Rossi explained.

"When do we leave?" Kate said getting off Hotch, who just sat there with a smudge look.

"At 7:00pm tonight so let's go pack and meet at my house." Rossi said over his shoulder as he walked out, quickly followed by the team.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch was the first to arrive with jack, helping his ten year old son out the car. Jack ran to the door knocking, he jumped into the arms of his uncle Dave.

"Hey kiddos how are you?" Rossi hugged him tightly.

"Im good Uncle Dave."

"Great, mudgsey has missed you." The little boy's eyes lit up at the mention of the dog, bolting into the house in search of him.

"Because of you and your dog he has asked nonstop for a puppy." Hotch chuckled.

"Well a dogs not a bad idea." Rossi gestured to where jack was being chased by the golden retriever.

"No I guess not, I'll have to talk to Kate."

"Talk to me about what?" both males turned at the new voice.

"Hey love didn't hear you come in." Hotch said giving her a quick kiss.

"Hotch was telling me jack wanted a dog." Rossi answered.

"A dog would be a good idea for jack. He'd be less lonely when we go off on cases." She laughed when a little force hit her legs looking down jack was hugging her, squatting down she hugged him.

"Hey sweeties long time no see."

"I just saw you a few hours ago." Jack laughed.

"Too long for me." Giving him a kiss on the forehead he ran back out. They stood their looking at him play when the rest of the team showed up.

"He's sooo cute!" the group of three jumped at the voice.

"Jesus! Garcia you trying to kill us." Kate yelped placing a hand over her beating heart. Garcia laughed as she shocked her head.

"Sorry peaches." She gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So are we all here?" Morgan asked looking around, just as henry, JJ and Reid walked in.

"We are now." Hotch said.

"What time is it?" JJ asked placing a sleeping henry on the couch. Walking over to Hotch giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"It is 6:00pm, let me make lunch and we can leave at 6:30 the airport is only ten minutes away from here." Everyone nodded.

Rossi went into the kitchen, while the team walked outside. They arrived at the airport at 6:50 just in time to get in line. Finding their seats JJ sat henry in his seat next to her, she couldn't wait to arrive. Something told her she will not forget this trip. Once arriving they went to the hotel Rossi passed their keys. JJ gets her a room with henry and jack, Garcia and Morgan bunk together, Hotch and Kate, Reid and Rossi. They all took their keys and headed to their rooms. JJ took both kids up to bed but not before reminding Hotch and Kate that her room was next to theirs. Once getting ready for bed she put the boys to sleep before she herself fell asleep, thankfully missing the noise coming from Hotch's and Kates room.

Donavon and his team arrived at the hotel, walking up to the reception he gather their keys. Cody and Jake had one room, Monica and Alex had another, Donavon had his own. Walking up to his floor Donavon groaned when he heard the moans coming from next door.

'Just fucken great.' Frank thought he reached for the radio to drown the noise out; luckily sleep came to him quick.

The next morning as frank walked out of his room, he bumped into a small female.

"I apologize, didn't see you." Donavon said grabbing her arm to steady her.

"No problem, my fault I was on my phone." She said gesturing to the phone on the ground.

Frank picked the phone up handing it to her. "Im sorry." He turned to leave when she stopped him.

"Im Kate Callahan." She extended her hand to him; Donavon eyed her hand before shaking it.

"Frank Donavon, im sorry from before but I really have to run." With that frank went to meet his team.

"Hey babe, you okay." Hotch said walking over with JJ and the boys.

"Yeah, just-nothing let go down to see the team, I really want to go into the water." Kate pulled Hotch down to the lobby.

Cody, Monica, Alex, and Jake sat on the couches in the lobby waiting for frank. About ten feet away stood the bau waiting for their friends.

"You guys ready?" frank asked.

"Yeah just waiting on you." Monica said, as the other three ran to the beach like little kids, Donavon shook his at his team's behavior.

Frank sat on the sand, for once in who knows when he was able to relax.

"Donavon come on, the water is great." Cody yelled just as Jake tackled the tech boy.

"In a minute." Donavon pulled his shirt off, many females turned to look-well more like gawk- at the well build agent, he just ignored them ever since his last relationship ending bad he stayed clear of the opposite sex that and his job kept him too busy.

"Whoa, when did frank get so-so ripped?" Alex whispered not being able to take her eyes off him.

Monica shook her head. "I have no idea, but he is to die for." Jake swam towards the girls shutting their mouth.

"Careful ladies you're drooling." Alex pushed him back splashing him. Diving into the water frank decided to do a few laps, it's been a while since he's done some swimming. The team decided on some water volleyball to enjoy the day.

JJ was up to her knees in the water, she refuses to go in any deeper damn water was colder than ice.

"Come on jj, the water warms up once you're in it." Reid yelled to his girlfriend, yup Reid and JJ have been dating for the past three months, jj shocked her head, no way was she getting deeper into that water. Hotch chuckled at the shaking young women he called sister, getting up from the sand he nudged Morgan tilting his head towards JJ. Both males quietly creeped towards their target, JJ squealed when she felt herself being lifted.

"No! Hotch put me down!" JJ screamed, trying desperately to get out of their gasp. She could hear the team laughing in the back ground.

"If you say so." Hotch and Morgan released her. "No wai-"and into the water she fell. Morgan walked back to shore wanting to get away from a very angry JJ, Hotch wasn't quick enough he was too busy laughing. JJ got up gasping for air; once her eyes landed on Hotch she jumped dragging him under waters.

"Try that again and you won't be coming back up." JJ said an evil smile on her lips, seeing the look on Hotch's face she cracked up. "Oh my god Hotch! You actually believed that!" Hotch shucked his head walking with her back to their spot.

The team stayed the whole day at the beach Kate, Garcia, and JJ got their tans working. Hotch and Morgan played football with a couple of guys at the beach. Reid as usual stayed by JJ's side something that always annoyed her; he was way too possessive for her liking. Rossi was at the hut talking to some red head, looks like he's working on wife number four. Both jack and henry were playing in the water neither ready to get out. All but the boys sat together looking at the sunset; these moments were the ones JJ cherished the most.

"Think it's about time we head back in." Hotch said waking a sleeping Kate. Nodding everyone started to gather their things; JJ was folding a towel when she called the boys.

Jack came fear written all over his face. "Aunt jj henry won't come up." JJ frowned turning to the ten year old boy.

"What do you mean won't come up?" JJ started to get that familiar knot feeling in the pit of her stomach. The one that lets you know something is not right.

"We were playing tag in the water henry fell and didn't come back up."

JJ's eyes widen. "Oh my god." She gasp running towards the water, stopping once she was waist in she yelled for her son.

"Henry! Henry!" her fear growing when no answer came. 'No, no please god not my baby.' Tears rolled down her face as she called for him. "Henry!"

Hotch and the team ran up to her having heard her screams. "JJ! JJ what's wrong?" Hotch grabbed her by the shoulders trying to keep her steady, her eyes scanning the water looking for any sign of the boy.

"J-jack said hen-henry went under water! Hotch my baby is drowning!" Hotch turned to scan the water there in the distance he sees movement.

"Morgan he's over their! Come on!" Hotch was about to jump into the water when he noticed someone moving towards him. JJ was yelling for her baby as a man carried the seven year old to shore.

A FEW MINTUES BEFORE

Frank was sitting in a lounge chair enjoying the sunset; his team was currently discussing where they wanted to go later tonight.

"I was talking to a guy today saying that the best club here is one named THE SAYID." Monica said taking a drink out of her beer.

"I say we check it out, what's the worst that can happen." Alex said grabbing a new beer; Cody turned to Jake who nodded. "Like Alex said what's the worst that can happen."

"Someone can get frisky with the girls, and then frank goes all kun-Fu on their ass." Cody said sarcastilly.

"What do you say frank?" Jake asked slapping Cody on the back of the head.

"whatev-" frank started but stopped when he heard screams coming a few feet away, looking over he noticed a young blond yelling out into the water. Just as he was going to ignore it he saw movement far out in the water looking closer he saw someone trashing, his eyes widen when he saw a little boy drowning.

"Frank? You okay?" Alex asked a frown upon her face. Her team looked as lost as her. Before they knew it Donavon was up and diving into the water swimming farther and farther from the shore.

"What the hell?" Jake and the group ran towards the water, they noticed the screams and yelling from the group a few feet away from them. What is going on?

Just as Donavon reached the boy he went under giving up the fight. 'No, no you don't.' diving under the water he grabbed the boy, pulling him up swimming back to shore. Once being able to stand he carried the boy bride style. Monica gasped making the entire team turn to see frank carrying a passed out boy in his arms.

"Shit! Come on!" Jake yelled running to meet frank, both teams on both sides ran to me him. frank placed the boy on the sand, checking for a pulse releasing a breath of relive 'thank god' it was weak but there, he looked up to see his team coming up to him.

"Jake tilt his head up, open his mouth." Jake did as ordered; frank started pushing on his chest.

JJ fell to her knees next to the man that was currently trying to save her son. Reid tried to move frank out of the way in order to get to henry.

"Sir you need to step back and let him do his job!" Jake told him sternly, Reid was scared for henry and pissed he couldn't help.

"That is my son!" Reid snapped.

"And we are trying to save his life, you need to step back." Monica added. Reid was pulled back by Morgan.

Frank zoned them out focusing on the boy, pushing five times against his chest he applied mouth to mouth, he repeated this five times until henry started coughing, quickly turning him on his side he let him spit all the water out. Getting his breath under control he stroked the boy's hair back.

"Hey their little man. You're okay?" henry looked up and nodded giving him a smile.

"Good, that's good." frank got out of the way so the boy's family can get to him.

JJ reached for him hugging him close to his chest. "I am never going to let you out of my sight, never." JJ covered him in kisses, henry just giggled. Knowing the boy will be okay he grabbed the towel Monica was holding out for him and turned to leave. JJ saw him leaving with the group.

"Wait!" frank turned to the blond woman as she handed her son to a kinda nerdy look man.

"I wanted to thank you, if you hadn't been their I-I don't know what could have happen." JJ whispered eyes filled with tears.

"No thanks needed; I'm glad I could help glad he's okay." JJ gave him a smile as she held her hand out.

"Jennifer Jareau." Donavon smiled taking her hand in his much larger one, both shocked at the electricity that ran up both their arms.

"Frank Donavon." Her hands were soft; as she moved to release his hand frank squeezed it not wanting to cut the connection. JJ frowns at his hand, slowly raising her head locking her blue ocean eyes with his dark intense ones. She couldn't help but feel intimidated by them, almost as if he was looking into her reading her yet she liked it. He was handsome, dark midnight short hair, strong jaw, a go-tee giving him that final touch to his persona, broad shoulders, based on his six pack and strong arms the man worked out, she noticed some scars on his chest, is she had to guess she'd say they were from bullets. Donavon was lost in her eyes as well, her eyes were the bluest he has ever seen, and she was beautiful to say the least. Long blond hair falling over her shoulders, her cute little nose, pink lips. She wasn't tall probably reached up to his shoulders. She was slim the bikini allowed him to see her toned smooth body. Her legs were long and beautiful.  
Reid was getting annoyed at the way the man was looking at his girlfriend. Clearing his throat he attracted the attention of everyone, the two in question broke apart.

"JJ we must be going, we need to get henry changed." No one missed the jealously in his voice.

"Yeah, im going." She replied.

"Well im glad he's okay, I should get going." He gave JJ a smile before walking back to the hotel.

JJ turned to grab henry ignoring the look Reid was giving her. "Hey baby are you okay?" Henry nodded as he scanned the beach.

"Were is my superhero?" JJ gave him a confused look.

"Who?"

"The man who got me out of the water." He replied in a duh voice.

JJ chuckled. "His name is frank Donavon and he just left."

"oh." Henry looked disappointed at the fact the man had left.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I-I wanted to thank him and talk to him." JJ hated seeing him upset.

"Well I think he's at the same hotel as us, so when we see him we'll talk to him okay?" henry's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! Maybe he can teach me to swim?" he asked hopefully.

"We'll we can ask him." JJ said laughing at the innocence of her son.

Reid having heard the whole conversation was less than pleased. She barely knew the guy and was already planning on seeing him again, not only that but having henry interact with him this soon. Hotch was also confused he knew she was dating Reid but their relationship was on the rocks, in fact she had already decided to break it off. Knowing it was for the best he told her he would be by her side at all moments, but what got him curious was the interaction between her and that man, the look he gave her was the same one he gave Kate when he first met her. a looked of determination to have her, get to know her, care for her, the man was intrigued by jj and by the look jj gave him so was she. Hotch just hoped she will find happiness soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they entered the lobby the team discussed what they will do now it was only 8:00pm.

"JJ I know you're probably tired out from earlier, but it would do you good to go out." Hotch told her.

"I don't know Hotch, what about the boys." She motioned to both henry and jack.

"I found out that the hotel has a day care, a babysitter can go to your room and watch the boys." Garcia said JJ was about to eject but Garcia beat her. "I ran background check on all babysitters and got all good reviews, the boys will be in good hands."

"Come on JJ it'll be fun, besides henry is already falling asleep he won't even noticed your gone." Kate tried reasoning with her; plus she knew Hotch would not be able to relax if she wasn't in his eye sight. JJ thought for a few seconds before giving in.

"Alright just let me go change henry and jack into their pj's and get myself ready."

"Great let's all go and get ready we'll meet here when we're done." Hotch said getting okays all around they each made their way up. Reid had decided to go up with JJ and help her with the boys.

JJ got her clothes picked out as Reid tucked in the two sleeping boys. Walking over to JJ he wrapped his arms around her waist he leaned in kissing her neck surely leaving a mark, JJ shrugged him off she never did like having a man mark her, it made her feel like a object like something they can claim. Reid frowned, for the past two weeks JJ has done the impossible to avoid his touch, in any way.

"JJ what's wrong?" Reid ran a hand down his face signing.

"Nothing Reid we just have no time for that, I have to get ready so do you and im not really in the mood." JJ kept her back to him not wanting to see his reaction.

"That's bullshit, for the past two weeks you haven't been the same with me. You do everything to avoid my touch, I can't kiss you without some sort of resentment from you, don't get me started on sex because we haven't slept together in over two weeks, hell I can't even hold your hand in public anymore." Reid said walking up to her he placed a hand on her shoulder only for JJ to pull away.

"Fine, I'm going to go get ready I'll see you later." Reid walked out not bothering to look back.

JJ signed once the door was closed, she drooped into her chair lost in thought. She loved him but she wasn't in love with him. The past three months were great he was sweet, caring, loving, total gentlemen, but he wasn't what she needed nor what she wanted. Reid needed someone that will love him the way he deserves to be loved, someone who can relate to him, she wasn't that person. He was great with henry and that was one thing she was scared of, henry was getting too attached to Reid she has caught him a couple of time calling him daddy. She wouldn't have minded if she and Reid would actually work out. If she was being honest with herself she will admit that she jumped into the relationship because she was scared to be alone. JJ needed something that wasn't him she needed someone that made her feel safe, someone strong, aggressive, possessive, a leader, yet loving, sweet, caring man, and older. That was one of the many things with Reid, JJ has always been into older man and Reid was one year younger than her. closing her eyes she knowing what she had to do but not liking one bit she had to break if off and soon.

Frank walked into his room, throwing the towel into the basket he walked into the bathroom. Taking his shirt off followed by his shorts he turned the water on, as he waited for the water to warm up he faced the mirror. On his chest he had four scars, four bullet scars. He never got used to having them their but it reminded him that for once in his life he did something good, something right. Shaking his head he jumped into the shower groaning as the water felled on his stiffed muscles. 'Damn been a while since I swam that much' letting his body relax his mind drifted to a certain blond. He couldn't forget those blue eyes the brightest he's ever seen them. She was beautiful, stunning, gorges. 'God what is happening to me?' Groaning he shut the water off grabbing a towel he walked out the bathroom. Once he was dried he pulled on some pj's bottoms, he decided to sleep early he was beat. Of course his team had other plans, seeing they were currently pounding on his door, as if he couldn't hear that they shouted his name. Cursing them under his breath he opened the door. The girls couldn't help but stare at the well chiseled chest of their boss, the man was a greek god.

"What?" Cody scoffed at his growling leader.

"Well hello to you to Mr. Grumpy, and why aren't you ready?" they pushed passed frank sitting on his bed. Frank closed the door with a loud groan.

"co- ready for what?" all he wanted to do was sleep. Was that too much to ask for?

"Really? For the club!" Cody threw his hands in the air falling back into the bed.

"Cody im not really up for it. You guys go ahead I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast." Donovan opened the door hoping, no praying they would leave.

"No can do frank, we are going as a team." Jake told him pulling Cody up. Frank shucked his head he really didn't want to go.

"Come on frank, live a little we came here to have fun and relax." Alex said frank stared at them for a few seconds before giving in.

"Alright, but I will only be for an hour understood."

"One hour got it." Cody repeated.

"Now please leave so I can change." Donovan opened holding the door wider, getting up they walked out.

"We'll meet you in the lobby." Monica said frank nodded closing the door.

"So much for sleep." Frank mumbled walking towards his suitcase he pulled out a black dress shirt leaving the top two buttons undone, followed by some dark jeans. Grabbing his gun placing it on his hip covered by his jacket he was out the door.

Forty minutes later they were walking into the club; it was crowded but not enough to prevent movement. Frank being frank scanned to place making note of the exits and the number of workers.

"Alex and I will get the drinks; you guys find us a table." Jack yelled over the music, Monica nodded grabbing Cody by the back of his shirt pulling him away from a group of girls no older than 22. They gave them their orders they followed frank to a table. Frank picked a table facing the main entrance allowing him to view who comes and goes. The table is also closest to the exit In case a quick exit was needed. As the time passed they drank, talked and joked, frank even cracked a few jokes. To be honest franked never liked these places to crowded, too much noise and lot of drama.

ONE HOUR LATER

Frank was keeping an eye on his team as they danced away. Looking at Alex and Jake he smirked, Alex was currently grinding herself against the agent. 'it was only a matter of time for those two.' , he wouldn't mind if they hooked up as long as they can keep it professional while on duty, still he was going to give them hell for it. 'what kind of boss would I be if I don't.' chuckling his eyes went to Monica frowning when he saw a dark skinned man practically fucking her on the dance floor, what was more surprising was that Monica seemed to be enjoying it. Deciding not to get into her business he looked for Cody rolling his eyes when he found him surrounded by a bunch of girls all looking at him like he was a piece of meat. 'poor Cody' taking a sip of his drink his eye's wondered thru the club landing on the same young blond his mind couldn't seem to forget about. Running his eyes up and down her body he groaned inwardly. Her tight jeans hugged her body showing off her long legs, and round ass. Donavon shifted rearranging his pants 'damn just looking at her gets me hard.' Frank didn't know why he was reacting this way. No woman has ever done this to him, let alone a taken woman.

JJ walked over to the bar for a drink, but mainly to get away from Reid. He has been hovering over her all night, JJ felt trapped and suffocated. She hated sounded like a bitch but he needs to back off, she was going to break it off tonight but seeing as he's drinking it will do no good if he's drunk. She signed leaning against the bar when the bartender came up to her.

"Seems like you need something to relax with." He handed he a cup with pink liquid JJ raised an eyebrow.

"Relax; it's Malibu and bud light mixed with strawberries." He chuckled.

"Sorry force of habit, thank you." Taking a sip she was surprised it tasted good.

"This is great; I'll take another after this one."

"Of course just holler." He said walking to attend other customers.

JJ leaned her hip against the counter enjoying the rhythm of the music.

"Hey babe, you look in need of some company." JJ turned to see a tall brunette man he was buffed definitely on steroids.

"No thank you." She looked over to her table to find it empty. 'Great.'

"Well how about a dance?"

"No thank you, I really just want to be alone." JJ turned away from her hoping he would get the idea.

"Come on just one dance, then later I can show you a really good time." 'Great just what I needed.'

"Look I said no and I really doubt you can show me a good time." JJ snapped grabbing her drink she walked back to her table. She almost made it. Almost.

The brunettes hand clamped onto her wrist. "I don't like being rejected." JJ gagged at the smell of alcohol on him. She tried pushing him away, 'damn he's strong.' "Now I want a dance and I will get my dance." He growled pushing her towards the dance floor, when she felt a pair of arms pull her out of his grasp into a hard chest. Expecting to see Hotch or Morgan hell even Reid she was surprised to see the one and only frank Donovan, and he looked beyound pissed.

"I believe the lady said no." JJ felt her knees go weak if it weren't for his arms around her waist she was sure she'd be on the floor.

"What's it to you, if you want her you'll have to wait until I'm thru with her." he growled reaching for her arm. Frank pushed her behind him getting ahold of the jerks arm he twisted it behind his back, followed by a kick behind his knee knocked him to the ground. JJ was surprised no one reacted to the scream he gave out 'guess the music's louder than I thought.'

Donovan placed a knee on his back adding to the pain. "She is not something you can just claim, you are to show her some respect!" JJ saw the man shake at the venom dripping from his voice. "You ever come near her again and I will personally rip your throat out. Do you understand? Or do I have to make myself clearer?"

"I-I under-understand." He answered frantically.

"Good, now I think you owe her an apology." Frank looked up at JJ; he cringed when he saw a little fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry; it won't happen again I swear." JJ barely held back her laughter at seeing the man on the verge of tears, she gave him a nod.

"Now get the fuck out of here." The minute he was released he was out the door. Frank kept his eyes on the door as if waiting for him to come back in.

"Thank you." Frank looked over to her giving her a small smile.

"None needed, I should be the one apologizing I was a little harsh."

JJ shucked her head. "No, I was just surprised to see you. You don't look like the clubing kind of guy."

"I'm not; I was dragged here by some friends." Frank chuckled but was cut short when JJ gasped. "Are you oaky?" he quickly reached for the arm she was cradling.

"Yeah looks like the guy left me a little reminder." JJ waved it off, but was already being dragged towards the bar.

"Can I get some ice please." Frank asked the bartender.

"Coming right up."

"It's nothing, just a bruise." Frank sat her on a stool while he stood in front of her; she caught the smell of her cologne 'Hugo boss'. "You don't have to do this." She whispered hoping her voice didn't come out shaken.

"I want to." He whispered back, he ran his fingers over the bruise anger rising. 'I should have broken his arm'.

"Here you go." The bartender handed him a towel with ice thanking him he placed in on her arm. JJ hissed at the coldness.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, it's just cold." Both chuckled at that. JJ looked down feeling his thumb moving up and down on her arm, she felt butterflies in her stomach. 'God the man is barely touching me'. Frank kept his eyes on her arm not trusting himself if he looked at her, rubbing his thumb over her skin he found he enjoyed the softness. 'Wonder how the rest of her feels? Get ahold of yourself Donavon.'

JJ broke the silence that had come over them. "Seems like you're always around when I need you." Frank looked up at her with a frown. "I mean first you save my son and you did just save me."

"Guess I'm am. Even thought I'd love to have met you in different circumstances glad I did." He chuckled; JJ looked down trying to hide the blush that was creeping up. Frank smiled happy he was able to make her blush like that clearing his throat he asked her about her son.

"He's fine; I left him with the hotels babysitter along with my brother's son." Frank nods taking a sip of his drink he ordered moments ago. "He wants to meet you."

"oh." He looks at her with a frown placing his drink on the counter.

"He wants to meet the man that saved him. He says and I quote *he's my superhero.*" Donavon chuckles.

"I'm all but a hero." He tells her his smile slowly disappearing. JJ smiled up at him, reaching for his cup of drink.

"You saved my son from drowning and me from being hurt by that jerk, that my good man is a hero in my book." She replies taking a sip from his drink. Donavon locked eyes with her as she placed the cup to her lips. Looking into his eyes she saw pain, regret, sadness, but also determination. 'What happened to you?'

"The things I have done overpower the few good ones." He whispered looking back down at her arm.

"What do y-"jj started but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"JJ!" Reid yelled pushing his way thru the crowd. Frank removed his hands from her, both instally missing the contact both thinking the same thing 'why am I feeling like this?'

"JJ there you are, I've been looking for you." Reid cupped her face giving her a kiss; his hold didn't allow her to move. Out of the corner of her eye she saw frank close his eyes as if in pain as he turn to walk away. 'No don't leave, not yet' JJ was pulled from her thoughts when she felt pain rush up her arm hissing she pushed Reid back.

"What? What's wrong?" JJ waved him off, Reid ignored her grabbing her arm. His eyes became darker as he took in the massive bruise on her arm.

"What the hell happen?" JJ flinched at his tone; she was never good with man yelling at her not after will.

"Nothing, Reid im fine."

"Nothing! That's one hell of a bruise for nothing! Who did this to you?" Reid was shouting by now gaining a few people's attention. "It was that man wasn't? The man from earlier?"

"What? No! He was the o-"Reid wasn't hearing it he was already running out the club after frank. JJ couldn't believe this, the man saves her and he's getting blamed.

"shit." She quickly makes her way to the teams table.

"Hotch!" Aaron raised his head seeing JJ pushing her way thru the dance floor. "Reid's going to get himself hurt!" Hotch raised an eyebrow at that. "I'll explain later, right now we need to stop Reid." JJ was already heading for the doors with her team behind her.

JJ stopped, scanning the parking lot until she caught sight of Reid pressed against the hood of a black BMW, Donovan being the one holding him there not looking to happy. Before JJ could react the males ran pass her, Morgan ran tackling frank to the ground. Frank groaned at the pain shooting up his back as he hit the ground, he was not expecting that, gaining his senses rather quickly he threw Morgan off him. Standing up Morgan came at him again, only frank grabbed ahold of him arm flipping the agent onto his back. Frank took a few steps back he really didn't want to fight the man; he was too tired to deal with this. Morgan got up with a groan it's been a while since someone was able to drop him like that. Frank quickly dodged the punch coming from his left, seeing it was the same kid from before he huffed. 'Well he has guts I'll give him that.' Hotch and Rossi ran to Morgan looking him over when they saw Reid go for the man.

"Reid stop!" JJ yelled, she took a step forward but Kate got ahold of her.

"Spencer back off!" Hotch ordered, but he wasn't listening. JJ broke from her hold stopping in front of frank trying to stop reid from hurting him. Donavon saw the first coming down, grabing reids wrist he quickly stopped it before it made contact with JJ. Unfortunately that made his jacket lift reveling his gun.

"Gun!" Kate yelled pulling her weapon on frank. The team followed suite, Reid grabbed JJ pulling her away from him.

"Get down on your knees hands behind your head." Hotch ordered sternly. Frank looked at him on any other situation he might have laughed, but these guys weren't joking. Looking over at JJ he gave her a small smile letting her know he was okay. Frank was about to do as they say when he heard a familiar voice.

"When did it become cool for agent's to arrest other agents? Especially when the agent in question is way above them?" Cody asked Jake.

"Don't know but not cool." Jake walked over to frank standing by his right along with Alex, Cody and Monica on his left.

"Who the hell are you?" Morgan asked still pissed at frank.

"We can ask you the same?" Alex snapped.

"Look your friend here assaulted a federal agent and is carrying a weapon." Hotch said giving Morgan a look.

"Assaulted?! Your agent came at me for no fucking reason; sorry to have hurt his ego but I don't appreciate being attacked from behind." Donovan growled.

"What?" Hotch asked giving Reid a look that said *explain now.*, Hotch holstered his gun motioning the rest to do the same.

"This jerk hurt jj!" Reid yelled pointing at frank.

"What?" frank's face was a mixture of anger and confusion. "Were in the hell did you get that from?"

"The bruise on her arm." Reid told him as is it was the most obvious thing, JJ pulled herself out of his hold.

"If you would have me explain what had happen instead of running out like a raging bull none of this would have happen." She crossed her arms across her chest scolding him. "This bruise was made by some drunk that couldn't take no for an answer. Frank stopped him from hurting me that's what happen." Reid lowered his head suddenly finding the floor interesting, the team just stood behind knowing this was none of their concern.

"Im sorry jj, I shouldn't have done that."

"I'm not the one you hit Reid." She gave him a pointed look, Reid gave her a pleading look in return but when she didn't budge he sign in defeat.

"I apologize Mr. Donavon." it came out forced, but it was better than nothing.

"Don't worry about it." Frank replied.

"Now that that's settled how bout you tell us your names." Garcia said coming out from behind them group.

"These are Alex cross, Jake Shaw, Monica and Cody. Im frank Donavon." Frank introduced.

"Well im Penelope Garcia, these are Derek Morgan, Kate Callahan, David Rossi, Aaron hotchner, spencer Reid, and Jennifer Jareau." Garcia said pointing to each member.

"Well this isn't weird." Cody said chuckling.

"Or akward." Jake mumbled.

"What department are you in?" Rossi asked.

"We're with NCU Jake and I are undercover agents, Monica is our profiler, Cody is our tech boy and frank is our leader." Alex explained. "Your BAU right?"

"yeah." Both teams stood in silence, the awkwardness was unbearable. Reid kept glaring daggers at frank, while the latter couldn't seem to look away from JJ.

Jake cleared his throat. "Well how bout we call it a night im beat." walking towards the suv the rest but frank followed.

"Excuse me."

The bau looked at him in confusion.

"That's my car behind you." He said pointing at the black BMW.

"Oh sorry."

Frank opened the driver's door when JJ walked up to him. Placing a hand on his face she examined the bruise on his jaw, leaning over she gave him a kiss on his cheek. Frank held back a moan feeling her lips on his skin.

"That's three times in one day. Still doubt you're a hero." Frank gave her a frown, shaking his head he got into his car following the suv back to the hotel.

"Well how bout we call it a night as well." Garcia said hiding a smile. 'Looks like my cupcake has found love at last'

"Yeah too much action in one day, besides my back is killing me." Morgan groaned.

"Mine would to if I was taken down like that." Rossi said teasing the younger man.

"Shut up, he got a lucky shot is all."

"Lucky? That man had you all figured out, either he's that good or you're losing your touch." Kate laughed, quickly hiding behind Hotch when Morgan glared at her. Reid stood where he did not know how he was going to make this up to JJ. Taking a deep breath he spoke up.

"JJ im so-"he started.

"Save it Reid." JJ snapped walking away catching up to Garcia.

"Don't worry man, she get over it just needs to cool down." Morgan said placing a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"No, not this time." Reid knew that was it, he knew she was looking to call it off and this might have given her the push she needed. The love she had for him was not strong enough for both of them; she didn't love him like he did. The way she looked at frank Donavon made him see relies it. He didn't want to lose her, but he can't keep her by force. He'd just have to fight harder.


	4. Chapter 4

JJ walked into her room, Garcia had taken the boys to her room for the night so she had the night to herself. Changed and ready for bed there was a knock on her door, groaning she opened their.

"What do you want Reid?" Reid stood their hands shoved in his pockets looking as if someone just kicked his puppy.

"Can we talk?" JJ just turned around leaving the door open. Reid took that as a yes, closing the door behind him he stood in front of her.

"You wanted to talk so talk."

"Look im sorry about what happened tonight, it's just I saw the bruise and I thought t-"

"You thought he did it." Reid nodded.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"No It's not I want to know what I did for you to change like this. I have done everything to make you happy. I love you; I love henry as if he was my own. I just can't grasp why you seem to be pushing me away from you these past two weeks." Reid yelled he was finally letting it all out.

"Reid when I accepted you as my partner I told you I didn't love you, not like you did. To me your more of a brother than a lover, I am sorry to have caused you this much pain but you deserve someone who can love you as much as you. These past two weeks it became clearer to me that our friendship is being damaged by this, and that is one thing I will not lose your friendship." JJ responded.

"So that's it were done?" Reid asked his voice barely a whisper.

"Im sorry Reid, but we will end up hurting each other if this keeps going on." JJ hated herself for hurting him but she had to do this.

"Dose Donavon have anything to do with your decision?" Reid dreaded asking but he needed to know.

"No, I won't deny feeling attracted to him, but no this was all me." Reid nodded.

"Can-can I give you one last kiss before I leave?"

"Spence-"

"JJ please." Reid was on the verge of tears JJ gave him a small okay. Walking over to her he cupped her face kissing her, that's when he knew there were no sparks no shock nothing. 'Guess she's right.' Pulling back he gave her a kiss on the forehead before walking out the door. JJ dropped on the bed tears falling down her face. 'Im sorry Reid, im sorry' both agents' cried them self's to sleep that night.

The next morning they met in the lobby, the team knew something happen between Reid and JJ. Walking into the restaurant for breakfast they separated, the girls went to one table and the boys to another. JJ placed henry on her left and jack on her right, Garcia by henry then Kate by jack.

"Good morning, what can I get for you?" the waitress asked.

"Morning, can I have two orange juices and one coffee please." JJ ordered.

"I'll have a mango smoothie please." Garcia said.

"And I'll get a coffee as well thank you." Kate said.

"Okay, I'll be back with the drinks and for your order." And off she went.

"so you going to tell us what happen last night or we going to have to pry it out of you." Garcia demanded.

"There's nothing to say, I broke it off." JJ groaned at the look of sadness she was getting from the girls. "Its fine this was coming a long time already I just never had the guts to do it."

"And what gave you that finale push?" Kate asked JJ just shrugged.

"Might have to do with that sexy agent frank Donavon." Garcia said in a teasing voice.

"wh-no! I don't even know the man." JJ stuttered a blush coming forming on her face.

"Then why you blushing?" Kate teased. JJ was saved when the drinks arrived giving the girl their order she walked away.

"But serious JJ the man is a keeper, he saved henry, protected you twice, he looks like a nice guy and the fact that he's to die for is just an added bonus." Kate said.

"I don't know I mean I don't even know if he likes me that way and let's not forget that I just broke off a relationship." JJ said pointing her finger towards Kate.

"Im just saying a man like that only comes once in a life time." Kate said moving back as they placed their plate on the table.

"Kate's right peaches, I say go for it Reid knew this will happen it's only a matter of time until he finds the right one, you on the other hand this might be him." Garcia said cutting henry's pancakes. JJ looked down at her plate 'maybe their right, I'll just see where this takes me.'

Reid pushed his food around his plate not really feeling like eating. Hotch signed he rather be with his girlfriend than sitting here, not that he was being a bad friend but he knew for a fact that Reid wasn't hurting that bad. For the past week he has been talking to some girl he met on a case, they've been out as friends well that's what Reid said.

"Come on man cheer up, I know it sucks but it's not the end of the world." Morgan said munching on some eggs.

"Yeah I know, but doesn't stop from sucking." Reid mumbled, Hotch rolled his eyes so did Rossi since he also knew about the mysterious girl.

"Just give it time; you'll meet the right girl soon." Rossi said giving him a pointed look, that Reid pretends not seeing.

Arriving at the restaurant frank and his team exited his car; Donovan wore a white t-shirt that showed of his muscles and black jeans. The girls lead the way in as frank took the rear.

"Good morning table for five?" the waitress Sasha asked.

"Yes please." Monica answered.

"Please follow me." They were seated by the window. "What would you like to drink?"

"Three coffees and two ice teas please." Monica said that's what happens when you work with a group this long.

"Let's hope today we have no fights hmm." Cod said giving frank a look.

"No promises." Franked said joking.

"Frank mind if I ask you something?" Monica asked somewhat hesitant, frank was nice and cool with them but that can easily change. Frank had a very bad temper.

"What's on your mind?"

"What's going on between you and the blond what's her name?"

"JJ?"

"Yeah her."

"Nothing why?" he didn't like where this was going.

"I thought you two had a thing, I mean the way you protected her from the drunk and the angry agent. She treated you the same and let's not forget the kiss she gave you last night." Frank was surprised he didn't think they had seen that.

"Look I won't deny I find her attracted or beautiful, but nothing is going on between us I just meet her yesterday and none under friendly situations." Frank told them.

"But you want it to be something?" Monica said thinking she had him trapped.

"What about you and agent Morgan?" frank shot back.

"What about him?" Monica said finding her nails more interesting.

"Last night you two seemed very close." Frank smirked at his squirming agent.

"Oh look our order is here." frank laughed, as the team snickered.

JJ looked up at hearing the laugh she now had memorized, smiling when her eyes landed on frank. The girls followed JJ's sight smirking when they caught sight of him.

"Sweetie close your mouth before you catch a fly." Kate said laughing, JJ just glared at her. Garcia discreetly leaned down to henry.

"Hey pumpkin, your superhero is over there." Henry snapped his head up scanning the tables before he was able to aske Garcia shushed him.

"Quiet, he's on the table wearing a white shirt." Henry nodded quietly slipping under the table running towards frank's table. Garcia caught Kate's eye giving her a slight nod. JJ was too busy helping jack to notice anything.

Frank was eating a hash brown when he felt something pull at his shirt, frowning he looked down surprised to see a young boy looking up at him, he had dirty blond hair; he could swear he's seen those eyes somewhere. Then it clicked this was JJ's son henry.

"Hi are you frank Donavon?" hearing the voice of the boy the team turned towards them a look of relasation pass thru them.

"Yes im frank, you're henry right?" the boy beamed nodding happily.

"What can I do for you henry?" frank asked.

"I wanted to thank you for yesterday and ask you a favor?" frank frowned but motioned him to continue.

"can you teach me to swim?" henry gave him the best puppy eyes he can come up with, Alex and Monica 'aww' at the boy, frank laughed as he picked Henry up placing him on his lap.

"I'd be glad to, but we must ask your mom and dad first." Frank told him allowing the boy to grab the bacon on his plate. Alex and Monica smiled at the image of frank and henry he looked so natural with the boy. Jake quietly took his phone out snapping a picture for later use, Cody just sat their smiling.

"Mommy said yes if you said yes, daddy isn't here he's back home with his new wife." Henry said munching on the bacon.

"Agent Reid's not your dad?" frank asked.

"Uncle Spence no!" henry giggled.

"Well if your mom's okay with it im a go." Frank said calling the waitress over. "Can I please get an apple juice?" The waitress nodded walking into the kitchen.

"Where is your mom?" frank asked.

"She's right here." The entire table turned to see JJ standing behind frank. "Henry you can't just walk away like that you had me worried." She told her son.

"I'm sorry mommy but I wanted to come see my superhero." Henry pouted the team smiled at the titled frank just frowned.

"I know baby but frank is busy right now." JJ said softly scolding him. "Im really sorry about him."

Frank waved it off. "Don't I was actually looking forward to meeting him." he told her.

"Well I should go back to my table, come on henry." JJ said although she would like to talk to him.

"But I want to eat with frank." Henry said wrapping his arms around franks neck.

"Sweetie franks eating with his friends maybe another time okay." Henry sadly let go of frank's neck.

"No need the guys and I were about to leave." Alex said stopping JJ from grabbing henry.

"We were?" Cody said confused.

"Yes remember we were going shopping." Alex said giving him a glare.

"Ohh right, right shopping." Cody repeated as he stood from his chair.

"It was nice seeing you again jj." Monica said.

"You as well."

"And it was nice meeting you henry." Henry giggled as each member kissed or ruffled his hair. Frank stood their smiling as his team left the restaurant.

"Would you like to join me and henry?" JJ laughed but nodded.

"I would love to." Frank placed henry on the chair to his right, as JJ sat on the one to his left. After ordering they talked JJ ignored the looks she was getting from Kate and Garcia.

"Mommy frank's going to teach me how to swim." Henry said.

"That's great baby." She smiled at him then looking back at frank. "You didn't have to."

"No, but I want to plus gives me a reason to be around you and him." JJ blushed quickly looking away. Frank grabbed her chin turning her back to him. "Don't, I like seeing you blush." JJ was about to say something but Garcia interrupted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but JJ we're leaving." Garcia said clearly sorry, JJ nodded.

"Let me just go wash henrys hand." Garcia nodded turning back she noticed frank eyeing JJ's ass she chuckled. She sat on one of the chairs facing him; frank raised an eyebrow at her.

"Look my friend likes you a lot and she deserves to be happy, if you plan of perusing this better be the real thing, and not some little fling that once you bang her you leave." Frank opened his mouth but Garcia stopped him. "Just listen she has been thru a lot, she just broke up with her boyfriend because one she didn't love him and two because she has feeling for another man, you. So you treat her right and with respect, because if you don't I will wipe you off the face of this earth, do I make myself clear?" all frank can do was nod. "Good, it was nice talking to you." with that she stood up as JJ walked back.

"You okay?" she asked eyeing Garcia.

"Yeah im fine." Frank said.

"Garcia mind taking henry I'll catch up in a bit." JJ asked.

"Of course peaches, come on pumpkin lets go make fun of Uncle Morgan." She said running over to the group.

"Well I have to get going; I was nice talking to you without something happening." Frank chuckled

"yeah." JJ walked past him giving him a quiet bye.

"JJ wait."

"Yeah?" frank took a deep breath 'come on frank you face criminals and you can't ask the woman out'

"I was wondering-no hoping you would like to join me for dinner tonight?" frank asked locking eyes with her.

"Are you asking me as a friend or as a-"

"Date, one that can lead to something long term." Frank said answering for her. JJ kissed him on the cheek whispering in his ear.

"I would love to." Frank held back a groan as her hot breath hit his neck.

"Great, I'll meet you in the lobby at 7:00pm?" he asked.

"7 sounds good." Surprising her he gave her a slow and gentle kiss on her neck. JJ felt a shiver run down her spine.

"I'll see you then." Not trusting herself to talk she nodded all but running to her team, frank laughed when he heard squeals of happiness. Paying the tab he left to prepare everything for his date tonight.

JJ walked out the restaurant her hand touch were franks lips were just a moment ago. Kate and Garcia exchanged knowing looks and squeals at the smile on her face. Hotch gave them a curious look, Kate just shook her head mouthing 'later'. Morgan was currently being jumped by henry and jack for a piece of candy. Reid well he was just staying clear of her for the moment. Getting into the car they drove to go touring after hours of walking around drove back to the hotel, the guys decided to take the boys to the beach again with the promise to keep an extra eye on henry. JJ was dragged into Kates room dropping onto the bed they began grilling her for details.

"So he asked you out?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah tonight at 7 im meeting him at the lobby." JJ said hugging a pillow to her chest.

"Oh my god we need to find you something to wear." Kate said dragging her out and into her room. JJ sat on the bed as Garcia and Kate ransack the closet. Throwing what they didn't like across the room, JJ rolled her eyes.

"You're cleaning all that up." she said motioning to the clothes scattered on the floor.

"What about these jeans with this blouse and those heels?" Garcia asked Kate ignoring JJ.

"No, no those jeans and that blouse don't match. How about that blouse and these jeans." Kate said, Garcia looked at her option.

"I love it, now for your hair." JJ looked at her with a horrid look.

"Oh peaches don't look at me like that, im just going curl it a bit." Garcia chuckled.

"Okay but that all you know I don't like messing with my hair." Both girls nodded looking at the clock they had four hours before seven.

The girls spent the time getting JJ ready for her date. I swear it seemed as if they were the ones going out tonight. Garcia worked on curling her why Kate picked the makeup out. Once the girls were done playing dress up with JJ, she went to get dressed. They had picked out a white sleeveless blouse with black pearls attached onto the collar, followed by black leather jeans hugging her body. She had to admit the heels were a little high, but she loved them. Standing in front of the mirror she had to admit she looked good.

"Oh, peaches you look stunning." Garcia smiled.

"We did one hell of a job." Kate said proudly. JJ rolled her eyes giving them both hugs.

"Thank you."

Garcia looked at the clock 6:30 they still had time.

"Now let's go over the rules." Garcia said trying to look serious, Kate gave her a 'are you serious' look.

"Damn right im serious, I won't have my girl getting pregnate-"

"Whoa! I don't plan on having sex with the man." JJ shrieked stopping the bubbly blond in her tracks.

"Good cause that's the major rule." Kate and JJ looked at Garcia as if she had grown a second head, not being able to hold back they busted laughing. They talked for a few minutes and only after jj agrees to give them the details was she able to leave the room, of course the followed her down.

Frank stood by the fire place ignoring the looks he was getting from the females; he only cared about one female and only one. Hearing giggles he turned only to see the most beautiful women he's ever seen, she was stunning. In that moment he felt like the luckiest man alive. Walking towards her he couldn't help but not stare.

"I think he liked it." Kate whispered.

"Ya think." Even Garcia felt hot at the intensity he was looking at JJ, she can't even imagine how she was feeling.

"You look-should I say beautiful? Or can you give me a few minutes to find a more proper word?" JJ tried hiding her blush from the older man. Frank leaned against the hand rail looking up at JJ. Frank wore dark blue jeans, a gray V-neck shirt allowing him to show off his well sculpted chest with a black suit jacket over it. Frank smirked catching her checking him out; he pushed off the rail spinning around giving her the full view. JJ blushed mumbling show off as frank laughed offering her his arm.

"Ready if you are." Without hesitation JJ took his arm feeling the firm muscles. Giving the girls a quick wave they walked towards the door. Just being her luck the males walked in blocking their exit.


	5. Chapter 5

They were surprised to see them together, Hotch opened his mouth but looking past JJ's shoulder Kate was giving him a pleading look to not say or do anything.

"JJ where are you going?" Reid asked JJ winced at his angry tone

"JJ has agreed to a date with me." Frank answered having felt her tense up.

"I didn't ask you." Reid snapped glaring at the older man, frank took a step forward but stopped when JJ tighten her hold on his arm taking a deep breath trying to get control over his temper.

"Damn girl already on a date, you don't lose time do you?" Morgan sneered he didn't like frank, but that was mostly for what happened last night. JJ looked up hurt written all over her face; Morgan flinched regretting saying those words. Frank wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer, glaring at the dark skinned man.

"Derek Morgan, I can't believe you just said that!" Garcia hissed walking down the stairs. "You have no right to disrespect JJ like that. If I remember correctly you weren't even single when we got together." Morgan had the decency to look ashamed; Garcia stood in front of him disappointment in her eyes.

"I'm sorry JJ; I didn't mean anything by it." JJ didn't meet his eye instead focused on franks hand.

Rossi walked up to her pulling her away from frank's hold much to his dislike. "Well my little bambina you look beautiful." Twirling her around he turned to Hotch. "What do you think Aaron?"

"I agree although I'll go for stunning." Hotch gave her a full dimple and all smile.

"Where are you taking our girl?" Rossi asked frank.

"Im sorry I can't say." frank said hiding his smirk.

"I didn't like that answer." Rossi said eyeing his weary.

JJ rolled her eyes at their overprotected. "Rossi it's called a surprise, frank won't hurt me." Hotch looked at him.

"Do you trust him?" Hotch asked her.

JJ looked up at him connecting their eyes. "Yes I do." frank was surprised at the confession, but gave her a smile.

"Well that's good enough for me, bambina you have fun just not too much." Rossi said giving her an evil grin.

"Rossi!" JJ whined. Rossi grabbed a sleeping henry from Hotch taking him up to his room followed by Morgan and Garcia who now held jack.

"JJ?" Hotch called her.

"Yeah Hotch." If JJ was honest she was scared what he was going to say.

"I want you here by midnight." Hotch said using the same tone of voice he uses on jack. Kate gave him a smack on the arm chuckling. "What? Midnight is a reasonable time." Failing bad at hiding his laugh.

"Scouts promise dad." JJ saluted him.

"You were never in the scouts." Hotch said flatly.

"You understand." JJ giggled.

"Mr. Donavon may I have a word with you." frank quirked a brow, but nodded. JJ gave Hotch a 'be nice' look. Kate gave a pat on the arm letting her know she was going to make sure he did.

"So you dump me, to go out with him?" JJ turned to see Reid she had honestly forgot he was there.

"Reid not now please." JJ pleaded looking over at frank to see him looking back a frown on his face, he was eyeing Reid.

"No, first you use me to get over will and dump me once you find someone else. No wonder will dump you." JJ flinched at that, he knew why she left him not only had he cheated but he physically beat her as well.

"Spencer I told you why I broke it off." Jj tried to keep her voice down trying not to attract the guys attention, looking back it was no use frank was making his way over and he did not look happy. His fist was clenched at his side. Looking past him she saw Kate holding Hotch back.

Reid snorted at her words. "You know what I think? I think you just like sleeping around with guys. You nothing but a sl-"frank grabbed him by the front of his shirt slamming him hard against the wall, Reid felt the air knocked out of him. His eyes widen in shocked looking over his shoulder at Hotch asking for help. Aaron shucked his head this was something he needed to handle on his own.

"Frank!" JJ placed a hand on his arm trying to get him to let go. People in the lobby stopped what they were doing looking at the agents. "Frank please."

"You have no right talking to JJ that way." Frank growled. "If I ever hear you talk to her in a matter I don't like I will make your life a living hell." Reid hated to admit it but he was scared.

"Let me go." Reid didn't bother answering his threat only adding fuel to his anger. Donavon growled pushing him harder against the wall Reid winced.

"frank." Jj's voice on the verge of tears snapped him out of his anger." Please just let him go. "Frank looked down at he cringed seeing her beautiful blue eyes watery, letting Reid go he pulled JJ into a hug.

"I'm sorry." he whispered burying his face in her hair. JJ grabbed a hand fist of his shirt pulling him closer to her, burying her face in his chest inhaling his scent she relaxed. Pulling back he cupped her face.

"Let's go." Giving him a nod, giving Reid one last look they were out the door.

Reid placed his hands on his knees getting his breathing under control.

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?" Reid looked up to see Hotch and Kate.

"Thanks for your help by the way." Reid said sitting on the chair.

"You got yourself in that mess you get yourself out of it, frankly if Kate hadn't hold me back I would have hit you myself. How that man held himself back is beyond me." Hotch told him sternly.

"I'm sorry; it's just seeing her with him mad my bloods boil. I mean she did just break up with me last night. And he's what 10 years older than her." Reid rambled; Hotch huffed taking a seat beside him.

"Reid you knew JJ was never in love with you, she told you and yet you agreed to a relationship knowing this will happen sooner or later. As for the age different he's not much older than her. We all know JJ has always liked older man; you if I remember right are a year younger." Hotch replied giving her a pointed look.

"So I just sit here and let him take her from me." He said incredulous.

"She's not some object you can claim Reid. JJ makes her own choice on who she dates, you need to accept that." Hotch stood up picking Reid's phone off the ground doing something with it before looking at him.

"If you really love her let her find the happiness she deserves, you should find some too." He tossed him his phone back, grabbing Kate's hand leaving him alone. Reid looked down at his cell phone smiling at the name on the screen, debating whether he should call or not. Choosing his first option he waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Reids smiled upon hearing her voice

"Hi Meg."

Frank pulled up at the restaurant, helping JJ out of the car he couldn't help but feel she was upset with him, the whole ride over she didn't speak. Donavon sighed stopping them halfway to the door.

"I'm sorry." JJ looked at him confused.

"Sorry for what?" Donavon refused to look at her, keeping his head down.

"For losing control back there, making you upset. I shouldn't have threatened him let alone put my hands on him." frank grabbed her hand entwining their fingers together. "It's just when he said those things." JJ cupped his jaw frank leaned into her touch.

"Don't be sorry. Thank you for defending me, it's been a while someone has." JJ leaned up giving him a kiss on the cheek letting her lips linger there. Franks hand instinctively went to her hips, closing his eye's cherishing her touch.

"You're not upset with me?" he asked.

"no." frank released a breath he didn't know he was holding, taking her hand they walked in.

Diner was great, he learned a couple of things such as her love for soccer, the movies, going on runs. She prefers the cold weathers, when she was younger she collected butterflies. She told him about her sister rose, stories about henry. He noticed she stayed clear on the subject of her ex-husband. In return she learned he loved baseball, was in the military before joining the DOJ, and enjoys a good book on the evenings. He told her about his childhood up to being in charge of NCU, leaving out his years in the CIA. Frank looked at his watch surprised to see it was eleven already. He called the waiter asking for the tab.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?" he asked paying the check.

"That sounds lovely."

JJ held her heels in one hand the other on his arm. Walking side by side on the edge of the shore, neither talking just enjoying the beautiful scene. Frank kept stealing glances at her.

"It's rude to stare." JJ teased not looking up.

Frank chuckled. "Im not staring im admiring your beauty."

JJ scoffed at his comment.

Frank frowned. "No, jj look at me." Stopping he waited until she looked up at him. "You have any idea how beautiful you are? You are the most stunning women I have ever seen, I love the way your eyes speak for you, the way your hair falls over your shoulder, or how your hips sway teasing me." JJ looked away from him not wanting him to see her cry. Frank placed a finger under her chin gently turning her to face him connecting their eyes. "Every word I am speaking and have spoken are true, I am the luckiest man to have you next to me, and if given the chance I will spend every moment making sure you don't forget it." Frank kissed her tears away. He knew something happened to her, someone had hurt her. He will do everything in his power to fix what that bastard did to her.

"thank you." jj whispered shivering at the as the cold breeze hit her frank shed his jacket of placing it over her placing one hand on her shoulder running his thumb over her pulse he locked eyes with her. Being so close to her and not being able to kiss her was torture. JJ slowly placed a hand over his heart, closing her eyes listening to his heart beat. Frank leaned down running his teeth over her ear lope.

"Can I kiss you?" JJ shivered giving him a small nod.

Pulling back a little he gently placed his lips over hers, his hand sliding to the back of her neck. JJ grabbed a fist full of his shirt pulling him closer if possible. Frank ran his tongue over her lips seeking an opening. 'Who am I to deny.' Frank groaned at the warm sensation, exploring all corners of her mouth, letting their tongue dance together. JJ has never felt this way kissing a man, the shock of electricity running thru her, releasing his shirt she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him even closer. JJ released a moan when his hand landed on her ass lifting her up wrapping her legs around his waist. Frank ignored the voice in his head telling him to take her there and now. He was drugged her mouth her taste were intoxicating him releasing a groan from deep in his throat when she pulled his hair. Hard. Frank growled when JJ pulled back giving his lip a bite.

"Give me second I have to breathe." Frank chuckled leaning down to her neck sucking on over her pulse as he let her place her feet on the ground, JJ gasp at the sensation. 'Looks like I found her sweet spot.' frank took her mouth again giving her a small kiss. Pulling her into him letting his heart gains its normal rhythm.

"That was amazing." JJ said muffled by his chest.

"The best I have ever had." Giving her a kiss on the head, she pulled back giving him a killer smile.

"We should get back, before Hotch comes looking for us." JJ mumbled.

Frank chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprise if he stood in the lobby waiting for us." JJ grinned she can total imagine Hotch doing that. Walking hand in hand to the car she couldn't hold back the comment any longer.

"So you like my hips." Giggling at the blush on his face.

"Did I say that out loud?" clearly embarrassed.

"Yes, yes you did." JJ laughed squealing when he pulled her to him.

"I don't just like your hips. I like your legs, arms, hands, eyes, nose, lips, but want to know what I like the most?" franks lips hovered over hers. 'So close'

"w-what?" JJ stuttered.

"You." JJ looked at him confused. "All of you, your body, your personality, I like what makes Jennifer Jareau. JJ, an agent, a mother, and a lover. And I want to know you even more." JJ bit her bottom lip flattered by his words.

Donavon growled freeing her lip from her teeth. "Don't do that."

JJ quirked up a brow. "Why not?"

Frank leaned down grabbing her bottom lip in his mouth sucking on it before giving her a bite. "Just don't." JJ gave him a curious look but nodded. 'Im so going to tease him with it.' Frank opened the cars door for her, before jumping in the driver seats. Grabbing her hand in his much larger one, JJ looked down at their entwined fingers running her fingers over his knuckles she smiled. It's amazing how one small gesture can make you feel safe, frank focused on the road when he spotted a flower stand he stopped the car giving her a grin he got out.

"Evening sir, what can I get you?" a middle aged lady asked.

"well-im not good at this what do you advise." Frank scratched the back of his neck looking at the women.

"Well who are they for?"

"For a very special woman, first date and I wanted to finish it with the perfect touch." He explained glancing back at JJ.

"Ahh young love." She grinned frank chuckled.

"I am far from young." He told her looking over the stuffed animals.

"Oh, you can't be older than 30 surly." Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Im flattered, but your way off im 40."

"And the lovely lady in the car." She asked.

"I don't know." Frank frowned realizing he didn't know JJ's age.

"Well here's my special order." She handed him a dozen roses Lilly's on the outside trapping the roses in the middle. A butterfly holding the flowers together.

"It's perfect, how much do I owe you." frank asked pulling his wallet out.

"It's 20.00 dollars please." Frank handed her 40 frank stopped her from protesting.

"You helped me more than you think."

"Thank you son, gods bless you."

Frank looked over at JJ again. "He already did, have a good night."

"You as well." Giving him a smile as her got into his car.

"Oh, frank their beautiful." Leaning over the console she gave him a peck on his lips. "You really didn't have to."

"I wanted to, end the night with the perfect touch." He said.

"The flowers are just an added bonus; just being here with you is perfect." Frank gave her hand a kiss.

"Im glad you enjoyed it." Frank started the car driving to the hotel.

Arriving at the hotel frank opened her door, walking into the lobby and surprise, surprise Mr. Derek Morgan and David Rossi stood their totally failing on being invincible. JJ couldn't help but laugh at her idot of co-workers. Stopping in front of them she crossed her arms across her chest giving them her best hotchner glare.

"Let me guess Hotch sent you to keep an eye on me." The men smiled sheeply not meeting her eye.

"What? No, pshh. No we just came down for some-ahh-some fresh air." Rossi face palmed at the lame cover Morgan gave her.

"right." JJ said drawing the word out.

"Should I be worry in leaving you with these two?" Frank asked eyeing the men wearily.

"No, believe it or not im in good hands." JJ reassured him laughing at the hurt look in her friends.

"If you say so." Frank smiled leaning in for a kiss, inches from her lips he was stopped by two cleared throats. Rolling his eyes he pulled back kissing her hand instead. "I had a really good time."

"So did I, it's been a while since I had this much fun." JJ said ignoring the presence of the hovering agents.

"I was wondering, if you would like to go out with me again?"

JJ beamed at the offer. "I would love to."

Pulling out his phone he handed it to her. "Put your number in." JJ quickly typed it in giving it back to him.

"I'll call you." frank's eyes kept glancing at her lips, he really wanted to kiss her again, but was afraid he would get shot by the agents. JJ smirked having noticed his hesitation on whether to kiss her or not, rolling her eyes at him she grabbed him by his shirt crashing his lips to hers. Frank groaned at the dominance she showed, wrapping one arms around her waist the other cupped her face. If it weren't for Morgan and Rossi his hand would be on her ass. Running his tongue over her bottom lip she granted him access, moaning at the warm feeling of his tongue dancing with hers. JJ pulled back gasping for air frank actually gave her a growl for breaking the contact.

"If it were up to you, you would let me die for loss of air." she said trying to gain her breath. Frank grabbed her bottom lip in his teeth gently biting down. 'That's going to leave a mark' letting go resting his forehead against hers.

"Sorry, I just can't help myself." JJ chuckled giving him one more passionate kiss. "I should get going before the little control I have left disappears." Frank whispered in her ear sending shivers down her back.

"You and me both." Frank took a step back, but one look at her he groaned pulling her back to him he gave her one last kiss. "Okay, okay im leaving." JJ chuckled.

"Goodnight jj." frank turned to the agents. "gentlemen." Giving them a nod he walked up the stairs, it took all of his will to not look back.

JJ stood their hand to her lips, smiling she looked at the men. "ahh-well goodnight boys." JJ bolted up the stairs leaving two stunned agents at the lobby.

"Man that was-was-so awkward." Morgan said.

"Yeah this reminds me." Rossi gave Morgan a smack on the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Morgan yelped.

"Fresh air? Really?" Morgan just shrugged his shoulders; Rossi signed telling him to go to bed.

Walking into her room JJ got the scare of her life, their on her bed in the dark sat Garcia and Kate.

"Jesus, what the hell is the matter with you!" JJ yelled her hand over her heart willing it to go normal.

"We want to know the full details. And is that his jacket?" Garcia squealed completely ignoring that fact that they almost gave her a heart attack. Kate eyes kept looking at her lips a smile creeping on her face. 'Shit he must have left a mark.'

"Will you leave once I tell you?" both girls nodded as JJ signed sitting in-between them after placing her flowers on the counter.

"Well we went to dinner talked most of the time, then went out for a walk on the beach where he kissed me-"

"OH MY GOD! HE KISSED YOU!" Garcia squealed, as JJ and Kate covered their ears.

"Yes he did and let me tell you it was amazing." JJ sighed falling back onto the bed.

"Then what happened?" Kate asked wanting to know more.

"He bought me flowers on our way here and gave me a good night kiss." JJ smiled remembering his lips on hers.

"Was it a chaste kiss or was their tongue?" Kate asked although she already knew the answer.

JJ grinned. "There was tongue."

"Omg, omg something tells me there is more." Garcia leaned in waiting for an answered.

"Well you can say he loves to bite." JJ mumbled biting her lip.

Kate chuckled. "Sweetie if that bite mark on your lip wasn't a right out give away then I don't know what." JJ hid her blushing face under her pillow.

"Did I tell you Rossi and Derek were in the lobby and I quote 'getting fresh air'?" JJ said her voice muffled by the pillow.

Kate groaned. "Aaron?"

"Aaron." JJ repeated.

"Ughh that man is going to be the death of me." Kate said groaning, Garcia chuckled.

"Well it's late and I have a certain Adonis to take advantage of. Goodnight ladies." Garcia gave each girl a kiss before leaving. Kate was about to leave when JJ stopped her.

"Can I ask you something?" Kate glanced down at her nodding.

"Earlier during our walk frank told me to stop biting my lip and when I asked him he just said to stop. What is all that about?" JJ asked looking confused even more when Kate laughed.

"Hotch does the same, looks like both our men get turned on by It." JJ looked even more confused. "Something about teeth and skin. I know how Hotch reacts to this he gets turned on, but just be careful you don't know how frank will react." JJ stayed quiet Kate mentally slapped her self-seeing the look of fear flash on her face. "JJ I meant that in a good way. Give him a chance and if you're really worried talk to him, ask him  
how he is in bed, how bad does the lip biting affect him, or how he is with men around you. If he really wants something with you, something long-term he will answer."

"Okay thanks Kate, now go and bash Hotch for me." JJ said with a laugh.

"Will do then I'll have a talk with Rossi as well. Good night jj." Kate gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"goodnight." JJ whispered lying back on her bed not bothering to change out of his jacket she let the memories on tonight drift her to sleep.

Frank closed the door to his room, he moved to take his jacket off he laughed. 'JJ still has it.' Shaking his head he moved into the bathroom only to walk back out when someone knocked on his door.

"What do you want?" frank groaned upon seeing Alex, Monica, Cody and Jake.

"Are you going to invite us in?" Alex asked.

"no." frank replied bluntly.

"Pshh we just want to know how it went?" Monica asked giving him the puppy eyes he could never say no to.

"It went fine, great actually. Im planning on seeing her soon probably tomorrow." Frank rolled his eyes when the girls squealed, and the boys patted his back saying 'Atta man'. "Yeah thanks now can you go I am really tired and want so sleep."

"Yeah sure good night." Frank was about to close the door when Cody yelled at him.

"Frank tomorrow is 4th of July and there will be fireworks and a little fair that could be the next perfect date." Frank gave him a small smile thanking him. Closing the door he jumped into the shower then to bed, falling asleep as he went thru the plans for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Next morning JJ woke up feeling well rested, jumping into the shower she changed putting on franks jacket, as she walked out of her room she bumped into a very hard chest knocking them both to the ground.

"This was not what I had in mind when I hoped I would bump into you." JJ looked up to see a very amused frank. JJ hid her face in his chest.

"Im sorry I was in a rush to meet the team down stairs." JJ said giving him a small smile.

"Don't worry about it." Frank reached for her chin looking her in the eyes. "I kinda like you on top of me although I am more of being on top myself." Frank laughed when JJ's eyes widen a huge blush on her face.

JJ moved to get off him but frank stopped her grabbing her hips, JJ raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you going to let me up?"

Frank shucked his head. "No."

"Frank." JJ whined pouting at him, frank groaned inwardly he really wanted to kiss her.

"Listen I know we just had our first date last night and even though we kissed I don't know how you will feel if I Ki-"

JJ stopped his rambling by smashing her lips to his, frank tighten his hold on her waist pulling her flush against his chest. frank whimpered when JJ denied his tongue entrance into her mouth, giving her a growl he lowered his hand to her butt squeezing It hard taking advantage of her gasp his trusted his tongue in. jj moaned at the intrusion, loving how he felt. JJ pulled back gasping, her lungs burning for the need of air, frank growled at the loss of contact, moving his mouth to her neck biting between her shoulder and neck.

"What is it with-oh-you and growling every time I pull back?" JJ moved her neck to the side giving him more access to her sweet spot. frank ignored her fully focus on marking her, claiming her, biting a little too hard JJ held back a moan digging her nails into his shoulders surely leaving her own mark, claim on him. JJ blushed as an old couple walked out of their room looking at them in surprised leaving quickly.

"Frank we really ne-oh god-need to get off the floor, before-Jesus-someone see's us." JJ was getting lost in what this man was doing to her neck, she never liked to be marked come to think of she never liked being kiss there and yet with this man she didn't want him stop. Ever.

Frank pulled back locking eyes with her, his eyes were filled with lust and passion if she were to bet on it they even held love I them. 'Can't be right, I mean we did just meet.' Frank grabbed her chin pulling her down for a kiss, quickly turning heated pushing herself up higher on his chest JJ felt his erection rub against her. Frank moaned at the friction JJ caused him, quickly grabbing her by the waist stopping her movements from doing something they won't be able to stop. Frank was about to move to her neck when a gasp stopped them, looking to the right JJ quickly pulled herself off frank. Their stood Kate, Hotch, Derek and spencer, everyone had an amused look on their face but spencer he looked ready to kill agent Donavon that instant.

"Sorry to interrupted." Kate said giving JJ a 'you are sooo busted' look.

"We were wondering what was keeping JJ, guess we can stop wondering." Hotch smirked giving Derek a nudge noticing the bite mark on her neck.

"WH-what? No it's not like that. I was coming out-out of my room when I bumped into fr-."

"Relax girl no need for explanations, we get it but how about you guys do it somewhere more private next time." Morgan said holding back his laughter.

"We'll keep that in mind." JJ glared at frank who has yet to stand up from the floor. 'God he looks sexy like that.'

"JJ henry has been asking for you, maybe after your little make out session you can give him a little bit of attention." Frank turned to glare at the younger man as he stood up; JJ just shook her head ignoring his rude comment.

"Reid why don't you go downstairs with the rest and pick us a table to sit?" Hotch ordered more than ask.

"Why don't you send Derek?" Reid snapped, Hotch fully turned to him, everyone knew Hotch hated when someone disrespected him.

"For two reasons' one I said so, and two all you're doing here is upsetting not only JJ but Kate as well." Kate held Hotch back from getting any closer to the team's genius. Reid huffed giving frank a nasty look before walking away.

JJ signed giving Hotch a thankful smile. "Well we should get going henry's probably driving the rest of the team crazy."

"I have to go meet my team as well." Frank told her JJ looked a little sad at him leaving. "But I was Hopeing you would like to go out with me tonight to see the fireworks. I have a spot picked out in the park and dinner."

JJ couldn't help but smile at the sparkle in his eyes she was sure she had it to. "I would love to."

"Perfect, I'll see you tonight." Leaning down he gave her lips a peck.

"Okay I'll see you tonight, oh by the way you look amazing in my jacket." JJ blushed giving him on last kiss before she left. Frank stood there watching her walk away with her team, cursing at his little self-control when his pants tighten at the sight of her swaying hips. Taking a deep breath he walked down to the lobby where his team was waiting.

"Hey frank what took you so long?" Cody asked.

"Had a bump in with someone." Giving him a confuse look he didn't elaborate shrugging their shoulder they walked out, heading to the dinner. "So what are you guys doing today?

"Monica and I are going shopping." Alex replied.

"And Jake and I are going surfing." Cody said. "What are you doing?' Cody added.

"Well I have a date tonight with jj." frank said. "But the day after I want us to do something."

"Yay! We can go watch a movie then dance." Monica squealed, frank chuckled.

JJ smiled as her son jumped into her arms. "Hey baby how are you?" JJ asked tickling him.

Henry giggled. "Hi mommy." Sitting him on the seat next to her she sat down looking around she noticed reid on the very end engrossed in his cell phone.

"What was holding you back JJ?" Garcia asked.

"Nothing I was distracted by someone." JJ kept her head down knowing they would see right thru her.

"Is whoever distracted you the owner if that bite on your neck?" Rossi asked with a shit eating grin. Kate couldn't hold back the laughter any more.

"I swear frank was like a god damn vampire sucking on JJ's neck. I'm actually surprised her didn't draw blood at how hard he bit you." the whole table laughed JJ threw a napkin at her.

"Mommy does it hurt?" henry asked innocently running a finger over the bite mark.

"No baby."

"Who did it?" JJ looked lost she didn't want to tell him frank did it afraid he would think frank hurt her.

"Idk something must have bit me last night." Henry nodded accepting the answer.

"Im amaze you were able to rip it off." JJ glared at Garcia but her laughter beat her.

The team talked and ate teasing JJ a little before moving to tease Kate and Hotch about the pounding they heard against the wall last night. Reid was the only one who didn't get involved with the talking all he could think of was how he can get her back, he liked meg she was sweet and caring but jj was the women he loved he was stupid if he planned on just giving up on her. Walking out from the restaurant they discussed their plans.

"Kate, jack, henry and I are spending the day at the beach and enjoy the fireworks at night. If that's okay with you JJ." Hotch said placing jack on his shoulders, with a hand wrapped around Kate waist as Kate held henry's hand. JJ smiled when an imagine of frank carrying henry and holding her close flashed thru her mind.

"That's fine with me." She answered

"I wanted to go relax at the bar the 49ers are playing today." Morgan said earning an eye roll from Garcia.

"It's a sad day when I get dumped for football." Garcia pouted, Morgan cooed at her.

"Aww baby, I'm not dumping you Im just giving you some free time." Garcia rolled her eyes pushing him away as Derek chuckled. JJ pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry pen he will miss you, besides I need to go shopping for tonight and I need your help." the mention of shopping had Garcia jumping up and down.

"Well im going to going be touring the place, see the sights, who knows maybe I might meet MS Rossi 4." The team snickered. "Reid what are you doing?"

"Well I wanted to go see the fireworks tonight. Umm JJ?" Reid called.

"Yeah Spence?" JJ stopped her chit chat with Garcia turning her attention to Reid.

"I was wondering if you wanted to watch the fireworks with me tonight?" half the team looked at JJ with a worried look knowing frank had asked her. JJ was lost for the second time in one day; she hated this knowing she will hurt him again.

"Reid I would love to, but I'm already going with someone." JJ drew out the words. Reid narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh, with who?" Hotch placed jack on the ground taking a step towards Reid seeing his fist clench at his side. Kate handed the boys to Morgan walking to JJ when she took a step back from him in fear.

"with-wi-with frank." Reid barely heard the name at how quiet she said it.

"Frank, I should have known it. Hope you have fun." JJ flinched at the venom in his words. Reid turned away walking back to the hotel. JJ released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Come on JJ we have to get you ready for your date tonight." Garcia said trying to get the mood going again. "Yeah let's go, I'll see you later. Henry you behave for Uncle Aaron and Aunt Kate okay." JJ said seriously to her son. Henry nodded giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Say hi to my super hero." JJ smiled giving him an okay he ran back to Hotch as they left for the beach.

JJ and Garcia spent more than half the day at the store looking for something she can wear tonight. JJ was tired to say the least Garcia had too much energy for her own good. Finally having found what they wanted JJ was ecstatic the minute she walked out the doors.

"freedom." Garcia rolled her eyes at the dramatic blonde mumbling under her breath that sounded like 'scandals much.' JJ laughed nudging her shoulder with Garcia's.

Cody sat on the sand looking out at the waves when jack came over dripping wet. "Wuzz up man? You tired already?" Cody shucked his head.

"No I was just thinking." Cody replied.

"About?" Jake was worried nothing good came when Cody did that.

"Frank and that girl JJ, im happy that for once frank is not the serious, stoic, emotionless, and demanding man he was when we first met him." Cody paused.

"But?"

"But what happens when we have to go back hmm, we go back to our cases in Chicago and she goes back with her team to Quantico, what's going to happen with them." Jake sat their thinking it over, Cody did have a point what will happen when they have to say goodbye.

"Idk Cody that's up to frank and her, but we will have his back on whatever decision he makes. Now come on the big waves are coming in." Cody smiled grabbing his board following Jake into the water.

"JJ is really pretty." Monica said.

"Yeah I like her she had frank smiling 24/7." Alex replied. "Omg I wonder what she would have thought if she meet the frank we meet years ago."

Monica laughed at the memory; they really didn't like him back then. "She'd turn tail and run."

"Yeah she would." Cracking up at the thought.

Spencer paced in his room, he was livid. 'I just don't get it I love her and she dumps me!' Reid walks to the balcony looking over the water he signed. 'I can't lose her, not jj.' squaring his shoulders he made a vow. A vow that he will get her back even if that meant having to confront Donavon for her.

Frank walked back into the hotel for a much needed shower, he talked to some people he now had the spot saved at the park, and the food packed. Now all he needed was to decide on what to wear, walking into his room he went straight for the closet. After a couple of minutes he pulled out a long sleeve black sweater, with dark gray jeans. Putting the close on his bed he jumped into the shower. Once he was out and changed he put on his cologne and was out the door. Walking to his rental car he still had time it was barely 12:00pm and the fair opened at three so he decided to grab her some flowers. Parking into a shopping center he walked around looking for a flower shop. Once he had the flowers he was on his way out when a small necklace caught his attention. Walking into the jewelry shop the clerk walked up to him.

"Evening sir, how may I help you?"

"Evening, may I see the necklace you have on display please?"

"Of course."

A few second frank was handed a beautiful necklace it had a heart slightly leaned over to one side with a ruby gem behind it sticking out the other way. Frank loved it and he had a feeling JJ would love it as well.

"What's the price?" frank asked placing the necklace back into the clerk's hand.

"Well what we have here is a 14k necklace with real 3k diamonds imbedded into the heart; the ruby is the real thing as well." The guy spoked speaking of the jewelry like a man would a woman.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Sir, I just want to know how much I need to pay."

"The price for this beauty is $550.00." the clerk said flatly.

Frank smiled 'it's worth it.' Taking his wallet out he handed his card over. "I'll take it."

Paying for the necklace he walked out sporting a huge grin he jumps into the car on his way to pick up JJ.

Garcia and JJ were getting ready for tonight; Morgan had texted Garcia earlier telling her he was taking her out the fair tonight and to be ready at three. So now both girls were helping each other trying to get ready on time.

Garcia wore a bright yellow dress with neon high heels. 'Good thing the fair was on the street and not on the grass.' Finishing her makeup she turned to see JJ as she walked out the bathroom.

"Oh jj you look so cute!" JJ smiled as she walked to the mirror.

JJ wore a light blue summer dress, a clear view of her back allowing her to show off her tattoo. Sitting on the bed she put on her shite sandals looking over at the clock she saw they only had five minutes.

"Come on Garcia the guys are probably waiting for us." JJ said grabbing her purse.

"Okay Im done lets go." JJ laughed as Garcia pulled her out the door.

Frank stood by the chimney as he waited for his date to come down.

"Agent Donavon?"

Frank turned to see Morgan. "Agent Morgan."

"Call me Derek, I take it your waiting for JJ?" Morgan asked walking closer to him.

"yeah." To be honest frank was uncomfortable around him; I mean their first encounter was in a fight after all. Morgan eyed him not really knowing what to say.

"So how long have you been with NCU?"

Frank kept his eyes on the flames. "Three years."

Morgan nodded. "What did you do before that?"

"Why do you want to know?" frank asked he hated when people asked about his past, it brought to many memories back.

"Because you're dating the women I see as a sister." Morgan snapped.

Frank turned around glaring at the agent. "Listen agent Morgan I understand the need to protect the ones you care about, but that does not mean I will tell you my life story. I would appreciate if you dropped the subject about my line of work."

Morgan was taken back by the sudden change in the agent raising his hands in surrender he took a step back. "Alright sorry man. I won't ask again."

Frank was about to apologize for his behavior but was interrupted by the most beautiful laugh he's ever heard. Turning towards the stairs he smiled as JJ walked down, walking up to her he kissed her hand.

"You look amazing." JJ blushed turning her face away; frank grabbed her chin pulling her face back. "Don't I told you I love seeing you blush."

"You look handsome." JJ said barely a whisper. Frank smiled as he walked a circle around her; JJ followed him with her eyes confused.

"Their something missing."

JJ frowned looking down at herself. "Missing? What do yo-"jj was stopped when a black box was opened in front of her revealing the necklace.

"Oh frank it's beautiful." JJ gasped raising a hand to her lips. Garcia smiled at seeing her friend happy Morgan stood beside her smiling 'guess he's not so bad' yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with the man. "Can you put it on me?" JJ asked.

Frank took the necklace out; walking behind her he placed it on her clasping it on. JJ shivered as her ran his hands over her shoulders. Leaning down he ran his teeth over her ear. "Glad you liked it."

Turning around in his arms JJ wrapped her arms around his neck. "I loved it, it's beautiful." Frank smiled leaning down he kissed her.

"Beautiful just like you." he murmured against her lips giving her a quick peck he pulled back taking her hand in his. "Ready?"

"yeah." JJ gave Morgan and Garcia a quick smile before walking out with frank.

"I don't like him." Morgan said the minute they walked out.

"What? Why?" Garcia asked.

"I don't know he's hiding something." Looking at Garcia he noticed her confused look. "While we were waiting for you two I asked him he did before his now job and he got all defensive and protective."

"Well maybe he just doesn't like to talk about his past, don't forget you are like that as well." Garcia said giving him a pointed look.

"Yeah but I doubt his past is like mine." Morgan said as they walked out.

"You don't know that. Morgan you like me and everyone on the team know that everyone has a past weather it's a happy or sad one it's their choice if they want to talk about it." Taking his hand in her she stopped  
him. "I want you to promise me something."

"Anything baby girl."

"Give the man a chance, he makes JJ happy it's been a long time since we have seen JJ smile this much, laugh at the little things in life. Frank Donavon is bringing back the JJ will had taken from us. Please just promise me you will try and get along with him." Morgan stared at her thinking it over as before smiling.

"I promise mama." Garcia squealed hugging him.

"Now let's go to the fair."

Hotch sat on the sand with Kate leaning on his side. His mind kept drifting towards JJ he couldn't help but feel some pain as to where this was heading. What will happen when their vacation time is over? Will she go with him leaving the team? Or will he break her heart by telling her to stay with us? That and many other questions ran thru his mind, to be honest he would never stop her from doing anything that gave her happiness. Whatever she decided he will support her every step of the way, he was after all her big brother.

"Penny for you thought." Kate said looking up at him.

"Just thinking how lucky I am to have you by my side." Kate smiled leaning up to kiss him, only to be stopped by water falling on them. Gasping they both turned to see jack and henry laughing.

"You two are so paying for that." Hotch yelled laughing as the boys bolted.

Kate giggled as she watched the boys. 'I'm the lucky one.' It was now a year since her divorce with chris, he couldn't take the pressure that came with the job, then with what happen with meg well that was just the last straw. he just uped and walked out the door not even a glance back, but she was happy she had meg, jack, her team and the man she loved. she couidn't ask for more.

JJ walked hand in hand with frank with a huge stuffed wolf in her other hand; frank had won it for her. They spent the last four hours walking and playing in the fair, JJ was happy for once in her life she can say she was truly happy.

Frank smiled every time she smiled, happy to be the cause of that. Squeezing her hand he looked down at his watch. "Want to head to our spot at the park or do you want to stay here?"

"No let's go to the park, I bet your hungry." Frank laughed walking towards their spot. A five minute walk they reach the park sitting down on the blanket frank pulled out the food. After eating JJ put everything away except the grapes, which she was currently feeding frank, placing a grape in his mouth his lips closed around her fingers sucking on them before letting go. JJ would shiver every time he did that.

"The show will begin in a few minutes." A voice came from the front.

Frank leaned against a tree grabbing JJ's arm he gestured her towards him. JJ smiled as she moved between his legs, her back against his chest. Frank smirked at her shivering as he wrapped his arms around her. Leaning down he kissed her shoulder, sucking over the bite mark he left that morning.

"I'm sorry for the bite mark." Frank whispered giving it a soft kiss.

"Don't apologize I don't mind." She answered raising a hand running it thru his hair as he continued his assault on her neck. JJ released a rather painful moan as he bite down on her neck hard once more, but she didn't want him to stop. Donavon pulled back breathing heavy as he controlled his breathing again. JJ leaned back into him missing his touch. For once the shiver that ran thru her was not from frank but from the cold breeze. Frank noticed so he reached for the extra blanket wrapping them both, JJ sighed at the warmth that both frank and the blanket gave her.

Not being able to hold himself back frank leaned down once again kissing her neck; JJ moaned giving him more access to her neck. His hand slowly went to her thigh, making its way under her dress. Frank kissed her neck to her shoulder and back. The minute his finger pushed pass her panties the fireworks were off literally and figurative. JJ gasped arching her back as frank ran his thumb over her clit.

"Oh god." JJ turned her head hiding under in his neck. "Fuck frank." JJ moaned as he inserted a finger in her, slowly pulling it out and back in.

"fr-frank please." JJ begged for what she didn't know. "Don't sto-stop."

"Never jj." leaning down claiming her mouth in his he captured her loud moan as he pushed a second then a third finger in her. Frank groaned at how wet she was, he wanted her, no, he needed her and bad. Speeding up his fingers JJ's breathing became labored and heavy she was close. Keeping his mouth over hers he went harder giving her that much needed push to climax.

"Fuck!" she screamed in his mouth, frank released her lips removing his fingers he brought them up to his mouth licking them clean. Moaning at the sweet taste of hers, JJ became even wetter at seeing him. Frank pulled her closer to him holding her as she came down from her high.

"I really enjoyed the fireworks." Frank smirked knowing what she was taking about.

"So did I, it was amazing." JJ snuggled into him cherishing the moment, inhaling his scent the same one she has memorized in her mind. Frank smiled at the feeling of having her so close to him. Frank felt a little of guilt he didn't want to her to feel like he took advantage of her 'why do I feel like jerk'. JJ looked up at him frowning at the blank look on his face, pulling herself up she cupped his face.

"Frank, what's wrong?" JJ asked.

"I'm sorry." frank whispered putting his face in the crock of her neck. JJ hugged him confused as to why he would as for forgiveness.

"What? Why are you sorry?" JJ asked rubbing a hand up and down his back.

"I- sorry for earlier, I don't want you to think I took adv-"jj pushed him to the ground crashing her lips on his. Frank moaned as JJ slipped her tonged into his mouth, gripping her hips pulling her closer to him she felt his rather hard erection flush against her. JJ moaned as frank took control of the kiss tilting her head to the side deepening it. Feeling the need for air jj pulled back making frank growl again.

"What is about you and growling?" JJ asked giggling. Frank gave her a smiled giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Don't think that what just happened moments ago was a mistake, if I didn't want that to happen I would have stopped you." JJ told him giving him a kiss on the cheek. Leaning back on his chest she spoke up.

"Frank what are we?" frank looked down at her smiling at her shyness.

"You tell me." JJ looked up at him. "What do you want?"

Jj shrugged her shoulders. "I-I don't know, I like you a lot you make me feel ways that I have never felt before, but I don't want some fling. I want something real something that will lead to much more."

Frank chuckled pushing her up as he sat up as well, taking a deep breath he took both of her hands in his. "Jennifer Jareau would you be my girlfriend?"

JJ gave him the biggest smile she can make, wrapping her arms around neck chanting yes over and over. Frank laughed at her reaction for once he felt like he had something to live for.


	7. Chapter 7

They stayed enjoying each other's company before deciding it was time to head back. Frank packed everything up and ready to go back. Walking hand in hand frank smiled as she leaned into him. reaching the hotel they caught sight of the team-both teams.

"Hey" Monica smiled walking over to them.

"How shopping go?" frank asked regretting the moment the words came out as both monic and Alex talked non-stop. JJ was giggling when she felt herself being pulled away. Garcia grabbed her by the arm dragging her towards a waiting Kate. Realizing her arm the interrogation started.

"So how'd it go?" Garcia started not missing a beat. All they needed was the light faced at her face.

"It went fine; we talked, ate and watched the fireworks go off." JJ shrugged a massive smile on her face. Kate smiled catching on to the double meaning in the last three words.

"And how did you like the fireworks?" Kate asked innocently JJ rolled her eyes.

"Like any firework show, loud, beautiful, and well loud. "JJ said keeping her eyes averted from the girls. She really needed a change of subject.

Kate narrowed her eyes at her giving JJ her best hotchner glare. JJ shivered she really has been spending too much time with the unit chief. "Cut the bullshit and tell us what really happen out there!"

JJ stiffened looking around for a distraction; luckily her distraction came to her in the form of a 6'2 handsome man. Frank had noticed she was getting uncomfortable by reading her body language, excusing himself from the ladies he made his way to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her into his chest. He smiled at the shiver he felt run thru her leaning down he kissed her shoulder.

"You okay?" frank whispered.

JJ grinned turning to face him still wrapped in his arms. Wrapping her own around his neck she pulled him down for a peck on the lips. "Never better."

"Glad to hear that." Frank leaned in for another kiss only to be stopped by a rather deep voice.

"Children please keep it pg." Rossi groaned. "I swear you two are worse than horny teenagers." Rossi mumbled rubbing his temple. The team chuckled JJ and frank rolled their eyes, scanning the room she saw everybody but three people.

"Where are Reid, jack and henry?" JJ asked.

"The boys wanted a toy they saw at the shack two buildings down so Reid took them." Morgan explained pouring himself a drink. The team noticed whenever frank was within reach of the young agent, Morgan became unsteady.

"How about we all get drinks while we wait for them?" Hotch asked although they all saw Kate ordered him to ask. Agreeing they all scattered around the lobby's 'living room' each member took a seat but due to the shortness in chairs both Kate and JJ took a seat on their men's laps, not that they were complaining. By the time Reid and the boys got back the group was on their third drink each laughing and joking. Garcia was the first to notice the trio.

"Hey you all back!" Garcia squealed stumbling as she tried to stand up. Tried being the key word.

"About time! How dose buying a toy take two hours?" Morgan asked a small slur coming out a little bit. Henry and jack pulled out of Reid's hold, jack ran up to his room wanting to play his new video game, henry ran to his mother and frank.

"Sorry didn't know you were waiting for us." Reid mumbled his eyes trailing towards JJ and the two males. Morgan's smile faded as he followed the genius gaze. Henry had now joined JJ on the agents lap by sitting on his mothers. JJ sat sideways leaning against his chest; head on his shoulder and her legs draped on his other side. henry sat on jj's lap back leaning against frank's chest, his hands all over the place explaining his new toy both adults smiling clearly amused by his excitement. Monica and Alex smiled at the scene glad frank had finally found something to smile about. Jake and Cody rolled their eyes chuckling at the dreamy look on their co-workers faces. Hotch smiled as Kate whispered in his ear. "We should take the boys for the night give them a little alone time." Hotch nodded. Garcia awed taking a quick picture of the forming family. Kate giggled telling Garcia to text her the picture later. Morgan gave Reid a pat on the back he walked over to Rossi.

"Pretty boy's really upset with this whole thing." Morgan mumbled Rossi sighed placing his drink on the counter.

"Reid need's to accept this if he really loved JJ he would be somewhat happy for her. She found a man she can love, one that will respect her and love both her and henry back." Rossi said motioning to the now asleep henry against said man's chest.

"Maybe but-I have-Ughh never mind." Morgan didn't want his team to start worrying for nothing just because he didn't like the guy.

"Morgan you have always said what's on our mind, don't start holding back now." Rossi said firmly.

Morgan took a deep breath hoping this didn't bring problems. "I don't have a good feeling towards the man. Earlier today as I came to pick Garcia up i saw him in the lobby. First thing I noticed was how lost he was in thought and the look he had as he looked into the chimney fire, almost as if he was fixated by it." Morgan looked around making sure the others weren't listening. "Then I started making small conversation with him starting with how long he's he been with the team, but the minute I asked him about his past jobs he got defensive. "

Rossi thought for a second. "You get defensive about your past too, what's so bad about that."

Morgan shook his head. "no not like that more like he was ready to strike at any moment, just waiting for that little push." Morgan explained eyeing the man; frank was making JJ giggle like a teenage girl by whispering god knows what to her.

"Let's have Garcia run his name tomorrow tell her it's just to give us a piece of mind." Rossi ordered Morgan nodded.

Frank noticed the looks Rossi and Morgan were giving him; he just hoped they don't go digging into his past. Looking at his watch he was surprised to see it was midnight already, JJ was curled up on his lap while henry was asleep on hers. Resting his head on the back of the couch he felt a hand slowly going up his chest, glancing down at the blond in his lap he locked eyes. Making no move to stop her she reached the back of his neck slowly pulling him to her, frank kept his eyes locked to hers the warmth of her breath on his face sent shivers down his spine. JJ brushed her lips to his softly before crashing them, frank pulled her up a little careful to not disturb henry running his tongue over her bottom lip begging for it to open. JJ released a moan as his tongue fought hers. His hands finding their way under her shirt he rubbed her back loving the feel of her skin. Frank released what sounded like a growl as she pulled his hair trying to get him closer to her. Feeling the need for air JJ pulled back breathing heavily, frank growled grabbing her bottom lip between his teeth biting hard, but just as JJ moved in for another kiss he pulled back.

"We need to stop; otherwise I won't be able to hold back." Frank whispered kissing his way to her neck.

"What if-if I don't want y-you to stop." JJ mumbled looking down too shy to see him eye to eye. Frank was wordless, gently grabbing her chin pulling her face up searching into her eyes and all he saw was lust, passion and love. Frank leaned down gently kissing her lips. Kate having seen their little make out scene she handed jack to his father and moved to pick up henry. Frank gave her a thankful smile as Kate gave Hotch a nudge to follow her up she had decided to take the boys to her room and give the adults some alone time. Frank stood with JJ still in her arms gaining a squeal form her, chuckling he walked up the stairs giving his team a goodnight.

Reaching her door he placed her on the ground as she looked for the key. Walking in JJ dropped her key and phone by the table walking into the kitchen she asked if he wanted anything to drink. Walking into the kitchen frank wrapped his arms around her waist burying his face in the back of her neck, giving her light open mouth kisses. JJ leaned her head to the side giving him more access; placing his right hand on her shoulder he slowly slid it down taking the strap of the dress with it, following it with kisses doing the same on the other side. Slowly he turned JJ to face him taking a step back he watched the dress slide down her body, groaning at her beautiful body. JJ blushed looking anywhere but at him, frank frowned taking her face into his hands he gave her a kiss. "Don't hide from me." Frank leaned down picking her up bridal style never breaking eye contact with her as he walked to the bedroom. Once in the room he gently placed her on the bed hovering over her he noticed the look in her eye's changing from love to fear.

"JJ what's wrong?" frank asked pulling himself up, only to be stopped by JJ. "JJ?"

"Im sorry, I want this I really do." she whispered back not letting go of him. "I'm just-I…"

"I should let you sleep, I'll see you in the morning?" frank pulled out of her grip giving her a kiss. JJ jumped from the bed grabbing his arm.

"No, frank I want to do this it's just I had a difficult past with my ex-husband." JJ said keeping her eyes locked onto his. "I really like you and-and Ughh I want you so bad!" JJ groaned she hated sounding so desperate.

Frank stayed silent for a few minutes. "I don't want to hurt you, that's the last thing I ever want to do. I don't know what your past is and I know when you're ready you'll tell me, but right here right now I will promise you this I will always be there for you, protect you, take care of you, and love you for as long as you will have me." Frank vowed leaning in to kiss her; initially JJ opened her mouth moaning at the contact. Frank placed her on the bed once more moving his kisses to her cheek, jaw latching onto her neck. JJ moan at the sensation he was giving her running one hand thru her hair the other tugged his shirt. Frank pulled back straddling her as he pulled his shirt off, jj groaned at the sight running her hands up and down his chest she smiled at the way his abs quiver under her touch. Sitting up JJ locked eyes with him as she ran her tongue over his abs, frank sucked in a breath lightly throwing his head back. JJ smirked keeping her tongue on him she removed his belt and unbutton his pants. Frank looked back down at her as she nudged him to the side, doing what she wanted he laid on his back, not before taking his pants off leaving him in his boxers. JJ then straddled him taking his mouth with hers as her hand worked her way down his stomach over his v-section and into his boxers. Frank moaned the minute she made contact with him, his breathing getting faster while she handled him. JJ pulled back kissing her way down his body until she was where she wanted to be gently pulling him out thru the boxers she stroked him up and down.

"Oh god." Frank threw his head back on the pillow swallowing hard.

JJ gave him light kisses on the top before taking as much as she can in her mouth, swirling her tongue around him. "Shit jj!" frank couldn't stop from bucking his hips up gagging her a little; JJ moaned making her mouth vibrate on his shaft. Frank looked down at her just seeing her head bobbing up and down on him was enough to make him want to cum. Pulling him out to the tip she licked the pre-cum before slowly taking him in again. Frank felt the familiar feeling he got just before he climax not wanting to hurt her he tried pulling her off him.

"JJ, im going to cu-cum." Frank managed to say, JJ just took him in deeper frank tried again he didn't want her to make him cum like this not when it meant he could hurt her before he could try to remove her again he felt himself ready to burst. Frank grabbed her hair into a ponytail taking her by surprise he started bucking his hips slowly, not letting her move he continued until JJ felt her mouth fill with his warm seed swallowing it all down frank released her quickly flipping them over he hovered over her. "JJ when I tell you to pull away please do, I could have hurt you if I hadn't controlled my pace." JJ nodded knowing he was serious from the look in his eyes.

"Sorry."

Frank shook his head. "Don't be that was amazing." Taking her mouth in his he managed to take her bra off without breaking the kiss. Leaning down taking one of her breast in his mouth JJ arched her back letting out a rather loud moan. Frank smirked swirling his tongue around the nipple before sucking hard, causing JJ to squirm with both pleasure and pain releasing her breast he moved to the next one giving it the same attention. While his mouth was occupied his hand was playing with the waistband of her panties, slowly he pushed passed them stroking her yet not passing the lips. Realizing her he moved back to her mouth at the same time he let his fingers touch her, JJ moaned as his thumb stroked her clit. Pulling away from the kiss he watched her as her kept stroking her, loving the way her face showed the pleasure, her eyes closing, her moans. Carefully he inserts a finger in her groaning at how wet she was.

"Damn you're soaking."

JJ moaned as he thrusted two more fingers into her. "oh frank." picking his pace up jj's moans got louder as she felt the burning sensation begin forming at the pit of her stomach. "Frank im-im gonna..."

"Let go baby." As her kept his fingers going he added his thumb rubbing her clit giving her the final push she needed.

"Fuck frank!" JJ moaned not even noticing her nails digging into franks shoulders. As she came down from her high she pulled him down kissing him with all she had, helping him pull hers and his underwear off.  
Frank placed himself between her legs positioning his hard shaft on wet heat. Locking eyes with her all he could see was love and passion nothing more, just as he was about to push in her stopped.

"Condom?" JJ giggled.

"None needed im on the pill and clean." She told him.

"Good, im clean as well."

JJ was about to say something when he pushed in making them both moan, but JJ was more of a painful moan which made him stops instally.

"Shit! Did I hurt you?" his voice came out panicky.

"No, no it's just your too big." JJ whispered rolling her eyes at the cocky smile he gave her,

Giving her a kiss he slowly started moving pulling out to the tip, and slowly pushing back in jj growled at his teasing so she wrapped her legs around his waist urging him to go faster giving into her demand he propped himself up grabbing ahold of her hips he started pumping into her, faster and harder.

"Oh… yes…" she moaned; throwing her head against the pillow, she shut her eyes.

Frank leaned back down pressing a kiss to her forehead before going any further. "Look at me, JJ…" he urged. She did as told, opening those gorgeous eyes that on many occasion he'd found himself getting lost in. "That's it… that's my girl… stay with me…"

JJ nodded her head letting him know she was with him, frank kissed her swollen lips desperately before propping himself up again. He began to thrust his hips forward, sinking back into her warm heat. He could just drink her in all night long. Getting enough of JJ was probably never going to happen, he realized.

"Frank…" she groaned out, her eyes squeezing shut; the look of pure bliss on her face spurred him on.

His hands slipped around her back to cup her ass; he squeezed the firm cheeks, using his grip to steady her as he thrust into her again and again.

JJ wrapped her arms around his body, her lips made contact with his neck, sucking greedily as he fucked her.

Without warning frank flipped them over, JJ let out a gasp as she was suddenly on top of him his cock filling her up to the core. Looking down at him in confusion he smirks.

"I told you I liked seeing you on top of me." Frank groaned out as she rolled her hips. Grabbing his arms she pulled him up to a sitting position while she was straddling him. Wrapping her arms around his neck frank latched onto her neck as she started riding him. Her moans in his ear were driving him crazy.

JJ rode him hard, his hands on her hip adding to the force of her thrusts. JJ threw her head back as he latched onto her breast sucking them hard.

Frank clenched his teeth as her walls tighten around him, milking him.

"Fuck…jj…" frank spoke out; he knew he won't last much longer.

"Frank…cu-cum with me…" JJ moaned out riding him even quicker if that was even possible.

Frank knew she was close, he was already there, but he be damn if he cummed now. He let his hand move between their bodies finding her clit he began stroking it like he had done earlier.

"Oh god…yes frank…" jj yelled out rolling her hips on around him looking for more friction. "Frank im-"

He felt her come undone above him and he let himself go, thrusting up into her once, twice, and then coming hard into her, keeping his rubbing her as she came down from her high.

"JJ…" frank groaned his voice coming out hoarse. She put her head on his shoulder breathing harshly. His own breaths came out in pants. After a few moments, she lifted her head to look into his eyes.

Staring into each other's eyes they both saw the same thing love, lust and passion, what they did was not just sex no they had just made love. Frank was clueless as to how in less than a week she had fallen for him and made love with him, but he didn't care at that moment all he knew was that he wanted it to happen again and again.

As if she was thinking the same JJ smiled taking his lips in hers moaning when he started getting hard once more. They spent the entire night making love, promising nothing and no one would ever separate them.

Frank opened his eyes to see a sleeping JJ snuggled into his chest, smiling he pulled her closer never wanting to let go. Last night was amazing he had slept with a couple of females but JJ was different she was the one he loved and would never give up. Never had he had a women drive him crazy as she did.

"Penny for your thoughts." JJ's voice said coming out sleepy.

Frank chuckled kissing her head. "Just thinking."

"Oh, what about?"

"How incredibly lucky I am to have someone like you here in my arms." JJ blushed, but for the first time she did not look away. Frank noticed that, glad she was finally coming out more around him.

"I too am lucky to have you with me." JJ leaned up giving him a quick peck on the lips. Looking over his shoulder at the watch she groaned it was 6:00am she needed to get up Garcia and Kate wanted to take henry and jack shopping, why this early was beyond JJ's knowledge.

"I have to get up; Garcia and Kate want to take the boys shopping." JJ told him.

"At six in the morning?" frank asked his brows knitted in confusion.

"That's Garcia for you." JJ shrugged she was used to Garcia's weird ways.

"alright so im guessing I won't be seeing you until later today, so I'll be with the team give me a call when you get back." Frank asked.

"Of course, are you going back to your room?" JJ asked getting up from the bed.

"Yeah I have to take a shower and get clean clothes." Frank stood up grapping his arms around her. "I'll see you in a bit." JJ nodded Turing her head giving him kiss. Frank grabbed his clothes changed and was out the door. JJ sighed happily for once in a very long time she was happy. Getting her clothes ready she was in the shower.

Morgan and Rossi were waiting for Garcia in the room of a grumpy Hotch and a sleeping Kate; the boys were asleep on the couch. Hotch could not believe his agents had woken him up at six in the morning.

"Are you going to tell me why you two are in my room at six am?" Hotch grumbled he just wanted to sleep.

"You'll know in a bit we are just waiting for Garcia." Rossi told him casually sitting on the empty chair why Morgan paced in front of Hotch.

"Will you sit down before you make a hole on the ground?" Hotch snapped stiffing when Kate shifted on the bed.

"sorry." Morgan started but a knock on the door had him bolting to it, pulling a guilty Garcia in.

"What you find out?"

Garcia frowned, Morgan was breaking his word. "Well not a whole lot." Garcia mumbled handing each agent a file.

Hotch groaned at the name on the file. "Frank Donovan really? You had Garcia check on him?" Rossi shrugged while Morgan avoided eye contact huffing he hastily opened the file. Kate slowly opened her eyes scanning the room she frowned seeing others in the room when she saw the file in Morgan's hand and the name.

"I can't believe you!" Kate yelled startling everyone in the room. Jumping out of the bed she stared them all down before glaring at Hotch. "Did you know they were doing this?"

"what?! No! I just found out today when these two idiots walked in here." Hotch said raising his hands up in surrender.

"Look we just have a bad feeling about this man okay it's just his background nothing to deep." Morgan said.

Kate signed taking a seat by Hotch. "Go ahead Garcia." Hotch mumbled.

"Frank Donovan he's the beau's top hostage negotiator for six years, he ended the freeman standoff in 96."

"That was the longest siege in FBI history." Hotch pointed out.

"A year later he successfully ended the high jacking of a commercial airline in Ethiopia without losing a life, 3 years ago he quit and beached himself." Garcia mumbled she felt like a traitor.

"Why?" Rossi asked.

"I can't find out." Garcia said. "DOJ offered him his choice of assignments and he picked ncu."

"Has he ever worked undercover?" Morgan asked placing the file on the table.

Garcia shook her head. "6 years he's work for cnu is the only record he has. "Rossi read out loud.

"He graduated darkvard in 87, dropped out of Harvard law school a year later to take a job with the state's department foreign affairs branch everything after that is classified." Garcia continued, Rossi looked over at Hotch he can see the wheels turning in his head.

"What is it Aaron?" all heads turned to him.

"What's the standard cover for CIA agents when they join the company?" Hotch asked no in particular.

Morgan released a weary breath. "I work for the state department."

"Pen have you tried hacking his file?" Kate asked softly.

"I-I-yes." Garcia whispered.

"And?" Morgan prided.

Garcia sighed. "He did work for the CIA; many of the cases he worked were gathering assets."

Kate noticed her hesitation. "But?"

"But I also found out he was the team leader in the mission JJ's brother worked in. not only that but it holds the record of all his killings and missions. Hotch the man is an assassin.

Everyone was quite no one knew what to say or do.

"Are-are you sure?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, according to the file he's done undercover with some of the biggest drug lords, has killed hundreds. " Garcia said looking towards her boss.

"We need to keep him away from henry and jj." Morgan said gaining his composure.

"Why? So what if the man was CIA? He was doing his job! We have killed as well. And we have gone undercover with some of the most dangerous killers. Don't take the little happiness JJ has found." Kate begged she couldn't bear to see her friend heart broken.

"For three reasons one jj hates the CIA it was to one that killed her baby, and nearly killed her. Two it killed her brother and him being the team leader makes it worst. Third the man is a killer who knows how man he has killed I don't trust him around JJ or henry anymore." Rossi argued taking a step as when Hotch stood up.

"You're making a big mistake that will only lead to pain and hurt." Kate growled at him as a knock on the door sounded, JJ walked in asking for henry when the file on the table caught her attention.

"Why the hell do you have franks file here?" JJ demanded she can't believe they would go behind his back looking thru his past. They had no right! Morgan winced when all eyes fell on him.

"JJ im sorry I had Garcia run his name." Morgan said keeping his head down, he felt like a child in trouble. "I just don't have a good feeling about him."

"Really and why should I listen to your gut feelings? You had very good feelings towards will and look how that turned out." JJ hissed she was beyond pissed. "It's neither my problem nor his that you are still pissed off with him for hurting your ego the other night!"

Morgan shook his head. "No! Im past that, the guy's hiding something JJ."

"Well when he's ready to talk about it then he will, but going thru his file like this. From you Morgan I would expect it, but the rest of you I thought you were happy about all this." JJ whispered.

"JJ Hotch and I just found out this morning, I swear. I am happy for you and will support you." Kate said pulling her into a hug.

"JJ im sorry, I should have stopped from reading the file." Hotch said keeping his head bowed in shame. JJ sat by him telling him it's okay with a kiss on the cheek ignoring the other agents in the room.

"JJ you need to read what we found out." Rossi said after a beat of silence.

"I am not going to read his file Rossi." The coldness in her voice sent chills down their spine.

"He worked for the CIA! The man is an assassin." He snapped.

Jj stopped from leaving. "CIA? Assassin?"

"Yes up until 3 years ago when he took up the positon in his team he-umm-he was also your brother's leader." Morgan explained.

"What? Michael's leader? He's CIA?" JJ knew this shouldn't bother her but it does. "What-what was his job?"

The agents exchanged looks before Hotch gave them the go.

"He protected the assets; he was an assassin taking out the enemy." Garcia responded.

JJ whimpered how many people has he killed? How many innocent woman and children has he takin away? JJ shook her head because of the CIA she lost her baby, and brother. Will drank because of what the CIA did to her getting her almost killed and scared leading to him beating her. Yet she had fallen for one of its agents.

Kate saw the struggled on her face. "JJ he's a former agent, he's no longer working for them. Don't let this affect you."

"I know, I know but how many innocent lives has he taken men, woman, and children? Kate I have a son! That agency took my baby and nearly took my life as well, and what's to not tell me frank wasn't the one to kill my brother? Hmm?" JJ was shaking by now. "I need to talk to him."

Before anyone could react she was out the door banging on his room door 209. Falling behind her they waited for an answer, frank opened the door looking freshly out the shower.

Seeing JJ he let out a smile that was quick to fall when he noticed her face she has been crying and with a worried looking team minus one behind her. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" frank grabbed her inspecting for any injury's frowning she pushed him away. "JJ? Tell me what's wrong? "The team heard the panic in his voice.

"I need you to tell me the truth and answer honestly. What was your job prior to ncu?" her voice barely audible frank had to strain his hearing.

"What does that have anything to do with anything?" frank asked.

"Just answer the fuckin question Donovan!" JJ snapped frank winced she never calls him Donovan.

"I worked as a hostage negotiator for six years. What's all this about?" frank was getting agitated.

"After that?" JJ asked arms folded across her chest.

Frank ran a hand thru his still wet hair. 'Why do you want to know JJ?"

"Stop avoiding it and answer me!"

"I'm not avoiding it I just want to know why my girlfriend is in my room questioning my past with half her team and crying?!" frank yelled. "I want to know what brought this up."

"Please frank just answer me the question." JJ didn't really want the truth; honestly she did care what his job made him do. She was afraid he would hurt her.

Frank searched her eye seeking their comfort, but she kept them down. Taking a step forward he froze when she took two steps back. Frank locked eyes with her, her once bright blue eyes were slightly dull, empty. "You think im going to hurt you? Is that why you're stepping away?" frank couldn't help but feel helpless at the empty look she gave him.

"Donovan just answers the god damn question!" Morgan yelled taking a step forward standing by JJ. Frank gave him a dirty look shaking his head; Rossi cursed throwing the file at his chest.

"You had me checked? I thought you trusted me? Hell I thought we had something special?!" frank yelled throwing the file to the wall inches from jj, the females flinched at the booming of his voice as the males took a step falling around jj.

"I did-I do." JJ sighed. "Frank all I want is an answer to the question."

Frank's shoulders dropped in defeat he walked to his desk facing the window; placing his hands on the table he took a few deep breaths. "What answer would that be?"

"Did you work for the CIA?" JJ asked slowly as if not wanting to trigger his anger.

The room stood silent, all that could be heard were franks labored breathing.

"Yes for a couple of years."

"What was your-umm-your..." JJ was lost of words she had many questions but none seemed to come out.

"My what?" frank asked back still facing them. JJ stood there not able to talk Morgan rolled her eyes addressing to the man.

"Your job, what you did." Morgan blurted, frank turned around in a flash his eyes were no longer the eyes JJ loved but pure black ones full with anger, disappointment, and rage.

"I told you to stay out of my past." Frank told his coldly.

"I am protecting JJ; I know what you did all the people you killed! How many kids and woman frank? Hmm? How many have you killed?" Morgan was now standing in front of him face to face. "I always had a bad feeling about you."

JJ saw the look on franks face he was ready to attack at any given moment. "Frank?" JJ's breaking voice had him snapping out of his fixation on Morgan.

"JJ what is this all about? Why come in here and question me like im some criminal." Frank asked.

"I-frank, all I wanted was to know. Your agency has taken so much from me." JJ cried falling on the chair.

"My agency? Jj I haven't had anything to do with the CIA in years!" frank couldn't believe it she was ruining what they had for her hate towards an agency.

"You were also her brother's team leader." Rossi jumped in before JJ could even blink.

"Wh-brother? Whose?" frank stared at them dumbfound.

"Does the name Michael Jareau sound familiar to you?" Rossi asked.

Frank thought for a second. "No, the only Michael I had in my team was Michael Akins he was killed in Mexico after a mission went wrong."

"That was my brother our dads were not the same." JJ whispered.

"Okay so Michael was in my team what the hell does that have to do with any of this?" frank growled running a hand down his face.

"Look all you have done puts jj and henry in danger." Morgan told him keeping JJ behind him.

Frank ignored them keeping his eyes on the small blond he had fallen in love with. "JJ? Is that what you want?"

"I-I-think we should stop this before it goes any further." JJ whispered her voice breaking.

"Are you serious?!" Frank asked her incredulous.

"Frank I can't be with-"

"With what? For fuck sakes are you breaking it off because your ass of a co-worker doesn't like me or because of my job history. The CIA is in my past!" frank voice came out in panic.

"I can't be with someone who has killed innocent of lives frank, children and women. I have a son! I mean how do I know you're not the one who killed my brother!" JJ yelled, she didn't mean anything of it.

"Is that what you think I did?!" frank looked at her with pain and disgust JJ shrugged.

"I have never hurt a child or a woman! I don't know happen for you to hate them this much, enough to push me away like this. I am nothing like them, I was forced to do thing I didn't want to. I guarantee I lost more to that agency then you ever did!" by now frank stood in front of her, his brows knitted in anger. The males stiffen as they noticed frank's clenched fist at his side. Frank was holding all of his emotions in afraid of what would happen if he let them out. "Either way I was planning on telling you about m past tonight. I thought I could trust you, not once have I question you about your ex-husband. Not once! Last night as we made love I made you a promise, to always be there for you, project you, take care and love you, I can't do that if there is no trust between us. That job took everything that was important to me once you are letting it take it once more." Frank grabbed her chin lifting her face up, looking into her blue crystals orbs.

"Frank-I can't I need space." JJ whispered gently pushing his hand away.

Frank frowned letting his hand fall down by his side. "Im sorry you fee-"the sound of his phone cut him off picking it up with a sighed.

"Donovan…yes sir…no…now?...understood im gathering the team as we speak…what time do we leave…yes sir were leaving now…of course...we will try our best." Frank clicked with a heavy breath.

"You're leaving?" JJ asked she really didn't want him to leave.

"We have a case, besides that is what you wanted. This way you can have all the space you need." Not bothering to look at her he began packing putting his cell phone on speaker.

"Jake speaking."

"Jake I just receive a call from Richard we have a case priority level 1, he needs us in Chicago ASAP. The jet leaves in an hour gather the others and meet me in the lobby, 30 minutes." Frank ordered halfway done with his packing.

"On it…did he say what the problem was." Jake was already in motion.

"Hostage at Chicago's elementary school taken by five gun men armed with ak-47, all but 20 kids and two teachers got out. I don't know if there are any casualty's yet. Jake that was three hours ago we need to get there fast before things get out of control." Frank explained closing his suitcase.

"Fuck, okay the team is ready to meet you down there."

Frank heard the call end, grabbing his coat and gun he walked up to JJ hesitation in each step he took towards her. JJ couldn't move in fact she all she wanted was to jump into his arm, beg for his forgiveness.

"Please know that this is not what I wanted, but I will accept whatever you want." Wrapping an arm around her waist frank pulled her flush against him crashing their lips together. The kiss was rough, demanding yet passionate he was pouring every bit of emotion into it. Pulling away both out of breath frank whispered to her. "I hope you find the happiness I can't give you." ignoring the rest of the group in the room he stopped just slightly outside the door. "One more thing." Frank waited until she turned to him. "I love you." and out the door he walked not looking back once.


	8. Chapter 8

JJ froze hearing those words it felt as if a bullet was shot into her heart falling to her knees she sobbed. Hotch rushed to her falling next to her pulling her into his lap, Kate looked down at them not knowing what to do. Hotch whispered sweet things trying to calm her down. The remaining agents stood grounded to their spots remorse waving of them. It was about 30 minutes before jj cried herself to sleep Hotch picked her up settling her on the bed once tucked in Hotch turned to his team ushering them out the room with one last look at jj.

"She's pretty upset." Morgan whispered taking a step back from the glare Hotch gave him.

"No shit, we just made her lose the only person I have seen make her smile and laugh just because of a bad feeling. So the man has a past and done things he's not proud of so have you, me and everyone on this team." Hotch veins were visible on his neck, fist and jaw clench. Running a hand through his hair Hotch tried calming himself down. "The guy is now gone along with JJ's happiness, she's heartbroken and who knows how henry will react to the news." Hotch grabbed his girlfriend's hand pulling her back into the room. Morgan huffed he should have just kept his mouth shut. Garcia was devastated knowing JJ was mad at her as well as being the one to find the file. Rossi sighed they fucked up and with their fuck up they broke two hearts and going for one more.

Frank sat in the furthest seat in the plane away from his team he need time to reflex on the past accordance. Why would JJ react that way just because he worked for the CIA, granted he'd done thing he's not proud of, but her reaction was over the top. Every time he'd speak her name or thought of her his heart would break even more if that's even possible.

Jake kept glancing over at him, Alex and Monica knew something went down with JJ the look of pain was a straight give away.

"What do you think happen?" Cody asked his eyes never leaving the file in his hands.

Monica shrugged. "I don't know, but it had to be bad."

"You think they broke it off?" he asked again.

"My bet is yes, frank walked in the lobby as if the devil himself had possessed him. The look on his face it-I never seen him that pissed off I say she was to one to call it off." Jake answered. "Let's leave him alone and focus on the case if he wants to talk then we will listen but only if he wants to get it."

"Got it." All three responded together one last glance at their leader they return to the task at hand. they had two teachers and 20 kids to save, frank pushed all his problems to the back of him mind and focus onto the case taking a deep breath he sat with his family.

"I will initiate contact, Monica as I talk to them I want you to start building a profile, Cody I need cameras in their I was told he shot down the ones inside. Alex and Jake you'll have to help me with controlling the family's and reporters it will be a circus out there." After giving out the assignments frank told them to take the rest of the fly to rest.

Arriving at the school frank groaned it was havoc all around. Reports trying to be the first to get the story, parents fighting to get inside, some yelling at the officers to do something other than stand there. Cops, SWAT, FBI, k-9, firemen, paramedics every law enforcement and emergency teams were on the scene and that always caused a problem for frank.

JJ woke up confused as to where she was, when it hit her like a ton of bricks. Frank-the CIA-break up-him leaving tears started falling, she let him go all because she couldn't let go of the pass. Sitting on the bed her knees against her chest and arms around her legs she sobbed letting all the pain out. Hotch walked into the room his chest tightening looking at the woman he saw as a younger sister in so much pain, sighing he walked to the bed pulling her to him, jj wrapped her arms around his neck letting her tears fall on him.

"I lost him Hotch."

"I know sweetie, I know." Hotch whispered rubbing her back. "It will be okay I promise you have me, Kate, henry, and jack with you."

"Oh god henry's going to ask about him." JJ didn't want to have to tell her son that frank was gone for good. Henry had become pretty attached to him already.

"It's okay I told him frank and his friends were called to work." Hotch reassured her, Kate walked in with a bowl of soup which she practically fed to JJ.

Frank stripped his gun and badge handing it to Monica, he had convinced the unsub named matt to release the kids and teacher in exchange for himself that would give him time to take him down. Everyone got into position as the doors to the school open, Alex and Jake help gather the running kids and teacher to the ambulance, but there was a problem.

"Frank we are missing a child!" Jake yelled.

Frank frowned when he noticed one gun man holding a little boy no older than 10 as a shield gun to his head.

"We agreed you would release all hostages in exchange for me." Frank's calm voice said holding his hands up.

"Yeah well I decided to change the plans; I keep one kid and you. Now move!" the guy waved the gun towards the door it was then that frank noticed the blood on his shirt.

"Were are your partners?" frank asked looking around.

"Dead."

"Oh good to know." Frank mumbled sarcastically

Locking eyes with the boy, looking down at the ground and back at him doing it a few times until the kid understood, getting closer to he winked at the kid. The boy hit matt as hard as he could in the gut allowing him to get out of his hold. Frank then tackled the man punching him two times in the face knocking him out cold. Kicking the gun away from his hands frank rushed to the boy.

"You okay?" frank looked him over making sure he had no injuries.

"Yes im fine, thank you. Mr.…?" the boy looked up at him waiting for a name.

"Im frank Donovan and you are?"

"My name is Sam hale."

Frank gave the boy gentle smile kneeling before him. "Well you were very brave Sam, im proud of you."

"Thank you sir."

Frank was taken by surprise when Sam threw himself at frank wrapping his small arms around his neck. Frank hugged him back before handing him over to the paramedics.

Monica walked up to him giving him his badge and gun back. "You okay frank?"

"Yeah im fine." Frank played with his badge for a bit before walking back to Sam.

"Hey I want you to have this, it has giving me luck threw out my years and I bet it will do the same for you." frank handed him the badge. Sam looked at it with awe.

"Thank you I will keep it with me at all times." Sam promised holding onto it for dear life. Frank gave him a nod moving out of the way as his parents came running to him.  
With a smile on his face frank turned to his team. "Let's go home."

Jumping into the suv followed by the team they drove back to HQ, they still had a week of vacation so they had decided to relax instead of going back to Hawaii besides frank really didn't want to go back. Frank sat in his office going over reports, but his mind kept drifting back to her. Groaning frank decided to go for walk hoping to clear his mind. He vowed to get thru this and forget about her.

ONE WEEK LATER

JJ sat on the plane they were heading back home henry laid stretched out on the couch with jack both boys heads on her lap. Kate and Hotch sat across form her making small conversation, JJ had been quiet the remainder of the week, not wanting to go out with the team only spending time with her son. She rarely spoke to Morgan and Rossi, JJ had forgiven Garcia knowing Morgan had dragged her into their mess and she meant no harm. Raid was desperately trying to get her back but in reality he was just pushing her away. During the remainder of the week both Morgan and Rossi had tried to talk to her trying to get her forgiveness, but it was all in vain. Jj only addressed them if it was absolutely necessary. Resting her head on the seat jj closed her eyes thinking of the only person she has for the past two days frank Donovan. For those four days she had cried him non-stop, but no more she vowed to forget him no matter how much it hurt her.


	9. Chapter 9

THREE YEARS LATER

Frank walked into the HQ spotting his team at the table waiting for briefing.

"Morning, what do we have?" frank asked taking a seat at the table. Thanking Alex when she handed him a cup of coffee.

"This is Jose Martinez, a well-known drug dealer age 33. Jose has been linked to at least a dozen of murders and 5 rapes, but because of little to no evidence they hadn't been able to book him." Monica began pictures of the criminal and victims popped up on the screen.

"Our job is to infiltrate his organization and gather Intel." Frank took over.

"This case seems more for the FBI why are we being called in?" Jake asked.

"Because you two are going into his little group, we will go over everything once we arrive at the station we have to meet with the sheriff." Frank responded. "Alright then let's get going."

BAU

Jj walked into the bullpen quickly spotting Reid, Morgan, and Garcia surrounding Kate's desk probably skyping with jack, it has been two months since jack had gone to Spain with his aunt jess and it was around this time he would call them. Looking up the stairs she smiled seeing Hotch deep in paper work as usual and Rossi with Cruz talking in his office. Emily walked out of the kitchen towards her desk; she had come back three months after their vacation from Hawaii after she got tired of Liverpool saying that the BAU was where she belonged. With the return of Emily she allowed the friendship between Morgan and Rossi to resurface although she still kept her distance from Reid, that boy was not giving up.

"My team to the round table please." Hotch called out walking across the walkway knocking on Rossi's door. Piling into the room Hotch had 6 pictures on the screen five of them looked really dead.

"This is Jose Martinez age 33; one of Chicago's well known drug dealers..." Hotch began.

"Since when do we handle drug cases?" Morgan asked.

"Since said drug dealer has been connected to a least a dozen murder cases and 5 rapes." Hotch responded.

"Why hasn't he been arrested? You said he has been connected to the charges?" Rossi asked looking over the file with a disgusted look.

"Lack of evident, he's smart leaves nothing behind." Hotch said running hand down his face.

"So when do we leave?" JJ asked.

"Wheels up in 30, we head to Chicago." Everyone agreed while Morgan cheered saying he was so visiting his mother.

Hotch walked off the elevator followed by his team. Half way in they were stopped by a young looking boy.

"You must be the profilers, im atom hedges. He introduced himself shaking hands with Hotch.

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner these are SSA's Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Kate Callahan, Jennifer Jareau, Dr. Spencer Reid, and our tech analyze Penelope Garcia." Hotch said pointing out each member.

"Pleasure so I am guessing you want to set up?"

"Yes please."

"Okay follow me."

Walking into a decent size room the white boards were up and ready, files connected to the case already on the table.

"Your tech sent us a list of what you needed, thought I'd save you some time." the young cop said.

Hotch thanked him before addressing his team. "Reid work on the geographic profile. Kate, Emily head over to the recent dumpsite, Morgan and Rossi to the victim's apartment. JJ and I will head to the first dumpsite, but first lets settle in I have to talk with the captain." Hotch said turning to the officer still at the door.

"Captain's talking with the second team right now."

Hotch knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "What second team?"

"Undercover. They are going to infiltrate Jose's group from the inside." The officer didn't bother to hide his awe when speaking of them.

"Undercover?" Emily asked she hated these kind of surprises.

"Yup, I believe two of them are going in, both as body guards." The officer said.

Hotch frowned not liking the ides of an undercover team mixed in with his case.

"Why weren't we told about this?!" Morgan snapped.

"I don't know ask the captain-oh here he comes." The kid quickly left leaving a pissed off team.

Captain Dan walked into the room confused at the angry faces. "Agents is something wrong?"

"Why weren't we told an undercover team was working the case?" Hotch demanded.

Dan huffed glaring towards the boy's way.

"I apologize it was ordered by the AG to contact the team, saying they're the best at what they do same reference I got of your unit. Look your looking for a killer their looking to catch Jose Hernandez and gather much needed evident." Dan explained last thing he needed was a turf war between two of the best teams.

"We'd like to meet the team." Hotch said Dan nodded walking out.

"Well this will be fun." Kate mumbled.

The BAU sat around the table waiting for the captain to return, everyone was so engrossed in their files they didn't notice the captain had return.

"Agents?" Dan called.

Looking up all at once they froze there in front of them stood Monica, Alex, Jake, and Cody looking just as shocked as them if not even more. JJ felt as if the air was knocked out of her if they were here then so was he.

Frank appeared at the door talking on the phone not realizing what was going on. JJ looked him up and down he was still sexy as he was three years ago. JJ's heart was pounding hard against her chest.

Donovan clicked his phone sighing he turned around only to freeze on the spot. His dark eyes scanning the group sitting in front of him hid breathing fastening when he spotted her. Wow she look beautiful her blond hair longer than he remember, but her eyes still as blue as the sky. Taking a deep breath he composed himself.

"Agents." Frank gave them a stiff nod looking everywhere but her.

"Donovan, it's good to see you again." Hotch replied.

The tension in the room was ridiculous. Emily looked between her team and the other team, confused at what was going on. Even more at how uncomfortable jj seemed as she squirmed in her seat.

Donovan's eyes fell on the brunette, she must be new.

"Im frank Donovan these are agent's Jake and Alex, Cody our tech boy and Monica our profiler." Frank introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Emily Prentiss." Emily gave him a smile ignoring the glares Reid and Rossi were sending her 'what is up with them?'

"Prentiss? As in ambassador Prentiss's daughter?" frank asked.

Emily smiled but nodded.

"I meet her on a-uhhh-'case' once." frank said recognition in his eyes.

Emily studied him for a bit, the wheels in her head turning. "Yes, I remember."

Frank just nodded.

Hotch cleared his throat getting the attention of both his agent and frank's attention. "Hate to cut the reunion short but mind telling us why you're here?"

"My apologies, so im guessing they told you what we are doing?" frank asked no one in particular.

"Yes, but mind explaining how you plan on getting them in." Rossi asked already doubting it would work.

Frank smirked. "Jake you remembered how you got Tito's trust?."

Jake chuckled with a shake of his head. "A drive by."

The BAU's snapped their head to him all expressing a worried face.

"What the hell do you mean am drive by?" Morgan asked well more like demanded.

Frank quirked an eyebrow at his tone. "We fake an attack on Jose Martinez, Jake jumps in saving the bastard."

"And for Alex?" JJ whispered not looking up from her hands.

Emily noticed how his eyes soften for a bit before he placed his wall up again.

"I have their files here. Cody?" frank answered his voice slightly less demanding. Cody handed frank two folders.

Frank walked into the room standing in front of the group.

"Agent Shaw and cross will be going in as brother and sister, for some reason Jose doesn't allow couples into his group." Frank started.

"Well you know what they say 'never mix business with pleasure'." Cody piped up his focuses never leaving the laptop.

"Thank you Cody." Frank grumbled and although he tried to hide it a small smirk came to his lips. "Jake your cover will be 28 year old Joshua Cortez, former body guard and friend of sunny walker you-"

"Sunny walker? He agreed to this?" Jake asked ignoring the fact that he just interrupted him.

"Consider it pay for keeping him alive after the attack." Frank responded. "as I was saying you worked for him 3 years until his arrest a couple of months ago, Prior to that you worked for a Mexican drug lord Emmanuel Hernandez for 5 years before you take over his business tomorrow. It is just you and your sister, both your parents died. You were 15 when you first got involved with the narcos. Here's your file study it, I want you to learn every detail in there." Frank ordered handing him the file.

"Alex you will now be known as 27 year old Janet Cortez for the past 5 years you have been sexually involved with Emmanuel Hernandez. During your time with him you learned of your brothers doing soon you joined him. Nothing much to learn in your cover just history, but the same goes for you. Learn everything in there." Frank said.

"You got it frank." Alex grabbed the file instally began reading it.

"What about this so call Emmanuel Hernandez? I doubt he's just going to sit back and let you take over his turf." Emily asked slightly in awe, granted she worked undercover hint the Doyle case but a team.

"Emmanuel will official be dead tonight. Before you start yelling and what not it will be faked. He will be sent to a safe house until this is all over." Frank said stopping both Hotch and Rossi from speaking.

"You can't just come in here and start doing all these fake killings and drive bys man. We have protocols and rules to follow. If Cruz hears about the way this case is being handle he will have our heads." Morgan exclaimed. Hotch gave him a glared willing the man to shut up.

Frank sighed. "Look I know neither of you want to work or be around us, well neither do I. the good news is we don't have to, you do what you're here to do and we'll do what we have to." Frank reasoned. "If it makes you feel better we won't even have to talk to each other."

Kate noticed frank's stiffed body, his hands were clenched by his side, and his jaw was tight. He was clearly angry and upset, but why? Looking closely she saw his eyes were focused on the one and only JJ showing nothing but love and anger. He clearly missed her but was still angry for what happen three years ago. Shaking her head she leaned closer to Hotch thankful she had the man she loved next to her.

Frank took a deep breath, all the anger he had buried away years ago had found its way out. He felt like a volcano ready to erupt any given moment, he needed to get out and fast before he did something he knew he would regret. Trying to gain some composer he turned to leave.

"Nice seeing you again agents." He mumbled walking out the room, Jake and Cody quietly following him as the girls took a seat on the table outside the room.

JJ stared at the empty door way, tears rolling down her face. Hotch sighed standing from his seat he pulled her into a hug. JJ hid her face in his shirt 'he doesn't want anything to do with me. He hates me!' pulling back Hotch cupped her face wiping her tears away and giving her a reassuring smile.

"I'm okay." JJ told them pushing Hotch playful back to his seat, but deep down she was everything but okay.

Frank stormed into the bathroom oblivious to Cody and Jake following him, they watched him pace the room like some caged up animal. Frank's emotions were all over the place every emotion, every feeling had erupted the pain, hurt, anger, and betray, but also the love he has for her. Instead of hating her he loved her even more than when he had made love to her three years ago. Thinking of that day, the day she broke it off all for a stupid job history his rage came up hard and fast.

Yelling frank punched the wall over and over, Jake and Cody flinched at each punch but made no move to stop him he needed the release and if they interrupted one of them would become the replacement of the wall, but once they noticed the blood on both the wall and his hand they jumped stopping his hand before it made contact once more. Rushing him to the sink they washed his hand, Jake cursed at the sight, frank had busted his knuckles cutting open the skin. Cody handed frank a towel to stop the bleeding, grabbing the towel he pulled out of jakes hold and walked out the bathroom going straight to Alex asking her to find him a bandage for his hand. Once she left frank sat in the chair mentally scolding himself for losing his control that bad in front of his team mates. After Alex had come back and wrapped his hand he started working on getting the drive by set up oblivious to the looks he was getting from the BAU.

JJ went over the file with Hotch when she noticed frank take a seat on the table just outside the room. Her eyes widen when she saw his bloody bandaged hand, wincing when he put pressure onto it. 'Great even after three years I still cause him pain'.

Thru the course of the day frank worked on getting everything set, Jake and Alex studied nonstop their file, while Cody bugged their jewelry. Monica was working with BAU on the profile much to her liking. Hotch and Kate sat on each side of JJ not once in the entire damn day did they leave her alone.

Although frank tried to hide it his hand was killing him, any movement he made would shoot pain up his arm making him wince. JJ noticed his discomfort, debating either to help him or not she turned to look at Kate for a little help.

Kate leaned closer to her. "He's in pain j, if you want to mend things now is your chance to start."

Sighing she stood up walking toward the kitchen, she walked out a few minutes later with ice wrapped in a towel. Jake and Alex noticed her and quickly left the table.

Frank sat with his head on his good arm, while his injured one was stretched out in front of him. Very quietly JJ took a seat next to him almost as if she was afraid she was going to startle him. With hesitation she grabbed his hand pulling it towards her, frank's eyes snapped open the moment the ice made contact with his skin, but it was the almost burning sensation he felt that caught his attention. Lifting his head he glanced to his left surprised when he saw the same blue eyes that have haunted his dreams for the past three years. JJ was scared to be honest, scared he would pull away, yell at her, hate her, but instead he just sat there looking at her.

Frank was still pissed at her, but having her this close, skin touching skin was like heaven. Not even realizing he was doing it his hand tighten around her not wanting the contact to end, but after a few minutes he slowly pulled his hand away, clenching it to get the blood running. Giving her a quiet thank you he turned his attention back to the file he had discarded earlier, trying his best to ignore her.

"Im sorry." JJ whispered taking his hand gently in hers again.

Frank closed his eyes cherishing the moment before reality hit him full force.

"JJ please don't, I spent these past three years trying to forget about you. I can't go back not if it will end up the same way it did." Frank said forcing himself to make eye contact.

"I tried to as well, but it's impossible to rip you out of my head and heart. Frank I just want to know if you forgive me?" JJ asked looking up she cringed at the hurt that appeared in his eyes suddenly.

"If that's all you cared about then yes, you have my forgiveness. Thank you for the ice." Frank abruptly stood up grabbing his phone and walked out the door. JJ was confused by his sudden departure daring a glanced at his team she cringed for the second time. They each gave her look of disappointment and anger; all but Alex were quick to follow their leader out. Instead Alex made her way towards her and she didn't look like she up for a friendly talk.

Hotch nudged Kate pointing at JJ, in seconds Kate and Emily were making their way over. Hotch grabbed Reid by the arm stopping him from following the girls; him being there would just complicate things even more. Rossi, Morgan, and Garcia exchanged looks hoping the girls didn't start throwing punches.

Alex stopped in front of jj glare at her. "He's going to kill me for this, but stay away from him. it took us a year of brutally hard working to get him back to himself again. I don't know what happen that day and I don't care, but if you cause him any more pain I swear to whatever is holy to you I will make you hurt ten times worst." Alex threatens.

JJ raised an eyebrow, standing at her full height she glared back at the woman. Kate and Emily were flanking her on each side, yet Alex didn't even seem fazed by that. "Is that a treat?"

"No it's a promise; you had your chance agent. There is one thing you should know about Donovan he doesn't trust anyone. It took more than a year to for us to earn it, and once you do you hold onto it for dear life because once you lose it, it is for life." Alex sighed reaching for franks jacket from the chair. "I am no one to judge. You may have your reasons to do what you did, but I am warning you stay away from him."

JJ glared at the woman's retreating form before letting her body relax once more, Kate placed her hand on her shoulder trying to give her a little comfort.

Emily was still at lost with this whole situation. 'What the hell is going on?' clearly they knew each other and by the looks of it JJ and frank had a history. Shaking her head she turned back to the room she'll just ask Garcia later.

Frank walked down the street shivering from the cold 'why did I have to fall in love again?' images of his ex-wife flooded his head, shaking his head violently he tried getting rid of them, but they just became more clearly. That screaming, the blood, his son, frank dropped to his knees holding his head in his hands, letting out a groan. Even after so many years the memories still affected him as if they were fresh wounds and after so many years he had yet to find the fuckers that did it.

Taking a deep breath frank wiped the tears away he looked up to the sky debating what he was going to do about jj not having to think much about it. He loved JJ and he had since the first time he laid eyes on her, and no matter what she says he will have her back in his arms. He wasn't about to let her walk out of his life once more not this time. Frank was going to fight for the woman he loved. Composing himself he walked back to the station, frowning when he spotted his team outside shivering.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Well it is a lovely night to be outside." Cody squeaked he was minutes from becoming a human Popsicle.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Alex stepped up handing him his jacket which he took gladly. Giving them a small smile and a quick nod he gestured to the doors.

"I am now, come on lets head back inside." Frank ordered.

Stepping to the side they allowed him to take the lead quickly they took their seats and began working again.

Reid sat by JJ glaring at the man, after three years why did he have to show up now. Ever since their breakup Reid has tried getting back with her, on occasions whenever he caught her on her bad days she would sleep with him, but always claimed it was a mistake the day after kicking him out of her apartment. Although lately she had been allowing him more into henrys life but not hers Reid just hope that with Donovan reappearing once more it won't ruin the little turf he's gather.

Hotch keep stealing glances at the genius worried by the hatred he saw in his eye, looking over at Rossi and Morgan they gave him a nod telling him they saw it to. They will have to keep an eye on him.

Emily was in the small kitchen with Garcia grabbing some coffee; she needed to know what was going on.

"Pen what's the story between frank and JJ?"

Garcia stared at her slowly taking the spoon of peanut butter out of her mouth. "It's a really long story." She said waving her hand in dismissal.

"We have time." Emily insisted.

Huffing Garcia took a seat motioning Emily to take one too. "Well it started three years ago on our little trip to Hawaii…"

Half an hour later Garcia had told her the entire story.

"And JJ let him go just like that?" Emily asked.

"yup." Garcia said popping the 'p'.

"But, but I-oh my god our girl is a dumbass." Em groaned dropping her head on the table with a loud 'thump'.

"Yeah well there is nothing we can do last thing I heard was she was back with Reid. Well that's what Reid said."

That just made Emily groan even louder. "She's a mess." Garcia patted her on the arm nodding in agreement.

JJ sat between Hotch and Reid; Hotch would lean into her from time to time trying to get to smile. As for Reid he had his hand clamped over hers not letting go despite her attempts, glancing to were frank sat jj blushed when he caught her eyes not being able to hold back she gave him a smile becoming even bigger when he responded with one of his own.


	10. Chapter 10

Hotch had called it a night by ten. There was nothing they could do until tomorrow morning.

"Donovan we are calling it a night." Hotch informed the man.

"So are we, the setup will start at 10:00 am tomorrow? Jake and Alex will be about a block away just enough time to get there before the car." Frank explained as he gathers his phone and files.

"How do you plan on know where Jose will be?" Morgan asked it was something that was bothering him all day.

"I have had a traced on his cell since we got the case." Cody answered his eyes barely open.

"Okay well, we are heading to the hotel." Kate piped up.

Frank gave them a faint nod as they walked out. Taking in a deep breath frank closed his eyes when he caught JJ's perfume. God it was going to be a long night.

Since they were in Chicago frank and his team would head home, as for the BAU they had the luck of sleeping in a hotel and as usual things never go as planned.

As they arrived JJ walked up to the reception desk, where a red head sat.

"Welcome to the MEAD, what can I do for you?" JJ cringed as she popped her gum.

"We have 4 booked under Aaron hotchner." JJ said.

"One moment please." While the red head typed away JJ leaned against the desk looking around.

"Sorry ma'am but those rooms have been occupied." Bimbo said.

JJ snapped her head towards her glaring at her. "How is that possible? I called booking those rooms earlier!"

"Yes ma'am, but you said you will be here at seven to pick up the keys. Since you didn't we gave them to people who needed them." The girl snapped.

JJ groaned the damn girl was getting on her nerves.

"So you just gave our rooms away!" JJ yelled losing the little temper she had. Between not sleeping, eating and seeing frank she was very short triggered. Her yelling had attracted the attention of her team and all in the lobby. Hotch huffed walking over to her.

"JJ what's wrong?"

JJ growled. "Bimbo here gave our rooms away because we weren't here by seven."

Hotch suppressed a groan. "Are there any rooms available?"

The girl rolled her eyes typing away once more. "No sir."

JJ groaned throwing her hands in the air as she stomped over to her team an amused Hotch behind her.

"What's wrong?" Garcia asked.

"We have no rooms!" JJ grunted Hotch took a seat on the couch pulling Kate into his lap smirking at the agitated JJ.

"JJ calm down, we will find another hotel." Rossi assured her.

After calling numerous of hotel they found none available.

"What the hell it's like their giving the hotels away for free." Emily groaned.

"Great now what?" Morgan asked as Hotch clicked with the last call.

"Well there is one last option…" Kate mumbled getting all eyes on her, she was so glad she was in Hotch's arms.

"Which one?" Reid asked speaking for the first time.

"we-ahh-we call frank." Kate said making it sound like a question.

The room stood in complete silence no one responded.

"no." Reid said firmly. "We can do something else."

"Kate's right Reid, frank is the only one that can help us. Reid Im hungry and tired please just go with it." JJ pleads.

Reid huffed crossing his arms like a child; JJ rolled her eyes pulling her phone out. Reid raised an eye brow at the fact she still had his number.

Dialing his number and putting it on speaker she waited, at the third ring he picked up.

"Donovan." His gruff voice came thru the phone.

JJ felt a ping of guilt his voice was heavy and dry he must have been sleeping.

"Hey, its JJ did I wake you?" JJ asked.

"No, no you woke me up in time." frank clears his throat movement could be head. "What's wrong?"

"Umm well we are hotel less." JJ chuckled.

"Hotel less?"

"Yeah they gave our rooms away. We have called other hotels but their all full." JJ explained.

Kate and Emily noticed she was nervous the playing with her necklace and lip biting.

"Okay, but why are you calling me?" frank wasn't being rude he was confused as to why she would call him of all people.

"I was wondering if you could help us. I mean if you can't that's okay, it was just an option we can fi-"

Frank chuckled at her rambling before cutting her off. "JJ stop! Relax I was just wondering, Now how many of you are their again?"

"Eight."

"Okay give me the name of the hotel you're at." Frank said already grabbing his sweats.

"It's the MEAD, you know it?" JJ shook her head as Kate and Garcia gave her thumbs up.

"Yeah I know where it is. Give me five minutes and I'll be there." Frank smiled at the shaky breath she let out.

"Thank you frank." JJ whispered.

"No problem." With that the line went dead.

"Wonder what he has planned?" Kate mused.

"I don't care I just want some sleep." Garcia whined snuggling closer into Morgan's side.

"You do relies we are all going with an assassin right?" Morgan grunted earning him an elbow at his ribs by Garcia and eye roll form JJ. Hotch sent him a warning look to keep his mouth shut.

Frank had called his team on his way to the hotel to meet him there. There is no way he could fit eight people in his home. Walking to the entrance of the hotel he spotted his team.

"Hey you look horrible." Cody yawned.

"Thank you Cody. Look im sorry to have called you and wake you up, but JJ called me they have nowhere to stay and I can't fit eight people in my house. You mind making room for some?" frank asked them hoping they would say yes.

"Of course." Monica spoke for them all.

More than half the team was dozing off by the time frank walked in. JJ jumped up when she spotted him making everyone become alert. Morgan even placed his hand on the butt of his gun at the sudden movements. JJ noticed frank now had a new bandage on his hand.

"Agents." Frank stopped in front of them giving Hotch a faint nod.

"Donovan thank you for helping us out." Kate said giving him a small smile.

"So what's the plan?" Morgan asked trying not to squirm in his seat.

Franks eyes fell on him turning black for a moment. "As long as you don't mind separating."

"Separating?" Garcia asked slightly worried.

"I can't fit all eight of you into my house, so some will be staying with my agents." Frank reassured her.

"So who is going with who?" JJ piped up for the first time.

"Well I can take two." Frank said.

"Alex and I can take two each." Jake continued.

"And I can take two as well." Monica spoked.

Cody just stood in the back ground.

"Okay Morgan and Garcia you go with Jake, Rossi and Reid will be going with Alex, Kate and I will be going with Monica. JJ and Emily will be going with frank." Hotch ordered, both Hotch and JJ's head snapped towards him.

Kate shared a look with Garcia; she knew she loved this man for a reason.

"Hotch mind if Emily and I switch?" Reid asked he didn't want to her to go with him.

"Reid it's okay, you go with Rossi." Emily said beating Hotch from speaking. Reid rolled his eyes hating this whole thing.

"You guys sure you don't mind having us?" Kate asked handing Hotch her bag.

Frank eyed them hesitation running thru them. "As long as you stay out of our personal doings we should be fine." Frank gave Rossi and Morgan a pointed look.

"I assured you what happen three years ago will not happen again." Rossi reassured but did little to calm frank.

"Even if you looked you won't find anything. Let's go its late and im pretty sure you are all tired."

JJ leaned down to pick up her bag, but a hand beat her to it. Frank didn't even bother looking at her as he carried her bags out. Frank turned to his team as they reached the cars.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the hq. Jake, Alex be ready to work." Frank told them placing JJ's bag in the back then Emily's.

"HQ?" Hotch asked.

"We are doing this from our headquarters. It will be easier and effective their than at the prescient." Jake responded before turning back to frank. "We'll see you in the morning."

Each piled into the cars JJ noticed frank flashed his headlights twice before they went their separate ways. The ride was full of tension even Emily felt it lucky it didn't take too long before they were driving up a paved driveway leading up a small hill. Frank parked in beside a two story house jumping out he took the bags out once more.

JJ walked beside Emily following him inside. The minute she walked in something huge jumped on her.

"Luna! Down!" frank said sternly.

JJ looked down at whatever whimpered. Sitting by her feet was a beautiful black and golden German shepherd.

"Sorry about her she gets excited when people come over." Frank said slapping his hand on his leg. The dog yelp running up to him.

"Is she the only one you have?" Emily asked trying to start some conversation.

"No the other two are outside."

"How many do you have?" JJ chuckled kneeling down to pet the dog.

"Three her, a Doberman and a cane corso." Frank answered.

"You bought them or…"

"No I found Luna tied to a tree as a pup, the Doberman is a k-9 dog and the cane corso I took him after finding him in the home of a drug dealer he was still a pup."

JJ nodded cooing over the dog, frank smiled at the warm scene before him.

"Well let me show you to your room tomorrow I can show you the house." Frank motioned for them to follow him.

It was past 2am frank found himself sitting on the couch looking at nothing. Luna laid next to him head on his lap and a cup of whiskey in his hand, while the other pets the dog mindful of his injury. He couldn't sleep not with JJ in the same house as he. It was torture not being able to touch her, kiss her, and hold her it was driving him mad. Groaning he threw his head back closing his eyes.

"Frank?"

Frank opened his eyes looking towards the stairs he allowed his eyes to adjust in the dark. JJ stood in front of him wearing nothing but a silk gown. 'Does she have any idea what she's doing to me?'

"Hey, can't sleep?" frank asked.

"Yeah so I came down for a glass of water." JJ whispered.

"Kitchen is just thru that door, cups are in the last cupboard." Frank instructed taking a sip of his drink.

"Thanks."

JJ came back out three minutes with a glass of water. Turning to frank she pointed to the couch in front of him, frank nodded. JJ sat down looking down at her hands she really wanted to talk with him, let him know how sorry she was. She wanted to get past her pass and his, but how do you undo three years of damage.

"So how have you been?" JJ mentally slapped her self.

Frank quirked an eye brown at her. "Fine."

"Look frank I am really sorry. You have no idea what it was to see you walk out of my life like that." JJ started.

"No idea? I know exactly how it felt. It was like someone ripped my damn heart out." frank whispered yelled.

"Frank-you have to understand, it hit closed to home when I found out what you do for a living." JJ whispered.

"And you couldn't look pass that! I loved you hell I still do, but you preferred to throw all that away! And you know what's the worst thing about all this?" frank asked.

JJ just shook her head no.

"That no matter how hard I tried or what I did I couldn't rip you out of my head nor my heart. That week I had with you were the happiest moments in my life."

JJ wiped the tears that rolled down her face. "Im sorry."

"So am I." frank responded.

JJ opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of barking dogs. Luna jumped off the couch knocking franks drink all over him In the process.

"Damit Luna!" frank yelled after the running dog.

JJ chuckled as he stood groaning.

Frank pulled his shirt off reviling his body to her, but what JJ saw had her gasping. His back and chest were scarred up, she knew about the bullet scars on his chest, but this, this was new. Slowly she made her way to him raising a hand to his chest frank grabbed her wrist before it could make contact with his skin.

"What happen?" JJ's eyes were filling up with tears.

"CIA happen." Frank mumbled turning his back to her.

"I thought you said you were done with them." JJ stated.

"I am, but they called me in I still had a debt with them and I paid it off." Frank explained.

"With what your body? Frank what did they do to you?" JJ ran a hand over his back pulling away when he flinched.

"Don't worry about it; it's over and done with." Frank pulled away from her.

"Frank please what happen to you?" JJ whispered.

Frank sighed. "Nothing JJ, I had a mission that went south that's all."

"Then how did you get the scars?" JJ knew It was dangerous to push him too much and to fast, but she had to know.

Frank turned around facing her. "Why do you care jj? Lots of things have happen these past years."

JJ hugged herself. "They were hard for me to frank. Not a day went by that I didn't miss you, that I didn't hate myself for letting yo walk out that stupid door."

"Then why did you push me away? Why did you allow your team to get between us?" franks breathing was picking up.

"I was scared." JJ admitted.

Frank frowned. "Scared? Of what? Me?" JJ turned her back at him with a small yes. "Why? JJ I would have never done anything to hurt you. I love you to damn much to do that."

"Frank my marriage was not a good one. Will was abusive both mental and physical, hearing all that about you the assassin, the killings - I - I got scared. The CIA took many things from me, my unborn child, part of my life, my brother, and it made my marriage ten times worst." JJ whispered.

Frank stood frozen not sure what to say, it pained him to know how much pain she has been thru. It made his blood boil hearing the asshole of her ex abused her.

"JJ why didn't you tell me?" frank took a caution step towards her.

JJ shrugged. "I don't know I was afraid that if you knew how mess-up I was you would reject me."

"JJ I would never have reject you nor would I ever lay a hand on you." frank placed his hand on her arm letting it slide down to her hand entwining them. "As for my past with the CIA I was going to tell you later that night."

JJ looked up locking eyes with him. "Will you tell me what happen to you?"

Frank sighed giving her a small smile. "I promise to tell you, but right now you need to get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow and we need all the energy we can."

JJ wanted to argue, but held back. "Okay, I'll see you in the morning." JJ allowed him to kiss her on the forehead she lightly touched his chest ignoring the way he flinched. "Put a shirt on before you catch a cold." JJ whispered as she walked up the stairs giving him a goodnight.

"goodnight." Frank slumped down on the couch. Looking down at his chest he raised a hand over his chest willing himself to touch the scars but instead he clenched his hand dropping it to his side. Even after a year he can't get himself to accept them let alone touch them. With a grunt he stood up jogging up the stairs and into his room, he was hoping to catch a few hours of sleep and what better way to sleep than to dream of the woman you love.


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favored my story.**

 **I also want to thank Meowser Hotchner for the advise, thank you it helps a lot. (check out her story 'x' garantee you'll like it.)**

 **On with the story, sorry this chapter might be crappy.**

Hotch groaned at the annoying beeping by his head. Reaching over he smacked the clock, turning to his side he frowned. Kate's side was empty.

"Kate?" Hotch called out.

"In the bathroom babe."

Kate walked out sporting a smile.

"What time did you wake up?" Hotch asked grabbing her hand pulling her to him, making her land half body onto him.

"About 30 minutes ago. You my fine strong chief need to get up." Kate said giving him a quick peck. As she moved to get up Hotch grabbed her holding her down.

"Aaron we need to get up." Kate mumbled.

"I am up." Hotch teased placing her hand on his hard-on.

Kate gasped, but didn't remove her hand from him. Hotch pulled at her trying to get her higher up on him. Kate got the hint moving herself she straddled him. Leaning down she gave him a kiss her left hand running thru his short hair while her right one stayed on him stroking him.

Hotch groaned bucking into her hand, running his tongue over her bottom lip she allowed him to thrust his tongue in. a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Agents its 8:30. Time to get up." Monica yelled.

Hotch groaned throwing his head back on the pillow, Kate giggled giving Hotch a pet on the chest.

"We'll be out in a minute Monica." Kate responded they heard her footsteps depart.

"Come on." Kate jumped off giggling. "You need a cold shower."

Hotch growled. "I need something else but cold showers will do." Hotch jumped out of the bed, grabbing her around the waist. "But you owe me big time." giving her a quick kiss he ran into the bathroom.

Kate chuckled shaking her head she walked out of the room and down the stairs. Monica was sitting on the table eating a plate of eggs.

"Morning, there is food on the stove help yourself." Monica told her.

"Thank you, so-umm-how have you been? I never got a chance to ask you yesterday." Kate said grabbing a plate.

"I've been good, so have Jake, Alex, and Cody." Monica knew where this was heading.

"And frank?" Kate asked shrugging her shoulders like it was a no Biggy.

"he's been okay, he was depressed for half a year, disappeared for the other half, but he's been himself lately." Monica replied mentally slapping herself for say that.

"Disappeared? What do you mean?" Kate asked turning around to face her.

"ahh-nothing, its nothing." Monica waved it off.

Kate dropped the subject for now instead went back to serving hers and Hotch's plate. Hotch came down twenty minutes later freshly shower and in his black suit.

"Okay well leave at 9:30." Monica instructed. For now they sat together eating their breakfast.

TWO HOURS EARLIER

Frank jogged down the street followed by his dogs. This was his routine, helped clear his head and release all tension either this or the punching bag. Stopping to a walk frank bend over placing his hands on his knees taking deep breaths, chuckling when his dogs exaggerated by falling to the ground.

"You three all a bunch of lazy asses." Straighten up he bolted up the drive way. "Come on! Let's go!"

Frank stopped at the door letting them in and straight to the backyard. Jogging up to his room, he showered and changed before going into the kitchen getting the coffee brewing. A couple of minutes Emily walked down.

"morning." Emily greeted motioning to the coffee pot.

"Morning. Help yourself." Frank said. "How you sleep?"

"Like in a cloud." Emily moaned frank chuckled.

"Is jj up yet?" frank asked.

"Yes I am." Came the soft voice of JJ. "Morning frank."

"Morning."

Emily smirked looking from frank to JJ she saw the look in his eyes, he just wanted to devour her, and by the look in JJ's eyes she did to. Clearing her throat she pulled them out of her trance.

"So what time do we leave?"

Frank looked at his watch. "Right now actually, come on,"

Getting into the car they were on their way to what frank called the HQ. arriving into what appeared a garage frank stopped by a booth.

"Morning Mr. Donovan." the guard greeted him.

"Morning Stan is my team here yet."

"Yes sir, by the way Cody's been trying to hack into your file again." Stan said opening the gate for him.

Frank scoffed. "Has he ever stopped?"

Stan was left laughing as frank drove in. the girls wondered what he meant by Cody trying to hack his file. Parking the car they jumped out of the car walking into what seemed like a abounded building form the outside.

Cody, Alex and Jake stood on a platform that was in the middle of the room that held all kind of electronics. Hotch and the rest of the team sat on the table next to it facing two plasmas. Jj walked over to them giving Hotch and Kate a kiss on the cheek just as she was going to take a seat next to them Reid grabbed her sitting her next to him.

"Morning frank." Jake called.

"Morning are you ready?" he asked walking up some stairs.

"Been ready just waiting on you." Alex said putting the clip into her glock.

"good." Frank stopped at the top of the stairs. "Cody?"

"Yeah?" Cody swirled around in his chair.

"How many time have I told you to stop trying to hack my file?" frank told him sternly.

Everyone looked between frank and Cody, the BAU was confused Garcia had already hacked his file why make such a fuss over it.

"What?! I am not trying to hack your file." Cody said trying to defend himself.

"Stay out of it Cody." Frank growled.

"Sure thing frank."

Frank disappeared into his office he needed to make sure everything was ready.

"Wonder what bothers him, Garcia already hacked it once." Morgan mumbled.

Cody's head snapped towards them rolling his chair to the edge of the platform. "Wait, wait you hacked his file?"

"yeah." Garcia piped up.

"What did it say?" Alex said standing by Cody.

"umm well he work for the CIA and – umm – he was a –ahh – I don't think I should be telling you this." Garcia stuttered looking at her team for some back-up.

"You are talking about the file that holds his work with the CIA?" Cody asked.

The team frowned. "How many files are there?"

Cody shared a look with his team. "How many files did you hack?"

"Just one!" Garcia exclaimed.

"How about we talk about the case and forget about this." Hotch said his eyes darting to the stairs.

"We have time frank is making phone calls, now what did you find." Cody pried.

Frank walked up behind his team rolling his eyes after he caught Cody's question. Looking back at the file in his hand he addressed him.

"Cody they didn't find anything you all didn't know already."

Frank's team stiffed at his voice quickly scattering around, frank scoffed.

"Alright Cody pull up Jose's location." Frank ordered.

A map pops up on the screen pin pointing the location of the man.

"Okay Alex and Jake I want you here, half a block away from him. Monica stays here and goes over everything we did yesterday. Cody, you and three members of the BAU will be in the van park across from him." frank started. "Agent hotchner who will be going in the van?"

"Emily, Morgan, and Reid I want you there. The rest of us will stay here with Monica." Hotch said.

"What will you be doing?" Reid asked well more like snapped at the older man.

"I will be the one doing the shooting." Frank answered.

JJ's head snapped his way. "What? Why?"

"I need to make sure the bullets don't hit the target." Frank answered.

"So you have to be the one in the car?!" JJ exclaimed jumping to her feet.

Frank was taken back by her reaction. "Yes I do, if I put someone else there is a bigger chance the plan won't work." Frank took two steps towards them.

"They are trained for this kind of things." JJ growled taking a step forward.

"So am I!" frank snapped.

"You can get shot! You think they won't shoot back?"

"I am going to be fine. Jj nothing will go wrong." Frank reassured her it was that moment they realize they were face to face. Clearing his throat frank took a few steps away.

Both teams had smirks on their faces; Garcia had her phone out recording the whole scene. Reid rolled his eyes forcing his jealousy down.

Frank scratched the back of his head. "Well um let's get going."

Those leaving walked after frank. jj looked after his retreating form looking jj blushed at the looks she was receiving.

"Garcia can you connect the cameras to the screen?" Hotch asked trying to draw the attention from JJ.

"Yes, Monica you mind if I mess around with Cody's toys." Garcia asked although she had already taken a seat on the chair.

"As long as he doesn't find out I cool." She mumbled.

Garcia typed some keys pressed some buttons and bam cameras were up. They can see from the point of view from Alex and Jake on one screen, on the other one was the camera from the van pointing straight at the their perp and franks camera. He had argued with Cody about not needing it, but gave up with the rest jumped in.

WITH FRANK

Frank had three men with him, gathering the machine guns and vest they ran to the car.

"Remember I don't want you shooting at anything breathing, aim for the building, cars, floor, anything but them. I have two agent's in the field I am not looking to replace anyone anytime soon." Frank instructed as they climbed into the black car.

WITH CODY

"Okay there's our guy, with his entire posy. Damn!" Cody pulled his mike up.

"Frank?"

"Yeah Cody? What is it?" frank answered.

"We have more than we planned with him." Cody said.

"What do you mean?"

"We planned he would only be with three guys, Donovan the man has more than six with him."

"Why is that such a bad thing?" Morgan asked.

"Because we have a bigger chance of higher back fire, which can then lead to bystanders injured." Frank answered. "This also means if Alex and Jake are not careful they can get hurt."

"What do we do frank? Do we abort or proceed?" Jake asked jumping into the conversation.

Frank sighed. "This is the only chance we have until who knows when." There was pause. "We proceed. Jake, Alex get moving I am turning the corner now."

"Copy that." Jake replied nudging Alex they began the mission.

AT HQ

"Think it's a good idea to proceed with the plan?" Kate asked.

"I wouldn't but it's not our call." Rossi mumbled.

"Let's just hope things go to plan." JJ replied, Kate reached for her hand on her knee stopping her jumping leg.

"Relax it will be okay. It will be hard for him to be hit in a moving car." Kate reassured.

"Yeah but not impossible." JJ whispered turning back to the screen.

WITH FRANK

Frank placed the clip into the gun, giving the signal to get the car moving. Reaching the target frank lowered the window so did the men behind him. Giving the signal the shooting began, bullets flew everywhere sending the men to the ground for cover. Frank saw Alex and Jake running to the men Alex tackled Jose to the ground as Jake shot at the car soon joined by Alex. Just as he was about to pull in he noticed the agent behind him aiming at one of the men, just as he was about to grab him in he fired killing the man. Cursing frank jerk him in.

WITH ALEX AND JAKE

"GET DOWN!" Jake yelled just as the shooting started. Alex ran passed him knocking Jose to the ground. Jake ran to the front pulling his guns out he began shooting careful to not aim at the glass, jumping onto the hood of a car he kept shooting, as Alex joined him. Jake turned to the group when he heard a scream.

Jumping off the car him and Alex walked up to Jose, raising their hands when they were surrounded with guns pointed at them.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Jose demanded.

Jake scoffed. "Your welcome."

"Welcome for what?"

It was Alex's turn to scoff. "We did just save your life."

Jose eyed them, judging. "What are your names?"

"I am Joshua Cortez and this is Janet Cortez." Jake introduced.

Jose did a face at the mention of their last name.

"You two married?" he asked.

Alex groaned. "God I hate it when they say that."

"No she is my younger sister." Jake responded giving Alex a look.

"Siblings, that's a new one." Jose circled them both. "Why did you save me? Others would have turned and left."

"Look is their anywhere we can talk in private." Jake asked.

"And not have guns pointed at us?" Alex butted in earning a smirk from Jose.

"Okay but give them your guns." He retorted.

Alex huffed crossing her hands across her chest, not missing the way Jose eyed her chest. "Now why would we do something as stupid as that?"

Jake elbowed her ribs. "Shut up Janet!"

"No, no let her." Jose raised his hand shutting him up. "I don't see what other option you might have."

"I can take you out way before your dog's here can blink." Alex assured taking a step forward, stopping when the cold barrel of a gun was pressed against her temple.

Jake moved to react but was stopped by one of the mans. "Let me go!"

"I do that and you and your sister are good as dead. Jose is just messing with her." the man whispered into his ear.

"You sure about that." Jose smirked at Alex.

Alex stayed still not wanting to push the gun men any further.

"I thought so." Jose took a deep breath. "Look one of my men was killed, and a damn good one too."

"And we care why?" Jake asked pulling out of the guys hold.

"That man was my brother!" Jose growled.

Jake raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry, didn't know."

"You working right now?" he asked.

"No, our old employer is in the slam." Alex replied.

"And who might that be?" the gun men asked.

"Sunny walker." Both agents answered.

Jose's eyes widen. "Sunny walker was betrayed."

"Yes, by an undercover cop." Jake answered. "We told him not to trust the bastard but did he listen? No."

"And I should believe that?" Jose snorted.

"Ask him yourself." Alex snapped.

Jose rolled his eyes; this girl was getting on his nervous.

"Who else did you work for?" he asked.

"Emmanuel Hernandez." Jake replied.

"He was killed last night." Jose informed.

"Not on our watch." Jake squared his shoulders making him taller than he was.

Jose stood there eyeing them. "You two have taken over his business?" he leaned in closer to them.

Jake rolled his eyes. "No, Emmanuel was shot and killed in his home, it was an assassination."

"Yeah, whatever." Jose waved him off turning to his men.

"Bajen las armas." He ordered. "Vayan se para la casa, solo quiero a tres conmigo."

Jake watched them all leave but three of them. Jose noticed the confused look on jakes face.

"No hablas español?" he asked.

"What?" Jake asked.

WITH FRANK

Frank was already in the van with Cody, Morgan, Emily and Reid.

"Cody you told me Jake knew Spanish?" frank stated.

"I-umm-heard him talk before." Cody defended himself.

"Si, si hablo español, estaba distraído disculpa." Jakes voice said thru the mike.

Frank let out a breath of relieve. Damn Jake.

"You don't know your own agents?" Reid asked from behind him.

Frank glanced at him over his shoulder. "Unlike your team mates I don't tend to look thru other agents unless given authoration." Frank snap.

"Can we please get over that? I said im sorry okay, I know it wasn't right." Morgan groaned from the back of the van.

Frank opened his mouth but was interrupted by JJ.

"Can you please stop arguing for the remainder of the mission?" JJ plead.

Frank sighed looking back to his agents screen.

"Frank what is the big deal, it's not like they hacked _the_ file. It was just your basic backgr-"

"Cody shut up." frank said sternly.

AT HQ

Hotch shared a look with Rossi upon hearing what Cody said. Rossi mouthed 'basic' to which Hotch just shrugged. JJ saw them out of the corner of her eye, even she was curious to what the tech boy was talking about looking up over to Kate she frowned at their whispering.

JJ's attention was snapped back when Jose started talking.

WITH JAKE AND ALEX

"You had me worried for a minute there. What kind of man has Cortez for a last name and doesn't speak Spanish." Jose smirked. "So you two are out of a job im guessing?" Alex and Jake nodded. "Either of you has a family, parents, other siblings, husband, or wife?" both agents shook their heads. "Good, how good of a shot are you two?"

"We are decent." Jake answered.

"Decent isn't going to keep me alive." Jose retorted.

"Were good okay, in fact I bet you we are better than you boys put together." Alex snapped. Jose raised an eyebrow at her tone of voice.

"Feisty much." Jose mumbled

"Dick much."

Jose laughed at her come back. "I like you, your funny." Running a hand over his face he became serious. "I have a job offer for you, you two watch my back and I pay you a good amount." Jose offered.

"How much?" Alex asked.

"3,000 a month."

"All we have to do is keep you alive?" Jake asked beating Alex from opening her mouth.

Jose nodded his head; Jake lifted his finger giving telling him to give them a moment. Jose rolled his eyes but backed away his three goons keeping a close eye on him.

Jake turned his back to them, raising his hand to speak with frank, making it look like he was scratching his head.

WITH FRANK

"Frank we got him." Jake said.

"Yeah I know, listen he's going to send you a test mission. You need to be prepared for anything." Frank ordered.

"Got it."

WITH JAKE AND ALEX

Jake gave Alex a reassurance smile before walking back to the man.

"We're in." Alex said.

"Fantástico!" Jose exclaimed. "Now look I don't waste time. So I am going to give you your first job." Jake nodded. "I want you to find the asshole that killed my brother."

Both agents held back their reaction.

"Did you hear me?" Jose asked.

"Yeah, we-uhhh-we heard, is there a dead line?" Alex asked for the first time in a soft voice.

"Yes you have three days to have those fuckers kneeled before me begging for their life's before I put a bullet in their heads." Jose growled.

Alex raised her hands. "Okay relax we'll find them."

"Good I will contact you in three days." Jose said making his way to his car.

"How?" Jake called out.

"Don't worry about just focus on your new task." One of the men opened the car door for him. "One more thing, welcome to the family." Jose smiled getting into the car and driving away.

Alex look and Jake both thinking the same thing. Frank is going to have a fit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all the reviews. I am glad you are all liking the story.**

 **I know frank's background is a little confusing, but all will be clear out real soon.**

 **I have placed a familiar character form the show NCIS "ziva" she plays a part in the background of Frank.**

 **Q: Do you want Frank and JJ to get together soon or wait it out a little bit more? let me know.**

 **Quick spoiler will, will be making a apperence real soon.**

WITH FRANK

"Oh this is bad, very, very bad." Cody muttered.

Morgan glanced at him before turning to look at frank. Frank sat with his head in his hands taking deep breaths. This was not how the plan was supposed to end like this.

"Frank?" Cody asked, worried for his boss.

"Let's head back to HQ." frank ordered walking out of the van he jogged to his car, picking Alex and Jake up on his way back, Cody following him.

AT HQ

Hotch and the teams were going over what to do with what had just happen. JJ was pacing the room since she had heard Jose's ordered.

"JJ sit down." Hotch ordered softly.

"I can't, I'll just get more anxious." JJ said.

JJ stopped only when the doors open reveling frank and the rest of the group. No one spoke, instead they scattered taking up a seat where ever they could. Frank stayed standing arms crossed looking down at the floor. His head snapping to the doors when they open once more in walked the three agents who were with him in the car. Before anyone could react frank had the youngest one by the front of his shirt, slammed against the wall.

"I gave you a direct order not to shoot anyone!" frank growled.

The agent struggled to get out of his hold, while his buddy's tried prying him off with no such luck.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you gave the signal to shoot and I did." He yelled.

Frank snarled. "You took aim at the man with the intention to kill him. Well you succeeded, he's dead." Frank released the man harshly. "Now because of your stupidity he has ordered my agents to take him the one that killed his brother."

The agent's eyes widen. "w-what? Brother? I didn't know, he was aiming at the car! I was just trying to stop him."

Frank ignored the man. "Jake how much time did he give you to find the shooters?"

"Three days."

"Okay that gives us enough time to gather enough information to nail his ass. Agent hotchner you think you can find what you are looking for in that amount of time?" frank asked.

Hotch sighed looking to his team. "I don't know Donovan. We will try but I can't promise anything."

"Neither can us." Alex piped up.

Frank quirk an eye brow at her. "What do you mean?"

"Frank he's not letting us anywhere near him or his business until we bring him the shooters. You heard him he will call us in three days." Alex answered.

Everyone groaned Hotch shook his head what was supposed to be a simple mission has turn into nothing but a hassle. Kate sat by Emily and Garcia trying to come up with a solution. Morgan was pacing behind the girls they had the profile but without the agent inside they won't be able to find the damn bastard. Reid held JJ's hand trying to get to calm down, her leg jumping up and down. Rossi was watching frank's every move as if he was going to attack suddenly. Jake and Alex kept their heads down there was no way they could do what Jose said without putting someone's life in danger.

Frank started pacing the room trying to come up with a plan, he couldn't hand over the agent to Jose and he couldn't let the cover drop.

"Frank what do we do?" Cody asked after a minutes of silence.

"Did Jose see who was doing the shooting?" frank asked stopping his pacing.

Alex shook her head. "No I don't think so. Why?"

Frank glanced at the agent behind him. "No reason." He mumbled walking to the three men. "Agents it's best if you leave."

"We apologize for our friend's mistake agent." The oldest of the three spoke.

"Doesn't matter now.' Frank grumbled giving them one last glance before turning around.

"Jake, Alex to my office please." Frank ordered as he himself went up.

Jake shared a look with the BAU all wondering the same, what was frank up to.

JJ kept glancing up to frank's office it had been an hour since they have been in there.

"Hey you okay?" Kate asked coming up to her.

"Yeah, just wondering what their talking about." She answered.

"Don't worry their probably just coming up with a solution." Morgan reassured from across the table.

Reid glance at jj he hated seeing her so distorted and worried, he wanted to comfort her but he knew she wouldn't welcome it right now so he did the next best thing holding her hand. JJ gave Reid a smile thanking him for the small detail. The quiet silence was broken by jakes yelling.

"Are you crazy you can't do that!" Jake yelled.

"There really isn't any other option Jake, they won't touch me!" frank yelled back.

"wont-frank the man is going to put a bullet in your head the minute he sees you!" it was now Alex turn to yell.

Everyone looked up when the office door was pulled open, frank walked out agitated followed by two pissed off agents.

"Frank this is suicide! When he sees you he will kill you!" Alex repeated.

Frank stopped turning to her. "He won't kill me instally, you said the killings were done by one killer right?" frank asked directing to the BAU.

"That right, MO shows its only one unsubs." Reid answered.

"This means Jose has one man doing all of his dirty work, he will want me to suffer before he kills me." Frank said back to talking with Jake and Alex.

"Wait, wait why are you saying 'me'." Emily asked.

"Frank here wants us to take him as the shooter to Jose." Jake scoffed.

JJ jumped up from her seat rushing over to him. "Are you mad? That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"

Frank frowned at her. "It is the only way we will catch a break, you will have your unsub and we will have Jose on an attempted murder and accomplice charges plus anything else we find." Frank reasoned.

"This is stupid! You can't do this! What if he doesn't do that? Hmm? What if he shoots you the minute he sees you?" JJ screamed.

Frank took a step back flinching when her hand touched his chest. the reaction was not missed by her team.

"He wouldn't do that, Jose is a control freak he wants everything done with complete professionalism. Killing frank at first view goes against his whole persona, we also profiled him an intelligent man he will not dirty his hands when he has someone who does it for him." Rossi spoke up.

"Look Jake and Alex take me tomorrow, they allow them to take me in, but you cannot engage until we have proof who the killer is. Jake and Alex take Jose down, hotchner and his team take their unsub. It a win, win." Frank explained.

JJ shook her head. "You will get hurt! Frank please don't do this." JJ whispered.

Frank sighed. "Nothing bad will happen." Frank grabbed her hand pulling her away from the group. Hotch clamped down on Reids hand when the genius tried to get up.

"jj I know you lost all trust you had in me that day, but I beg you to please trust me just this once." Frank pleads.

"Frank I have never lost my trust in you, not even after all these years." JJ whispered. "I just don't want you to get hurt again."

Frank cupped her face. "JJ nothing they do will be new, besides you will be there to save me right? You won't let them bang me up to much." Frank smirk.

JJ shook her head. "What if we don't get there in time?"

"You will be following us and go in when I give the signal." Frank released her face pulling her into a hug. "Please have faith in me, I know it's a lot to ask form you, but please if not for me for the victims and their families. Catching him will bring them closer." Frank mumbled into her hair. Looking over at the agent he sighed when he saw Reid glaring at him.

The two last days he has noticed how closed he was to her, he knew they had a thing going he saw the way he grabbed her hand and the way she lean into him frank didn't want to be the one to separate them again knowing that once this was over she was leaving he has sworn to fight for her, but looking things over was there really a future for them. Slowly pulling away he wiped her tears away.

"I never want to see tears for me again okay. Trust me everything will be okay." Frank whisper giving her a kiss on the forehead before walking back to his team.

"Jake I am not asking you, I am ordering." Frank said sternly before walking back to his office.

Jake sighed falling into his chair. "He's lost his mind."

Monica shook her. "No he's doing what he thinks is the right thing. He is keeping both you and the rest of us out of harm's way. Frank isn't one to show emotions, this is his way of showing he cares and will do whatever to keep us safe. He is also trying to mend for all of the wrong he has done in the past. We all know the last mission almost broke him, he wants to prove not only to us but to himself that he still has what it takes to be our leader and the agent he is. We have to trust him; we are all he has left."

"Monica I support him, we all do but not so he can go kill himself." Cody said jumping into the conversation.

"We won't let him." all heads snapped to the new voice at the door. A brunette stood in the door way, she held herself with confidents. She was pretty, slim body. He eyes were the same as franks having seen too much.

JJ moved to the front of everyone followed by Hotch. "Can we help you?"

The woman smirked. "It looks like the one who need help are you, but first where is frank?"

JJ quirked an eyebrow at her. "Who are you?"

"Sorry, I am ziva." Ziva introduced herself. Hotch didn't miss the way she looked JJ up and down.

Hotch gave Rossi a look letting him know to have Garcia run her name before turning his attention back to the new comer. "How do you know Donovan?"

"Frank and I have been friends since kids." Annie started. "He worked a few times."

"What do you work in exactly?" Reid asked coming to a stop by JJ.

Ziva eyes the two giving a small shake of her head. "I work for NCIS." Ziva answered. "But you already knew that since you had your tech run my name since I introduced myself."

Garcia blushed slowly closing her laptop.

Rossi was not convinced; something about her had him uneasy. "What is NCIS doing here, none of our victims were navy, marine or seal?"

Ziva took a step forward. "I am here to help out a friend."

Frank sat at his desk head thrown back. When did his life become so complicated? He knew what he was about to do was stupid and reckless, but he will not allow either one of his agent's be hurt for some rookies mistake. Groaning frank stood up making his way down stairs only to freeze up what the hell was she doing here?

"Ziva?" frank whispered.

Ziva turned to him, giving him a huge smile. Frank walked down to the bottom of the stairs as she walked up to him stopping in front of him. She didn't move just stood there staring at him. Frank eyed her not believing she was here.

"You just going to stand there or am I getting a hug?" frank smirked opening his arms, ziva chuckled wrapping her arms around his neck careful to not touch his chest or back. "I missed you z."

"I missed you to frank." ziva whispered into his neck.

Frank pulled back when he felt something wet hit his neck. "Neshema? Why are you crying?" frank cupped her face wiping the tears away.

Instead of answering she pulled him back into a hug. Frank was the only thing he had after she left mossad. Her father was everything but a father; her brothers were dead so was her dad and mom. Frank was the only one that was with thru out her life until he upped and left one day leaving her behind. This was the first time she has seen him in 15 years.

"Neshema please tell me what is wrong." Frank pleaded.

Ziva pulled back locking eyes with him. "I haven't seen you in 15 years. I-it's-just seeing you again brought back those memories. Frank I missed you. I missed our early runs, the trouble we used to get into. Working without you was hell." Ziva said although it came out all too fast for frank to catch.

"Neshema I am sorry. You know as well as I that I had no choice in that matter." Frank explained wiping her tears away once again.

"No one has called me that in years." Ziva told him with a chuckle.

"That's because no one is allowed to call you that but me.' Frank retorted.

Pulling away from her he wrapped an arm around her waist walking her to the table, frank grabbed JJ's hand in the process not missed by ziva's and Garcia's eyes.

"So what are you doing here?" frank asked once he took a seat.

"A little birdie told me what you are planning." Ziva answered with a shrug.

"Let me guess this little birdie interfered with my phone calls again?" frank quirked an eyebrow daring her to deny it.

"maybe." Ziva teased before turning serious. "Frank I came to try and talk some sense into you. You can't put yourself in harm's way like this. You thought me to think before acting, that was your number one rule. You were never this reckless." Ziva started. "Think of something else."

"There is no other way, either Alex or Jake turns in the shooter or we lose the little of what we have gained so far. Ziva you know me I won't let them hurt me." Frank said he really hated all of this attention.

"This isn't mossad eyal! You are not in Israel anymore! They don't play by the same rules! Over there we would have time to think, time to see what we were up against. Here they will kill you before you are even out of the damn car!" ziva yelled.

JJ looked at her. 'Eyal? Mossad?' glancing at frank she felt lost. Did she really know him at all? Reid studied her knowing she caught the woman's words.

"I know that ziva-I-look just trust me on this." Frank leaned forward scrubbing his hands across his face. "Ziva please."

Ziva was taken back, frank was one to never plead he did what he want when he wanted. Sighing she took a deep breath.

"What is the plan?" ziva asked, frank smiled as he stood. He walked over to her giving her a quick kiss on the check.

"Thank you neshema." Frank turned to the group. "Jake and Alex will wait until Jose calls them; once I am divorced you all stand down. No one goes in until I give the signal. Jake and Alex go after Jose and his men, agent hotchner they are going to need some help. The rest will go after your unsub which at the time will be with me. Like I said no one goes in until I give the signal." Frank instructed. "Agent want to add?"

"Emily, Reid, and Kate will be going after Jose and the men. Rossi, JJ, Morgan and I will be going after our unsub." Hotch answered with a slight worry he always got that feeling when they would go into a dangerous situation and separated.

"What about me frank?" ziva asked well more like demanded.

Frank glanced at her, Morgan frowned he had the same look Hotch had when he would send JJ or Kate against his will.

"Ziva I want you to stay here with Cody and Monica." Frank ordered softly, ziva was like him always out going and never to back down from a challenge.

"Like hell am I going to stay here while you are being tortured!" ziva exclaimed standing abruptly from her seat.

"ziv-"

"No! Frank you have saved my life on many from mossad to ncis. You were there when my own family wasn't." ziva stated. "For once let me be there for you."

Frank sighed giving JJ a quick glance as is asking for her opinion; JJ was taken back a little but gave him a nod. Frank turned back to ziva giving her a hug and an okay. Ziva turned to JJ mouthing thank you as frank walked back up to his office.

JJ watched his leave she wanted to follow him, talk to him, but something was stopping her.

Ziva watched the inner battle the woman was having.

"Your jj right?"

JJ jumped. "Jesus, yeah I am."

Ziva chuckled. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

JJ rolled her eyes. "Where have I heard that before?"

"Well he did teach me everything I know." Ziva snorted at her confused face. "Ask him."

JJ nodded sitting beside her grabbing the file. Neither talked for a while.

"So you two have known each other for a while?" JJ asked.

Ziva nodded. "Yeah since we were kids. Frank was my father's first protégé. He is older than me by 10 years but that didn't stop him from looking out for me, nor me from picking fights with him." ziva chuckled. "He taught me everything I know and it's not even half of what he knows.

JJ hummed. "What happen to your father?"

"He was killed, by his second protégé all because father wanted to bring peace between two countries. Frank was to one to help me track down the man who did it."

"I am sorr for your lost." JJ whispered.

"Thank you."

"Frank has three bullet scares on his chest-do-umm-do you how he got them? I never had the chance to ask him." JJ said.

Ziva smiled sadly." He got them saving a child and his team mate. They had been called to a hostage situation. A teenage boy was high on meth took his mother and little sister hostage because they were imposture." Ziva scoffed. "Frank had Monica with him to allow her and try soothing the boy. By the time they entered the home the mother had bleed to death, the teen was curled up on the couch crying as frank approached him while Monica took the girl in her arms. Everything was going well until he saw Monica holding his sister and all hell broke loose. Monica told me he started yelling your one of them as he pointed the gun at her. Frank had two choices tackle the teen-"

"With the chance of not getting there on time." JJ added.

Ziva nodded. "or pushing them out of the way, three bullets were shot into him before he even had a chance to shoot." Ziva glanced up to the office. "That was the worst day of my life; receiving that call I thought he was dead for sure. I took him in for the two months he was out. Let me tell you something he was the worst patient ever."

JJ chuckled. "I can totally see that."

"Give him time he will come around. Frank sucks at showing emotions, but if given the right push he is an open book." Monica reassured her just as Kate walked up.

"You two having fun without me?" Kate pouted.

JJ snorted. "Having a blast. What Hotch do?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"You only ever leave his side when we are working a case or when he does something that pisses you off." JJ said matter of fact.

"I hate you. He's being his workaholic self is all."

The girls giggled at Kate depressed look.

"That is what you get for sleeping with the boss." JJ teased earning a shove from Kate.

Morgan sat at the back he had heard what JJ and the woman ziva were talking about. What did they mean give him time? Did she really plan on taking him back? Morgan stood up making his way up to franks office ignoring the looks they gave him.

Reid frowned, what was he up to?


	13. Chapter 13

"That man has a death wish." Cody whispered to his team mate.

"Twenty it ends in punches." Jake whispered back earning a slap from Alex. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Are you seriously betting on them?!" Monica glared at them. Jake and Cody lowered their heads like to troubled teenagers.

"We are just trying to lighten the mood is all, besides you know as well as I that frank has one hell of a control on his temper." Jake defended.

"When it doesn't involve someone he cares about." Cody added.

Hotch shook his head they really didn't know Derek. That man can get on anyone's nerves. He just hopes Derek won't piss Donovan off.

Kate and Rossi kept glancing up waiting for Morgan to walk out preferably unharmed. Garcia distracted herself by going over Jose's background for the tenth time. While Emily took a seat with Kate and JJ.

"You called Donovan, eyal earlier and mention mossad. Why?" Emily jumped straight to the point; she wasn't one to beat around the bushes. JJ looked at ziva as well she too was curious.

Ziva sighed; she knew they would catch that slipup. "Look that is part of his past. I can't talk about it; it is something frank has to say for himself. If you really want to know ask him yourself." Ziva gave them a sweet smile before walking over to Monica.

WITH FRANK AND MORGAN

Morgan didn't bother to knock as he walked right in. frank raised an eyebrow glaring at the agent.

"Didn't any one teach you to knock before walking in?" frank grunted looking back down at his file.

Morgan held back his tongue as he moved forward. "Mind if I take a seat?" frank shrugged his shoulders trying his best to ignore the man, but after five minutes he had enough.

"What can I do for you?" frank sighed dropping his pen.

"first I want you to hear me out, no interruptions.' Morgan continued once getting a nod. "I do want to apologize for what happen. I know I was out of order, but you need to understand why I did. Jj is like a sister to me after all that has happen to her over the past years I just had to keep her from getting hurt."

Frank scoffed. "Yet you ended up hurting her more than helping. I had my reasons to why I wanted to keep my past hidden. I had planned on telling he in between times, but the less she knew the better for her. My life goes beyond the CIA agent, the things I have done has made me lots of enemies. I wanted to keep her away from all that as much as possible."

Morgan narrowed his eyes. "I know we hurt her, and I am still making up for that, but I was just trying to keep her safe. How the hell would you feel if the one you loved as a sister was fucking around with an assassin!" Morgan snapped frank noticed the way his knuckles turned white from the grip he had on the chair.

Frank glared at the man. "What is the meaning of this conversation, whatever Jennifer and I had you made sure to ruin it. I really don't see how that is a problem anymore? I can forgive agent Morgan but I never forget."

Morgan stood from his chair dramatically. "It was a mistake to try and apologize."

Frank scoffed. "I seriously doubt that, that is the reason you came up here for."

"Your right I want you to stay away from her. JJ doesn't need you or your problems she's fine with Reid." Morgan noticed the pain flashed in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came. "You come near her and I will hurt you."

Frank watched him walked out the door; it took all his self-control not to go after him. Never a good idea to threaten him.

Ziva watched as the young agent stormed out. 'Well he's still alive.' but he seemed angry or more like frustrated.

Morgan slumped into his chair next to Rossi and Garcia keeping his head down.

"Mind telling us what happen?" Rossi asked, Morgan cringed when he saw all eyes on him.

"I-I think I might have messed things up even more." Morgan admitted.

"What do you mean?" Garcia asked afraid of what he might say.

"I may have threatened Donovan to stay away from JJ." Morgan winced that got the attention of franks team.

JJ's jaw dropped at his words. "Why would you do that?!"

"I'm sorry JJ, but I can't have him hurting you again. You think I haven't seen the way you are going back into your shell again?" Morgan asked.

Monica rolled her eyes as Alex scoffed. "Do I have to remind you who hurt who?"

Both teams stared each other off, while Kate, Hotch and ziva stood in the back disappointed by their behavior.

"I apologized for that already. You don't have to keep rubbing it in." JJ snapped.

"A simple sorry doesn't ease the pain away agent let alone fix things." Jake retorted leaning into his chair.

"I warned you to stay away from him; all you people have done nothing but bring back painful memories. Frank is a strong man but even he has his limits." Alex growled. The three agents in the back noticed frank walk out of his office and well he wasn't happy.

"You have no right speaking to her that way!" Emily growled.

"Listen fr-"

"That is enough!" frank yelled he now stood behind his agents.

All eyes looked towards him, as his team was quick to look ashamed.

"I don't know why you keep bring back the past, but this stops now. I know we are all under a lot of stress, but this will not make things better. My team you know better than to act this way, I appreciate your concern for my well-being but I assure you I can handle this. I don't want to hear another word about what happen three years ago. Is that understood?" frank's usual calm and collective voice was now stained. Getting nods from them he turned his attention to Hotch's team. "As for you don't forget whose house you are in. I don't care if you threaten me, but come near my team and you will regret it. That goes for you as well agent Morgan."

Ziva watched his eyes turn dark staring down the man, who wasn't backing down. Ziva walked over to him.

"Frank?" he looked down at her. "It's 2pm and I know you haven't eaten anything, so let's go grab something."

Frank nodded dropping his walls down, telling the rest to go eat as well.

Hotch sighed what is wrong with them? His team knew better than this. He was going to have to talk to them hoping that will knock some sense into them. "Let's grab something to eat."

FRNAK AND ZIVA

Frank took ziva to a small dinner; the food was to die for. Once their order was placed ziva took the time to study him, he has gotten older and much more serious. The flirty, playful, charming and annoying man she knew was gone. Instead here stood a man that has been thru hell and back leaving him with nothing but painful memories. The eyal lavine she grew up with was dead.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Frank mumbled, ziva flinched finding the table quite interesting. Frank wanted to slap himself he didn't mean to sound harsh, she was the last person he wanted to hurt as well. "Im sorry ziva, I was just teasing you."

Ziva nodded. "I know."

"Then why are you upset?" frank could deal with everything, but seeing her upset. That makes two now.

"I just realized how much you've changed." Frank frowned tilting his head to the side. "You don't joke, flirt, I have seen you smiled what three times. You haven't hugged me beside this morning, when in the past I couldn't pry you off me, no bickering and your temper is much worse than I remember." Ziva teased him glad when she was able to make him smile.

Frank scooted over on the booth pulling her into his lap sitting her sideway on him; this was something he did whenever she was feeling down. 'I know I have changed and probably not for the best, but I am still me z. I regret many things, leaving mossad and allowing CIA to take me. All the lives I took because of a mission, allowing my family to be taken from me. Leaving you when you most needed me, not being there when your father was killed, I was at the funeral it was the least I could do." ziva looked up at him surprised by the news. "I was there ziva, I watched as you prayed, place your last words into the wall and plant the tree next to your mothers."

"Why didn't you come over or at least given me a sign you were there?" ziva whispered it swelled her heart knowing he was there.

"Many were-still are angry at me for leaving mossad, who then became enraged when they found out I was working for the CIA. I was not going to disrespect you father by letting my presence known."

Ziva was confused by his words. "What are you talking about eyal my father was very fond of you. You were like a son to him even more so than my brothers."

Frank sighed cringing at the name. "Ziva your father disowned me when I quit mossad although he kept an eye out for me, but was soon to cut all ties when I joined CIA." Frank swallowed the lump in his throat. "He last words to me were, 'you are nothing but a traitor, I regret the day I took you in.' great way to end right?"

Ziva was stunned, that explained the sudden change in his behavior. Her father was never one to cry, but he would sometimes sit in his chair and let a few tears fall, when he told her that he was not coming back he sat with her crying along her side. Yet she couldn't believe he would say such things her father loved him too much. "Eyal im so sorry. "

Frank kissed her forehead. "Its okay neshema, he was still a part of me regardless of how it ended. I hold no grudge against him." ziva squeezed his hand before getting of his lap, but staying close to him. "Now what is this I hear you are dating tony?" if he wasn't trying to pull the whole overprotective brother act he would have laughed at her face.

"wh-where did you hear that?" ziva groaned at her stuttering.

Frank smirked. "You do remember who you're talking to right? I have always kept an eyes on you no matter where you are." Ziva gaped at him. "There was no way I was going to leave mossad and not know where and how you were."

Shaking her head she giggled. "I have been corrected you are the same overprotective, and paranoid man after all." Then it clicked. "Is that why you haven't been your flirting self? Because of tony?"

Frank shrugged. "You are no longer a free women neshema, don't get me wrong I love you, but as a sister. if tony knows the amazing woman he has, he won't appreciate me seducing her even if it is innocent."

"Nothing about you is innocent." Ziva laughed. "Tony's scared of you."

Frank chuckled. "He should be, because if I get a single complaint he's dead. Luna has been needing a new chew toy." ziva rolled her eyes as they both leaned back so the waitress could place the food on the table. Eating in silence ziva decided to go back to her childhood behaviors by grabbing chicken off franks plate. Frank chuckled memories of their childhood flashing, the bickering about why she took his food but never touched hers it was nice doing something they did as kids.

"So you want to tell me what is up with you and Jennifer?" ziva asked taking another piece of his chicken.

"You already know what happen."

"I am talking about these few days smart one." Ziva said feeding him the chicken she grabbed just to tick him off.

"Nothing really we talked things over, we apologized."

"But?" ziva pushed gently. If you ever want to get him to talk you have to be gentle.

"I had planned on getting her back, but it's no use neshema, after this case she will be going back home to her son and I will stay here. Staring something only to be ended will cause nothing but more pain for both of us." Frank pushed his food around smiling softly as she yet again took another piece.

Ziva's heart ached for him; he was never to show such emotions not out in the open like this. "Fight for her frank."

"I can't we have everything against us, her team, our jobs, my past. You know how many times I have tried getting away but it comes back. I love her, I really do but sometimes love is not enough." Frank dropped his fork pushing his plate away. "Besides she's in a relationship."

"With who?"

"The scrawny kid spencer Reid."

Ziva hummed now it made sense at the way he kept JJ close to him and away from frank. "And you thought leaving mossad was going to make your life easier."

"I should have stayed." Frank said chuckling when ziva's phone ranged.

Looking at the id she broke into a grin. Answering the call she put it on speaker but frank beat her to it.

"Donovan speaking." Ziva giggled.

"Who is this and where is ziva?!" Tony's shocked voice came thru the speaker.

"I just said who I was, as for ziva she's in the shower." Frank grabbed the phone before ziva could.

"I want to speak with ziva now!" voices could be heard in the background, ziva quickly identified them as Tim and Abby.

Frank raised an eyebrow at his tone of voice. "Hold please. Babe some guy is on the phone." Frank handed her the phone with a satisfied grin.

"Hey tony." Frank scoffed at the sweetness in her voice earning him a slap on the arm.

"Don't hey tony me, who was that? Why did he call you babe? And why were you in the shower?" ziva groaned he could be annoying sometimes-scratch that-all the time.

"One lower you voice." That got her a quiet sorry. "That was frank, the friend I'm helping he was just messing with you we are at a dinner eating." Ziva could just imagine the look on his.

"Im sorry ziva." Tony whispered frank snickered she really had him wrapped around her fingers.

"Its fine tony. So what have I missed?"

Ziva talked with him for a while, everyone missed her. Even Gibbs was a little sulky. Frank smiled every time she laughed, she was genuinely happy. Ziva had found her home and a family that will always be there when he can't. He may have broken his promise to never leave her, but he knew they would never abandon her. Before she hung up the phone frank snatched it warning tony of an upcoming talk between them. Ziva rolled her eyes always the protector.

"So should we head back or-"ziva asked she knew without a doubt she will be staying with. One it would keep him sane and two it was another thing they did as kids.

"Let's head back to HQ then go home. You're staying with me?"

Ziva's heart warmed up at the hope in his voice. "Of course. No other place I'd rather stay."

EARLIER WITH HOTCH AND THE TEAM

No one spoke as they entered the restaurant, they knew Hotch was disappointed in them and they were going to hear about it. Hotch lead them to a booth away from all the other customers, he allowed everyone in before him taking the edge as Kate took the other one boxing them in. Hotch waited until their order was placed before speaking.

"Who wants to start explaining?" Hotch asked calmly taking a sip of his water. "No one alright than, Morgan why don't you start."

Morgan was taken back. "Say what?"

"Let's start with why you threaten Donovan?" the team wasn't scared of Hotch per say, but the way he kept his voice emotionless had them on edge.

"Hotch im sorry, I know I was out of line. I overheard ziva and JJ talking and when she mentioned the possibility of frank going after JJ again I snapped. I just don't want jj getting hurt again!" Morgan was yelling by the end.

"Morgan I love you, but you have no right. What I do with my life is my choice! If I were to get back with him or not does not concern you!" JJ growled this was getting old, can't they just let her live her life the way she wanted without having them butt in.

"It is when it puts your life in danger! For god sakes JJ the man is a assassin and who knows what else!"

JJ groaned throwing her head back. "Can you not look past that? During the week Donovan was with me he showed nothing but love and care. He made me happy, henry liked him too. Morgan I fell in love with him and even after three years I am still in love. Can't you understand that?" JJ missed the way Reid flinched at her words.

"Enough!" Hotch said raising his voice just a bit enough to get their attention. "Whatever the man has done in his life does not give you the right to threaten him. Don't forget he gave us a place to stay; the same respect you expect to receive is the one you give back. I don't care what his file said or what he has done, we are here to catch a killer and that is it. All of you have taken this to a personal level. If you can't act professional and do your job right tell me now and I will send you back to Quantico." No one spoke, afraid of making him snap. His voice was strained. "From now on I don't want to hear a single word about frank, JJ or the past or so help me god all of you will be writing each file three times for months. I am sick and tired of you guys fighting like a bunch of teenagers. Your agents, profilers the best at what we do, but can't get past this? You don't have to like them or become best of friends, but please try and act civil." Hotch turned to Morgan pinning him with his glare. "Morgan stay away from Donovan unless absolutely necessary. Is that understood?"

The entire table nodded just as the food arrived, Kate was trying to hide her smile, 'damn he's even hotter when he's angry'. Hotch caught her eye giving her a quick wink before eating, apart from the tension earlier they joked and laughed letting the stress and tension of the past few days leave them. After about an hour Hotch paid the check, as it was time to head back.

BACK AT HQ

Frank walked into the building, noticing everyone was there. Giving ziva a gentle nudge he walked up to his office ignoring everyone. Ziva sighed; glancing towards JJ she noticed the sad look on her face. She's going to have to do something even if it means locking those two in a god damn basement.

Jake was going over some emails when his phone ranged, looking at the id he frowned private number.

"Hello?"

"Joshua, its Jose." Jake was surprised why the hell is he calling this soon.

"h-hi Jose what's up?"

At the mention of his name everyone stopped what they were doing turning their attention to him. JJ ran up to franks office soon he was standing next to Jake.

"I just wanted to check on my new worker. And wonder how are you doing with your assignment?" Jose asked.

Frank grabbed a piece of paper quickly writing something down.

Jake looked at frank, as he held up a paper with the answer.

"It's going; I have a lead probably gonna catch him tonight."

JJ frowned why is frank speeding this up, three days was enough.

"That is wonderful news! I will call tonight if you have the bastard I will have someone pick you up. Until tonight Joshua." With that the line went dead. Jake sighed closing his phone.

"Why did I just say I would have you tonight?" Jake asked frank, who at the moment was being smacked by ziva.

"I want to finish this as soon as possible, the sooner the better." Frank answered. "Cody im going to need an ear piece that is all I'll be able to take on me." Cody nodded dashing to a caged area.

"What about a weapon?" Alex asked.

"I won't and don't need one. They will search me regardless of what you say." Frank took a seat surprisingly next to Morgan. "Jake when he calls back give him sunny walker's old address, I don't want them anywhere near our homes. Hotch and swat will be a few blocks away following your signal."

"Got it."

"Alright let's get this moving." Everyone scattered working on getting this plan right.

Frank had Hotch handle the talking with swat, the females except Alex where getting their gear ready. Morgan and Rossi went with Hotch going over the route and teams. Alex and Jake sat by the phone eyes latched onto it. Monica and Cody worked on getting the bugs and mics working.

"Frank can you come here for a moment please." Cody called.

"What is it Cody?"

"I need your watch."

Frank frowned the watch was too value full to him. "Why?"

Cody huffed. "So I can place put a tracker on it."

Frank nodded with hesitation he handed him the watch. "I want that back Cody." Cody waved him focused on his work.

JJ watched as frank walked up to his office, leaving her vest on the table she followed him up. Walking in she found him on his couch head in his hands. JJ watched him for a moment god she has missed him so much.

"Hey."

Frank snapped his head so fast JJ thought he might have gotten whiplashed. "Hey. You need something?"

"No. I just wanted to see how you were doing?"

Frank gave her a small smile. "I fine jj, just tired."

JJ walked into the office closing the door behind her. "Mind if I take a seat?" she pointed to the seat next to him.

"No go ahead." Frank squirmed a little; having her so close was pure hell. How he wanted to have his way with her. No! Get it together Donovan!

Neither talked until frank couldn't take the tension anymore. "What is it JJ?"

JJ shrugged. "Nothing, I just wanted to know how you were doing."

Frank smirked. "JJ I might have only spent a week with you, but you are a terrible liar."

"I'm worried frank; I have a feeling things are going to end badly."

Frank pulled her into a hug surprising her. "JJ everything will be alright, believe it or not this would not be the first time I get taken as a hostage." JJ smacked him cringing when he flinched. "It's true, but never mind that I will have you and others right on my tail. Nothing will happen I will keep you safe."

JJ rolled her eyes pulling away to see him in the eye. "Remind me again who is the one going to be taken hostage?"

Frank chuckled. "Got a point there."

JJ giggled UN caution she snuggled closer into him, frank tightened his grip around her pulling her even closer. God he missed this having her in his arms, able to inhale the scent of her shampoo, the weight on his chest. JJ hummed happily when he laid his head on top of hers, his scent filling her up giving her that sense of home, laying her arm across his abdomen she fell asleep to the beat of his heart. Frank glanced down at the sound of her steady breathing smiling he kissed her head as he too fell asleep.

Ziva didn't know what was happening up there but between her, Kate and Garcia they made sure no one disturbed them. Trust her no one will be able to get thru these three, but after two hours and no sign of them ziva was getting worried. Walking up the stairs she froze at the sight of JJ sleeping in franks arms. Huh maybe frank took her word of advice and will fight for her.

LATER THAT DAY

Hotch groaned inwardly for what seemed like the hundredth time, both Reid and Morgan were driving him crazy. Both wanted to go up to franks office and grab JJ after ziva told them they were asleep that was 3 hours ago and it was now 6pm. Morgan was currently arguing with Garcia as to why he can't go up. Reid just sat in his seat fuming with rage, but all was cut off at the sound of jakes phone going off.

"Joshua." Jake answered putting it on speaker.

"Josh its Jose, how are you man?"

"Hey Jose."

"Talk to me man, tell me you got good news?" Jose asked.

"We caught him." Alex said jumping in.

"Ahh hello Janet, my it's good to talk to you again." Jose chuckled. "Are you sure it is him."

"Yes we are sure." Jake answered.

"You are even better than I thought, send me your location and I will have someone pick him up." Alex rolled her eyes at the giddiness in his voice.

"The address is 4896 hatcher St." Alex grumbled.

"Very well be ready in 30." Jose clicked without another word.

Jake sighed. "Is the swat team ready?"

"Yes they are in positon a block away from pick up spot." Morgan responded.

"Well let's go grab our shooter." Alex mumbled.

"No need Alex." Half the group jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. "Let's get started."

In less than ten minutes everyone was geared up and bugged, frank was in handcuffs with a black pillow case over his head. Cody had suggested ruffing him up a little to which Morgan had volunteered to do earning both men a slap on the head. Arriving at the pickup site they had five minutes before they were to arrive, frank huffed dropping to his knees thinking happy thoughts.

"How are you doing Donovan?" Rossi asked through the mic.

Frank chuckled dryly. "we considering I am about to be taken to god knows where to a serial killer who loves to torture his victims I am doing very well."

JJ whimpered at his words. "You can still back out."

"No I really can't, and nor I want to. Just trust me on this okay?"

"Okay, but I swear if you die I am going to bring you back to life just to kill you again!" JJ grumbled.

"And I will help." Kate added.

"Glad to hear that." Frank said sarcastily.

"Shhh, quiet their here." Alex hushed them just as a black van pulled up.

Three men jumped out all dressed in black, one holding an ak-47 while the other two walked over to them.

"Gentlemen and lady, good to see you again." Alex recognized him it was the asshole that had pointed a gun to her head. "I see you found the shooter, let's see who we have here." Walking up to frank he pulled the cloth off him, frank shook his head groaning when the man grabbed a handful of franks hair pulling him back. Jake grabbed Alex when she took a step forward. "Man you are in for a treat tonight." Letting go of his hair harshly, the man punched him on the jaw. Frank closed his eyes no way was he going to give him the satisfaction of making a sound. With a satisfied smirk he turned to the men behind him. "Get him into the truck; our friend is anxious to meet him."

Alex and Jake watched as they pulled frank towards the truck, kicking him in the stomach when they dropped him on the floor to open the back door. Once they threw him in their attention was turned back to the duo. "Well what are you waiting for get in the truck! Jose wants to see you." rushing into the back they jumped in knowing they were being followed.

WITH HOTCHS TEAM

Hotch watched as JJ flinched each time frank was hit. 'Maybe it was a bad idea having her here.'

"Okay let move do not lose that truck." Hotch ordered.

"Copy that we are right behind it." Rossi responded.

WITH FRANK

Frank shifted trying to relive some of the pressure off his left side, 'son of a bitch I think he broke my rib.' Jake noticed franks struggled; carefully he placed his foot on Donovan giving him a push making him land onto his back getting a reaction from the gun man.

"Whoa relax; I just kicked him off my shoe." Jake scoffed. The gun man just rolled his eyes, glancing down at frank he placed his feet on his stomach making frank wince at the pressure.

Alex couldn't wait to beat the shit out of these jerks, seeing frank like this was not helping. The truck came to a stop, everyone jumped out one grabbed frank throwing him onto the ground.

Frank groaned cursing when he felt someone grab his hair once more pulling his face up meeting face to face with Jose Martinez.

"Do you know who you killed?" Jose spat.

Frank growled. "One of your guard mutts."

WITH HOTCH

JJ groaned why was he antagonizing him.

"That was my brother you son of a bitch." Jose yelled based on the sound of frank groaning followed by him coughing she guess he was kicked. Ziva closed her eyes grabbing a hold of JJ's hand giving each other some support.

WITH FRANK

"Get him to the back room." Jose ordered throwing his arms around Jake and alex. "You two come with me we are going to celebrate."

Frank watched as they left, groaning when he was picked up keeping his eyes open he looked around, it was all a big building. Frank was dragged to a shed once inside frank cursed to himself. The walls were filled with all kinds of instruments; in the middle of the room was a chair with a lamp hanging over it. Frank struggled against his captures as they sat him in the chair tying his wrist and legs. One of the guys laughed saying he was going to love what was going to happen before they walked out. Frank looked around he was really getting the creeps being here. Looking down he noticed the dried blood on the floor surrounding the chair. Frank stiffed at the sound of the door opening keeping his head down he could hear him moving around in the back pushing something.

The unsub walked around to stand in front of frank, grabbing a handful of his hair he pulled his head back 'what is it with them pulling my hair!' frank locked eyes with him wincing at the coldness in them, but the sadistic smile was the one that send goose bumps down his spine. Looking to the side he froze,there stood a cart holding a car battery with jumper cables attached to them. The man looked to the cart then back at him.

"Let the fun begin."


	14. Chapter 14

**I KNOW ITS SHORT, BUT PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER. I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER LET ME KNOW.**

 **I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND FAVRIOTED.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

WITH HOTCH

"Hotch what are we waiting for? We have him." JJ asked, she really didn't like the way he said those words forgetting her mic was on.

Rossi sighed. "We are waiting for his go." Glancing over to Morgan they shared a look.

JJ was a wreck her leg bouncing up and down, she kept biting her nails waiting to go in. JJ looked at ziva 'how could she just sit there so calmly?'

"How can you do that?" JJ asked.

Ziva turned to her. "Do what?"

"Be so calm."

Ziva smiled lowering her head. "It was another thing frank thought me, I used to be anxious and impatience until he got ahold of me. It took a long ass time to get over that, I always wanted to jump into the action. On occasions he allowed me too, which always ended in making the mission ten times worst." ziva chuckled. "I even got him shot once, but he never gave up on me."

JJ smiled. "Im just scared."

"I know so am I, but we won't let anything happen to him." ziva promised grabbing JJ's hand. Hotch watched them thru the rear mirror a smile plastered on his face, but was quickly gone when they heard their unsub talking again.

WITH FRANK

Frank tried keeping his fear hidden he didn't want to be seen weak by this man.

"Before we begin let me introduce myself. I am Adam." Adam lightly smacked frank on the face. "Now let's get rid of that shirt." Adam grabbed some scissors cutting his shirt off. "What's this? it looks like someone had beat me to you." he ran his cold hands over franks scars grinning at how uncomfortable he was. "Who did it hmm? I really want to sit down and chat with him."

Frank glared at him trying his best to not focus on his hands. When Adam had his head closed frank growled head butting the jerk. Adam groaned staggering back his hand massaging his forehead.

"That is going to cost you so much." Adam growled, grabbing the jumper cables.

Frank breathing started picking up. "Now, Breach now." Frank whispered.

"We're going, hold in there." Rossi responded.

Frank scoffed I can't really leave, his eyes followed Adams movements.

Adam walked back to frank, smirking as he attached to cables to franks arms. Donovan gritted his teeth as the clips dig into his skin.

"You comfortable?" Adam laughed.

WITH HOTCH

"Let's move ziva go with Morgan thru the back. The rest with me." Hotch ordered.

As they moved out Hotch took the lead stalking towards the door. Reaching the shed Hotch leaned against it JJ beside him as Rossi took the other side.

"We are in position. Morgan?" Hotch asked.

"Waiting on your go." Morgan said he was in position to kick the door down.

The entire watched as the lights flickered, they had to breach in now.

"Hotch we have to go in now!" Morgan yelled, ziva raised an eye brow.

"Go! Go! Go!" Hotch yelled.

Both Morgan and Hotch kicked in the door surrounding both unsub and agent yelling 'FBI'. JJ gasped at the room, but whimpered when her eyes fell on frank, his shirt was ripped off. The cables were attached to him some of his scars were reopened. What made her cringed was the blood on him. Forcing her eyes off him she glared back at Adam, whose hand was still on the knob for the battery. Ziva and Morgan stood on the other side; surprisingly Morgan had a worried look as he glanced at frank.

Frank took a deep breath once the electricity stopped running thru his body. 'Just like old times.' Looking up her watched Hotch and his team aiming their guns at Adam.

"Back away from the battery and put your hands on your head! Now!" Hotch ordered.

"Do it now!" Rossi yelled when he didn't move.

Adam smirked turning the knob, frank screamed at the sudden shock. Hotch took the shot killing him instally as Morgan ran turning the battery off. Frank dropped his head forward breathing heavily willing his body to stop jerking. JJ ran to him but stop at the sound of his voice.

"D-don't-wait fo-for a little." Frank said thru breathes, he wanted to make sure the current was gone before she touched him. JJ watched him try and compose himself, ignoring his order she grabbed his shoulders pulling him up to face her, tears in her eyes. "What did I say about crying for me?"

JJ gave a crying laugh hugging him to her. "You had me scared." Frank nuzzled his face into her neck glad this was over. JJ pulled away to give ziva a chance to hug him. Ziva latched herself around his neck hugging him into a death grip.

"Neshema can't breathe." Frank teased, ziva pulled back giving him a playful glare. Morgan walked up to him with untying him from the chair. Frank gave him a thankful nod, waving him off when he tried to help him up. Frank stood from the chair ignoring the pain from his body, JJ glared at him for not letting them help him.

"JJ im fine, just a little current." Frank chuckled trying to make her smile, didn't work.

"A little?!" JJ exclaimed.

Ziva chuckled. "Will you believe me if I told you he's had worst?" JJ gaped at ziva then at frank who just nodded. Shaking her head she decided not to dive into that.

"Jake, Alex statues?" frank called.

"All clear frank. We have Jose in custody and a couple of his men, the rest not so lucky. Oh you can add drugs and human trafficking to the charges as well." Jake answered.

"That's good, call it in." frank ordered.

"How are you frank?" Alex asked worried for what had happen.

Frank smiled. "Im fine Alex nothing a good bed rest can cure."

JJ rolled her eyes at the way he eyed her, when movement behind frank caught her attention. "Frank look out!" everyone froze not knowing what was happening as JJ pushed frank to the ground as a shot rang out. Frank looked around catching the sight of a figure running out the door, Morgan, Hotch and ziva running after him. Frank looked for JJ; the breath was knocked out of him at the sight of her. Jj laid on the ground holding her left side, blood sweeping thru her fingers fast. Frank rushed to her side grabbing his shirt on the ground in the process.

"No, no, no jj!" frank fell beside her putting pressure on the wound, JJ whimpered grabbing his arm. "Call a bus! We have an officer down!" frank yelled franticly thru the mic, he had forgotten Rossi was still in the room with him until he kneeled on the opposite of him.

WITH HOTCH

Hotch ran after the shooter, just as they cornered him. The man turned around his hands in the air after dropping the gun. Morgan handcuffed him as ziva searched the area. Hotch huffed it was finally over, until her heard franks panicked voice.

"Call a bus! We have an officer down!"

Hotch looked at the other two with him, fear running thru him.

"Bus is on the way. Donovan who is it?" Kate's voice asked slightly picking up

There was silence for a minute or two.

"JJ."

Hotch felt his entire world come crumbling down, before he knew it he was running to the shed. Soon joined by the rest of the teams.

WITH FRANK

Frank had sent Rossi to wait for the paramedics, his shirt was now completely soaked with her blood. He knew he had to stay calmed but he was panicking, why she pushed him away. Looking down at her he noticed her eyes closing.

"No, no jj. Stay with me, keep your eyes open." Frank pleads.

"Im tired." JJ whispered, her body felt cold and weak she just wanted to sleep.

"I know sweetheart, but you can't not yet. Jj please keep them open." Frank scanned the room franticly trying to find anything to use. JJ tried, but he body was too tired to work slowly she allowed her eyes to close. "No! JJ baby look at me. Baby please show me your eyes, let me see them." Frank cupped her face when she opened them. "That's it, there they are." Frank gave her a smile trying to keep the tears back.

"F-frank im so-sorry." JJ said in between breaths.

Frank shook his head. "You have nothing to say sorry for, Im the one whose sorry. I should have never let you go. You are the most important person in my life. Please don't leave me jj I wouldn't be able to handle it." Frank looked up at the sound of footstep as everyone walked in stopping just inside the door.

Hotch couldn't believe it, he won't, Kate grabbed Hotch's hand tears falling. Morgan clenched his fist all he could see was the blood on the ground. Reid was seeing Maeve all over again he couldn't make his legs move. In fact no one could they just stood there watching frank try and keep her awake. Alex and Jake didn't know what to do, they wanted to help but how? Jake took his shirt off giving it to frank. Frank snatched the shirt replacing it on the wound making JJ squeaked by the pressure. "Im sorry jj."

JJ locked eyes with him; she felt bad seeing the tears falling. Raising her hand she cupped his face. "Don't cr-cry for me. I-I shouldn't hav-have never l-et you g-go. Plea-please know I-I regr-ett n-not tru-trusting in you." JJ took a shaky breath. "I-I love y-you frank with a-all my heart."

Frank leaned down placing his forehead against hers. "I love you too JJ, I never stopped." Frank kissed her as both there tears mixed together, pulling back frank panicked seeing her eyes closed. "JJ? Where is the damn bus! JJ! Baby please, please don't do this to me! Jj open your eyes!" he dropped his head on his chest crying. "JJ please henry needs you, your team. I-I need you." frank sobbed getting no respond.


	15. Chapter 15

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS.**

 **TO BE HONEST I SUCK AT THE WHOLE HOSPITAL THING, BUT I TRIED MY BEST.**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER LET ME KNOW. NEXT UPDATE WILL BE TWO CHAPTERS.**

 **ON WITHT THE STORY!**

Everyone watched as frank cried over JJ; Hotch had his arms around a sobbing Kate. Reid and Morgan were in shocked neither moved. Alex Jake and ziva had tears in their eyes, Jake couldn't take it no more so he turned and left looking for Rossi.

Rossi paced the running a hand thru his hair 'where the hell are they?' Rossi turned at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"How is she?" Rossi was dreading the answer.

"Not good franks trying to keep her awake. If they don't get here soon…" Jake stopped not able to say the words. Yes he doesn't precisely like her or the team, but if she can't pull thru who knows what will happen to frank.

"Oh god." Rossi cried, they can't lose her.

Much to their relief the sound of sirens were heard.

"Thank you god." Jake mumbled waving the truck down.

Two paramedics jumped out grabbing everything they will need.

"What the hell took you guys so long!" Rossi growled.

"Sorry, this place isn't the easiest to find."

"Never mind that, we have an officer down Jennifer Jareau age 30 with a gunshot on her side she has also lost lots of blood." Rossi explained as the four ran towards the shed. Rossi pushed his team to the side in order to allow them in. the paramedics were taken back by the sight of the room, but quickly rushed to JJ.

"I need one of you to remove him so we can attend to her." one of them said.

Jake walked up over pulling a broken down frank away from her, his eyes were solely focus on JJ.

Everything was a blur for frank; he watched as the placed the oxygen mask over her mouth. When they didn't find a pulse they brought out the shocks. He flinched every time her body jerked up but no pulse was noted. 'Come on baby wake up. Wake up.' frank repeated over and over.

Everyone a breath of relive at the familiar sound of a heat beat. Jake practically felt frank become limb in his arms taking deep breaths.

"Okay we have a heartbeat, let's put her on gurney ASAP. Tom call ahead we need surgeons ready for our arrival." The man ordered. Frank jumped up following the two men out the door ignoring the calls from Jake. He was not going to leave her, not even for a second. "Only one rides with us the rest can follow we are driving to mercy hospital." Tom said placing JJ into the back.

"Im riding." Frank responded in a no argument tone. Jake smile giving him a nod, glad to see frank acting more like him.

"Donovan your hurt." Morgan said. Frank ignored them jumping into the ambulance keeping his eyes on JJ.

Hotch and the team watched the ambulanced leave at top speed. "Let's get a move on." Hotch ordered.

"Agent hotchner Alex and I will stay here and help the locals tidy this up." Jake said. Hotch nodded as everyone jumped into their trucks heading to the hospital.

Frank held onto JJ's hand focusing on her heart best afraid it would stop. Faster than frank expected the ambulance stopped. The men jumped out pulling JJ out rushing her in. doctors and nurses swarmed around the moving gurney. Frank stayed by her side as they all talked.

"What do we have?" the male doctor asked.

"Jennifer Jareau age 30 FBI, GSW on her left side no exit wound has lost a lot of blood. We lost her for a few minutes before moving." Tom explained.

"I need a blood transfer, let's get her into room 3 and someone please call Dr. Fehr." doctor ordered as two nurses ran off to follow his orders.

One of the nurses placed a hand on franks chest stopping him from walking thru the doors.

"Im sorry you can't come in."

Frank sighed, giving a weak nod he sat on one of the seats, he kept getting looks from other in the room. Looking down he realized he didn't have a shirt on displaying his re-open scares and dried blood, but he couldn't bring himself to care all he could do was pray and hope JJ will make it. Donovan paced the room like some caged animal, every five minutes asking the nurses for update only getting more frustrated when he got the same answer not only that, but his chest was killing him. Lost in his only mind going over what happen he didn't even notice ziva and the rest walking in.

Ziva rushed straight to the front desk asking for frank Donovan and Jennifer Jareau.

"Miss Jareau is still in surgery, but we have no one with the name of frank Donovan emitted here." The nurse responded.

Ziva was surprised. "He arrived with Jennifer."

The nurse thought for a moment. "Yeah, I remember he's in the waiting room. Maybe one of you might be able to convince him to let the doctor attend to him. He has refused any help given to him until given news of Miss Jareau."

Ziva gave her a thankful nod followed by the rest they moved into the waiting room. They found frank sitting in one of the chairs still shirtless, head in his hand gripping his hair. Ziva quietly took a seat next to him placing a hand on his shoulder. Frank jumped at the sudden touch gripping her wrist defensively.

"It's okay frank, it's just me." Ziva whispered not making any sudden movement. Frank released her quickly apologizing to her. "Frank look at me." Ziva ordered softly.

Frank turned his head to her slowly; his eyes were fire red from his tears. Ziva felt her heart break at the sight of him.

"Frank?"

Donovan shook his head looking away. "Why did she push me away z?"

Ziva frowned. "Because she loves you frank. She did it to save your life." Ziva whispered.

"And now her life is in danger ziva! She shouldn't have done that!" frank snapped.

Ziva glared at him. "And let you get shot! Frank you would have done the same thing!"

Frank stood from his chair. "It's different for me ziva!"

"How? Explain to me how it's different!"

"She has family! She has a son waiting for his mother to go back home! Her team, friends! She still has a life to live! She shouldn't have risked her life for mine!" frank yelled getting the attention from everyone in the room.

"Frank she did because she loves you! Why can't you get that thru that thick skull of yours! I understand how crazy it might seem to have someone that cares for you as much as to take a bullet for you, but don't let this bring you down." Ziva reasoned.

Frank sighed dropping into a seat. "Ziva I promised her nothing will happen. I told her I would keep her safe."

"It was her choice, she did it because like you she can't live without you." everyone was surprised the fact it was Reid who said that. " I know I have been a jerk ever since you got an interest in jj, but that's because I was blinded by jealousy and the thought of losing another family member, but I could see how broken she was since you left. I really am sorry frank and hope you can forgive me." Reis didn't allow anyone to speak as he walked out of the hospital leaving them all shocked.

"I'll go talk to him; I have to call Garcia too." Morgan said jogging after Reid.

Hotch turned his attention back to frank. "Donovan you need to let a doctor attend to your wounds."

Frank shook his head. "Im not leaving until I get news that jj is going to be fine."

"Fra-"

"No neshema! Right now the only thing that matters is jj." frank growled.

"And how are you going to help her if you're on a hospital bed with infected wounds? Hmm? I doubt that is what she wants to hear when she asks for you." Kate jumped in using the tone she uses on jack.

Frank lowered his head. "Fine, but if any-"

"We will let you know, promise." Rossi said cracking a smile as ziva pushed frank towards the waiting nurse.

Emily took a deep breath sitting down on the chair rubbing her hands together. Everyone followed suite taking a seat waiting for any news on their team mate.

ONE HOUR PASSSED

Frank had come back with 20 stiches, between ziva and Emily they had him trapped in his seat not wanting him to pull his stiches from all the pacing he had been doing. Hotch and Rossi had gone for some coffee. Morgan and Reid sat on the end waiting for Garcia to arrive. Reid had not said a word since his little speech earlier frank knew he had to talk with him, but now was not the moment. Earlier he had received a call from Jake telling him they were still working on getting the building proses.

"Family of Jennifer Jareau. "A man in scrubs asked from the front of the desk.

Frank jumped up wincing rushing over to the doctor. The bau right on his heels.

"We are with Jennifer." Emily spoke in a rush.

"What is your relationship with the patient?" Doc asked.

"We are her team mates and he is her boyfriend." Kate answered getting a look from Donovan.

Doctor raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Im doctor Fehr, let's start with the obvious Jennifer had a GSW on her left side we were able to remove the bullet without any problem. She was lucky a little more to the right and she would have not made it."

"Will she make a full recovery?" Reid asked.

Doctor Fehr smiled. "She will be just fine, nothing some bed rest wont cured. I do mean that she is not allowed into the field or work until that wound has healed completely." His smile got even bigger when they all laughed.

"When can we see her?" frank asked not being able to hold his happiness in.

"A nurse will come and get you once she is settled into her room. Only two people at a time and only one can stay with her during the night. When you chose who let the nurse know and she will give you a band." Getting nods from them he bid his good bye and left.

Frank released a breath sliding down against the wall holding his head. Ziva smiled sliding next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. They watched as JJ's team smiled and hugged each other.

"I told you she would make it, just like you she is one hell of a fighter." Frank chuckled giving her knee a squeeze jumping up when a nurse walked out.

"I am only supposed to take two, but I will make an exception. You must be quiet for Miss Jareau is asleep."

"understood." Hotch said as they followed the nurse in. they walked into room 265. JJ laid on the bed sleeping peacefully. One by one they all walked up to her grabbing her hand and wishing her to wake up.

Then it as franks turn with hesitation in each of his steps he stood by her bed side. Carefully he grabbed her hand smiling at the familiar warmth coming from it. Lifting it up he gave her hand a kiss.

"Hey jj." frank smiled leaning in he whispered to her. "Baby I need you to wake up. I need to see those beautiful blue eyes of yours." Pulling back he gave her kiss on the forehead snapping his eyes open at the feeling of someone's hand on his jaw.

"Did you really just call me baby?" JJ asked her voice came out scratchy. Frank chuckled grabbing the cup of water.

"How are you feeling jj?" Hotch asked.

"Like I just been shot." frank winced at the words, JJ caught onto it. "Don't."

Frank looked at her confused. "Don't what?"

"Don't blame yourself for what happen. It wasn't your fault I made the decision to push you out of the way." JJ told her sternly frank just shook his head letting go of her hand and walking outside.

JJ frowned glancing at ziva asking for an explanation.

"Don't worry he just need time, he was pretty freaked out." ziva said.

Kate walked up to her side. "We all were. You had us scared JJ." JJ smiled giving her a hug.

"Im sorry guys, I-just seeing that man point his gun at frank I-it triggered something in me." JJ explained.

Hotch snickered. "Just don't make a habit of it please."

"Please because I don't think Hotch can handle another scare like that at this age." Kate mumbled.

"Hey!" Hotch gasped.

Everyone chuckled at the fake hurt he gave Kate. They stayed with her for about an hour and a half which was more spend on trying to pry Hotch away from jj, with no luck his excuse 'she's my baby sister and I am not letting go if her' he did eventually when the nurse came in telling them it was time for them to leave. Biding their goodbyes they walked outside with the nurse.

"Who will be staying with her thru the night?" she asked Hotch looked at everyone getting nods from them.

"Yes it will be…"

Frank stood outside catching a little bit of fresh air. 'You're an idot, how can you just leave her like that? You better go back in there and apologize! But what if she doesn't want to see me? God im such an ass!' frank sighed running a hand thru his hair.

"Frank Donovan?"

Frank turned to see the nurse from earlier. "Yes? Is something wrong with jj?"

The nurse chuckled finding his worry cute. "No everything is fine. I just came to give you this." She handed him an orange band. "They said you would be the one to stay with Miss Jareau."

Frank knitted his eyebrows together, but places the band on anyways. "Thank you."

"No problem." She waved walking back inside.

Frank walked back into the building, up the elevator stopping in front of the door, taking a deep breath he walked In. JJ looked up at him with a small smile.

"Hey."

"Hi, how are you feeling?" frank mumbled.

"Im good." JJ rolled her eyes at the way he stood by the door she stretched her hand out to him. "Come here."

Frank raised an eyebrow, but made her way to her placing his hand in hers.

"Frank I know you don't want to hear this, but please don't blame yourself. I care too much for you to have not done anything. I know you're an-"

JJ was cut off by his lips crashing onto hers, 'oh my god! It's been too long!' JJ wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Frank pushed his tongue in her mouth making both of them moan at the feeling. Frank explored her mouth memorizing it all over again. At the feeling of her lungs begging for air she pulled back causing him to give a small growl.

"Damn I miss that." JJ said chuckling. Frank smiled placing his forehead against hers.

"I am not angry. I was upset, but with myself. I had promised to keep you safe and what happens you get shot. I never let guard down, if I had payed attention I would have noticed him. JJ I was scared for the first time in my like I can say I was honestly scared." Frank whispered JJ cupped his jaw looking into his eyes.

"Frank you were electrocuted and cut, of course you would have your guard down, and you didn't break your promise it was I that made the decision." She whispered back pecking his lips. "I was scared too frank scared of not seeing henry, the team, you."

"Let's not worry about that, instead lets worry about getting you all better." JJ smiled. "It's late you need to get some sleep so IL-"

"Lay with me?" JJ asked scooting over.

Frank frowned. "I don't think the nurse will like that and I don't want to hurt you."

JJ grabbed his hand pulling him down. "She won't mind and I have a feeling you are a light sleeper so you will know is you hurt me." JJ saw the hesitation in his eyes. "Please frank."

Frank sighed with a small chuckle. "Okay, but I am blaming you if I get in trouble." Frank removed his shoes climbing into the bed placing one arm underneath her head and the other on her hip.

"Like they will believe an injured patient forced a full grow man into her bed?" JJ teased squeaking hen his cold hands touched her skin.

"I can be very convincing agent Jareau." Frank whispered leaning into her neck kissing it lightly, JJ shivered at the familiar yet new felling.

"I love you frank." JJ kissed his cheek laying her face on his chest, Last thing she heard before letting the sound of his heart beat lullaby her to sleep was 'I love you to.'


	16. Chapter 16

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

 **HIS CHAPTER IS JUST SOME SMALL THINGS.**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT, THIS IS NOT THE LAST WE HAVE SEEN OF ZIVA.**

 **ON WITH THE STROY!**

The next morning JJ slowly opened her eyes, grinning at the sight of frank sleeping next to her. He looked so peaceful, so at ease. The door opened and in came the nurse her smile quickly fading when she spotted frank in the bed. JJ put her finger to her lips giving her a pleading look to not wake him up. Regardless of the scowl she worked around him checking her over. Once the nurse left JJ snuggled into him seeking his warmth, smiling when he tighten his hold on her.

"You could have woken me up." frank mumbled JJ glanced up staring into his deep dark brown eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" JJ asked.

"Since the nurse walked in." frank pulled himself up leaning against the headboard, JJ winced following his movements. Frank held her by the hip stopping her from moving too much. "Stay still or you're going to pull open your wound."

JJ sighed. "I want to leave, I never liked hospitals."

Frank smirked at her whining. "Stop whining. Let's wait on what the doctor tells us then maybe; just maybe I can pull some string to have you out of here early."

JJ perked up at that. "Didn't know you had contacts in hospitals?"

Frank chuckled. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

JJ frowned. "That's what im afraid of."

"What?" the mood in the room was quick to change becoming serious.

"I don't know anything about you. What you like, dislike, hobbies, family. I am in love with a complete stranger." JJ groaned.

Frank looked away she was right they didn't know each other and yet here they were.

"So let's get to know each other, you aren't going anywhere and neither am I." frank said pulling her to him careful of her side.

JJ smiled. "Are you suggesting we play 20 questions?" frank shrugged giving her the choice. "Alright but I go first." Getting a nod she thought for a moment. "Favorite food and music?"

"I like all food and all music. In my life I learned to enjoy nice things, now I am a simple man, but I do like a good wine and good food. I can cook just about anything; it's something I picked up on my travels. As for music if the song is good I'll listen to it." Frank answered lying back on the bed pulling her onto his chest.

"Would you cook for me?"

Frank smiled kissing her on the head. "Every day if you wish."

"What about hobbies?"

Frank frowned trying to think of some. "I didn't really have much of a childhood, but as I grew I enjoyed a couple of things hiking, fishing, traveling etc. but I have a special liking for sailing. Something about being out in the sea just gets to me."

JJ smiled tough she could hear some sadness behind his words. "What are your dislikes?"

Frank shook his head. "My dislikes have nothing to do with objects, but with personalities. I can't explain it really, the lying, hatred, etc. before you ask my likes are simple."

"Which are?"

"You."

JJ looked up at him. "What?"

Frank leaned in giving her a quick kiss. "Remember that night, our first date?" JJ nodded wondering where he was going with this. "Do you remember the words I spoke to you?" JJ gave him a confused look. "I said I like your legs, arms, hands, eyes, nose, lips, but want to know what I like the most?" jj smiled knowing the answered but faked ignorance by shaking her head. "All of you, your body, your personality, I like what makes Jennifer Jareau. JJ, an agent, a mother, and a lover. That is what I like."

JJ giggled cupping his jaw she leaned up brushing her lips to his frank allowed her to take the lead he just followed. Slowly she ran her tongue over his bottom lip smiling when he opened his mouth. Both agents moaned at the sensation. Frank was toxicated with her smell and taste, how he survived this long without her was beyond him. Placing his hands on her hip he carefully lifted her up making her straddle him, mindful of her injury. JJ smiled into the kiss gently biting his lip earning a growl from him. Frank lowered his hands to her ass pushing her up even more making her gasp when he placed her right over his hard-on. Using her gasp to his advantage he took control of the kiss, leaving on hand on her ass he moved the other to the back of her neck holding her in place as he put more pressure on her lips. Jj was lost between his hand squeezing her bottom and his lips on hers she was surprised she hasn't fainted, but the burning in her lungs had her pushing away. Frank growled moving his lips to her neck biting down gently marking her as his once more. Their little make out secession was cut short when someone cleared their throat.

JJ groaned dropping her head on his chest as frank looked over her shoulder to see a not so happy doctor with Morgan and Garcia behind him smirking. Frank gave the doctor an apological smile.

"Mr. Donovan this is a hospital not a place where you can have your way with my patient." Doctor Fehr told him sternly. "I would appreciate it greatly if you could climb out of the bed and allow me to check on Jennifer."

Frank rolled his eyes, but did as was told. JJ looked everywhere but at the doctor she was terribly embarrassed and neither Morgan nor Garcia was helping at the moment.

Morgan was standing by frank much to the girl's surprise, but frank took no notice. Every time they engaged into a conversation it blew out into a full argument. Morgan wanted to start a conversation, get to know the man for JJ's sake because by the looks of it he was going to be sticking around. Garcia stood behind the doctor making kissing faces over his shoulder teasing JJ. JJ glared at her mouthing stop every time the doc turned away.

"Alright, JJ the wound seems to be healing nicely and rather quickly. If you have no problems today we can release you tomorrow, but with the condition that you will be on bed rest." Doctor Fehr told her, writing something in is chart. JJ nodded just happy to be getting out of here. The doctor opened the door but stopped. "And please no more PDA." JJ groaned while everyone including frank laughed.

"Oh my god! Peaches when Morgan called me and told me you got shot I swear my heart fell. Why weren't you using your vest? Does it still hurt? I was worried sick!" Garcia rambled she was finally letting out everything she had in since that call.

JJ chuckled at her friend. "Pen! Im fine it doesn't hurt much and I was wearing my vest but the bullet hit my side, you know the side that are not protected."

Garcia giggled taking a seat on the couch, followed by Morgan. Frank stayed standing by the window, JJ looked his way smiling she patted the spot next to her. frank pushed himself off the wall taking a seat behind her wrapping one arm around her waist as she leaned her back against his broad chest.

"Where is the rest of the team?" JJ asked swatting franks hand from her ticklish spot.

"Well Hotch and Kate are still at Monica's place getting ready to come down here. Rossi and Reid are still at jakes and Alex's last I heard from then is Jake was trying to wake them both up. That's not going to happen. Ziva and Emily are at your apartment." Garcia explained.

"Don't underestimate Jake if he can wake Cody up those two should be no problem." Frank mumbled placing his chin on JJ's shoulder.

"Pen have you talked to henry, the last time I talked to him was the day before I got shot. I don't want him to worry." JJ asked she had been worried about henry. Since it was now Monday henry would have been home since last night and she honestly didn't like leaving henry for more than two days with will.

"I talked to him this morning. He's fine Hotch is having Jessica pick him up and watch him until we return. Before you ask no I didn't tell him you were hurt just catching the bad guys." Garcia told her, JJ saw the way she avoided her eyes.

"Garcia what did you do?" frank looked from JJ to Garcia confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You did something which is why you won't look me in the eyes. Now what did you do?"

Garcia played with the hem of her shirt. "I told henry frank was here and now he's all happy and can't wait to see him."

JJ almost didn't catch the words at how fast she was speaking. "You told him, but frank won't be going to be th-"

"Do you really think I will leave you side A) when I just got you back and B) who else is going to take care of you?" frank cut her off hurt evident in his voice.

JJ's eyes widen. "y-you're coming with me?" frank nodded. "To Quantico, Virginia?" he nodded again. "To my house?" Another nod. "Like ser-"frank cut her off again but this time with his lips.

"JJ I am going with you, where ever that may be. You are not getting rid of me anytime soon. I have at least two or three months' worth of vacation. So don't think you will be going alone."

JJ didn't know what to say so she settled with a hug. Morgan watched the couple, the happy and confident JJ was coming back all because of him.

A knock on the door got all of their attention, in walked Hotch, Kate, and ziva. Hotch and Kate walked over to JJ giving her a hug, well Hotch gave her a hug while pushing franks hands away from her. Frank rolled his eyes jumping off the bed to greet ziva.

"Morning neshema." Frank hugged her.

Ziva returned the hug. "Morning frank, how you sleep?"

"Better than ever." He glanced towards JJ. "I'll be back im going to grab some coffee." Ziva walked out with him.

The minute he walked out Kate was all over JJ trying to get the latest gossip.

"So how's it go with frank?" Kate was practically in her face.

"Well you can say we are back together." JJ mumbled bracing herself for the reaction.

Kate squealed making Hotch and Morgan hold their ears.

"Oh my god, oh my god! That is amazing news! I ca-but wait what is going to happen now?" JJ raised an eyebrow waiting for her to finish. "Us going home and he-well-"

"Oh, no he's going with me." JJ said watching the smile on Kate got bigger.

"Oh my god! I can't-no I can see that but-oh JJ im just so happy for you." Kate pulled her into a gentle hug.

Hotch humph walking over to the window, JJ frowned his way.

"Hotch what's wrong?" JJ asked.

"Im being replaced." Hotch grumbled jj raised an eyebrow, wait is Hotch seriously pouting right now?

Kate starts laughing. "Aaron are you for real right now?"

Hotch pouts crossing his arms cross his chest. "Yes I am. I can't believe I am being replaced."

JJ giggles. "Hotch I am not replacing you, I would never do that. So stop pouting and get me my water please."

Hotch smiles rolling his eyes he hands her a cup of water. "I already have to share you with the team, and now with him, but okay I will accept it. Although he can expect a talk from me."

"Include me in the talk." Morgan added in.

The girls rolled their eyes at the antics of the males.

"I will let him know, anything else agent hotchner?" JJ asked sarcastically.

Hotch chuckled taking a seat on one of the chairs pulling Kate into his lap just as frank and ziva walked back in.

"Well I got good news and bad news." Frank started. "Which one do you want?"

"Bad news." Was everyone's respond.

Frank huffed. "Let's start with the good news. I talked to a friend of mine and he is able to get you out of here tonight." JJ clapped her hands grinning. "But only if doctors say it is okay for you to fly."

"Im sorry, but how were you able to do that?" Morgan asked.

Frank smirked. "I have my contacts."

After a while the rest of the team showed up along with franks team. Jake was pretty thrilled since he was going to be in charge of the team while frank is out, much to Alex's liking. Frank was still to get full updates on the cases they got and JJ had made him promise-no swear-that if the team needed him he would return. During that time doctor Fehr came in grumbling about JJ's sudden file of release frowning at the smirk on the group. JJ was released that night and she refused to ride a wheel chair so after an hour fighting over it frank picked her up carrying her bridle style to the car. Not that JJ was complaining about that. Morgan had caught Garcia and Kate checking frank out a couple times. Oh Garcia was going to get it later. The team didn't want to spend much time moving jj around so they had Reid and Rossi grab all of their thing, as ziva went for franks bring Luna with her. Frank carried JJ into the plane sitting her on the seat by the window as he walked back out to ziva.

Ziva was kneeled on the ground by Luna petting her standing up as frank walked up to her.

"Luna up." frank ordered.

The dog bolted up the stairs, but didn't go in. instead she waited for frank.

"Im going to miss you neshema." Frank whispered pulling her into a tight hug.

"I will to, but we'll see each other soon. I mean I am taking you to other dogs so." Ziva mumbled.

Frank chuckled. "Does tony know your arriving with two dogs?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Both laughed pulling away from the hug.

"Frank you take care of her and her son and yourself. I am so happy for you and for her." ziva said. "Oh when you go pick up the dogs I want you to meet my team. And bring JJ with you."

Frank nodded. "Will do neshema. Take care of yourself."

With one last hug frank jogged up the stairs followed by Luna. Taking his seat next to JJ he grabbed her hand kissing the back of it. Luna took the seat in front of them like frank she was ready for the new life.

The flight wasn't too long, but JJ had fallen asleep frank took this time to grab something to drink.

"Luna guard." Luna jumped off her spot and onto the one frack vacant keeping an eye on JJ. Frank smiled walking over to the kitchen and getting a cup of coffee. Hotch and Rossi plus Morgan took this chance to corner frank in the kitchen. Frank felt their presence before seeing them sighing he turned to them he knew this was coming, but seriously now?

"Okay we are going to do this quick and painless." Rossi started getting a look from frank. "You hurt jj once already."

Frank raised an eyebrow but held back a respond.

"And we are only going to say this once." Hotch said taking over. "If you hurt JJ in any way you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Morgan jumped in. "that includes making her cry, upset, or anyway that stops her from smiling. This is your last chance Donovan you don't get another one."

"JJ is not the only one we are protecting henry if in this too, and the same goes for him. You make that little boy unhappy in any way I swear to god you will wish you never meet us." Hotch finished with his signature glare.

Frank resisted the urge to roll his eyes at their dramatization. "You have my word; I will never hurt JJ in any way. I love her too much for that and believe it or not henry as well. I would shoot myself before I hurt either one of them."

Hotch looked at Rossi than at Morgan getting nods he turned back to frank.

"This is your last chance Donovan." Morgan growled as the three turned back to their seat.

Frank quirked an eyebrow those guys seriously need therapy. Forgetting about his coffee he went back to his seat-after fighting Luna for it. JJ shifted laying her head on his shoulder.

Once the plane landed frank gently woke JJ up.

"JJ? JJ wake up we are here." frank whispered shaking her by the shoulders. Yawning JJ stretched smiling up at frank. "Hey beautiful you feeling okay?"

"Yeah im good. Come on henry is probably driving Jessica crazy."

Frank chuckled; the suv's were already waiting for them.

"Im driving." Frank said opening the door for her then the back for Luna. JJ said bye to everyone but Hotch and Kate for they were going to the same place.

"Okay just follow Hotch for now." JJ mumbled fighting to not fall asleep again.

A couple of minutes later they arrived at a nice two story house with a white picket fence around it. Frank ordered Luna to stay as he help JJ put of the car. Hotch and Kate waited for them to catch up before opening the door. Not even completely inside Hotch and Kate were attacked by a 13 year old boy. JJ was knocked into frank as henry threw himself on his mom making JJ groan in pain. Frank noticed but was stopped by the shake of JJ's head.

"Hey baby, you miss me? Where is Jessica?" JJ cooed at him.

Henry giggled. "Yes I did jess is in the room changing." He threw his small arms around her neck hugging her.

JJ pulled back slowly. "Sweetie do you remember frank Donovan?" JJ asked slowly.

Henry looked up at the man standing behind his mom. Studding him he walked up to him tugging on his hand. Frank took the hint kneeling down to his level. Henry stared at him for a while before breaking into a huge grin.

"My super hero!" henry exclaimed jumping into franks arms. JJ smiled at the sight of the both of them.

"How are you henry? Man you have grown." Frank said pulling back looking him over. He was still the same little boy only taller. Henry giggled.

"Im 10 already." Henry said proudly.

"10! Wow. Look buddy I want to apologize for not saying good bye. I had to leave and didn't have the time." frank told him seriously.

"Its okay uncle Aaron told me you work took you away, b-but are-umm-are-"henry for some reason was having a hard time to ask his question. JJ frowned henry was one to never stutter.

"What is it henry?" frank pushed gently.

"a-are you going to-ummm-to stay?" henry whispered asked.

Frank smiled glancing up at JJ then back at him. "I am here as long as your mom and you will have me. I am not leaving anytime soon. I promise."

Henry grinned giving him another hug.

"Baby, go grab you bag so we can go home." JJ said henry ran up the stairs laughing.

Frank stood up catching the looks jack was giving him.

"Hi jack you remember me?" frank asked with a smile, jack nodded hiding behind his dad.

"You saved henry in the beach." Jack said Donovan nodded giving him a smile. JJ placed her hand on his arm sliding it into his hand entwining their fingers. Henry came running down with a back pack. Giving Kate and Hotch a hug they walked out. Frank took the bag from henry before he bolted towards the truck frizzing when he spotted the dog in the back seat.

"Mom there is a dog in the car." Henry said amazed.

JJ giggled. "I know baby her name is Luna."

"She's pretty, can I get her?" henry asked climbing into the car.

Frank chuckled climbing into the driver side after helping JJ in the passenger side. "Of course, she loves kids." JJ watched thru the rear mirror as henry played with her. Frank grabbed her hand giving her a kiss. JJ told him the directions to her house having them arriving in five minutes. Frank parked the car in the drive way jumping off he ran to JJ's side helping her out. She might act all strong and fine, but he knew she was hurting. Next he grabbed henry's bag and helped him out lunas followed after him. Grabbing the keys from JJ frank opened the door letting them in first.

"Henry did you take a shower already?" JJ asked her son taking the bag from frank.

"Yes mommy, before you came." Henry replied.

"Okay then go change into your pj's and get ready for bed." JJ said, henry groaned but did as he was told. Turning back to frank who at the moment was leaning against the door. She swayed her hips making her way over to him. Stopping inches from his she ran her hands up his chest, frank smirked but didn't move. Just as she was about to kiss him henry yelled he was ready for bed. JJ huffed as he chuckled.

"You go get ready for bed. I'll tuck him in." frank said giving her a quick yet deep kiss.

JJ sighed. "He's going to want a bed time story as well."

"I can do that. Now go get ready you are not supposed to be walking around but in bed." frank ordered. JJ rolled her eyes walked to her room slowly.

Frank walked into henry's room smiling when he noticed Luna on the bed with henry.

"Hey mind if I read you the story?" frank asked.

Henry eyes brighten shaking his head happily. "That would be cool!"

"Okay then scoot." Frank grabbed the book from him sitting on the bed, his back against the head board. Henry surprised frank by snuggling into his side; putting his head on his chest frank wrapped his arm around his shoulder opening the book. "Once upon a time…"

Half way thru the book he glanced down to find henry fast asleep. Carefully he stood up tucking him in he leaned in giving his a kiss on the forehead. JJ stood at the door smiling at the scene, frank reached over to pet Luna. "Watch over him."

Turning to leave he jumped spotting JJ in the doorway. "Didn't I tell you to go to bed?"

"Yes, but I need you there with me." JJ pouted making frank scoff. Pulling him into the bedroom she went into the bathroom changing into her pj's as frank changed in the room. He just wore striped pants leaving him shirtless. He knew JJ didn't mind the scars, besides most of them were hard to see. JJ walked out wearing a tank top and shorts. Frank swallowed down the extra saliva that pooled in his mouth at the sight of her. Noticing the look frank was giving her she rolled her eyes lying in bed carefully. Frank shut off all the lights before climbing in behind JJ, wrapping his arms around he pulled her against his chest, falling asleep with the scent that can only belong to JJ.

He was home.


	17. Chapter 17

**I know it's short, but hey i had to post something, next one will be longer.**

 **i made a website based on my stories. if you want to check it out ill post the link up.**

 **hope you like it.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

For the first in what seemed years frank woke up rested and happy. Looking to his side jj was still sleeping. Running the back of his finger over her cheek he leaned down pecking her cheek. Slowly he climbed out of bed, checking he didn't wake her up he made his way to henry's room. For some reason he wanted to make sure he was okay, even though he has a 74 pound German shepherd in his room. Poking his head in he saw henry putting his shoes on-well trying to.

"Morning buddy. You need help?" Henry nodded; frank kneeled down helping him out.

"Thank you." henry said once frank was done. "Is mom awake?"

"No she's still asleep. Henry I need to tell you something." Frank sighed sitting on the bed he placed henry on his lap. "Your mom was hurt while she was working." Henry's eyes widen. "She's okay buddy, but she needs lots of care and love to make her all better." Frank felt a little off doing this, the last little boy he ever spoke to like this was his son. Shaking those thoughts out he glanced back down at henry.

"I can give mom lots of love!" frank chuckled at the excitement he gave.

"Well how about we start with making her some pancakes?" frank asked placing him on his feet.

"Yay!" henry didn't wait for him as he was already bolting out the door and down the stairs.

Frank shook his head. "Luna come, I think they have a backyard."

Once frank let Luna out him and henry got to work. Frank was a good cook, but add a ten year old boy and things might get a little messy. Frank had been cooking the last pancake when he felt henry's finger on his cheek. Shutting the stove of he wiped his face pulling off pancake mixture off. Henry was laughing hysterically pounding his fist on the counter, frank smirked getting im back with a splash of flour. Soon the kitchen was a war zone agent vs. ten year old boy.

JJ yawn opening her eyes, frowning at the empty spot in her bed. The sound of laughter coming from the kitchen had her curious. Carefully she climbed out of bed putting her slippers on and her robe she followed the laughs into the kitchen. She couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Frank was taking cover behind the island in the kitchen as henry took cover on the other side. Each throwing handful of flour over trying to get the other.

At the sound of her laughter the boys stopped jumping to their feet, both looking like to kids in trouble. Henry threw one last handful of flour, before running to him mother. Frank gave him a playful glare before turning back to JJ.

"What are you doing?" JJ barely got out from the laughter.

"Morning mom, we were going to take you breakfast in bed." henry said hugging her carefully, remembering what frank had told him.

"Morning sweetie." JJ kissed him on the head. "Now what happen?"

Both males started talking at the same time, pointing at each other speaking rather fast. JJ held her hand to her mouth hiding her laughter.

"Stop, henry go upstairs and get ready for a bath." JJ said. Henry didn't need to be told twice as he bolted up the stairs and into the bathroom. Frank smiled walking up to her he wrapped his arms around her waist rubbing the flour on her.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed." he said giving her a quick kiss chucking at her floured lips. "If you keep moving around you'll never finish healing."

JJ smiled grabbing the towel and wiping his face clean. "Believe it or not I am not in pain, I mean it hurts when I stretch or put pressure on it, but I am fine walking around frank. Besides who else would have stopped you two from destroying what is left of my kitchen."

Frank gave her a small smile. "Im sorry babe. We kinda lost it in here." JJ shook her head wrapping her hands around his neck she pulled him into a kiss. Frank groaned JJ had a distinctive taste of honey and strawberries; it was at that moment frank knew that no matter what he did he will never get enough.

JJ pulled back. "Don't be sorry, I haven't seen henry laugh like that in a very long time. It's like he's a new kid. Thank you."

Frank sighed hugging her to him. "JJ if anyone has to thank anyone it's me. I wasn't the man I wanted to be, I still am, but meeting you, having you here with me. It has given me something to live for, something to fight for. I-I never thought I would have that again, JJ you are bringing back the man that wanted to live. To one that wants a family, not just any family, but one with you and henry." Frank wiped the tear off her face. "I love you. You have no idea how much and I vowed to you right here and right now. I will never leave you nor henry, and I will always protect the both of you with my life."

JJ sniffed how she got so damn lucky. "I love you too frank." JJ leaned up crashing her lips to his; frank started walking backwards pushing her against the wall. He grabbed her hands holding them over her head, using his other hand to cup her jaw keeping her in place as he added more pressure to the kiss. JJ growled trying to free her hands, she wanted to touch him, feel him, but he wouldn't budge. Frank smirked at her struggle, giving her lip a gentle bite he moved to her neck bringing his mark back to life. Using his free hand he moved it to her hip, slipping it under the fabric. He couldn't help but groan at the feeling of her skin, letting go of JJ's hands he tugged on her shirt wanting it gone. JJ stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Frank, I am not having sex in the kitchen and with my son in the house." JJ told him sternly.

Frank took a step back getting his breath under control. "I know JJ and I am sorry. It's just really hard to control myself around you."

JJ chuckled she was about to say something when henry yelled from the bathroom.

"Mom! Im ready!"

Frank nodded. "Go I'll clean up here." JJ gave him a peck on the lips before making her way upstairs. Frank huffed; this was going to take a while. Grabbing a towel he got to work.

JJ bathed and changed henry, before the two of them made their way down. JJ was surprised frank finished the cleaning.

"Luckily the pancakes didn't get demolition in the war zone, so sit down and eat. "Frank said placing two plates on the table.

JJ smiled giving him a thanks the three sat down to eat. They talked, well henry talked and they listened.

"Frank can I ask you something?" henry said finishing his food.

Frank gave JJ a look but nodded. "Sure henry anything."

"We are having a-ummm-a career day at my school. Mom did it last time." henry paused almost as if gather the courage. Frank had a feeling where this was going, but he didn't know how JJ would react. "I was hoping you can do it?"

JJ raised an eyebrow; did he really just ask him that? She just hoped frank wouldn't reject him.

Frank was a little taken back, why would he ask me and not his dad? Looking at him and JJ he couldn't say no to them even if he wanted. "I would love to. Just tell me when and where."

Henry climbed of his chair and into his arms. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you!"

JJ grinned she has never seen henry like that with will, is it possible for her son to love frank more than will? Watching them at that moment warmed her heart, seeing henry smile and laughing was all she could wish.

"Hey I need to go walk Luna, you want to go?" henry nodded. "Okay go put on your shoes and a jacket." Henry ran up to his room.

"JJ? Why did he ask me?" frank asked once he was out of the room.

JJ shrugged. "I am not sure frank, he likes you. Remember you are his superhero."

"What about his father?" frank didn't want to cause any problems. He knew they didn't have a good history.

"What about him? Frank I don't care for him; henry asked you and only you." JJ stood from her chair moving to sit on his lap. "Thank you for accepting to do this."

Frank smiled wrapping his arms around her. "I would do anything to make the both of you happy. Now henry and I will be taking Luna for a walk and you are going to stay here and get some rest." JJ was about to protest. "No, you have already been walking more than your supposed to. So it is off to bed with you. Okay?" JJ pouted but gave in. "love you." frank kissed her as he stood taking her to the couch. "We will be back in a few minutes; do you want me to bring anything on my way back?"

JJ thought for a minute. "Yeah can you get me something sweet? I have craving for that."

"Of course ill stop by the store." Frank said.

Once he grabbed the dog and henry they left each giving JJ one last kiss. JJ sighed happily slouching into the couch, she was living her dream live. She had her son and the man she loves, come to think of it she doesn't remember being in love with will. Attracted yeah, but loved? She was planning on breaking it off when she found out she was pregnate with henry. All it took was one look into his eyes and she was a goner. JJ chuckled biting her lip 'I guess love at first sight does excise.' JJ was pulled out of her thought when someone knocked on the door. Groaning she got up and opened it, sailing when she saw Hotch, Kate and Garcia standing there.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" JJ asked hugging each one.

"We came to see how you were." Kate answered.

"Why are you not in bed?" Hotch asked using his unit chief voice. It's amazing how the simple change of tone can make anyone shiver. "Because if I do remember clearly. Doctors' orders were for you to be on bed rest."

"I wa-"

"And where in the hell is frank?" Hotch crossed his arms across his chest, his lips in a thin line. Kate and Garcia were snickering behind him.

"Okay Hotch take a deep breath and relax." Hotch ignored her instead kept glaring at her. "Okay, look frank doesn't even know I am out of bed, he took henry with him to walk Luna. I got up when he left."

"JJ am I going to have to get Garcia and Kate to tie you to the bed?" Hotch threaten; JJ knew that wasn't supposed to be funny but somehow it was. "It's not funny jj!"

JJ laughed holding one hand to her mouth and the other motioning him to hold on. "I-I know. So-sorry." taking a couple of breaths she walked over to the couch taking a seat. Kate and Garcia followed taking a seat on each side of her. Hotch just rolled his eyes sitting on the recliner, he never could stay angry with her.

The girls gossiped and talked in the living room while Hotch worked on getting the grill ready. It had been decided they would do a BBQ for no reason really. Hotch had given the rest of the team a call telling them to bring something. Rossi was bringing the meat and beverages, Morgan the sides and drinks as well, Emily called dibs on the dips, and Reid said he would bring the chips. JJ lay on the couch with her head on Kate's lap trying to get some sleep, but without frank nearby it was getting impossible. Lucky for her frank walked in wearing his muscle shirt and sweaty, god he looked so eatable right now. Kate and Garcia looked him up and down not able to look away. Now Kate loved her man, but she had to give JJ some props. Garcia felt the blush rising up just looking at the man, the fact that he was sweaty, was not helping at the moment.

JJ rolled her eyes. "Can you two stop eyes raping my man?"

Frank quirked an eye brow as the two ladies adverted their gazes, chuckling he walked up to her bending down he gave her a kiss ignoring the aww from Garcia.

"How are you feeling?" raising the hem of her shirt to check her wound.

"Im fine." JJ answered swatting his hand away. "Where is henry and why are you sweaty?"

"Frank smiled sticking his tongue out at her. "He's putting Luna in the back, and the reason I am sweaty is because I was jogging."

JJ frowned. "I thought you were going to walk Luna?"

"I did." Frank noted at how cute she looked confused. "When I walk her it always leads to jogging or running. That's just how her routine is."

JJ nodded as henry showed up running into the house with a plastic bag. "Hi Aunt Kate, hi aunt pen." Garcia snatched him into a tight hug. "Cant breath." Garcia huffed letting him go only to be snatched up by Kate. "Aww mommy help." JJ chuckled pulling him away from the death grip of Kate. Henry sat on the floor back against the couch he handed the bag to is mother.

"Frank didn't know what kind of candy you liked so I choice them." Henry said.

Garcia glanced over at frank who seemed to be fixated in his phone. "Hotch is outside." She frowned when he jumped slightly.

"Hmm-oh I'm going to take a shower first." Frank shook his head trying to clear his mind. "JJ are the other's coming?"

JJ looked up with a Hershey bar in her mouth. "Mm-hmm"

Frank smirked making his way to her he leaned down with one hand he covered henry's eyes as he kissed her taking some of the chocolate. "Hershey might just be my new favorite." JJ blushed, but didn't look away and even if she wanted to she couldn't. Giving her one last kiss he straightens up. "Im going to take a quick shower, okay?" JJ just nodded.

Luckily before the girls could tease her the doorbell rang. 'There is a god.' She thought as Garcia opened it, expecting it to be one of her team mates she shocked by who stood there.

"Will."


	18. Chapter 18

**HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER IT IS A LITTLE BORING, IT WILL GET HEATED CLOSE TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER.**

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS. I KNOW NOT A LOT HAPPEN WITH WILL AND FRANK BUT TRUST ME FIRST AND BLOOD WILL FLY REAL SOON.**

 **OKAY ON WITH THE STORY!**

JJ curled herself into Kate without even knowing. "w-what are you doing here?"

Will walked in ignoring the others in the room. "I heard what happened and wanted to see how you were doing."

Kate felt how she tensed with every step he took. This man had no dignity showing his face here. Kate turned catching Garcia's eye, jerking her head toward the stairs. Getting the hint she bolted up them looking for frank, "henry why don't you go with Uncle Aaron." Henry gave her a slightly scared look but nodded. She didn't blame him last time Hotch and the guys came face to face with will they beat him up pretty bad, and judging by the look will did at the mention of Hotch he hasn't forgotten.

JJ sat up hugging herself, why was he doing here? Just looking at him all the memories came flashing into her mind. Keeping her hand down she asked him how he heard, JJ couldn't bring herself to look at him in the eye.

Garcia rushed down the hallway opening doors looking for frank, 'where the hell are you?' walking into jj's room she sighed frank stood shirtless in the room gathering his clothes.

Frank turned around hearing the door open. "What is it?" he saw the little panicked in her eyes.

"We need you downstairs ASAP, will is here and JJ is freaking out." Garcia wasn't even done with the sentence wen frank was already out the room.

Growling he made his way down stairs spotting jj curled up in herself and her ex a few feet from her, still too close for his liking. Will snapped his head towards narrowing his eyes.

"Who are you?"

Frank smirked at the venom in his voice. "Frank Donovan and you are?" frank stood in front of JJ purposely blocking his view of JJ's.

Will glared at the man. "That does not concern you. What are you doing here and coming from her bedroom?!"

Kate jumped when JJ jumped at the booming of his voice, JJ still had a longs way before she was fully freed from this bastard.

Frank took a step forward, his hands clenched at his side. "When it comes to JJ and henry it becomes my concern, and by the way she is acting I doubt she wants you here. So I will ask you nicely to leave." Will didn't budge standing his ground, Hotch walked in that moment flanking frank. "I only ask once."

Will took a step up to him. "You have no right to ask me that! She is my wife the mother of my child and this is my house!" will yelled inches from franks face. Henry stood behind the couch watch his dad and frank. Why were they fighting?

"She is your ex-wife and this is no longer you house, but that has nothing to do with this right now. William you are not welcome here." Hotch said firmly and in that calm voice of his. "Do I have to remind you what happen last time you came near her?"

Will rolled his eyes at him. "You are wrong hotchner this is my house, it is under my name. If I want I can kick all of you out of here." he turned back to frank. "You are the so called superhero of my son. I will only ask-no tell- you once stay away from him, he has a father."

Frank clenched his teeth. "a father? You call yourself a father? You are nothing but a coward one that takes out his anger on the woman he swore to protect and love. Who drinks as an excuse to cover the pathetic man he has become. I will not tell you again, leave now."

Will flinched at his words. "If you do not back off I will have her and henry out in the streets by the end of the week."

Frank grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "You do anything against JJ or henry and I will personally make your hell of a life even more unbearable."

Will pushed him off straightening his jacket off, waiting for the moment to throw a punch. Frank knew this was coming intercepting the punch he twisted it behind his back, pushing his towards the door. Garcia held back her smile as she opened the door for him, pushed him thru the threshold and onto the lawn.

Will growled dusting himself off glaring daggers at the man. "This isn't over! You will be sorry for this!"

"I warned you I only ask nicely once." Frank smirked watching as he climbed into his car and burned rubbed as he left.

With a sigh he walked back in kneeling in front of JJ. "Hey, are you okay?" JJ nodded, but didn't say anything frank was worried. "JJ?" JJ threw her arms around his neck pulling him close to her, wrapping his arms around her waist by the way her body was tensed he knew she was scared. "I would have never allowed him to hurt you JJ, now look at me." Frank pulled waiting until she looked him in the eye. "Babe you have me and your team to protect you. I will never let that man lay another hand on you. You have nothing to be afraid of, not as long as you have us with you." JJ gave him a small smile. "Alright let me take a quick shower and I will be down in a bit. Please try and get some rest." JJ nodded giving him a kiss before he headed back upstairs, but not before checking outside.

Hotch sighed giving JJ a kiss on the head and one to Kate before taking henry with him. The girls sat with JJ turning the TV on trying to help her get some sleep. As promised frank walked down freshly shower wearing his muscle shirt and some jeans, taking a seat next to JJ he wrapped an arms around her shoulder, JJ smiled snuggling into him placing one hand over his heart. It was a surprised for both Kate and Garcia when JJ fell asleep as soon as frank had her in his arms. Garcia texted the rest of the team telling them not to knock but to go thru the back as to not wake her up.

A couple of minutes later Hotch walked in with the other following behind, henry yawn climbing into frank's lap and he too was out in a few. Everyone took a seat where they could talk quietly as to not wake mother and son, frank keeping an eye on both of them.

"Why don't you take henry up to his room?" Morgan asked.

Frank shook his head. "JJ will wake up the moment I move her, and I don't want to wake henry up either."

Reid stood up with a little hesitation. "Here I'll take him." frank gave him a thankful smile as he took the boy. They may have started off wrong, but that didn't mean they couldn't fix it. Frank shifted moving JJ so her head laid on his lap with her body stretched the length on the couch. That way she laid comfortable and took the pressure off her wound. Laying his head back frank ran his fingers thru her hair soothing both him and her.

Morgan watched the man it was true he hasn't seen JJ this relaxed after will. He didn't like the man, but if he really made JJ he can tolerate him. Reid walked down the stairs with something in his hand.

"I know it's not JJ's so I figured it's yours." Reid said handing him a phone.

Frank frowned at the screen. "Thank you." messing with it he made a call keeping his eyes on JJ as he waited for a pick up. "You called?...wait, wait slow down I can't understand you…" the team exchanged looks frank released a sigh. "Are you sure?...no Angelo I don't have to…I tried helping him and every time I do he just goes back, but not before reminding me he blames me…I don't care he can get life for all I care!..." frank lowered his voice when jj shifted. "I said no. he will not be getting another dime from me…and whose fault is that?" frank closed his eyes controlling his temper from going thru the roof. "Angelo I don't care, last time I spoke to him he shot at me, it's not me anymore and I will not jeopardize that for him…im sorry call his sister she might help…good bye." Frank clicked the phone looking up only to be stared at by everyone including a newly woken JJ.

"What's wrong?" JJ mumbled.

Frank glanced down at her a frustrated look on him. "That was an old fr-someone I knew, he called to ask my help for someone who doesn't want it."

JJ studied him using her profiling skills. "What are you not telling me?" frank gave her a sad smile before pulling out his wallet, he handed her a picture of a red head and in her arms was a little boy no older than henry. "She's pretty, who are they?" she asked handing the picture to the team.

"That was jean my wife and Miguel my 9 year old son. They were killed a few years ago, but the man I helped was jean's brother. He's a drug addict, I have done everything there is to help him, but he just goes back after a couple of weeks. Every time he's sober its worst he blames me for what happen to jean and Michael. Last time I saw him he shot at me, I didn't press charges. I did however tell him that was the last time he would see of me and my money." Frank explained.

JJ reached out for his hand, she knew this was something he didn't want to talk about.

"h-how did your family die?" Reid asked with little stutter.

Frank glanced down at his and JJ's entwined hands. "In a home invasion, I was working a case at the time and was in Russia when all this happen. I got a call from my sister in law, but when I tried leaving they didn't allow it not until the case was over." JJ couldn't believe it, how can they have not allowed him to leave. "That was a week after the invasion."

"Why didn't you leave?" JJ asked he could have right?

"I couldn't, they blacked mailed me it was stay or be imprisoned for treason." Frank said.

No one spook, was the government really that fucked up?

Frank noticed the room had turned dark, shaking his head he stood up walking into the kitchen. JJ ignored the protest her side gave her as she followed him.

Frank closed the refrigerator the moment she walked in, groaning at the pity he saw in her eyes. "JJ don't look at me like that. If there is one thing I hate is that the pity." JJ walked up to him pulling him into a hug. "It hurt when it happened, and it hurt not being able to be there for the funeral, but it doesn't hurt anymore. I miss them and I always will nor will I forget them ever, but I can think and talk about them without feeling the pain."

JJ pulled back keeping her arms around his neck. "Im sorry, I didn't know." Frank smiled giving her a small kiss.

"I know I don't really speak of it, but I know you needed to know. Like I said I will tell you about my past, but it will have to be little by little. Not everything will be easy to say, some might take me some time before getting the courage." JJ only nodded returning him the kiss.

"I will be here to listen to every word you have to say."

Chuckling they walked back into the living room. Frank knew he didn't have to worry about being judged or criticized by JJ, she would listen and help him get thru it, and for that he considered himself one of the luckiest men alive.

They spent the entire day laughing, arguing, and talking neither bring up what frank had just confessed. Henry had waked up at some point, and the only way they were able to get him to go back to bed was by letting Luna sleep in his room. Hotch and Morgan had gone for some beer and the team were currently watching a movie and drinking. Frank and JJ were the only ones not drinking. It was well passed 1:00am when they all passed out, jj had set them up in the living room since there was no way she was going to allow any of them to drive home.

That was the how the whole two weeks had passed frank looked after JJ and henry, the team would stop by every day. Frank would call his team and check up on things besides the girls wanting to kill Jake nothing was new. JJ was allowed back to work, but strictly to desk duty she was just happy to be back. Frank would stay with henry dropping and picking him up from school, he was loving the calm life. For now. JJ would come home to a sleeping son and waiting boyfriend, she had come to realized that no matter how long she spends time with him she can never get enough. Frank had been holding back on sleeping with her until she was fully healed, but it was killing him deeply he knew the moment she walked in he won't be able to hold back.

JJ walked into her home, happy to end a rather boring day at work. Turning around she smiled as frank walked up to her, giving her a small kiss frank grabbed her hand leading her to the bedroom. JJ raised an eyebrow what was he up too?

Frank walked her into the room closing the door behind them, letting go of her hand he stood in front of her. JJ bit her lip as she watched him unbutton his shirt, he was giving her plenty of opportunity to back out if she wasn't up for it, like that's really going to happen she has waited for three years for this. Frank removed his shirt, when JJ started unbuttoning her shirt allowing the material to slide off her shoulders leaving her in her bra.

"You want to help me with this?" JJ turned her back to him, his nimble made quick to unclamp them letting it fall to the ground.

Frank's hands dug into her hips. "It took so much self-control to not have held you back this morning." Frank growled flipping her around crashing his mouth down on hers.

JJ moaned at the feeling of her naked breast on his hard chest, gasping into his mouth as her hands moved to his pants pulling his zipper open the same time as he did hers. "Oh god." JJ moaned when his finger found her entrance.

"Damn jj you're so wet." Frank groaned making his way down her neck leaving a trail of hot wet kisses.

JJ moaned giving him more access to her neck. "I-I need you now." JJ pushed her hand into his pants grasping him firmly, which caused frank to jump at the sudden feeling. She couldn't remember when was the last time she was this eager to have a man. No wait yeah she can the last time she was with him. Frank walked forward pushing her against the wall; he traced his fingers around the curve of her right breast brushing down across her nipple causing her to gasp. Frank took her advantage of her gasp, his tongue invading her mouth pushing harder robbing her of breath. Not wanting to JJ pulled back gulping for so much needed air, frank growled transferring his attention to her neck.

JJ's hands slipped down his chest to his pants, working on the button until it pooled at his ankles. Frank kicked them off followed by his boxers then doing the same to JJ leaving her in her birthday suite. Frank pushed her once more against the wall attacking her mouth. JJ pulled his groin flushed against her; she chuckled softly at his moan of pleasure. Though her laugh soon turned to a squeak when frank slid his hands down to her ass lifting her up making her wrap her legs around his waist, frank made sure to avoid his shaft from sliding into her wet heat for the moment. Frank kissed her again, holding her head with one hand while the other held her around the waist, he was content on keeping her from breathing in anything but tortured gasps, and frank released her head moving to her thigh. He ran his hand up and down before he pressed inwardly causing her to jump slightly at the sudden invasion.

"Open your eyes." his voice came out husky, forcing her eyes open she watched him. Frank was looking down concentrating on the wonders his finger was doing to her, every movement cause her to clench her legs around him. Frank glanced back up at her without looking away he pulled his fingers from her and pressed one to her lips. JJ didn't have time to react his actions before he was licking and biting her lips and his hand was pinching her breast.

JJ placed her hand on his chest whispering to him when he flinched. "It's okay." She rubbed his chest a bit before sliding it down between their bodies wrapping her fingers around his hard length. Frank hissed in pleasure biting her lips a little too hard as she began stroking him, she stroked his full length running her thumb over the tip smearing the pre-cum. Frank stopped his assault on her mouth dropping his face in the crook of her neck, his heavy breathing send shivers down her spine. Frank couldn't focus on anything, but the wonderful feeling JJ was giving him. He'd be damn if he let her drive him over the edge so soon. Frank lifted his head to find her eyes closed once more, he needed to see her the moment he did it.

He nudged her nose with his. "Look at me babe." JJ opened her eyes staring into his deep brown eyes. The moment he locked eyes with her he thrusted in without a warning, quickly crashing his mouth on her to catch the loud moan she released. Frank smirked when she tighten her legs even tighter around him. JJ needing to hold on to him she dug her nails into his back leaving a mark of her own. Frank placed both of his hands on her waist holding her in place as he very slowly thrusted into her. With every thrust he watched her expression wanting to memorize every last feature, gesture, and tell.

JJ was on the clouds she felt every slip in and out, she just whished he wouldn't go so damn slow! "Frank please."

Frank looked up picking his pace up and purposely slowing back down keeping her on edge, like a volcano. JJ was ready to explode, but frank was letting that happen. "What jj? Tell what do you want?" frank whispered into her ear picking his not by much.

"Stop going so damn slow." JJ growled bucking her hips hoping in getting that little push she needed.

"I can go on like this forever." Frank gave another painfully slow thrust to emphasize. JJ honestly believed he could. Running her hands down his back he wasn't even strained. She shocked him when she grabbed his kissing him frantically. Pleas escaped in between kisses begging for him to go faster. Frank placed both palms against the wall on either side of her using his upper body to hold her against the wall as he finally gave into her pleas.

JJ dropped her head onto his shoulder moaning in his ear. "Yes, yes don't stop. Please don't stop." That drove frank into an even faster pace, putting his hands back on her hips he held onto her driving into her. He knew there was going to be bruising on her hips later. "Oh go frank." it wasn't long before frank felt her walls clench around him driving him to his own release just as she moaned his name. They stayed in each other's arms calming down from their high.

Frank was the first to recovery wrapping his arms around JJ's waist he carried her to the bed; gently he laid her on it. Standing up he looked down at her admiring her beauty, once he got his fill he crawled over her on the bed pausing to suck on her left nipple giving her a small bite before giving the right one the same attention. "You are y'fehfeh." He whispered kissing his way down her belly.

JJ ran her hands thru his hair. "What does that mean?"

With a smirk he glanced up at her just before he hit her treasure. "beautiful." Without another word or warning frank ran his tongue enjoying the sounds he got from her. With ever lap of his tongue JJ would pull on his hair making him growl which then added to her pleasure. Sliding his hands up he grabbed hers entwining them giving him her touch and holding her still as he drove her insane. Frank knew she was close, sucking on her sensitive numb he added teeth pushing her to the edge her hand squeezing his as she rode it out.

Frank leaned back licking his lips clean the sight of her splayed on the bed, her hair fanned out on the pillow, face flushed, and lips swollen and bruised from his kisses made him raging hard. JJ watched him rise up and hover over her. Frank leaned down catching her lips in a sweet and gentle kiss as he tenderly slid into her, feeling her arch her back taking him in fully as they both released a moan of pleasure. Frank propped himself up a hand on each side of her head. His pace started of slowly getting her wetter and hotter before he increased his pace. Frank shifted to the left smirking at the loud moan she gave, looks like he found her g-spot. Getting down on his elbows frank kept hitting the spot over and over; he dropped his head between her neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck moaning quietly. Frank whispered nothing but sweet things in her ear as he thrusted into her harder and faster until they both reach their climax, neither moved to content at the moment. Not wanting to crush her with his weight Frank rolled to the side pulling her with him. Pulling the cover from underneath them he wrapped his arms around her as the dozed off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!**

 **THINKS ARE GETTING HEATED UP SOON WE WILL SEE ZIVA AND THR ROUGE SQUAD.**

 **ON WITH THE STROY!**

JJ woke up with a huge smile and a little sore, turning to her side she sighed it was 6:30 and she needed to get up for work. Getting up something pulled her back to the bed holding her down tightly, JJ giggled at the tickles frank's stubble gave her.

"Mmmm, where do you think you are going?" frank mumbled kissing down her throat and back to the corner of her mouth.

Jj ran her hand thru his morning hair. "I have to get up for work, and you need to get ready." Frank hummed not really paying attention. "You have career day at henry's school toady remember?"

Frank groaned stopping his assault on her neck. "Yeah I remember, can't let the little man down." Giving her a cocky smile he pinned her underneath him, holding her hands above her head with one of his and holding her jaw in the other. "But I can't disappoint my girl either." JJ gave him a confuse look gasping when he latched his mouth on her breast.

"Oh god, frank w-we don't have time for this." JJ moaned trying to keep her voice down. Frank ignored her feebly attempts to get away, if she really didn't want this she'd let him know. "F-frank."

Frank let go with a light pop. "What love?" he locked eyes with her as his free hand made way its way down her stomach and in between her legs. "Want me to stop?" he leaned in hovering over her lips, their breath mixing together. JJ shook her head arching her back as he stretched her with two fingers. Frank loved watching her come undone; knowing he was the one that made her shiver in pleasure drove him insane. Letting go of her hands frank propped himself up keeping his eyes on her deep blue ones, as he pulled his fingers out licking them clean. JJ licked her lip, seeing him do that was an even bigger turn on. Frank grabbed her by the waist pulling her closer to him, making her wrap her leg around his waist. Frank gently placed the tip of his shaft in her earning himself a small moan, carrying his weight on him hands he leaned down crashing his lips on hers. JJ moaned annoyed at the fact he hasn't pushed in deeper. Pulling from the kiss he bit her bottom as he thrusted in without a warning, JJ hissed making him stop that instant.

"Fuck, im sorry." frank franticly moved to get off her. 'Really frank all at once! You jackass!'

JJ stopped him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Stop! Im okay just a little stretch." Pulling his head down JJ kissed him opening her mouth she welcomed his warm tongue. "Oh frank. Faster please." JJ moaned into the kiss, frank not wanting to disappoint peck her lip before propping himself up he speeded his thrust. Seeing the bruising on her hips he held on to her thighs instead. JJ was in a frenzy moaning 'yes' over and over again. Surprising him she sat up kissing him hungrily as they both reached their release.

Frank dropped on the bed twirling them around so she landed on top of him. JJ wanted nothing but to stay in his arms at that moment, but looking at the clock she groaned 7:00 they really needed to get up.

"Come on, we need to get ready. Henry needs to be there at eight and I need to be a work in 30 minutes." JJ mumbled climbing out of bed pulling a grumbling man behind her. Not that JJ was complaining, but more she had to stop frank from having his way with her in the shower more than once. Once they were both changed and ready JJ went into the kitchen to make a quick breakfast while frank went to check on henry. To his surprise henry was ready although struggling with his shoes.

Frank walked in chuckling he kneeled in front of him. "Morning henry."

"Morning frank. Are you going to be there?" henry asks. Frank couldn't help hear a slight disappointment in his voice as if he was waiting for a no.

"Of course I am. Let's just eat, say goodbye to mom and then head out okay?"

Henry nodded happily running out of the run. Frank sighed shaking his head he looked over at Luna who had yet to stand up from the bed. Frowning he walked over to her surprised at her growling.

Frank crouched a few steps away from the bed patting his lap. "Luna come." Without hesitation she jumped of trotting over to him. "What's up with you huh?" running his hands thru out her body he could help but notice she had gotten bigger-in the term fatter. "You really need to stay of the treats. Come let's go outside." Letting her out the back yard he watched her for a bit, her movements were slower almost cautions. Instead of running crazy like usually she lay in the middle of the yards sun bathing. JJ noticed the look of concern on his face; walking up to him she placed a hand on his back.

"You okay?" she asked following his gaze to the dog.

"Something is up with her, she's not being herself." Frank said.

JJ had noticed it too, hard not too when the sudden jump attacks stop every time she came home. "why don't you take her to the vet and have her checked out. How old is she?"

Frank glanced at her. "2 and a half."

"It's probably nothing, but just to be sure." JJ gave him a kiss on the cheek going back to getting breakfast done. Frank took a deep breath he'll take her after he's done with henrys school.

JJ was out the door in minutes rambling about Hotch ripping her head off for being late, frank watched her amused as henry finished eating. As soon as he was they were in his car and driving towards the school. Frank watched as henry messed around with the radio until he found a station to his liking and the volume he liked. Frank swore everyone could hear the music and judging by the looks he got as he parked the car they head it. Frank debated whether he should take his gun or not, going for the first option he holster in on his hip grabbing his credentials he walked up to the school holding henrys hand.

WITH JJ

JJ rushed into the bullpen ignoring the soreness of her hips. Much to her luck the whole team was in the bullpen.

"Late night?" Morgan teased.

JJ gave him a bored look. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"So you have no idea where that bite mark on you neck and lip came from?" Emily said adding to Morgan's teasing.

JJ blushed placing her hand on her neck 'I should have checked.'

"Oh I have an idea where they came from, but the question is when did they get there?" Kate jumped in getting confused looks. "The one on her lip is still red as for the one on her neck is lightly pink."

Garcia giggled. "Looks like we just found out why peaches was late today." Garcia said in a sing along voice.

"And why is that Garcia?" all eyes snapped towards Hotch.

JJ dared a glance at him flinching at the glare he was sending her. He stood tall and proud hands crossed his broad chest. not being able to keep his gaze she stole a look at Kate rolling her eyes at the fact she was eye raping their boss 'was she drooling?'.

"Well?" Rossi pushed standing by Hotch as Reid stood on the other side.

"Yeah y-I don't-is-I didn't hear my alarm.' JJ stuttered.

Hotch smirked. "You want to try again, make it sound a little more convincing."

"No, im good." JJ said biting her lip.

"Okay, let's go briefing is on." Hotch ordered as he walked up the stairs. The team followed shortly after.

WITH FRANK

Frank was a little nervous as Henry was currently pulling him thru the hallway to his class. Once they arrived a little red head boy ran up to them.

"Hi henry, whose that?" he asked pointing at frank.

Henry smiled. "Frank, he's a cop! Frank this is my best friend James."

Frank dropped to one knee holding his hand for the little boy. "Nice to meet you James." James shook his hand as a red head lady walked up behind him. Frank stood up eyeing her making sure she was no danger. It was a bad habit he picked up.

"Hello I don't think I have met you before. I am Melinda." Her voice was professional and strict it made frank feel like a kid in the dean's office.

"hello frank Donovan and yeah this is my first time here." frank said shaking her hand getting pissed off when she wouldn't let go with a tug he freed himself.

"Which one is yours?" Melinda asked scanning the room for any new kids.

"Henry." Frank saw the way her eyes widen.

"Lamontagne's boy?" frank nodded. "I didn't know JJ got married again."

"She hasn't." frank answered watching as henry ran to play.

"Oh, so you are-"she let the words fall waiting for him to fill it in.

"Her boyfriend." Frank answered walking over to henry who was waving him down.

Henry took the time taking him around to meet his classmate and their parents. There was a fireman, two lawyers, a mechanic, and some other blue color jobs. Frank was playing with henry when the teacher finally walked in.

"Good morning I am Miss. Angela, welcome to career day. Kids please take your seat, the parents can sit on the chairs along the back wall." She replied doing a pay roll of the kids. "Now I know we have a couple of law enforcement here. So if I can please have you place your firearms in the lock cabinet in the corner. It's school policy."

Frank sighed 'I should have left it in the car.' He along with one other parent locked their guns away.

"Thank you; now let's start with James green." Miss Angela said.

James skipped to the front of the room. "Hi I am James and my mom is Melinda green she has a career as a lawyer right mom?"

Melinda chuckled walking up to the front. "That's right James. Who here knows what a layer does?"

Henry was one of the kids to raise their hands and the one to be called on. "my mom's team said they were the ones that always made their job ten time worse, and are a pain in th-"

"Henry!" frank chocked out trying to hold back his laugh as the other parents chuckled, except one probably the other lawyer. "What did mom tell you about repeating anything Morgan says?" frank scolded clearing his throat.

Henry lowered his head. "Not too." Looking up with his puppy eyes.

Frank shook his head giving him a warm smile, before turning his attention to the slightly mad lady. "I apologize for him, he didn't know."

Melinda smacked her lips. "That is fine, yes sometimes we make the cops jobs harder, but we are doing our job trying to make sure the good guy does not go to jail."

Frank sat thru her and every other parent's speech, before it was his turn.

"Now henry your up." his teacher said.

Henry jumped up sprinting to the front. "Im henry and I brought frank he is a cop, but not like my mom or her team-umm-frank what is it called?" frank smiled making his way up to him leaning down he whispered in his ear. "Yeah, he works with an undercover team. He's the leader!" henry ended the last sentence with a yell.

Frank chuckled. "That's right I do work for an undercover team we kinda work with the FBI, but we are our own agency. I lead a team with four other people in it; we handle all kinds of cases." A little girl in the front raised her hand. "Yes sweetie?"

"What kind of cases?" she asked.

"Kidnaps, hostage situations, taking down drug sellers, we go undercover to catch the bad guys from the inside, but we also handle other things like catching escaped prisoners, that sort of things." The same little girl raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Are there any girls in your team?"

"Yes, two Alex she's one of my main agents along with Jake. I also have Cody he handles all of the cameras and audio, and Monica she is the profiler of my team. Now does anyone know what a profiler is?" James raised his hand shaking it wildly. "Yes James?"

"It's what henry's mom does for work. They-umm-read the person?" James asked more than stat.

"Almost got it, she looks at his behavior every detail, little twitch, the way they talk, walk. She gathers all of that with his background and history puts it together to form a profile on said person." Frank explained, he really didn't know what else to tell a bunch of 9-10 year olds without getting to into the bad details. "Any questions?"

"Have you always worked there?" a girl asked.

"No I worked other places before taking up the job." Frank answered.

"What was your previous job?"

Frank glanced at Melinda. "I worked six years with the FBI as a hostage negotiator."

"Was that all?" Melinda challenged.

Frank glared at her. "No, but that is something I am not going to discuss." He turned his attention back to the kids. "Anyone else?"

"Have you killed anyone?" a rather bad boy looking kid asked.

Frank raised an eyebrow, but before he could answer a new voice spoke out.

"Yeah Donovan you killed anyone lately?"

Frank snapped his head towards the door, stiffening when he saw will standing at the door.

"What are you doing here?" frank asked pulling henry closer to him.

Will narrowed his eyes. "Well this is my son's classroom and it is career day. I have every right to be here, unlike you. If I recall you are only his moms fuck man."

Frank clenched his teeth. "Watch what you say will, don't start something here not in front of the kids and you son."

Miss. Angela was starting to get nervous at the way the men were staring at each other. Frank was working on keeping his temper under control will just smirked at him.

"Well kids why don't you show your parents what we are working on for Christmas?" miss. Angela suggested.

Frank was thankful for the distraction. "Henry go with your classmates I'll be there in a bit." Frank kept an eye on him and one on will as he called JJ.

"Hi everything okay?" JJ answered.

Frank sighed. "Yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

"Will is here."

JJ froze for a second. "Don't let him take henry, by courts order his time doesn't start until 7:00 tonight."

Frank nodded. "Okay, I'll keep an eye on him. How's work going?"

"Besides being late this morning because of someone, we have no case so we are just catching up on paperwork." JJ replied.

"You weren't complaining this morning now were you?" frank teased.

JJ scoffed. "Well I don't have much of an option to complain."

Frank gasped faking offence. "We can always stop having sex."

JJ giggled. "Bite your tongue! Listen babe I have to go Hotch is giving me the stink eye."

Frank rolled his eyes. "Yeah okay ill see later tonight."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Frank hung up the phone looking for henry, when will grabbed him by the arm.

"You don't belong here, henry is my son not yours."

Frank looked at his arm then at will with a raised eye brow. "I would take that hand off if I were you."

Will took his hand off with a scoff. "I don't care how many times you fuck JJ or if you too are going to go play house, I want you to stay away from henry! So help me god I will make you."

Frank took a step forward standing in front of him enough to smell the alcohol on him. Leaning forward he took a sniff. "Are you drunk? You are here warning me to stay away from henry because his so call father is here, yet you come reeking of alcohol and clearly hungover. No wonder henry prefers having me near him compared to having you."

Will growled grabbing the front of frank shirts. "You have no right judging me! You have no idea what my life has been! You are nothing but my replacement in their life. Once she gets tired of you JJ will come crawling back to like the bitch she is!"

Frank's anger boiled to the top at the way he was talking about her, breaking loose of his grip frank pushed him off with a punch knocking him on the ground. "If I ever hear another bad thing from Jennifer out your mouth, I will beat you to a pulp. I don't give a fuck what your life is, but I will not let you drag henry down with you. They are not alone anymore, keep a sure I will be so watch yourself." Frank finished with a menacing voice looking behind him he cringed at the looks he was getting from the kids and adults. Sighing he walked out to the hallway calling the security over and ordering him to take will out of the classroom before addressing the classroom. "I apologize for what just happened; I know it was inappropriate with the kids here and all. I am really sorry."

Miss. Angela gave him a weary smile. "I-it's okay Mr. Donovan, it's not the first time we have had problems with Mr. Lamontagne."

"I bet, dose henry need to stay for anything else or may I take him now?" frank asked placing both hands on henrys shoulders.

"No, no he may go home." She answered.

Giving her a goodbye nod frank walked out with henry beside him. Getting lunch on their way home frank took the time to talk to henry about what just happened. Henry surprised him by telling him he didn't really care, his dad was drunk and out of control. Once they got home, frank got to making lunch as henry worked on his homework getting help from frank when needed. After all that was over he grabbed Luna placing her in the car and drove to the vet. It was not easy getting her out of the cat.

Frank walked up to the front desk. "Hi I have an appointment at 4pm."

"Ahh yes vet is ready for you." the young boy said.

Long story short Luna was pregnate. Frank groaned as they arrived home, 'how the hell-no I know how.' Ordering Henry to shower frank fell on the couch as JJ walked in.

"Hey, you look tired. Everything okay?" JJ asked taking her coat off.

Frank sighed. "Where do I start?" he held his hand out to her. JJ eyed him as she placed her smaller hand into his larger one. With a smirk he pulled her into his lap, waiting until she straddled him taking a deep breath he placed his hands on her waist. "I took henry to school, will showed up we got into a small argument. It ended with him on the ground. I also took Luna to the vet to find out she is pregnate." JJ blinked once, twice before leaning down and kisses him. Frank tightens his grip on her deeping the kiss thrusting his tongue into her warm mouth.

"I know will deserved it and as for Luna it would be nice to have puppies around for a while. You worry for such little things." JJ whispered against his lips.

"I know, it's a habit." Frank dropped his head on her shoulder taking in her scent calming him down instally.

JJ hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Where is henry?" JJ asked climbing of him earning a growl.

"He's taking a shower before will comes and gets him."

JJ nodded, walking in to the kitchen. Frank went upstairs helping henry pack for the weekend. The three sat in the living room, talking about everything and nothing, when the doorbell rang. Frank took a deep breath as JJ opened the door. Now she knew what frank did, judging the bruise will was sporting on his jaw.

"Henry your dad's here." JJ called not even bothering to say hello.

Will rolled his eyes as he looked pass her seeing frank hugging his son, clenching his jaw he held back his tongue. "Come on henry I have some things I need to do." JJ scoffed kneeling down she hugged henry bidding him a bye.

JJ stood at the door until the car was out of sight, sighing she turned back to frank taking a seat on beside him. They spend a couple of minutes deciding on what to do until JJ convinced him to watching a movie and cooking together. Later together they took Luna on a little walk which ended with being questioned by some cops, apparently a man chasing a women in the park sends out the wrong message and It doesn't help it she's yelling 'no stop!' once they were cleared that he wasn't trying to kidnap her, he took her to a little dinner, then a nice walk. They got home at around 9:00pm JJ was beat, but frank had other ideas. He carried her bridal style into the room not once breaking the kiss, where he made love to her slow and passionate.

Frank was woken up by the banging on the door and barking from Luna, jumping from the bed he put his pj's bottoms on as JJ woke up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What is going on?" she yawned.

Frank grabbed his gun when the pounding got louder. "I don't know babe, I'll go check." Walking down the stairs the Luna was growling at the door just waiting to pounce at whoever was behind the door. "Luna heel." She stopped, but stayed fixated on the door. "Upstairs with jj, now." Frank waited until she was gone to open the door with caution surprised to find JJ's whole team standing there and by the look on their faces it was bad news.

"What are you doing here? Something wrong?" frank asked stepping aside letting them in.

Hotch took a deep breath scanning the room. "W-where is jj?"

Frank quirked an eye brow, did he just stutter. "Upstairs asleep, why?"

"We need to speak with her. It's urgent." Reid said shifting his feet.

Frank was confused it was 2:00 in the morning. "JJ can you come down!"

JJ appeared a few seconds in her robe, Luna ran downstairs growling.

"Stand still for a bit unless you want to get bitten." Frank said wrapping an arm around JJ's shoulder seeing she was shivering from the cold. The team stood still as Luna sniffed them making sure her owners were safe, once convinced she laid by frank.

JJ was studying them the whole time, something has happen. "What's wrong?"

The team turned to Hotch, giving him the go. "Will ca-called my office today."

"Why would will call you?" JJ asked trying to think of a reason for that.

Hotch looked her in the eye. "Henry was taken 2 hours ago."


	20. Chapter 20

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEEWS!**

 **HERE WE MEET THE ROUGE TEAM THEIR BACKGROUD WILL BE UNCOVER THRU OUT THE HENRY CASE. WE WILL SEE THE SIDE OF FRANK THAT HE PERFERS TO KEEP HIDDEN. JJ SEEMS WEAK HERE BUT SHE WILL BE KICKING ASS LATER.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

Frank wrapped his arms around her waist when he felt her going down. JJ couldn't think straight, henry taken? Her world has just crumbled around her. Frank walked her to the couch sitting her down he drooped on one knee.

"JJ, look at me." Frank waited until she looked up. "I need you breath." JJ nodded taking a few breaths.

"w-what henry?" JJ could speak it was like her tongue was being held back.

"Will called my office yelling and panicking, he said he was attacked on the street and henry was taken. " Hotch explained he wanted to go and hold her so badly, but right now she needed frank's comfort and Hotch as what he was their unit chief. "JJ we need to get back to the bullpen and wait for a call."

JJ nodded shakily standing up, frank shook his head. "Stay here I'll get you some clothe and you can change in your office."

The team stood quite waiting for his return, neither knew what to say or do. JJ was destroyed with the news. Kate knew what is felt like since she went thru the same thing with Meg; she would do anything to take this pain away from her.

Frank walked back down dressed and carrying some clothes for JJ, handing them to Reid he held out his hand for JJ walking her to the car. It took very little time to get to the office, walking into the bullpen frank spotted will in JJ's desk with his head in his hands. Biting back his anger he led her to Hotch's office so she could get dressed. Meanwhile frank stood in the briefing room with her team and Cruz.

"What do you guys know?" frank asked.

Morgan sighed. "Nothing really will said it was four masked men, he was walking with Henry to the store when a black suv stopped next to them. Next thing he knows is he's on the ground and they are dragging henry in the suv and they left."

Frank glanced at the man. "He didn't see anything, plates any specific thing about the men?"

They shook his head, making frank throw the glass he had in his hand at the wall shattering it. Garcia jumped at the sound she had been jumpy since Hotch called her.

Reid jumped forward. "Donovan you need to calm down."

"How the fuck do you want me to calm down when four assholes have henry who knows where doing who knows what!" frank punched the wall making a hole in it. Hotch and Morgan took a step forward getting ready to restrain him if need be.

"Do it for JJ, she needs someone she can lean on and get the support she needs at this time. You losing control will do her no good what so ever." Reid reasoned with him. Frank looked up at him breathing heavily giving him a small pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks Reid." Frank mumbled walking out of the room and into Hotch's office. His heart breaking when he found JJ in the middle of the room on her knees crying. "Oh jj." frank wrapped her in his arms holding her trying to give some support.

"JJ we'll find him, I promise you we will find him." frank whispered to her. "Even if I die trying, but I need you with me. You need to be strong for when he walks thru those doors yelling for him mom."

JJ gave a sobbing chuckle. "Frank I'm scared."

Frank pulled back cupping her face. "I am scared too, but I promise you we will find him. JJ I don't break my promises." JJ hugged him telling him she loved him. "Come on your team is waiting for us."

They walked up to the briefing room; they also noticed will sitting in one of the chairs probably telling them what happened. The thing that was bothering frank was will said he was hit on the head yet he didn't seem to be in any pain. As they walked in Cruz followed looking pissed off.

"We have just been called of the case." Cruz growled.

JJ's eyes widen turning completely black with anger. "That is my son! Why would they take the only team that can find him out?"

Cruz sighed. "Because it hit's close to home. The director doesn't want another case like the other three, they are sending team 3."

JJ fell in the chair hugging her self. "I'll never find him."

Frank sighed he'd have to call in some help. "JJ do you trust me?"

JJ frowned up at him. "W-why would you ask me that?"

"Because I need to be 100% sure, not only from you but from your team as well." Frank insisted he knew how the agency worked they will have the BAU under the eyes making sure they didn't interfere with the case. "You will still be looking for henry along with another team, but I need to make some calls. Rossi can we use your house?"

"Anything you need we have it." Rossi replied giving him a firm nod.

"Garcia im going to need your talent with computers." Garcia nodded going for her laptop.

Frank glanced down at JJ. "JJ?"

She stood up cupping his jaw. "I trust you with mine and henry's lives never doubt that." he gave her swift kiss, before taking his phone out. He hated this; it was a huge back step to his past.

WITH THE ROUGE SQUAD

Michael sat at the meeting table with his team; they were currently going over their weekend. Michael was lost in the lane of memories of when the team was form. Frank Donovan his second in command and the best in, well everything. Together they recruited snowman, Evelin and john oh john he was killed two years ago and Diego was now the rookie.

Diego was the muscle, he knocked down door, ruffled up the criminals, but he was smart an expert in bombs. Snowman, that was what he was called since no one could pronounce his real man, he was the hand to hand combat, you never want to get into an altercation with that man the only one who is able to take him down were him and frank. Snowman was fluent in 5 languages, and great with the ladies when in handy. Now Evelin was the best shot of the team no matter the distance she'd hit the target. He was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of his phone, thinking it might be a case he put it on speaker.

"Michael." Everyone stopped their chatting giving the phone there full attention.

Frank cleared his throat. "Michael its frank Donovan."

Michael was shocked.

"Wow-fr-frank? Holy shit man! Where have you been?" snowman exclaimed happy to hear from him.

"Hey snowman, listen Michael I need your help." frank said.

"Frank it's been years since you left the team." Michael said, it still bothered him.

"I wouldn't be calling you if I didn't need the help Michael." Frank growled.

Michael raised an eyebrow his temper hasn't changed one bit. "you'll have to explain a lot. Where do we meet?"

"I'll text you an address. How quickly can you get to Virginia?"

"We can be there in two hours max."

"Okay I'll see you here."

WITH FRANK

Frank clicked the phone, ignoring the looks he was getting.

"Who were they?" morgana asked.

"An old team of mine from the CIA they are free-lance agents. Rossi mind if we head to your house now?" frank asked.

"Not at all let's go."

Frank noticed JJ had cried herself to sleep in Reid's arms. It pained her to see her like this. He swore to find henry even if it meant going back to his old ways. Carefully he picked her up carrying her to the car. They arrived at the house shortly; carrying her again he placed her in one of the guest rooms. It was three hours before frank heard a car pull up Rossi's drive way.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door coming face to face with a part of his past. Michael stood in front of him not sure how he would react to any movement.

"No hi, or fuck off?" snowman blurted.

Frank looked past everyone to snowman. "Snowman!" pulling him into a man hug he smacks him on the arm. "Still with the squad I see."

"With no family, they became my family." He replied frowning when his smile didn't reach his eyes. "Alright boss, what's the matter? It has to be something bad since you called us."

Frank nodded. "Come inside and I'll explain." The group exchanged looks, but followed him into the living room where the BAU was. "These are agent's Hotchner, Morgan, Prentiss, Callahan, Garcia and Reid. They are with the BAU."

Michael shook hands with all of them. "Im Michael, these are snowman, Diego and Eveline." No one missed the nasty look Eveline was sending frank. "You asked for us, here we are."

Frank motioned them to sit down staying clear of the women. "A 10 year old boy was taken about 6 hours ago. We know nothing but the fact that it may have been random."

Michael studied him. "I have two questions, one since when did you start caring so much for anyone and two why do you not sound convince by what you just said."

Frank glared at him. "Henry is the son of my girlfriend, this is her team. I need your help to get him back; they have been called off the case for being too close. Michael I know you have hated me since I quite, but can you please push that aside and help me. I promised her I would do everything in my power to find him."

Michael looked at him then at the group. "Alright we need to know everything you do and we will need to talk to the mother and father."

"JJ is asleep right now; the father is sitting in the dining table." Hotch said.

"Eveline stay here with Diego, snowman come with me." Michael ordered.

Frank took a seat without talking a single word with the two newcomers. JJ walked down the stairs scanning the room for frank letting out a breath once she found him. Frank snapped his head to the stairs having hears the breath.

"hey." He rushed up to her.

Eveline frowned this was not the frank Donovan she knew and hated. He was too kind and caring.

"Who are they?" JJ whispered accepting his help to the couch.

"They are old friends who are going to help on finding henry." JJ smiled a small tear falling from her at the mention of her little boy. Frank cupped her chin making her look up at him. "Baby I know it hurt's, but with their help we will find him. You have me and your team at your side you are not alone. I love you and I love henry nothing will stop me from finding him." JJ sobbed wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in the crock of his neck. He closed his eyes pushing down the tears; opening them again he noticed Michael was back and staring at him in disbelief.

"JJ." JJ looked up at him and turned to look behind her jumping at the sight of the new people.

"I don't want to be alone." JJ whispered shy for being so weak.

"It's fine babe." He kissed her head hugging her tighter into him. In less than ten minutes she out like a light. He knew she was sleeping to gain the energy she was losing over the worry for her son. Slowly standing he laid her on the couch giving her a small kiss on the cheek he turned to the others in the room. "So what you think?"

"You have changed." Snowman mumbled shutting up at the glare he got from frank. "Sorry."

"I don't believe the father his story doesn't match. He says he was attacked yet not a single scratch was on him." Michael said.

"I thought that as well, and it's weird we haven't received any ransom calls." Kate added in.

"So you think it has something to do with will?" Emily asked making sure he wasn't over hearing.

Frank nodded. "It's the only explanation; they had many chances to take him. At the park, school, or with me."

"Garcia I want you to look thru his phone and back records." Hotch ordered.

Hotch and frank gave out orders to their people, Michael didn't mind giving frank the handle of his team. Everyone was working on getting answers, JJ had woken up at some point having had a talk with Hotch she was helping Morgan with the search of wills home. It was well into the afternoon when everyone gathers up in Rossi's home again. Just as they were going to share a phone rang leading them towards will.

Frank made his way over to him frowning at the panic look. "Answer the phone will." Will looked up at him scared. "Put it on speaker. Now."

Everyone was surrounding the man in question as frank towered over him.

Will answered the phone placing it on speaker. "H-hello?"

"William how are you?" JJ glared at the phone, was will in with henry's kidnap? Hotch stopped her from getting closer and ordered Garcia to trace the call. "A little birdy told me you lost something. Well I have that something guess that makes us even since you have something that belongs to me. I won't waist the little time you have, I will give you 24 hours and I expect you at our usual meeting place. If you fail to show I will send you pieces of your brat every day. Do I make myself clear?"

Will didn't speak, he couldn't frank got impatient taking a step forward will jumped slightly. "Y-yeah I understand."

"Wonderful, oh say hi to your lovely wife." The phone went dead after that.

Will kept his head down, too afraid to look at the man towering over him. JJ watched frank from behind his shoulders were rising up and down fast and his posture was stiff. Michael shared a look with snowman they recognized the signs frank was going to make him talk no matter what. Frank placed his hands on the arm rest of will's chair locking eyes with him.

"You are going to tell me who that was and what the fuck does he wants!" frank demanded.

Will shook his head. "I don't know what he wants! I swear!"

Frank took a deep breath turning to look at Michael then at JJ giving what seemed like an apologized look. Without another word snowman and frank grabbed ahold of will pulling him towards the garage. Hotch and the team watched shocked as will fought and kicked as he disappeared behind the closed door. JJ wanted to follow him curious as to what they were going to do to him, but she was stopped by Eveline.

"Don't go in there, keep the good images you have of Donovan." JJ gave her a confused look jumping at the sound of someone gagging.

Morgan having heard the sounds he rushed towards the door almost reaching it when he was pushed against the wall. Looking behind him he saw Diego had pinned him.

"Let him go." Hotch growled and to his surprised the man didn't even hesitate as he pushed away.

"My apologies, but I could not allow him to go in there." Diego replied giving Hotch a slight bow.

"Hotch this is not the way we do things man. They are torturing him!" Morgan roared standing in front of his team.

"Morgan what do you want me to do? Go in there and demand them to stop? This is their turf and we are not even supposed to be involved with the case. Morgan I hate this as much as you do, but I can't do anything." Hotch said trying to calm Morgan's temper down. He was not comfortable with all of this, it was not his way of doing things. Looking at jj and his team he saw that spark in their eyes the same on they got on cases they were determine to do anything in order to get henry back.

Morgan huffed panning another run for the door when frank walked out the sleeves of his shirt and pants were completely wet. Michael and snowman out completely dry.

"Frank?" JJ whispered she was hesitating on getting close to him.

He looked up, but avoided her eyes afraid of what he would see in them. "Diego go bring him out." Diego nodded disappeared, reappearing with a completely soaked will. The team knew, they had gagged will with water to make him talk. Reid flinched images of his abduction flashed behind his eyes.

"Tell them what you just told us." Frank said glancing at will as Diego sat him on the chair they had pulled him out of, when will stayed quiet frank gritted his teeth. "Bring the water."

"No! Wait I-I'll tell them." Will plead stopping snowman in his track. "That was Jacob harsh I-I did some business with him giving him contacts to both drug and gun dealers. Last month I asked him for a loan, I was going to pay him back after a big deal was going down." He paused taking a breath oblivious to the fact that JJ was getting closer with every word he said. "Some deals went good and other didn't, the last one didn't. Jacob came to my house for the money I told him I didn't have it, he gave me a dead line."

"When was the dead line?" Emily asked with a disgusting look on her face.

"Two days ago, I thought he would keep the problem between us only. I never thought he would go after henry of all people."

Rossi scoffed. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"What else?" Kate demanded.

"That's all." Will mumbled.

Hotch ran a hand over his face. "How much was the loan?"

Will flinched. "500,000."

Frank sighed what the hell did he need that much amount of money for? He glanced at JJ when she stopped in front of the man locking eyes for him and for the first time frank didn't see fear, but instead rage and hatred.

"My son was taken, because one of your stupid business deals." JJ stated, will nodded weakly whispering sorry. JJ slapped him hard across the face making his head snap to the left. "You're sorry?! Tell that to henry! Because of you my son is who knows where! If anything happens to henry I will make your life a living hell. That is a promise."

Garcia shivered at the venom in her voice. "I-I got a location!" everyone turned at her waiting for a destination. "He's in the outside of the city, the-the country side about an hour from here."

"Gear up!" frank yelled running up to the room, coming back down with his gun in hand. "Michael, Morgan, Eveline, snowman, Hotch, Rossi and Emily come with me, the rest stay here in case he calls back and watch him." frank motioned to will, holstering his weapon jj stopped him.

"I am not staying here. Henry could be there." JJ said her tone leaving no room for argument not that they had the time anyways.

"Fine, but you stay with me or one of the males at all times." Frank said as they rushed to the cars. They knew it was a while between the call and finding the location, but it was a lead.

The way frank and Hotch drove they arrived at the location in less than 30 minutes. It was a decent house with an open barn on the side, looking around they noticed no other houses nearby. Just as they had climbed out of the car movement caught their attention. A man walked out of the house with rope, the minute he turned towards the drive way he spotted them. Dropping whatever he had in his hand he made a run for it.

Frank cursed jumping over the fence he took chase hearing footsteps behind him he knew the rest were following. Frank was right behind him, the asshole was quick. From the corner of his eye he spotted Morgan coming from the side at full speed, slowing down a bit he gave Morgan the opportunity to tackle him. Rossi handed Morgan a pair of zip ties, as frank looked around releasing a breath once he had JJ in his sight. Frank picked him up pulling him harshly when he tried to kick Morgan. They recognized him as Jacobs's younger brother.

"Not a good start Lou." Eveline said giving him a cocky smile, just to get frank to shut her up.

They stopped in front of the barn; Hotch placed a bucket behind Lou as frank pushed him down to sit. JJ made sure the ties were secure.

"Where is he?" she asked stopping beside her man, as the rest made a circle around them.

"Where's who?" Jacob snarled.

"The 10 year old boy you and your brother abducted." Hotch growled.

Jacob smirked. "I don't know anything about that and I haven't seen my brother in two years."

"What about this morning when he made a ransom call to the father?" Morgan deadpan.

Jacobs breathing picked up. "You all can't come in here and assault me. You are breaking the law!"

"You gave him your vehicle didn't you?" frank stated looking at the fresh oil spill beside them. "Where was he going?"

Jacob glared at him. "You want to talk to me bring me a supine."

JJ clenched her jaw shaking her head. "We are wasting time." she lunged at him in a beat grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket.

"hey." Frank stopped her turning her to face him. "Go check the house."

"He's lying." She argued.

"Go check the house." Frank said again giving her a gentle push. "We'll watch him take someone with you."

JJ glared at him, but turned anyways followed by both Rossi and Emily. Frank waited a while as Jacob watched her leave he scoffed.

"Hey you need to take control of that bitch or I swear-"

Frank unholstered his gun grabbing a handful of Jacobs's hair and thrusted the gun under his chin, making him groan in pain. Both Hotch and Morgan took a step forward if they needed to intervene they will.

Frank leaned in closer to Jacob. "What did you want to say about her? Hmm?" Jacob groaned in pain. "You see I am not American I don't play by their rules."

The man's eyes widen at the sound of the gun cocking. "I lend him my truck to him this morning, he said I could pick it up later at the airport, it's about 40 minutes from here."

"What about the boy?"

"I don't know anything about that I swear. That's all I know."

Frank took in a deep breath pulling back he let go of his hair harshly. Jacob shook his head groaning before giving frank a nasty look and spitting at his feet. Frank gave him a smirk just as he hit him across the face with his gun knocking him onto the ground. Morgan bite his tongue from saying something, he was going to have a word with him later. Holstering his gun frank turned around to see jj staring at him everyone noticed the look of regret flash thru him with a huff frank made his way to the car. Jacob was released by franks order. The drive to the airport was quiet and tensed; JJ sat next to frank keeping her eyes out the window. Frank sighed this was why he didn't want her here in the first place.

"Want to tell me what that was back there?" she asked finally breaking the silence.

Frank glanced at her before returning his view to the road. "He wasn't going to talk otherwise."

JJ frowned. "Why did you tell me to leave? I could have made him talk frank."

"That's why. I don't want you doing anything like that. You wanted to know what I did for the CIA there you have it. I was the one who made them talk it was one of my things, most are not that easy. I don't want you to see me doing that much less you doing It." frank's knuckles were white for the grip he had on the wheel. "This is the part I want to keep you away from." JJ reached over grabbing his hand, frank kissed the back of it. "Well get him back JJ."

"I know." JJ whispered looking back out the window her mind drifting to her baby boy. 'God I hope he is okay.'


	21. Chapter 21

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! THANK YOU THE REVIEWS!**

 **FIRST CHAPTER IN 2016 YAY! LOL**

 **OKAY A TINY SPOILER FOR NECT CHAPTER MEG AND JACK WILL SHOW UP, OH AND OUR LOVERS WILL BE VISITING ZIVA SOON.**

 **LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

Frank recognized a house they passed by, stepping on the brake and changing the shifts he make a drafted U-turn. Everyone in the car yelped or gasped at the sudden movement.

"What the hell Donovan!" Rossi yelled gripping onto the handle, glancing towards the back he noticed Hotch's truck was not able to make the turn.

"Frank's what's wrong?" JJ asked her hand squeezing his.

"I remembered someone around here owes me a favor." Frank mumbled getting a confused look from the others in the car. "Someone mind calling Hotch and tell him we will meet him back at the house?" Rossi nodded pulling his phone out.

Frank pulled up to a house, who ever lived here had bank. Going by the two cars parked in front they guessed they were home. Frank walked in without knocking and ran up the stairs two by two. JJ and Rossi followed him up as for the other two stayed on the foyer.

Frank heard movement and giggles coming from the master bedroom. He raised a fist stopping them in their tracks, taking a step back frank kicked the door down. JJ heard a scream from a women coming from inside the room looking around she spotted a young man making a run for the window. Frank jumped over the bed grabbing him.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" frank growled, he turned to the girl in the bed frowning she looked no older than 18. "Put on your clothes and leave." Not having to be told twice she was gone.

"No wait baby! I'll get rid of him in a bit! Don't leave!" the man cried as frank threw him onto the bed.

"Will you shut up!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you Donovan? Coming into my house? Disrespecting it like it's your own? You have no fucken right!" the young boy growled.

"Let's not forget whose house this is and who's disrespecting it Izzy. I came to collect the favor you and your father owe me." Frank stood before him arms crossed his chest.

"What debt? I don't owe you shit!" Izzy yelled standing up only to be pushed back down onto the bed by frank jj watched him frank was getting ticked off.

"Do I have to remind you about Anthony? I only kept you alive because it was my job. There is nothing stopping me from giving Anthony the pleasure of killing you." frank said with his little smirk.

"Fuck you! The real reason you took the job was so you could bang my sister!" Izzy pushed frank making him stagger a few steps backwards.

JJ's eyes widen when frank backslapped Izzy across the face. Izzy fell sideways onto the bed spitting blood out, looking up he groaned at the burning sensation on his cheek.

"The reason I took that fucken job was because your mother asked me too. Look this has nothing to do with why I came. I need your help on finding Jacob harsh. Where he goes, lives, when he is alone, but most importantly I need to know of any safe houses he has around the city." Frank frowned at how frantically Izzy shook his head.

"No, I am not going anywhere near that man and his goons. If he finds me snooping around, im dead." Izzy argued as he stood up and paced the room.

Frank growled grabbing him by the lapels of his robe slamming the man against the wall. "Listen that son of a bitch has my son, and I will do everything in my power to bring him back to his mother's side. So you either do what I want the easy way or the hard one." Izzy struggled to push him off with no luck, but stopped at what he heard. JJ was surprised as well.

"y-your son?"

Frank ignored his question. "Im waiting for our answer, im on the clock."

Izzy raised his hands in defeat. "Alright, just let go of me." Frank released him with a slight push. "I'll do it."

Frank took a step back giving him a stiff nod before walking out of the room. JJ stayed by the door and watched Izzy; he kept his eyes out the window lost in his thoughts.

"Thank you."

Izzy spun around. "What for?"

"For helping to find my son, I know you must hate being dragged into this." JJ whispered.

Izzy gave her a tiny smile. "A child should never have to pay for parents mistakes."

JJ silently agreed with him, waving goodbye she made her way downstairs and out on to the porch. The air was chilly making her shiver as it hit her to the bone. Hugging herself her mind wondered off to her son. She would give her life to have him in her arms once more, kiss his dirty blonde hair while he fought to get away from her. Just to see his beautiful blue eyes. With a deep sigh she looked up to the sky eyes closed, 'please let me hold him again.'

Frank stood at the door watching her quietly; he saw how much this pained her. What he wouldn't give to take the pain away. Not able to keep seeing her shivering and crying he walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, frowning when she jumped. She quickly relaxed knowing it was him.

"What are you thinking about?" frank his eyes never leaving the open area.

"About henry is he warm, cold, has he eaten how scared he must be. If he is even alive and how much time he has left." JJ wiped the tear that fell.

Frank sighed tighten his arms around her petite waist. "He's alive, I know he is. Don't lose faith, not now JJ. You are a strong woman, stronger than I will ever be. It is something henry got from you; he knows his mom will be coming for him. We will catch them and they will pay for what they have done."

JJ turned in his arms grabbing a hand fist of his shirt she buried her face in his chest. "I know we will, but the pain won't stop."

"Use it to your advantage, let it fuel you. Nothing is stronger than a mother love." He leaned down giving her a swift kiss just as everyone walked out. JJ pulled away and into Rossi's arms as he led her to the suv. Frank brought up the rear, he didn't know how long he can stand seeing her like this until he snapped and not in a pretty way.

Arriving at Rossi's house frank made a bee line for will, as Rossi explained to the rest about frank's little detour.

"I want every detail and information you have about this man and I want it now!" frank's tone left for no lying.

Will toke a couple of deep breaths calming his nerves down. "I meet him at an abandon warehouse, 30 minutes outside the city. He's never alone; four bodyguards are with him 24/7. He lives downtown with a heave security."

"Arriving at the parking lot you pass a guard, he announces you by the time you park. There are two guards standing by the elevator one holds the key to the elevator. Once they confirm you are not carrying, they allow you to go up, he has cameras installed in there and are being watched 24/7 by four guards on his level. Reaching that same level are 2 more men standing by the elevator and seven more walking the hallways. The final ones are his four personal ones they would be where ever he is." Will took a breath.

"Frank whatever you are thinking stop, this man is not stupid enough to have the boy in his home." Michael said. "He wouldn't risk it."

Frank's shoulders dropped. "What about the ransom?"

"What about it?" Kate asked.

Frank grabbed his phone. "I have the money, we do the exchange."

Morgan scoffed. "He is not going to just give you henry and the money. Not knowing will is a cop and we are all looking for him. Henry is his shield against us; he knows we will do nothing reckless."

"We would be ready for him. I am guessing you meet at the warehouse?" frank asked will.

"Yes it's the only place he will meet with me." Will mumbled.

"Eveline are you still a good of a sniper?"

The woman in question gave him a nasty look. "Unlike you I haven't changed, still the best shooter in the team."

"Yeah only cause frank's no longer here." snowman said under his breath, he loved pissing her off.

"Garcia how fast can you get a satellite picture of the warehouse, at least a 50 feet perimeter?"

Garcia gasped faking offence. "I am hurt." frank chuckled. "Once I have the location you'll have them quicker than a Hotch rocket." She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth, as Kate and JJ giggled at the look Hotch was giving her. Frank turned to JJ mouthing 'Hotch rocket' JJ gave him an I'll tell you later look.

"Okay we just have to get the directions, will give them to her." Hotch ordered. William glared at him but did as told.

"We have one problem." Emily said drawing everyone's attention to her. "He wants will to do the exchange."

"I'll handle that part." Frank said distract before turning to Diego. "Take two other's with you and bring me Jacob's brother." Diego nodded pulling Rossi and Kate with him, JJ smiled at the face Hotch did as Kate left.

"Why do you want him?" JJ asked walking up to his side.

Frank glanced at her for a brief moment, then back at the phone. "Insurance."

"What?" Morgan jumped.

"He may agree to doing the exchange with me, but that does not guarantee he won't try and kill and shoot me." Frank explained. JJ didn't like it one bit but what else can they do.

Morgan on the other had been fuming. "Are you kidding me right now? First you torture a man to get information, then you go into a home assault a man in his home, and now you are going to take a man hostage! You can't do this!"

Frank's eyes turned black. "After all of this is over you can arrest me, until then let me do this my way." Morgan growled stomping out the back yard, Garcia want after him. Frank turned to will. "I need you to call him."

Will looked at him crazy. "I can't he contacts me that's how this works."

Frank groaned in frustration cursing under his breath walking back to Hotch and Michael going over the plan. Well Hotch spend half the time mumbling about de-balling Diego if anything happen to Kate. JJ sat with Emily and Garcia talking about the set up for the teams, as Morgan, Reid and the others from Michael's team talked about the ambush. Frank was in the middle of telling Hotch where his group will be settled when his phone ranged.

"Donovan."

"Frank its Jake, what's going on man you haven't called in." Jake's worried voice.

Frank cursed inwardly. "Everything's fine Jake, I actually forgot JJ and I have been busy." JJ gave him a confused look.

"Okay Ughh, TMI. A quick report all is good down here. The case was solved turns out the wife cheated some hubby went massacre on her. Other than that everything is in order." Jake said slapping Cody's hand from the phone.

"Good, I'll call you later JJ needs my help." frank didn't wait for an answer, clicking his phone.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Michael asked.

Frank glanced over at him. "They don't need more than they can handle. They have enough to do back home." Michael looked at him stunned. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering when you became so caring for others? You got to admit you were a son of a bitch back then." Michael bluntly said.

Frank clenched his jaw. "People change Michael, back then I only had to look out for myself. Not I have a team under my care and the family I love."

"What about Eveline?" Michael growled.

"What about her?"

"If I remember clearly she was the women of your dreams, the one you wanted to build a family with, and what do you do? You walk out on her and on us."

Hotch stood in the middle of them looking back and forth. He was getting really uncomfortable; slowly he stalked away towards JJ.

"You don't have a good memory do you? I never said I loved her. I might have if I didn't catch her cheating on me. Michael I know you are pissed off by my sudden departure from the team, but you and I know that besides snowman. No one respected me nor did they trust me, I wasn't going to wait a get killed. I am sorry about john, and even if you don't believe me I had nothing to do with his death. " Frank patted his shoulder. "I hope you can forgive me."

Michael stood where he was, he didn't blame frank from leaving a team that saw him as an outsider. It was the hurt it caused him, seeing the man he saw as a son walk out without even a glance back. He did blame him for johns death thou, it was him who pulled the trigger. Shaking his head he looked at snowman and Eveline, the latter sending death glares at frank while snowman gave him a disappointed look.

Frank was hugging JJ to him, when Diego walked in with a pissed of Lou and tired FBI agents.

"He ran?" JJ asked.

Kate scoffed falling into Hotch's waiting arms. "I swear the sucker got faster."

Frank walked over to Lou crouching in front of him holding his phone out to him, smirking at the forming on his jaw. "Call him."

Lou frowned. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you want to live." Frank shrugged, Lou shook his head. "Call him."

Lou leaned forward. "No."

Frank sighed standing up he walked into the garage walking back in with a revolver. Everyone froze as he took every bullet out but one and pointed the gun to Lou's head.

"Call him." frank ordered, Lou shook his head pulling the trigger every one jumped. "Call him." he pulled the trigger again.

Lou was shaking, tears running down his face. "Stop, please!"

"Call your brother."

JJ watched in fear, frank showed no emotion with each pull of the trigger. It scared her, and by the looks on her team mate's face they were shocked as well. He was playing with a man's life. She jumped at the sound of the gun clicking; Lou's chances were running out.

"Alright! I'll call him! Just, please remove the gun please." Lou sobbed, frank placed the revolver on the desk behind him and handed him the phone.

"You don't talk just call him." frank ordered Lou nodded grabbing the phone with shaking hands. Frank looked over his head locking eyes with JJ's blue ones. He looked away not being able to hold her gaze, he knew better than to do this in front of her.

"Lou?"

Frank snatched the phone, as Cody gave him the go. "No this is frank Donovan an agent for the justice department."

"Where the fuck is my brother and why do you have his phone?!"

Frank pulled the phone away from his ear at the screaming. "I am the one that hold your brother's life in his hands." Frank smirked at the cursing. "But we can change that."

"Oh yeah how?" Jacob sneered.

"The boy you took, your brother for him." frank proposed everyone was on edge.

"And if I refuse?"

"I will send pieces of him every day. Until I get henry back." frank growled.

Jacob huffed. "Very well, but I want my money as well."

"Deal."

"Meet me at the warehouse in three hours." Jacob ordered ending the call.

Frank released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He jumped slightly when a hand fell on his shoulder, looking to his side a teary JJ was looking up at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We are getting him back." she whispered. Frank didn't say anything, he just held her close.

During the time they had, the team leaders went over the plan. Hotch was going to come in thru the front, while Michael and his team would enter thru the back. Eveline was going high as a sniper, will was to stay here watched over by Garcia. Frank had called the bank asking them to withdraw the money, and that an agent Jareau would pick it up. JJ got back with the cash as they all climbed into the cars. Frank rode alone with a handcuffed and taped up Lou. Behind him a distance away they followed.

Frank drove up the abandon building, looking around he nothing but trees. That making him edgy knowing if anyone was out there he was an easy target. Dragging Lou out of the car he placed his U22 NEOS gun at the back of his head, slowly making his way into the building.

WITH JJ

JJ walked thru the woods heading for the building, she caught glimpse of frank walking. She came to a halt at the signal of Hotch who was crouched on the ground. Following his line of view she noticed two men, fully armed and alerted. Hotch glanced at her, knowing what he was applying to she grabbed Kates arm pulling them out of the woods. Once in view the men raised their guns demanding to know who they were. Jj stumbled a little pretending to hiss in pain.

"I-im sorry, our car broke down and she sprained her ankle. Please can we just borrow a phone." Kate pleads.

The men shared a look, before lowering their weapons. The youngest one walked up to them handing them his phone. "Here, why doesn't your friend take a seat, get the pressure of the ankle."

JJ nodded walking over to the other guard. JJ waited until the man had his back to her, when she kicked the back of his knee followed by a kick to the head. Turning to Kate she smirk, Kate had used a shovel to knock him out.

"I just had my nails done." Kate smirked.

JJ chuckled signaling Hotch it was cleared, getting up against the wall Hotch appraised them. Now they just waited for franks signal to go in.

WITH FRANK

Frank saw Jacob on the other end of the room, his back facing the door. He had henry in front of his with a gun to the side of his head.

"So you are the famous frank Donovan." Jacob mocked.

Frank growled. "Let just get this done. I have a date tonight."

"I just have on question; this kid is not even your son why do you care so much for him? I mean his own father wanted this to happen."

"Biological or not he is my son, and I want him back." frank yelled, although his mind was working double time trying to figure out what he by 'his father wanted this to happen'. "Let henry walk towards me and I will let Lou walk with the money." Jacob scoffed but agreed on the count of three they both released their hostages telling them to slowly walk. Frank kept his gun trained on Lou, making sure he dint do anything stupid.

"Lou get down!" Jacob screamed. Lou dropped to the ground as frank ran forward grabbing henry hiding behind a crate as the bullets were fired.

Frank listened as Jacob looked for another clip, taking advantage of the time he had he turned to henry. "Listen I know you're scared, but I need you to run for the door. Your mom is out there, tell them they need to come in now." Henry looked at him with wide eyes too scared to move. "henry I won't let him hurt you anymore, but you need to go now!" henry jumped at the booming of his voice rushing towards the door as frank shot towards Jacob giving henry a clear path.

Frank hid behind the crate again cursing at the sound of more footsteps. 'Think Donovan, think'. Looking around him he found nothing. Peeking thru the edge he counted five men making his way towards him. Hiding back again he checked his clip three bullets and one in the barrel, 'yup im screwed'.

WITH JJ

JJ was freaking out at the sound of gun fired, just as she was about to go in henry came bolting out and straight into her arms.

"Mommy!"

JJ caught him sobbing into his neck. "Ohh henry, my baby. Are you hurt?" she looked him over for any injury.

"No mom im okay, but you need to help frank." henry exclaimed pointing to the building,

"Where is he baby?" JJ asked.

"He was hiding behind a big box, told me to tell you to go in." henry explained.

Hotch took control. "Michael we breach in three, frank is pinned down by un-known number of armed suspects. Henry is in the clear, we go in fast and deadly." Hotch said thru the com-link.

"Copy that, we are in position." Michael replied.

Hotch ordered Emily to stay with henry as they moved into position Hotch, Morgan, and Kate on one side the others In front of the door.

"Go, go!" Hotch yelled taking the lead, looking at the other end he spotted the other rushing in. "FBI drop your weapon!"

"Hands on top of your head!" Morgan ordered.

"On your knees! Now!" JJ yelled.

Both teams scattered circling around the unsubs, JJ noticed one lifting his gun at Hotch.

"Hotch look out!" JJ kicked the gun out of his hands, followed by another kick to the stomach sending him to the ground in pain. JJ turned to Hotch making sure he was okay; he gave her a thankful nod.

"Everyone, lay face down on the ground hands on your head!" Hotch ordered.

They all followed instruction, but one. Jacob.

Frank had stepped out of his hiding place pointing his gun at him. "Did you not hear?"

Jacob smirked. "Where is my good friend William?" Frank quirked an eye brow at him, what if I shoot him? "You don't understand any of this do you?" frank ignored him knocking him on the ground. "It was all a set up." that stopped everyone in their tracks, frank flipped him on to his back.

"What the fuck are you taking about?" Morgan demanded.

"William set this whole thing up; the boy was just to get your attention. I was to kill you, then go for his beautiful wife." Jacob chuckled.

"Why should we believe you?" JJ asked putting a hand on franks shoulder calming him down.

"What do you think the money was for? If im going down so is he. That money was my payment for the job. Look don't take it personal; will wanted him out of the picture." Jacob jerked his head towards frank.

"Why go thru all the trouble of doing this?" Kate asked it dint make sense.

"You would have investigated a hit, but a hostage exchange gone wrong is nothing new. Of course he didn't think about my brother being dragged into this let alone the enrollment of another team." Jacob was pulled up to his feet. Then took him outside to talk, the locals were here to take them in.

"When did all this happen?" JJ asked.

Jacob sighed. "He showed up at my apartment 30,000 demanding I take him out, apparently he was pissed off another top dog was in his turf. Look don't take this personal it was all business." Jacob smirked.

JJ took a menacing step. "You took my son, it was personal for me."

Jacob just shook his head before looking up at frank a primal smile on his lips. "You should have been more careful about who you send to do your dirty work." Jacob said as he was taken to by a cop.

Frank frowned. "What?"

Jacob glanced over his shoulder. "Have you heard from you buddy Izzy?"

Frank's eyes widen at the insinuation, before he could ask Jacob was taken away. JJ gave his shoulder a squeeze when the voice of her boy rang out.

"Mommy! Frank!" henry yelled rushing to them.

JJ kneeled down catching him with an huff, frank chuckled kneeling down next to them. Henry looked over at him he tackled him to the ground in a big hug. JJ laughed as frank started to tickle him.

"Mommy help!" henry laughed trying desperately to get away.

"Sorry buddy but I am not going to interfere in that." JJ giggled looking up when Hotch waved her down. "I'll be right back." frank nodded turning his attention back to henry.

"We sent uniforms to grab William." Hotch explained with a slight smile.

"Okay, why are you smiling?" JJ eyed him with suspicion.

"You'll never guess where they found him?" Morgan grinned.

JJ gave him a weary look. "The closet?" JJ waited for reaction but they all had a stupid grin on their faces. "No."

Kate nodded her head. "Yes!"

"WH-what why?"

"Garcia found the calls will did to Jacob, and the texts. Will tried to escape and Garcia tackled him-"

"Seriously, Garcia-our Garcia." JJ interrupted.

"Yup, anyways she stuck him into the closet and left him in there until the uniforms showed up." Emily finished explaining.

JJ couldn't help, but laugh which caught the attention of frank.

"What is so funny?" frank asked curiously, he had henry sitting on his shoulders. JJ explained everything they had just told her. "Is Garcia okay?"

"Yeah she's fine a little hyper, but nothing a round of her chocolate Adonis can't handle." Morgan said getting ewes form the girls. "What like you girls aren't planning on getting any tonight?"

Kate bit her lips smirking at the way Hotch's eyes darkened. "That is none of your business, but it has been a really long day and a half so I am looking to sleep." She mumbled grabbing ahold of Hotch's hand when it slipped down her ass, giving him a playful glare.

"How about we head back to Rossi's and celebrate we have our little man back and this whole thing is over?" Morgan suggested getting nods from all of them.

Frank wrapped an arm around JJ's waist walking with her to the car, while henry giggled on his shoulders. 'thank you lord, for reuniting my family again.' before reaching the truck frank called over a cop telling him to send some uniforms to Jacob's home, he had a feeling that is where they will find Izzy.

Frank then remembered something that has been bugging him. "What the hell is a Hotch rocket?" Everyone jumped into their suv's laughing unaware of the eyes watching them.


	22. Chapter 22

**I AM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, HAD SOME THINGS TO HANDLE.**

 **THIS IS MAINLY SOME BONDING TIME, THE REAL ACTION WILL BEGIN IN ABOUT A CHAPTER OF SO.**

 **Q:SHOULD I HAVE JJ PREGNATE OR HOLD OFF ON THAT? LET ME KNOW!**

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I AM HAPPY YOU ALL LIKE THE STORY!**

 **OKAY ON WITH THE STORY!**

AT ROSSI'S HOME

Arriving at Rossi's house, henry was pulled onto a hug by Garcia. Not letting him go she carried him into the house completely ignoring the others. Frank didn't want Michael and his team to stay any longer they needed to get back home. He stayed back as the others walked into the house, when JJ noticed him she gave him a confused look.

"Frank?" she called.

"Go ahead; I'll catch up in a bit." He looked behind him then to her; she got the hint giving him a nod she walked in. frank turned on his heel just as snowman stopped in front of him. "Thank you for coming and helping." Frank held out his hand.

Snowman grinned pushing his hands away and pulled him into a man hug. "Don't need to thank us frank. It was great working with you, you should come back to us."

Frank sighed. "Never gonna happen."

Eveline scoffed. "What you too good for us?"

"No, but I am not going to risk my neck for someone that would stab me in the back." frank growled. "I have a team to look out for."

Snowman was surprised by his words. "You have a team?"

"Yes out of Chicago. Look I am sorry for walking out on you like that." frank looked behind him having heard the door open, henry ran out.

"Frank!"

Frank chuckled picking him up. "What is it?"

"Are you coming inside?" henry asked playing with a chain frank had around his neck.

"Yes in a bit."

"Can I wait out here with you?" henry gave him the puppy eyes.

"If you want." Frank kissed his head putting him on the ground, before turning back to the others.

"Why did you walk out?" Diego asked picking up where they left off.

"Because he was the one to kill Jose." Michael growled.

Frank clenched his jaw glancing down at henry, who in return was giving him a confused looked by the man's words. "I didn't kill him."

"The bullet was from your guns frank! How do you explain that!" the boss was now face to face with him.

Frank tugged on henry's hand. "Henry go back inside with your mother." Henry gripped his hand not wanting to leave him. "Henry, now." Frank didn't leave Michael's gaze, henry must have felt something was going to happen since he ran back inside. Frank grabbed him from the lapel of his jacket before anyone could blink. "Don't ever raise you voice in front of my son again!"

Michael pushed his hands off him. "It's worse to lie in front of them."

"I didn't lie, my gun was the one to shoot him yes, but I wasn't the one to pull the trigger." Frank took a deep breath. "You were too enraged by your emotions; you couldn't see what was in front of you."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Eveline demanded jumping into the two man conversation.

"John was doing so illegal trading with Israel, mossad and CIA found out as you would now I was the one they called to eliminate the threat. John knew too much information for CIA to let him walk."

"You don't work for them anymore." Snowman pointed out.

"Yes, but I had debts to pay for. This was one of my payments; they briefed me in and sent me on my way with another agent. He was the one to pull the trigger I stood back." frank explained.

"Why didn't you stop him?!" Michael yelled, his emotions coming up.

Frank shook his head. "He was selling weapons to criminals Michael! I loved john like a brother, but I wasn't going to walk away from it." Frank stumbled backwards as Michael's fist connected to his jaw. He should have seen that coming, rubbing his jaw he glared at the man.

"You killed him at cold blood maybe not by your hand, but you let it happen." Michael rushed at him.

Frank dodged the punch, letting his fist connect to Michael's abdomen. Taking advantage of Michael disoriented frank kicked him knocking him on the ground. Michael rolled onto his back groaning in pain.

"I told you before I am sorry for what happen, but he was doing it way before I left the team. If it wasn't done by me someone else would have done it and I can guarantee they wouldn't have made it quick." Frank said kneeling beside him placing his hand on Michael's side, making him hiss in pain at the process. He ran his hand on both sides before turning to snowman. "Before you head back take him to the hospital, he has at least two ribs broken." Snowman nodded. "I really am sorry Michael, but it needed to be done and you know it otherwise you wouldn't have come and helped me." Frank cupped his face giving him a sad smile patting his cheek before standing up taking a few steps back the team grabbed their fallen leader, Diego and Eveline carried him to the car as snowman stayed with frank, he just shook at the curses Michael sent his way.

"Are you really sorry for what happened?" he whispered.

Frank placed his hand on his shoulder giving him a squeeze. "Yes, snow I know you don't know me as the man that would open easily, but I really am sorry."

Snowman sighs when Eveline yelled for him. "I have to go, but if you don't mind I would like to come visit you sometime."

"Anytime."

Snowman bid him a goodbye as frank walked back into the house. In a way he felt relived like a part of his past was finally closed he still had a long way to go, but it was a start. Walking into the house he was greeted with laughter's and loud talking. Rossi was on the grill with Hotch, Morgan was playing soccer with henry and spuriously so was Reid. Kate, Garcia, Emily, and JJ sat on the outdoor living room talking about who knows what.

Rossi waved him down. "Want a beer?"

"I don-yeah why not." Frank rarely drank, but this called for one. Grabbing it out of the cooler he made his way them. Taking a swing from his beer he glanced at JJ, it was becoming a habit to always keep an eye on her.

Hotch smirked at that. "She won't disappear you know."

Frank turned to him. "I know, but I can't help it, I was trained this way."

"CIA?" Morgan asked having over heard the conversation.

Frank rolled his eyes. "No, mossad."

"How long have you worked their?" Morgan asked he knew better than to push, but he was curious. Can you blame him?

Frank placed his beer on the side table, glaring at Morgan. "If I tell you will you stop asking? At least for a while?"

It was Morgan's turn to roll his eyes. "Yes."

"I started training for mossad at the age of 16 quit at 23; CIA picked me up five months later still at the age of 23, once I was 27 Michael and I were chosen to build a team I quit at the age of 32. Worked 6 years with the FBI as a hostage negotiator, benched for six months before taking the job at NCU." Frank said for once giving in.

"How were you accepted into CIA? No offence, but you coming from mossad." Rossi wondered an agency would never take in an agent from another one, not if it's an international one. They could never be sure if he/she would not betray them.

Frank groaned. "During my last three years with mossad I would team up with a CIA agent Annie Walker, it was always by accident or destiny. We became friends, confidential; I help her fake her death once." Frank chuckled at their faces. "Mossad found out about our friendship and tried to use it to their advantage. They wanted me get Intel using her, at one point both agencies worked together. My boss had given the CIA a file with false information, leading them to bomb a group of innocent people who were in mossad's way. Anyways I had resigned mossad not being able to go thru with it, but Annie had found out about the file, and everything else. Yet she believed in me when no one would, going against her agency she cleared my name with them. I in returned took the file from mossad's data base."

"How mossad take it?" Morgan asked surprised he would do something like that.

Frank gave a sad smile. "They hate me; I am banned from my own country. I mean I can still go there, but any mossad agent has the go to shoot me on sight." Frank admitted catching sight of the girls walking over to them, and without even looking at her he raised his arm, JJ giggled snuggling into her.

"What are you four talking about?" Kate asked as Hotch wrapped his arm around her waist.

"football." Rossi said turning the meat.

"Hotch hates football." Kate said.

"So does Morgan." Garcia added.

"And hockey." Morgan added with a sly grin wrapping his arm around Garcia.

"Frank doesn't like hockey and neither does Rossi." JJ stuck her tongue at the scowl he gave her, frank leaned down catching her tongue in his mouth Deepening the kiss immediately. JJ held back a moan biting his bottom lip, causing him to growl at her.

Morgan yelled waving his hands around. "Whoa, whoa! There are kids here!"

Frank pulled back sending Morgan a death glare. "Glad to see you recognize yourself." Morgan rolled his eyes while the other laughed. JJ pecked him under the chin, wrapping her arms around his waist with her face on his chest. Frank had his around her waist as well. "We were talking about our plans for the week or so."

"Oh and what are our plans?" she glanced up at him.

"Well I need to go see ziva sometime next week, and I have to take Luna for a check up on Saturday. Other than that I am all yours to take advantage of." Frank smirked giving her a kiss.

JJ giggled. "I love the sound of that."

Hotch inwardly rolled his eyes, as if Kate had seen him slapped him on the chest. "What is wrong with Luna?" Kate asked.

JJ turned around still in franks arms. "Frank took her to the vet and found out she was pregnate."

"How far along is she?" Hotch held back a groan he knew where this was heading.

"Two months." Frank answered playfully glaring at JJ when she took his beer.

"What do you plan on doing with the puppies?" Kate asked.

Frank shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, she wasn't supposed to get pregnate in the first place. I'll probably just give them away." frank winced at the elbow JJ hit him with. "What?"

"You can't just give them away!" JJ exclaimed.

Frank raised his hands in surrender. "Neshema relax! I didn't mean it like that. I'd make sure its good homes and all, but I don't want to gain money over them."

JJ smiled, but was quick to frown. "What did you call me?"

Frank raised an eyebrow. "Neshema?"

"Yeah I thought you only call ziva that?" JJ didn't want to invade anything he had with ziva.

"Neshema has two meanings one free spirited and two souls. I call ziva neshema because she is free spirited. I call you neshema because you are more than just someone I fell in love with, JJ you are a part of me, and my soul." Frank pulled her into his arms. "Pretty sappy huh?"

JJ cupped his jaw. "No not at all." Just as she was going to give him a kiss Hotch spoke.

"The meat is done, frank grab the co-ouff-" Kate slaps him on the stomach knocking his air out. "w-what was that f-for." He said gasping for air.

"Really? You couldn't wait for them to kiss?" Kate scowled.

Hotch grabbed the tray of meat. "nope." Kate groaned chanting him as they walked into the house. JJ shook her head pulling frank behind her as he called Reid and henry the food is ready.

They spent the entire day together, the males ended up playing a game of soccer as the girls giggled at them. They were soon shut up when Hotch, Morgan, and frank took their shirts of, showing off their sweaty abs having the girls drool over them. After the game they drank together which ended with them spending the night at Rossi's home, they didn't mind and neither did Rossi. The team ended the day watching movies and to Rossi's dislike Morgan ordering pizza for muchies. By the time everyone called it a night frank had to carry both henry and JJ to their room since both had fallen asleep.

"Are you sure you'll be okay sleeping with both of them in the bed?" Rossi asked.

Frank smiled. "I couldn't be able to sleep without them." Rossi gave him a knowing look. "Good night."

The next morning everyone was up and going, Rossi along with frank made dinner while JJ and Garcia got henry bathe and changed. Morgan, Reid, and Emily had gone to everyone's home picking up a change of clothes since they would probably be at Rossi's home for the most of the day. Hotch and Kate had gone to the airport jack and Meg arrived today, now frank understood the excitement in the women this morning. He could have sworn she was on something, but kept his mouth shut.

By the time Hotch and Kate were back breakfast was served the team and frank were just waited for them. Jack rushed in jumping into Rossi's arms.

"Hey kiddo! I missed you!" Rossi chuckled hugging him tight.

"I missed you too uncle Rossi!" jack jumped off him running to the others until he came to a stop in front of JJ. "Hi aunt JJ." JJ giggled at the jealous look he was sending frank. JJ climbed off frank's lap pulling henry into a hug.

"Hey baby, how was your trip?" JJ asked.

"It was awesome!" jack exclaimed spending the next 5 minutes explaining as much as he could before taking a breath.

"Wow! Sounds like you had a lot of fun." JJ smiled at his crazy nods. "Hey you remember frank? Right?"

Jack looked up at; frank had to admit the kid had his dads look. "Year I remember. Where is henry?" he asked completely ignoring the man. Hotch was about to chaste his son for the bad manners, but frank shook his head. The kid had a crush on JJ, and was a little jealous he'll get over it.

JJ frowned. "He's outside with mudgsey." Jack gave her a smile before going out the on the search of henry.

"Im sorry about that, I don't know what came over him." Hotch grunted.

Frank chuckled. "It's nothing; he has a little crush on JJ its normal for him to be a little hostile." He then glanced down at the blond teenager standing in between them. "And this must be Meg?"

"Yeah, frank this is meg my niece, meg this is frank Donovan JJ's boyfriend." Kate introduced them.

Frank held his hand out. "Nice to finally meet you Meg." Meg shook his hand trying to hide the blush that creeped up her neck. Frank smirked, but not wanting to embarrass her he kept quiet. Hotch rolled his eyes, what even Meg is going to replace him?

"So how about we eat?" Rossi asked from the kitchen.

As everyone sat down to eat frank's phone went off looking at the caller id he frowned 'what the hell do they want?' he debated not answering it, but choice otherwise they won't give up so easily. Looking back he walked out to the backyard and answered.

"Donovan."

"Donovan? Really?" frank stiffed, still the same emotionless and cold voice. "I would have sticked with lavine suites you better."

"What do you want?" frank asked keeping his voice steady and cold just as hers.

"But eyal, can't I just call up an old friend?"

Frank scoffed. "I was anything, but that. Now either answer my question or will hang up."

"I need you, something has come up and the only one capable of completing the mission is you."

"no." frank responded firmly. "It has been years since I quite mossad and there is nothing in this world that will make me go back."

The sound of paper's shuffling was heard. "Are you sure about that? I can be really persuasive; you know that by first hand."

Frank growled. "The answer is no. good bye rivak." Frank clicked the phone without waiting her response. Taking a deep breath he relaxed his posture, turning around he froze. JJ stood just a few feet behind him with a confused look. Frank gave her a smirk with a shake of his head letting her know he'll tell her later. Grabbing her hand he led her back inside, taking a seat in between her and Meg. Kate nudged frank jerking her head towards Meg, Hotch huffed at the sight of the teenage girl blushing over frank as he handed her a plate. Frank had noticed this as well, but made no big deal out of it. It wouldn't be the first time this happen to be honest with himself he found it kinda cute.

JJ handed him his plate earning a thankful kiss from him. Frank knew the routine; it was something they had picked up a while back for no reason. He placed the plate on the table in the middle of both him and JJ, he would give her the fork and she'll eat off his plate once she was full he'd eat the rest. After breakfasts Hotch and Rossi thought it would be a good idea to go to the beach, it was a sunny Saturday so here they were.

Everyone, but Donovan was in the water he sat on top of the bank over viewing the team and water. It was a nice view the sun up high making the water sparkle. His mind wandered off to the call he received early that morning, what was so important for mossad to call him of all people? Not trying to brag, but he knew he was one of their best agents and it hurt rivak to have lost him. Besides the moment he left he was considered a traitor and a target for any mossad agent. His mind pushed even further back, to the missions he did, the lives he took and the ones he spared. The number of each branded into his mind never letting him forget, always a reminder of the bad things he's done. The laughter of JJ made him look over at them, he smiled at the sight of her and henry they were the main reason as to why he would never return to his way. The risk of putting them in danger of losing them was out of the question, they come before anyone and anything.

"Frank!" henry yelled catching his attention.

"What?!"

"Can you teach me now?"

Frank smirked knowing what he meant, frank stood pulling his shirt and jeans off he jumped down and into the water. He swam up to henry taking him from Reid.

"alright you ready?" henry nodded tensing when frank turned him face down with his arms holding him by under the stomach and chest. "Relax I won't let you drop." Giving him a kiss on his wet hair he waited until henry was relaxed. "Slowly start kicking your feet up and down." Henry did as told. "Now use your arms like a fishing pole." Henry giggles but did as told, frank was close to the shore since he was about to let him go. Henry panicked the moment frank took his hands away gripping to his arms. "Henry, henry! Its okay, I have to let you go at some moment. It is the only way you will learn." Henry shook his head shaking in fear. JJ wanted to take her son and wrap him up at the way he was shaking, but frank's look told her not to intervene. "Henry I will not let anything happen to you. I am right here and I am not going anywhere."

Henry looked up at him. "Promise?"

Frank smiled. "I promise. Now want to try it again?"

"Y-yeah."

Frank placed him back into position, doing the same thing over and over. Whenever henry was sinking he would grab him before his face went under. By the time it was time to go henry had the basics down, swimming like a dog kinda way. As everyone packed up their things frank was pulled away and pushed against a tree. JJ smiled at him sweetly and without warning her lips were on his hungrily. Frank groaned slipping his hands down to her ass he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist releasing a moan at the contact she felt down there. Frank smirked flipping them over so she was the one up against the tree. Using his body to hold her up one hand held her head keeping her in position as he added more pressure onto her mouth. His other hand was working on getting under her shirt, once in his slowly moved it upwards until it reached its destination.

JJ pushed him back a little when the need for air got unbearable, to which he growled something she had gotten used to by now. He quickly turned his attention to her neck biting and licking, marking her as his own. JJ was in heaven, but when she open her eyes she froze remembering where they were. Looking around she spotted a group of teenagers staring at them with stupid grins on their faces, not to far on the left a couple kept glancing their way. JJ tried pushing her man away, but he wouldn't budge. His attention to deep in what he was doing and damn he was doing it great, but she didn't want to have sex out in the open. Not thinking she grabbed a handful of frank's hair pulling his head back a little rough, frank groaned at the pain. Locking eyes with him she saw the fire and lust in them she leaned down giving him a swift kiss never letting go his hair she whispered into his ear.

"As much as I want you buried deep in me, I am not going to do it here." she gave his ear nibbles making him shiver in delight.

"You will pay for that later." Frank growled motioning to her hand in his hair. She giggled jumping off him and rushing to the team frank closely behind her staring at her ass.

Reid had watched the whole scene he had come to accept their relationship knowing it made jj happy, but it didn't mean he had to like it. It still made his blood boil in rage wanting nothing more than to shoot the man. Shaking his head Reid took his eyes of the couple, helping Morgan with the lounge chairs. Rossi had seen the looks Reid gave the man; he made a mental note to have Hotch talk to him.

"So who's going back to my place?" Rossi asked.

"Sorry Rossi, but frank and I are going back home. Henry needs a shower and we need to check on Luna." JJ said giving him an apologetic smile.

"Okay Bella, we'll see you later." Rossi gave her a kiss on the cheek, the rest said their goodbyes.

Frank had already placed a sleeping henry in the car, JJ was about to open the door when she was pushed up against the car. Frank's body pressed up against her back with his lips hovering over her neck. She shivered as his warm breath ran hit the back of her neck, he grabbed her by the waist pulling her butt back right up against his semi-hard. JJ gasp at the felling of his member against her, not being able to help herself she rolled her hips earning a grunt from him. Frank growled holding her still he flipped her around; he leaned in close locking eyes with her ocean blue eyes he smirked. JJ looked at his eyes to his lips groaning when he didn't kiss her, she leaned forward only for him to lean back.

"Frank." JJ whined.

"What?" his eyes darken when she licked her lips.

"Kiss me." Her voice was demanding and needing.

Frank groaned crashing his lips with hers, but before she could respond correctly he pulled away. "Don't think I have forgotten your little antic back there." JJ shivers at the huskiness in his voice.

"What antics?" JJ smiled failing miserably at faking innocence.

Frank smirked gently biting her on the neck. "Trust me when I am thru with you, you will remember."

JJ shivers in anticipation, watching him as he open the door for her. She yelp when he grabbed her ass just as she was about to sit down, glancing to the back she saw henry was still asleep 'thank god, he does not need to see what just happened.' Frank jumped into the driver's seat ready to go home; entwining their hands he kissed the back of It as they drove home. One thing going thru his mind 'I can't wait to get her home.'


	23. Chapter 23

**I AM SO SORRY I HAD NOT INTERNET. I AM CURRENTLY STEALING THE WIFI FROM MY SISTERS LOL.**

 **ANYWAY'S I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR THE REVIEWS I HONESTLY DIDNT THINK MANY WOULD LIKE THE STROY. AS I WORK ON THIS ONE I AM DOING A SECOND TAKE ON THIS STORY. THIS CHAPTER IS M RATED-UHHH ZIVA IS BACK AND WITH TWO SURPRISES.**

 **OKAY ENOUGH OF THIS LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

Once frank pulled up at the house, he jumped out helping jj out before he picked up a sleeping henry. JJ unlocked the front door stepping aside so frank could walk in with the sleeping boy; she walked into the kitchen as frank tooK Henry up to his bedroom. JJ reached for a wine glass when she heard scratching against the back door, the moment she opened it Luna bolted in making a bee line straight to henry's room without stopping. JJ chuckled mumbling a 'good to see you too' under her breath. A couple of minutes later frank walked into the kitchen leaning against the wall as he watched her. her back was turned to him as she stared out the window lost in thought, he couldn't help but admire her beauty, the way her long blond hair cascade over her shoulders, her slim body taunting him to wrap his arms around her. The way the moon light shined on her made her skin glitter. Frank groaned inwardly hating the little self-control he had around her, as he felt his pants got tight in front.

Walking up to her frank wrapped his arms around her, pulling her out of her thoughts. Kissing her neck he let his hands work on the buttons of her blouse. JJ smiled biting her lip as she raised her hands into his hair repeating what she did earlier. Frank growled she had no idea what that did to him, he was always the dominant one in a relationship but for once he didn't mind letting go. Spinning her around he pushed her against the wall causing her to gasp. Once he had her shirt open she slid if off, followed by her bra looking up frank slightly asked for permission. JJ rolled her eyes playfully giving him a nod. She moaned loudly the moment his mouth attached to her beast giving her small nibbles. Her hands slowly made their way to the hem of his shirt tugging on it, getting the hint he pulled back just enough to let her pull it off. Without missing a beat he was back on her breast giving them both the same attention. Frank slid his hand to cup her ass lifting her up effortlessly, she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist, and he walked to the island in the middle of the kitchen where he sat her down. Pulling back he locked eyes with her while he unbutton her pants, he watched her memorizing every detail, every gesture. JJ gasped softly as his fingers slid into her, she was already wet which made him get even harder something he didn't know was even possible. Frank thrusted his fingers in slowly while his mouth worked on her neck bring his mark back to life. The sounds she was making were making him insane he needed to be in her and soon, but he was determine to make her orgasm so he slid two more fingers into her.

"Oh god frank." she breath into his ear. "I-I need you."

Frank did too, but he was going to make her beg Payback for the hair pulling from earlier. "You're going to have to beg for it."

JJ's eyes widen. "Beg!"

Frank thrusted his fingers in her hard making her moan out his name. Leaning in he nibbled on her ear making her shiver. "Payback is a bitch." Not letting her respond he crashed his lips onto hers sliding his tongue into her warm mouth. His fingers not once stopping their assault, he felt her walls clench around him he knew she was close.

"Mmmm, fr-frank im close. Don't stop, please." JJ moaned into his mouth as she bit on his lower lip. One hand gripped his hair as the other slowly made its way to his belt working on removing it. Just as she had cupped his man hood, he drove her over the edge. Frank gave out a rather loud groan at the tight gripped she had on him. JJ gathered her breathing, slowly yet firmly she stroked him he placed his hands on either side of her letting his head fall on her shoulder his breathing coming out in huffs. She smirked in knowing she caused this in him, his hips bucking with each stroke.

"Do you have any idea what I want to do to your right now?" frank groaned at her biting her neck.

JJ whimpered. "What's holding you back?"

Frank released a shaky breath. "You are not exactly quiet." He smirked at the blush that appeared. Grabbing her hand he pulled her away before sliding her pants and panties off her, with a smile he kneeled before her spreading her legs wider apart.

"Fuck! Frank!" JJ grasped the edge of the table as his tongue did wonder to her.

Frank pulled back licking his lips. "As much as I love hearing you screaming my name, keep it down your going to wake henry up and we are not in the most private room."

JJ just sent him a glare that made him chuckle. Going back to his sweet torture, taking her to the point she couldn't handle it any more. "Frank please."

"Please what?" he was now hovering over her, the tip of his cock inches from her heat.

JJ whimpered. "I need you."

Frank kissed her gentle on the lips. "What was that?"

JJ bit his lips in an effort to release her frustration. "You I need you!"

"Shhh, keep it down." Frank inched his tip closer feeling the wetness rub on him. "To do what jj?"

JJ growled grabbing a hand full of his hair pulling him down to her. "Love me."

Frank pushed into her in one hard thrust, both groaning in bliss content. Frank propped himself up gripping her hips as he painfully and slowly he pulled out then back in. JJ was holding back her moans knowing he was right, JJ wasn't the quiet type, and for some reason with him she was even louder. She wrapped her legs around her waist encouraging him to pick his speed up. Frank pulled her up so she was sitting guiding her hands around his neck, picking up his pace to an almost painful speed.

"Don't stop, don't stop." Was all she could say to him.

Frank felt her walls clenched indicating she was close and so was he; quickly crashing his mouth to hers he barely caught the scream she released. Thrusting into her three more times he growled filling her up. JJ gasped for air, her face in the crook of his neck. Frank was rubbing her back as he too tried catching his breath.

"That was amazing." JJ whispered.

Frank chuckled running a hand thru her now damp hair. "Only because It was with you." he pulled her hair gently lifting her head to face him he gave her a quick kiss. "Go to bed I'll clean up here and catch up in a bit." Too tired to argue she nodded jumping off the island she ran to her room. Frank smiled at the sight of her ass, shaking his head he put his boxers on before starting to clean up, wiping the counter and picking up the rest of their clothes. Once done he made sure the doors were close and locked then headed to check on henry once satisfied everything was secure he walked into the bedroom half grinning when he found jj asleep wearing one of his old shirts. Putting one some shorts he jumped into the bed pulling her onto his chest, JJ sigh happily giving him a kiss on the jaw she drifted off to sleep.

For the next three days everything started off great frank spent the time with JJ and henry, when she would head off to work it gave him the chance to call his team and see how things were going, nothing new really besides the girls threating to kill the men. Henry was getting used to having him around and that was a problem, he wasn't sure how he will react when he needed to head back to Chicago. As for JJ she was already getting used to the idea, but he promised her he would head back. The three would spend the days going to the park, movies or stay home. On occasions frank would take her out to dinner nothing fancy, just so they could have some alone time. Those nights usually ended with sex in the car or where ever they managed to reach in the house, last time was in the hallway. Believe it or not that is progress.

It was Friday night and out two lovers were currently packing; they would be heading to Washington to visit ziva. JJ was able to get three day vacation so they would spend Saturday, Sunday and Monday. Then head back on Monday night, ziva had given him a call the day before telling him she couldn't wait for him to get there. What had him worried was the fact that she said tony wasn't the one he was going to be talking to. When he asked why, she said her and tony were no longer an item. He couldn't make her spill after that, but he was sure one thing if that tony guy hurt her he'll regret it for the rest of his life. Henry was going to be staying with Hotch and Kate.

Frank called her the moment they got off the plane putting her on speaker, but was surprised at the voice of a male.

"Hello?"

"Im looking for ziva da-vid." Frank shared a look with JJ.

"Ahh, one moment…ziver! Your friends on the phone."

Frank listen to the words exchanged between them.

Z: who is it?

M: I think it's your friend Donovan? Is it?

Z: ohh he must have arrived. Babe mind getting my bag before we leave.

M: sure.

"Frank?" ziva asked having gotten the phone.

"Hey neshema! Where are you? I just got off the plane." Frank said grabbing JJ's bag from her.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon by the way Gibbs drives I'll be there in less than 5." Ziva said giving him a quick bye.

Frank frowned at the phone glancing towards JJ. "Did she say Gibbs?"

"Yeah I believe she did." JJ nodded hiding the smirk at the look he was giving her.

"Isn't Gibbs her boss?" frank mumbled.

"Frank if he is so what? You better be on your best behavior understood?" JJ said sternly giving him her best hotchner glare.

Frank flinched at the look. "Yeah I got it, but it that Dinozzo guy hurt her in any way I will be anything but nice."

JJ smirked. "Fair enough."

JJ and frank sat at a food court when he caught sight of his longtime friend searching for them. Smiling her stood up waving his hand.

"Neshema!" frank called.

Ziva grinned rushing towards him she jumped into his arms. "Oh I missed you so much!"

Frank laughed. "As did I neshema. Jj has wanted to meet up with you." frank had not finished saying JJ's name when the ladies were already hugging and squealing. Frank looked up at feeling the presence of someone else near them. He saw a male late thirty's-early forties. His hair was a silver gray color and although he looked older the man didn't have the body of one. Ziva walked past him stretching a hand out to the man who took it right away.

"JJ, frank this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Gibbs these are frank Donovan and Jennifer Jareau." Ziva introduced them.

Gibbs held out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you both, ziva has done nothing but talk about you two."

Frank shook his hand smiling since his words came out honest. "Pleasure, but I don't mean to be offensive or rude, but ziva weren't you dating a man named Dinozzo?"

Ziva stiffed at the name. Gibbs wrapped an arm around her waist. "I was, but-but when I came back he was with another woman." Frank clenched his jaw. "He-umm-he cheated on me. One thing led to another and I had gotten closer to Gibbs so we decided to try this out. Neither one of us thought we would fall in love." Ziva smiled giving Gibbs a kiss on the cheek.

Frank took a deep breath, calming when JJ placed a hand on his arm. "Well as long as you are happy." Ziva nodded. "Now shall we go?"

Gibbs entwined their hands. "My truck is just out front. The team wanted to meet you two, we tried everything to keep them away but well don't be surprise if they are at my house." Gibbs said.

JJ smirked. "Don't worry agent Gibbs, we both work with teams and trust me when I say we know what you are going thru."

"Please call me Jethro or Gibbs. Agent is when Im on duty." Gibbs said opening the door for ziva, before opening the trunk.

The ride to the house was all talk and laughter.

"Wait you allowed ziva to drive the truck, with your two agents inside?" frank laughed.

Gibbs smirked. "Well yeah, how was I supposed to know she would almost kill them? I figured she was an okay driver I mean she has a driver's license." Ziva stayed quite along with frank who found looking outside much interesting. "You do have a license right?" ziva bit her bottom lip. "Ziva?"

"Define license." Ziva said giving her a sexy smile.

"Ziva!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"What?! Oh come on you know they would have never given me one." Ziva complained.

Gibbs huffed with a chuckle. "We are getting you one, but in the mean time you are not allowed behind the wheel at all."

"Jet!" ziva whined using the nickname she gave him.

"nope." Gibbs said popping the 'p'.

"In fact since frank will be here for three days he can help you." JJ added getting a smirk from Gibbs and paled look from frank. Ziva was just chuckling.

"I-I uhhh yeah I can do that." frank was glad to help her, but she was the worst driver he has ever meet. He was sure he was not going to live thru this.

They pulled up at a rather nice looking home and judging by the amount of cars in the driveway his team had arrived.

"Seriously? Ziver call Dinozzo and tell him to move his damn car." Gibbs growled.

Ziva pulled out her phone not missing the confused look from frank at the mention of her ex's name. "Hey tony, jet said to move your car…because that is Tim's spot…you tell him…just move your damn car."

A few seconds a male walked out the house and into the car moving it, Gibbs parked into its place. All four climbed out as a grumbling Dinozzo walked up to him.

"Boss why didn't you tell Tim to move his car?" tony growled.

Gibbs head slapped him. "for two reasons, one that is Tim's parking and you know it second he finished his report toady something you failed to do." tony groaned as he stomped his way over to the door ignoring the two new comers. With a huff Gibbs led the way into the house and into the living room.

"Frank, JJ these are Tim, tony, Abby, ducky, palmer, bishop, and Leon. Guys these are frank and jj." Ziva said placing her bag on the table, Gibbs walked into the kitchen.

Frank and JJ shook hands with all of them; reaching tony he added pressure to the handshake making him wince. Gibbs walked out completely changed having discarded his suite jacket and dress shirt he now wore a black long sleeve. The day was all getting to know each other, frank at one point cornered tony in the kitchen threating him of unbelievable things making the senior agent shiver in fright. It wasn't until both ziva and JJ pulled him away that he let the agent leave. At around 10pm frank, JJ, ziva and Gibbs were the only ones in the house.

"So how did this all start?" frank asked.

Ziva cleared his throat. "I got back from seeing you instead of heading home I went to see tony. When I arrived I noticed a car I didn't recognize walking in I found him making out with another women." Gibbs held onto her hand. "I was hurt yes, but not as bad as I thought I would. I learned there that I didn't love him. Gibbs was there to give me support the next day after ripping a new one at tony. We started hanging out after work going to lunch, I'd come here to talk of just hang out and one thing led to another. So here we are."

Frank nodded. "Okay, do I have to threaten him or can I be sure he will not hurt you."

Gibbs glared at him. "The day that happens I give you the go to shoot me in the head."

Frank stared at him as Gibbs held his gaze. JJ looked at ziva sharing the same look 'men'.

"Okay then." Frank said with a nod. "So is there anything else I should know?" frank had noticed the way the older man hovered over her keeping her from doing too much. He had an idea in what it was, but he wanted her to say it.

Ziva looked at her man, who gave a smile. "Yeah, frank-umm-you're going to be an uncle."

Frank swallowed. "your pregnate?"


	24. Chapter 24

**I AM SORRY FOR THE WAIT, BUT I AM NOT IN SD RIGHT NOW AND HAVE LIMITED ACCESS TO WIFI FOR MY LAPTOP. REST A SURE I WILL KEEP POSTING. THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SHORT, BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT ONES WILL BE NO SHORTER THAN 3,000 WORDS. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS YOU ARE ALL THE BEST.**

 **THIS ONE IS A LAME, BUT THE NEXT COUPLE WILL HAVE THE TEAMS WORK THIS CASE AND SOON REALLY SOON FRANK WILL BE GETTING A VISIT FROM MOSSAD.**

 **ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY!**

Ziva nodded. "Yes, im a month now."

Frank's grin got bigger as he shot up gathering her in his arms. "That's wonderful neshema!"

JJ pulled her into a hug next. "Im happy for you. We have to go shopping together."

Ziva laughed sitting back down. "Just say when."

The four spent the rest of the day catching up, ziva was more than thrilled frank had been taken by Gibbs after she told everything he has done for her and the team. He was shocked when she told him it was Gibbs and the team that saved her from the claws of mossad.

"Im sorry neshema, if I knew what had happen I would have dropped everything to help you." frank whispered, JJ and Gibbs were in the kitchen fuzzing over the coffee.

Ziva smiled. "I know you would, but I couldn't have you risk your life for me by stepping into Israel."

Frank kissed her on the cheek. "I love you and I admit you did well on choosing your life partner. He really does love you."

Glancing at the man that has stolen her heart she smiled. "I truly did get lucky with him. I love him will all my strength." She turned back to him. "I see you too have finally found love."

Frank chuckled. "Yes at last I have her in my life and this time no one and nothing will take her from me."

"Amen to that!" the laughter between the two attracted their partners.

JJ gave frank a cup of coffee. "What we miss?"

Frank wrapped his arms around her. "Nothing important, so what do you have plan for tomorrow?"

Ziva frowned. "We have to work, but how bout after we hit the bar?"

"or you can by the NCIS, I know ziva has been dying to show you around." Gibbs proposed.

JJ nodded. "That sounds even better. Frank?"

"Sure, we can head to the bar after the grand tour."

After making plans for the next day they all decided to call it a night, ziva had told frank his dogs were in the back yard but after seeing how happy they were he decided to give them to Gibbs and her. For the past two days they spent the mornings at NCIS headquarters and nights out in the town. Frank and Gibbs had become quite good friends seeing as they bonded over similar things like sailing and building stuff, but the good times came to an end when both agents received phone calls from their team mates.

"Donovan." Frank said taking a swing of his beer.

"Frank it's Jake, listen we have a problem. Ryan murphy the AG's son has just been kidnapped." Jake said commotion was heard in the background as his team gathers all that was needed.

"Jake that is out of our jurisdiction, let the FBI handle it."

"No, listen frank the AG asked for you personally he wants no one else. He's willing to let the feds in, but you must handle everything."

Frank sighed running a hand thru his hair. "Alright get everything packed and meet me at the airport." He ordered." Wait which branch is joining us?"

Jake chuckled. "BAU."

JJ walked outside to answer her phone. "Jennifer."

"It's Hotch; we just received a call from the AG's wife. Five hours ago her son Ryan was kidnapped. We are being called in, but someone else is going to be taking the lead."

JJ frowned. "Who?"

"Frank and his team, how soon can you be at the airport?"

"10 minutes, but we still have to get-"

"We'll take the jet just be ready. Frank's team will be waiting for us on arrival." Hotch instructed.

"Alright see in you in a bit." JJ shut her phone rushing into the house looking for frank. He was of course already packing and by the looks of it he was halfway there.

"You heard?"

"Yes, Jake just called he'll pick us up at the airport." Frank said.

"No, Hotch is going to call them; my team is bringing the jet." JJ said helping to pack just then the bedroom door was open and in walked ziva.

"Where are you two going?" she asked.

Frank gave her a small smile pulling her into a hug. "Sorry neshema we just got called in."

Ziva nodded sadly. "I understand, go keep the peace."

JJ pulled her into a hug just before jumping into the car. "We'll call you later."

"I'll hold you to that." ziva smiled waving as the car drove off.

Not too long they were in the jet going over the case.

"So what do we know?" Hotch said staring off.

"Ryan murphy age 10 kidnaped from home-"

"Home? Wasn't anyone watching the kid?" Morgan scoffed giving Garcia a sorry look for cutting her off.

"Yes, but whoever did this knew what they were doing. They used darts to knock security out." Kate answered.

Morgan turned towards frank. "You know the AG?"

Frank shook his head. "No never crossed path or words with him."

"Then why ask for you?" Morgan demanded, JJ rolled her eyes Morgan knew frank hated being interrogated.

Frank glared at him. "I don't know, you can ask him later if you'd like." Morgan scoffed returning his attention back to the file. Getting off the plane they were met with frank's team. "Anything new?"

"Nothing, not even a ransom call." Monica said

Frank sighed. "Alright let's move, we lost enough time as it is." Frank growled as they all rushed to the SUV's. Arriving at the AG's home frank groaned at the amount of people that swarm the place.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked.

Frank jerked his head towards the house. "Too many people."

Reid glanced at him in confusion. "So?" Frank shook his head leaving a confused group behind.

"Too many people, means trouble. You can only control so many." Alex explained having heard the conversation. She took pity of them remembering how their first case with frank was.

"Why didn't he just say that?" JJ asked confused by her boyfriend's behavior.

Frank's team chuckled. "Here's the thing, Donovan is a totally different person when working a case. You won't be seeing the easy going guy he's been lately, just be ready for anything." Jake said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rossi asked.

Cody released an exaggerating breath. "In other words you will be seeing the side of frank that many speak of, the emotionless, cold, and badass. He will be the cold hearted man everybody knows about."

JJ shared a look with her team before following the others inside. Sparing one look at frank she flinched at the cold empty eyes that stared back at her. 'This should be interesting.'

Hotch and JJ stayed with frank while the other left to set up, frank walked up towards a blond man no older than mid 30's.

"How are you frank?" the man sighed.

"tom." Frank shook his hand. "These are agent's hotchner and Jareau."

The man 'tom' gave them a stiff nod before handing frank a folder. "Get the boy back." then he left.

Frank glanced around as he headed towards the couple on the couch, the man jumped up the moment he saw frank.

"Mr. Donovan thanks you." he breathed shaking Donovan's hand.

Frank remained stoic, nothing getting pass. "Sir attorney general."

AG turned to the women beside him. "This is my wife Diana."

"Ms. Murphy." He gives her a slight smile. "These are agent's hotchner and Jareau with the BAU." Shaking hands he gestured them to take a seat, while he removes his coat placing it on the chair he tossed the file in. the teams stood in the back waiting for the orders.

"Im very sorry for what happened to you son Ryan, im going to do everything I can to bring your son back to you unharmed. What Im going to ask of you is this, do whatever you have to, to hold yourselves together. You must show strength, but without trying to extract control you're not in control they are…you're an observer." JJ couldn't help but wince at the emotionless tone he was using almost as if he didn't give crap about all this.

"Do-do you think Ryan is still alive?" Diana whispered her tone fighting to stay steady. Hotch was watching frank afraid he would say the wrong thing.

"I believe Ryan is still alive, whoever did this took your son because he has value to you, and value to you means value to them. Which means a negotiation…a ransom." Just as the words were out of his mouth the phone rang making every person in the room freeze. The father jumped in a hurry, but was stopped by Hotch. Frank glanced at the tracker receiving a nod.

"Buy us time." Hotch said as frank handed the AG the phone.

AG cleared his throat. "Hello?"

"My name is Martin Ricker; let me tell you who's in the room. There's a special agent in charge of ncu." Everyone was stunned as the GA lowered the. "What do they call you lot 'tango hunters' anywhere, anytime, anything right?" frank looked pissed discreetly reaching for JJ's hand in an effort to keep his temper under control. "And who do you have with you; let's see…a couple of tech op boys, hackers to trace the call, languets working on my voice, phycologist working on my head." Frank glanced at the BAU and Monica a silent command to get working. "So Mr. attorney general since you are not the one in charge, why don't you save us both the time and pass the phone to frank Donovan." All eyes' snapped to frank as he glared at the phone. With defeat in his eye's the father handed the phone over, Donovan takes a deep breath locking eyes with JJ as he spoke. Right now she was the only thing keeping him in control.

"This is frank Donovan."


	25. Chapter 25

**AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

 **ANYWAYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON FOR UPLOADING FOUR OTHER STORIES PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT THEY ARE CALLED**

 **LYCAN'S ARE REAL : HOTCH/KATE CROSSOVER WITH TEEN WOLF**

 **IM HERE SON: NCIS STORY FOCUS ON MCGEE WITH GIBBS/ZIVA AND A TIM/GIBBS FATHER/SON**

 **NCIS LOVE STORY: A GIBBS/OC THE OC HAPPENS TO HOTCH'S DAUGHTER SO ITS A CROSSOVER WITH CRIMINAL MINDS**

 **THE PROHIBITED: TWILIGHT STORY CARLISLE/OC {I DONT REALLY LIKE THE MOVIES THAT MUCH BUT YOU HAVE TO LOVE CARLISLE CULLEN}**

 **ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

"I was told you transfer." The man sounded thrilled.

"Before we begin this I need proof that Ryan is still alive."

"You will have the proof soon."

"When will the proof arrive?"

A beep came from the tracker just as martin hung up the call. All eyes went to the tracker.

"I got him san Jose California." He held a smirk on his lips.

"no." Cody said me. Murphy looked at him with fear in her eyes.

Frank slammed the phone in place. "Do we have this guy or not?"

"I've got him."

"Yeah you don't have anything." Cody turns to frank. "He's using the company voice overdrive I piece software all thru the internet. He could be anywhere in the world."

Frank clenched his jaw. "Thank you for your work, you can go home. Cody you are in charge of anything that plugs in. give me something I can use." He shifts his attention to the others. "Jake, Alex, and Morgan there is a surveillance camera outside find it, shut it down."

"The rest of us will help Monica go over the profile." Hotch said.

TIME SKIP:

Both teams sat or stood outside on the balcony going over what they found out.

"Martin Ricker, 43 years old. Moved from Scotland at the age of 16." Monica started.

"After high school he enlisted into the British army, served in the SAS. Saw some action and was removed after an attack." Rossi took over.

"Guess what he did after that?" JJ asked.

"He became a hostage negotiator." Hotch answered.

"For control risk group privately contracted by Lloyd's of London, specialized in hostage negotiation and recovery." Reid added.

"Lloyd's of London they are a insurance company what do they have to do with kidnapping?" Jake asked, he was playing with the broken camera.

"They insure anything with value." Alex said.

"Including people." Monica added. "In a nasty cooperate kidnapping by FAR seavebles in Bogota, Ricker exchange himself for the hostage for 39 days. He eventually escaped by killing his capture, when he returned to London he resigned and disappeared."

Frank leaned his back against the rail crossing his arms across his chest. "Then why did he do this?"

"Well speculating I would say-"

"Speculating I can do." frank snapped. "What I want from you is your professional opinion." Everyone was quiet; JJ glanced at him she's never heard him talk to any of his team mates like that.

Monica glared at him. "He's a very good negotiator, anybody that would exchange themselves to free a hostage is hyper confident in his own ability to win. When his last case went bed I believe it snapped him. He became bitter, nyolistic allotment he adapted the ways of his enemies."

JJ looked over the lawn spotting something. "Did you see that?" she walked up to the sniper beside them. "Let me see that." grabbing his rifle she glanced thru the scope aiming it at a teenage boy filming everything. Frank ordered Jake and Reid to bring him and to call his mother. Cody grabbed the camera plugging it into his laptop while frank stood behind him with jj standing beside him. Rossi and Hotch watched kept their eyes on the parents both warry, by experience they knew the Murphy's were close to exploding.

"Stop the tape." Frank said, Cody paused it on a blurry picture of what looked like a helicopter. "Can you do anything with that?"

Cod scoffed. "This puppy can do anything."

JJ walked over to the son and mother. "Thank you, please come with me."

"Donovan." All eyes turned to the door as a delivery man walked in. before anyone could react Diana bolted towards the boy ripping the bow out of his hands reveling a tape. Everyone gathered around the TV as she started it.

*Ryan murphy will be returned safe and unharmed when prisoner 18756822 Rafael Luiz Ortega is released from the federal penitently in oleando.* the face of martin popped onto the screen, no one spook they just listened. *do that and you will hold your son in your arms again, do not and I will mail pieces of him to you every week.* JJ glanced at the parents each held fear and distraught, in fact they all did all but frank he held nothing what so ever. Did he even care? *what are children most afraid of, the dark, being alone, being abandon. Did you two spend enough time with ryan.* Ms. Murphy buried her face into her husband's neck. *did you? What would you give for five more minutes to spend with Ryan?* frank clenched his fist wanting nothing more than to punch something. *did you tell him you loved him? Did you tell him today?* the video ended leaving 9 pissed of agents and two crying parents. Frank shut the TV and tossing the tape to forensics. Looking out the window he sighed it was dark out with a grunt he took a seat on one of the desk going over some of his reports 'better get them done now'. Both parents, Alex, Jake, Hotch and JJ walked up to him. Frank didn't look up as he continued to write, he tilted his head to the side when JJ placed a hand on his back. A gesture meant for support and affection jj ignored the looks he got from the couple. Hotch was about to say something, but Jake stopped him frank needed that. So instead Jake talked about the case.

"Rafael Ortega killed two DEA agents in Miami four years ago." Jake stated.

"He's on death row, and is also the son of Alejandro Ortega arguably the biggest drug dealer in the world." Alex said.

Frank kept his eyes on the paperwork as he scoffed. "Arguably is right, I know who Alejandro."

"Ortega is on death row because he deserves to be, I put him there. It was my last case as US attorney before the president appointed me to AG." Bill murphy said guilt evident in his voice.

Diana murphy took a deep breath. "How do we go in getting this man released?" everyone and I do mean everyone held back an eye roll. You can't just give into some whack job's demand.

"It's not that simple, I took an oath to a poll the law and protect the people and I am not protecting people by releasing a drug dealer cop killer." He sighs. "And I'm not protecting my son by doing nothing, what are we going to do?"

Frank looks up for the first time. "The calls been made, the ransoms been demanded now we fight back." JJ squeezed his shoulder before moving to stand beside Hotch once more.

"Donovan!" Cody yelled, Frank walked back into the main room, Alex and Jake took a seat on the steps followed by Reid and Kate. Morgan and Rossi went to help Monica with the remainder of the profile; well Morgan took a moment to give Garcia a call seeing how she felt left out. Hotch and JJ stood in the doorway not wanting to be in the way since everyone else seems to know what they were doing. "You're looking for a sucrose ES76 top speed 150 knot, range 320 miles." Cody said having identified the brand of helicopter that took Ryan.

"What about Langley?" frank asked standing in the middle of the room. He held himself tall, shoulders squared. His face held nothing keeping all locked up inside him, his eyes vacant of anything that could give him away.

"They had a low flying helo heading southwest towards ceda 40th, 130 knots. Dropped off the radar 60 minutes after deduction." A man answered as Cody's fingers flew over his keyboard.

Another man walked up to frank handing him a file. "Confirmation on a similar track by cop chopper checking traffic. 42 minutes after loss of contact heading northwest 2.8 degrees."

"42 minutes that's enough time to set down, refuel and take off again." he walked back to Cody's station. "Cody where are we with the internet trace?"

"Down to 25 square miles in north Virginia near rocky hand county, considering what we started with that's pretty good." JJ had to agree they had gathered a good amount of Intel in just a few hours, but frank thought otherwise.

"Not good enough."

The agents on the stairs scoffed. "Is he always like this?" Kate asked.

Jake smiled. "He's actually going pretty easy, but yes he's always like this."

"Look you just have to deal with one case and they you have the loving and caring frank back, we have to deal with him daily." Kate grunted.

Frank paced behind Cody. "Service accesses only, one or two lane, no major arteries or roots." Cody smirked as he typed away. "Layer a 10 miles swat from northwest to cod pepper at 2:83."

"Nice.' Cody mumbled as points began lighting up his screen.

JJ watched him, before the murphy's caught her attention. "Hotch check the murphy's." she whispered.

"What about them?"

JJ had the right mind to roll her eyes at him. "Not once have they lashed out, nor fought between themselves. They are just sitting there swallowing everything in."

Hotch sighed. "I know JJ; it's a matter of when will it happen. We'll talk to Donovan in a bit, im afraid of what they will do once they can't handle the pressure anymore."

Jake groaned. "I feel like the fifth wheel."

Kate chuckled. "More like the…eleventh."

"Bingo! Eight mile square radius." Cody yayed.

Frank leaned over his shoulder scanning the screen. "Is that the best we can do?"

"yep." He turns to frank. "What's our next move?"

Frank reaches for the phone. "National reconnaissance office." Cody's grin got bigger.

JJ nudged Hotch confusion written on her face. "What is that?"

"Satellite." Hotch mumbled.

"This is special agent in charge frank Donovan, clearance 293TA. I have a priority level 1 request." The BAU stared at him in shock. How in the hell did he have access to NRO? "What I need is key hole surveillance recasting over northern Virginia and I need it on the next pass." Looking up his eyes locked with confused blue ones, giving her a loving smile he returned to his call.

"He's retasking a satellite." Hotch said.

"Coordination's are 38.52 long…78.86 lats." A couple of seconds and he hangs up the phone walking over to Monica.

"Im up on Ricker's case history, as a negotiator he's really good."

Frank snaps at her. "Yeah I know he's very good, tell me something I don't." Morgan scowled at him, he hated when leader's and bosses talked to their team mates that way. "Well he had a couple that went badly though. Two of them involved the live burials of victims, victims in the ground are hard to fine plus Ricker can stay mobile."

Frank gave his agent a smile of approval. "That's good, nice job."

Rossi nudge JJ as they walked up to him. "Can we talk to you?" Rossi asked although it came out more of a demand.

Frank looked between the two of them. "yeah." Ignoring the looks from Hotch they followed him into the kitchen. "What is it?"

"We were talking and we are worried about the family." Rossi started.

"Why?"

"You eyed them? The AG especially?" JJ said trying not to flinch at the fire burning in his eyes.

"Your pushing pretty hard." Rossi added effectively getting franks eyes of jj. "I think what they need is reassurance."

Frank cracked his neck. "What they need it their son back. I worked KNR for six years I know what people can take."

Rossi narrowed his eyes at him. "So do we, our job is to read everybody." He now stood face to face with the man. "The way we have it figured is really soon you're going to have a rank pulling AG looking to take control."

"You're wrong he'll hold." Frank growled.

Just then the AG walks in looking pumped up. "Im going to talk to Alejandro Ortega and offer him a deal."

"You have nothing to offer him." frank said JJ still couldn't wrap her head around how cold frank sounded talking to this man.

AG pulled his sleeves up. "I have authority over the beau prisons I can offer a stale of his execution and have hi case reviewed." Rossi shook his head does this man know what they are up against?

"A stale execution still means an execution, what he wants is his son back home safe in his arms."

AG stared back with defiance. "It's my decision, I've made It." he then leaves.

"And it begins." Rossi mumbled.

Frank snapped his head towards him his glared heating up ten times worse. "Make yourself useful and go help the team find Ryan." His black eyes shift to JJ. "Both of you." he snaps jogging after the AG.

JJ watched him leave with hurtful eyes; he didn't need to act that way. Shaking it off she followed a pissed of Rossi into the main room.

Frank slapped himself on the top of the head; he knew he fucked up with her again. She was just trying to help him out and what does he do? Be an asshole with her. Shaking his head he thought of ways to make up for his bullshit. Problem was that during cases involving children were the worst for him, he always put up walls making himself distant from the case and all those around him. Stopping to stand by the AG's desk he listened to the conversation, but stayed out of the camera shot. Frank knew this was a bad idea and right he was. Alejandro wanted his son back and was going to stop at nothing, the AG was now pleading with him. Frank growled at the teasing voice Ortega used asking murphy how it felt to have his son taken away with the knowledge he might never see him again. If only they knew the pain and rage you felt when a son dies Ortega wouldn't take it so lightly. Frank was snapped back into the conversation, noticing the look of defeat and pained on the AG as Ortega told him to just pay the ransom and he will have his son sitting on his lap, playing and laughing in no time. Frank quickly grabbed the control shutting off the video call.

"Mr. attorney general you're a very powerful man and custom to control, you cannot control this situation." He paused frank sucked at this sort of talk. "He makes moves we make counter moves, this is how it works."

The father swallowed the lump in his throat. "Will I ever see my son again?"

"I don't know."

All was silence again.

"Tell me I'll see my son again." he pleads that was he needed to hear, something to give him hope.

Frank shook his head. "All I can tell you is I win more than I lose."


	26. Chapter 26

**First off I hate these A/N as well, but I think in this case it's mandatory.**

 **Okay So first order of business is: i know my grammer sucks! Thank you for all the help to those that helped me with that. I will be going back to each story one at a time and reviewing them. I tend to rush when typing, So yeah. After all English is not my main language lol.**

 **Number two: I am currently without internet, So the updates will be random. When I do update that will most likely be on Sunday thru Monday. I know it sucks, but someone forgot to pay the Bill.**

 **Number three: I know some of my stories are crossovers. The reason I don't place them in that section is because not many readers search thru there and regardless of how bad and twisted some of my stories are i love to hear and read what all of you have to say, but please don't review if your are just going to be mean. I had a contestant guess review that said nothing but mean things. Another is posting jiberish of I don't know what on THE PROHIBITED. Please if you don't like the story just tell me what you don't like. Thank you.**

 **Number four: thank you all for the follows. I didn t know my story I'M HERE SON would actually be a hit so thank you so much. A quick clear up for the story NCIS LIVE STORY I know many don't like the whole gibbs and younger girl. In the story he's younger in his 30's and my OC is already 18. Like I said before I come up with these crazy things in my head and just start typing.**

 **Anyways hope this doesn't scare any readers away, some stories will be updated a little after i post this So it song be a total lost. Lol.**

 **Before leave I would like to know what you would like to see in the story? Thank you all.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the long wait, but its back and i hope you like it.**

 **i have many thing for this couple and not all are good things.**

With that frank rushed out of the office not being able to stand the sight of him in such depression. Frank knew that look, the tremble in his voice, the unshed tears in his eyes. the man was giving up in getting his son back alive, he was already starting the first stages of grief. Ignoring the looks, he got from the BAU he made straight line for Cody.

"I have Alex." Cody said, frank had sent Alex, Jake, Kate, and Morgan to do a full search at the location they knew martin had stopped to refuel the helicopter. Frank had just found out They were missing a team member, that being Emily. She was called in to help Interpol about an old case.

"What do you have?" frank asked leaning over the table, and hovering over the phone as everyone gathered around.

"We got a couple of empty refueling barrels here."

"Is Jake and the others with you?"

"Yep."

"Okay check It out, but not alone you got me…I want updates every 3 minutes." Frank ordered, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Okay got it." Alex responded.

"Can you blow up the images of Alex and the others?" frank asked Cody, glancing up as a nervous looking AG walked down, behind him tom was giving him a 'watch out' look.

"Wait, wait I'm getting a heat signature." Alex's voice was heard, most likely talking to those with her.

"What is it?" Hotch asked having moved to stand across from frank.

"Locating."

The phone then rings with a little hesitation frank picks it up putting it on speaker. "Donovan."

"Release Rafael or the boy dies."

"Rafael's on death row, you don't come thru for his father he gets the gas in twelve days." Frank threaten. "Better yet I'll make sure his death is slow and painful."

Martin chuckles. "You and I both know Rafael is sitting on an air strip in Ohio waiting on your word to release him." All heads snapped towards frank, but frank had his heated glare focus the AG. "Or did you not know that?" The AG shifted on his feet. "Maybe I was wrong, maybe the AG is running things. Maybe the AG's lost confidence in ya." JJ gritted her teeth, the man was playing with him trying to bring him down by getting into his head. She watched as frank clicked the phone slowly too slowly and made his way towards the AG like a lion moving in on a zebra. Guess who the zebra was?

"What did you do?"

AG was sweating looking at everything, but frank. "I needed the option." The entire BAU rolled their eyes, while Rossi shook his head. They did warn frank this was going to happen.

Frank clenched his jaw holding back the words that wanted to spill out. "You release Ortega, you kill Ryan you hear me." JJ knew that look it was the same one he had given Will when they found out about his enrollment with henry's kidnapping. "You kill your son!"

"My son should have been home by now." He pokes frank on the chest with his finger giving him slight push. "It's your job to bring my son home!"

Taking a step forward he stared him straight in the eye. "Then let me do my job." His voice sent chills thru everyone's spine at the venom dripping out of it. With one last look at the father he turned back to Cody just as Kate's voice was heard.

"This is weird."

"Talk to me what have you got?" Frank demanded, his patients was dimming by the second.

"I'm getting a rectangular signature." Kate said the sound of the others footstep was the only other thing that could be heard. "Could be underground." They all stood still listening with attention as the sound of what could only be described as wood being tossed aside was heard.

"Found air holes." Jake said, frank looked up at JJ with hope in his eyes.

"We got movement!" Alex yelled.

"We found a box." Morgan said. "Sounds…Sounds like scratching inside."

"Go, go, go!" Kate yelled.

"What is it?!" frank demanded his hands were white from the tight grip he had on the back of Cody's chair. Everyone jumped at the sudden sound of an explosion. "Jake, Alex, Kate?!" frank called, fear in his voice. Hotch was stiffed having no way of reacting to the situation. The tension in the room made everyone jump at when the phone rang.

"We're okay, Ryan wasn't in there." Alex's voice was heard coming out in short breaths.

JJ watched as the two most important men in her life sagged their shoulder in relief. Frank picked the phone up with annoyance.

"No more game, release Raphael to me now." Frank clenched his jaw at the demanding voice. "Ryan has ten seconds to live." The A.G bolted for the second phone.

"He's bluffing." Frank assured keeping all emptions hidden.

"When it's your son, then you can take that chance." The A.G snapped dialing a number. "Release Ortega."

JJ became enraged with the man, she saw the hurt and guilt flash thru frank at what the A.G said to him. Granted the man doesn't know what happened to frank, but that was no excuse. He just as well killed his son by giving this jerk what he wanted. Though she couldn't blame it all on the father, he was hurting and all he wanted was his son back safe in his arms. Frank should have listened to them and paid more attention to the parents. All was quiet as the A.G hung up the phone, frank stared at him and those that knew him knew he was one second away from exploding. Cody's typing brought every one back to the problem at hand. "Planes in the air."

Frank tossed the file in his on the table, with a shake of his head he walked out onto the porch. JJ looked after him debating whether she should follow him or not.

"Go, he needs you at the moment if he wants a clear head." Hotch whispered nudging her on the shoulder.

JJ gave him a small smile before walking out, she found frank on the porch, his hands on the rail and head down.

"Hey you okay?" JJ whispered placing a hand on his back, frowning when he jumped it was more out of fear than surprised.

Frank scoffed hiding his reaction from her. "Just great…I have a 9-year-old boy kidnapped, a kidnapper on the loose, a cop killer on his way to Bogota and an A.G that just flushed this case down the toilet. Other than that I am fucken peachy."

JJ took a step back from him, she tried desperately to hide the fear sweeping into her. "I get this is a lot frank, but you don't have to be an ass about it. I just came to see how you were and give you some support. I'll see you inside."

Frank reached for her as she left, grabbing her on the arm. Pulling her back to him, her back hit the rail as frank boxed her. "I'm sorry." He leaned down hiding his face in her neck. "I'm pissed off and took it out on the first person I saw."

JJ ran on hand thru his hair, while the other grabbed his chin and forcing him to look up at her. "You are not alone in this, you have your team and mine. Together we will find Ryan and bring him home." Leaning forward she gave him a sweet kiss. "Now take a few minutes to clear your mind and come back inside." Frank nodded as he stepped to the side, he watched her disappear into the house. Groaning he threw his head back 'why is it always me getting into these situations'.

"Frank?" Rossi asked

JJ gestured back to the porch. "He'll be in."

No more than three minutes later frank walked back in making a bee line for the A.G. JJ sighed when she noticed the cold and emotionless man was back.

"Mr. Murphy, I'm trying to bring your son home alive." He stood inches away from the nervous father of one, making him even more nervous. "And you just gave away the only bit of leverage I had." Ms. Murphy looked between them not knowing what to do in order to help her husband. The Murphy's jumped at the sudden phone ringing.

"Sir." Cody called effectively cutting the men's staring contest.

Frank nodded to himself Turing to his tech boy. "Put me on speaker." Cody did as order sharing a look with Monica. "We complied with your demands now release the boy."

"when the plane sets down-"

"Safety in Bogota right?" Donovan said in a bored tone, his eyes never once leaving the Murphy's. JJ groaned inwardly, they all knew this would happen as the Murphy's shared an understanding look at the gravity of what they have done.

"Oh my god." Mr. Murphy cried.

Frank smirked knowing he was gaining control once more. "Get the deputy director to radio the cot pit, that plane gets turned around. Mr. Ortega gets delivered to me now." Cody was quick to do as ordered. Hotch grabbed Reid and Rossi, they were going to pick up Ortega at the airstrip to assure nothing went wrong. JJ stayed behind not wanting to leave frank alone. She knew it was unprofessional to take his wellbeing first, but this case was an exception.

"Your bluffing frank." Martin said in his calm voice, but even JJ could hear the slight panic.

Frank shook his head. "you did your homework on me martin how often do I bluff?"

"You might want to think about this Mr. and Ms. attorney general." Knowing he wasn't going to break Frank, he was now targeting the parents and by the looks of it, it was working. "you let him do this and you kill your boy, you do it not me."

"Kill the boy." All eyes snapped to frank.

"No! please god no." Ms. Murphy plead.

JJ couldn't believe he would say such thing. Did he really not care for Ryan? Was this just some case that was force onto him? Looking at him she couldn't understand how he could be like that, he was even colder than Hotch and that was saying something. She looked away not able to stand the sight of him at the moment. Turning to Monica and Cody she was surprised to see they weren't even fazed by what he had just said.

"kill the boy and deliver his body to Alejandro Ortega and see how he rewards you. Just think what Ortega and his army are going to do to you if you don't deliver what you promised." Frank glanced at JJ, you know that feeling you get when someone stabs you in the heart? Well that's what Frank felt at the disappointment and hurt in her blue eyes.

"Mr. attorney general listen to me sir." Murphy was stuck. "your boy means nothing to me, I will kill him." A.G was holding his tears back. Stiffing at the warning look frank gave him. "The decision to let Ortega out was the right one." JJ rolled her eyes. "Donovan works for you, he has to do what you tell him, you have the power to stop him." Donovan paced calmly behind Cody just listening to what martin was saying. "order him to let the plane land."

"Do it." His wife begged, JJ felt sorry for her knowing how it felt to have your son taken away.

"He won't because I won't let him." Frank shot back, it wasn't meant just meant for martin, but for the A.G as well.

"Listen to your wife A.G, you want to listen to her cry herself to sleep for the rest of her life?" The A.G closed his eyes in agony, martin knew where to hit him the most. "Thinking about what you did in this very moment, when Ryan needed you the most." JJ was getting agitated if frank didn't step in and put a stop to this she would, and it wouldn't be pretty. Luckily for them all he did.

"Raphael is coming to me now martin. You want him? We do the exchange in person, face to face we trade Ortega for the boy." Frank stood in front of JJ staring in to her eyes as he waited for a response. The stare was more than just a wait; he was searching for something else. What? She had no idea.

"You don't get to make the rules."

JJ watched franks features turned from confusion to understanding in less than a second. "you don't have your bounty? Do you?" Cody and Monica looked up with a smirk, JJ grinned. "How does it feel, cause let me tell you something. If you don't deliver Ortega his son, he's going to hunt you till the day you go to hell." Frank was pissed, his voice dripped disgust with every word he spoke. His shoulders were tense and his jaws were at war. "Cut it!"

"You son of a-" Cody cut the call.

"No!" all eyes turned to Diana murphy as she lunged at frank. "you!" she began hitting his chest, frank flinched with each contact her first made, but managed to get ahold of her wrist. "no! you…you!" she sobbed, not once stopping her attacks. The A.G look on feeling useless as his wife had a breakdown. "stop…stop…stop." She finally stopped and buried her face into his chest. Frank held her tightly to him as they both fell to their knees. One arm around her waist and the other around her neck. For once JJ saw the sadness in his dark orbs, when he glanced up at the A.G. it was about ten minutes when frank noticed she had fallen asleep, picking her up frowning at the way JJ made a move to stop him. Giving her a look he carried the women to the couched and laid her down before making his way to JJ.

"you don't trust me anymore." He stated catching JJ off guard.

"What? Of course I do."

Frank shook his head. "The moment I told martin to kill the boy you lost it and the way you tried to stop me earlier as if I was going to hurt her showed it." He cupped her face stopping any response she was going to give. "I saw the moment it left your eyes. JJ I only said that because I knew for certain he would not do it. I may not be a profiler, but I know how far I can push a criminal and when to pull back. Do you really believe I would purposely let a child get harmed?"

JJ sighed with a shake of her head. "I know you wouldn't Frank, but it still bugs me. The way you said it, it was just so cold."

Frank dropped his hand to his sides. "This is why I am afraid to tell you about my past, this is nothing compare to what I have done in the past." He noticed the lights of a car pass the window. "Let's forget about this conversation for now, we can talk about it after the case is over." Ignoring the broken look she gave him frank walked to the front door just as the others walked in. Hotch, Rossi and Reid walked in with Raphael Ortega, right behind them walked in Morgan, Jake, Alex and Kate. Hotch pulled his wife into a bone crushing hug, he was still shaken from the explosion.

Frank made his way up some stairs JJ guessed took them to the upper level. "bring Ortega up." He ordered stopping only for a second. Morgan and Hotch grabbed the prisoner pulling him along. JJ and Kate followed the men, honestly it was out of curiosity of what frank had planned. They all walked into what they knew was the A. G's office. "stay out of camera for now." Hotch nodded as frank took a seat in front of both a tv and camera. Reaching for a control he turned both electronics on and waited for a response from the other side.

"who are you?" a male's voice came on t.v, it didn't take long for the BAU to figure out that the man Frank was talking to was Alejandro Ortega.

"My name is Frank Donovan, I'm an agent with the justice department." His eyes narrowed slightly at the screen. "and the man who holds your son Raphael's life in his hands."


	28. Chapter 28

**HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER...THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS.**

"where is the attorney general?" JJ quirked an eyebrow at the boredom in his voice.

"Raphael's here with me, would you like to say hello to him?" Frank casually asked.

Alejandro chuckled. "sorry, but Raphael is in a plane to Bogota right now."

Frank jerked his head to the side giving Hotch to go. Hotch and Morgan pulled a chained Raphael to Frank's side and into the cameras view.

"papi." Raphael whimpered in a raspy voice.

"que pasa mi Niño?" JJ hated herself feeling sorry for the man, but he held so much tenderness and sadness in his tone. "Josephina! Josephina!" Ortega yelled.

"send your wife back to bed don Ortega." The guys removed a now crying prisoner.

Don Ortega let loose a shaky breath, the kind when holding back tears. Frank just waited for him to speak as he played with his ring. "what is your name again?"

"Frank."

"Frank...Francisco." the name sounded so wrong coming out of his mouth, Frank adverted his eyes from the screen as if it causes him disgust. "what can I do for you Francisco?"

"I need the Murphy boy."

"I already spoke with the attorney general-"

Frank cut him off. "Don Ortega, the federal government of the united states is planning to execute your son in 12 days. The man you have hired to rescue your son, is going to kill your son." Kate smirked as how his voice got deeper by the second, that only meant his temper was getting worse. "I have offered your man a face to face exchange, he has refuse. I will not release Raphael under any other scenario." Donovan leaned in closer making him look even more dangerous. "and if the murphy boy is hurt in any way as a result of this impasse, your son don Ortega will not live to see his own execution."

"frank-"

"speak to you man don Ortega, I cannot say it more plainly." Frank cut him off once more holding a no argument tone.

"you know what Francisco; I should have hired you to bring my son home." Ortega replied.

Frank reached for the control shutting the t.v off with repulsion. He sat there for a few seconds, before they all made their way back downstairs. The teams were in the main room with Cody, while the murphy's waited by the main door with tom.

"I would listen to what the kidnapper tells you, because if you don't that guy he's crazy. He will hurt you little boy and I swear it won't-" Frank cut him off by hitting him on the throat causing the man to choke and gasping for air. Morgan looked towards Hotch waiting for him to do something, now Hotch doesn't normally allow this sort of things, but for once he looked the other way. It's not like he didn't deserve it.

"take him upstairs please." Frank said to Hotch just as the phone rang. "I'm really hating that damn phone." Frank grumbled as he reached for the phone. "Donovan."

"get in the car with Raphael Ortega and drive." The anger in his voice was evident. "and if your ego can absorb the death of the boy, by all means bring back up. If I see anyone the boy dies. If I think, I see anyone the boy dies. Disregard a single command and the by dies." The line went dead after that. Frank quirked an eyebrow as he replaced the phone and grabbed his jacket. "Tom have the marshals load the prisoner in my car please."

"you know he plans to kill you." Morgan announced from the back of the group.

"plans to, yes." Frank responded smiling as JJ walked up to him and helped with his jacket. He watched her fix the lapel and collar with tenderness. Leaning down to her ear he gave her a gentle kiss and place his hand on the side of her neck. "please forgive me." JJ looked up at him with loving eyes giving him a nod.

Morgan watched the exchange feeling a bit guilty for having to interrupt. "I'm going with you."

Frank looked over at him with raised brows, keeping his hand on JJ. "agent Morgan I will not have you-"

"this is what we do." Morgan responded.

Jake and Reid took a step forward. "we are going with you."

Frank thought for a moment looking back down at JJ then back at the trio. "can you be invincible." Morgan smirked.

Frank turned to JJ as they moved to leave. "I'll see you in a bit, then we can go home."

Time jump:

Frank pulled Ortega out of the car with mouth and hands tapped. Reid, Morgan and Jake had jumped out of the car earlier before he entered the reserved park. Walking into an opened field he held up the gun to Ortega's head, looking around the field it was anything but empty there were piles of cut down trees scattering the floor, at the end of the field was a huge cement wall, most likely holding back water. Frank hated these type of places, Hotch and the team had assured martin was working alone, but Frank could never be too sure. So before the guys had jumped out of the car, he had told them to scout the area close to them for possible hostile.

"release Raphael!" Frank looked up to see martin standing on top of some rick with Ryan taped and gun to his head. "do that and I'll give you the boy!"

"I have the authority to offer you a reduced sentence!" Frank yelled back, could he have not picked a louder place? "give me the boy and unharmed and we'll make a deal." Raphael tried to rip the tape of his mouth earning him a strike on the back of his neck with Frank's gun.

"I've heard the empty promises, I traded myself for a hostage and the company I worked for left me there to die! They made the decision! No more! In running it and I make the decisions!" Morgan looked at Reid they both knew what martin had in mind. "what's it going to be Frank?!"

Frank's eyes darted around looking for a way out, coming up with nothing he leaned into Ortega. "move…slowly." Raphael groaned at the tight hold Frank had on him. "I don't see the boy, I put two in the back of his head!"

"you kill him and I kill the boy!" Martin retorted.

"Ortega was scheduled to die! I'll just be moving his date up!"

Morgan spotted the way martin gripped his gun closer to the boy's head. "he's going to kill the boy." Standing up he aimed his gun at Martin with Reid and Jake taking aim as well. Derek took the shot, but missed. Frank was surprised by the sound, taking cover he lost grip of Raphael. Martin ducked, picking up Ryan and making a run for the wall. Raphael hot on his heels. Donovan stood to take a shot, but was to slow and instead took one in the shoulder. With a groan he fell to the ground crawling behind a log and taking cover. Jake, Reid and Morgan dropped by his side providing cover as Jake checked the wound.

Frank pushed his hand away. "I'm fine, it's a thru and thru." Looking up he saw Martin shoot the handcuffs off Ortega and handed him the weapon. "come on." Martin then took off with the boy, but Frank was not about to let him leave. Jumping up he ran after them followed by Jake and Reid. Morgan was about to, when he spotted Raphael take aim towards Reid.

"drop it!" Raphael ignored the command taking one shot, only to have Derek shoot three into his chest. "shit!"

Frank ran pass him taking chase after martin and the boy, Reid close behind. Jake stopped by Raphael checking, hoping for a pulse, but found nothing. Glancing up he caught Derek's distraught look, he was thinking the same as he was. 'what now?'. Frank jumped over the rail turning to all directions, but finding nothing, not a single sign that proved they were even there.

He turned to Reid, who at the moment was trying to gather his breath. "let's head back down." Reid nodded giving the place one more look. Reaching the bottom Frank sighed at the sight of the now dead Raphael and only ticket to getting Ryan back. Reid saw Derek towering over the body with a look of guilt and anger, he knew Derek would blame himself if anything happened to the boy from here on out, now Jake was a whole different sight. He was standing between Frank and Derek as if stopping the man from doing something he would regret. Reid has been on the receiving end of Donovan's bad temper, but that was nothing compare to the look he was giving Derek at the moment. Before either could even blink, frank had pushed pass Jake and slammed Derek against the cement wall causing Morgan to groan. Reid saw the pained look frank gave from his wounded shoulder.

"what the hell were you thinking?!" Frank growled.

"he was going to kill the boy!" Derek snapped prying his hands off him.

Frank pointed a finger at him. "you don't know that!"

"I do know that! He was not going to give you the boy!"

Frank placed a hand on his shoulder trying to give it some pressure. "that only thing I know is you just killed the only thing I had to get Ryan back home."

"it was a judgment call." Jake grabbed him by the arm stopping him from getting any closer to the agent.

"what do we do now?" Reid asked once everyone had calmed down.

Frank shrugged Jake's hand off, reaching for his phone and making the call he was dreading. "the exchange went bad, Raphael is dead and Ryan Is still missing." Were the words out of his mouth the second the phone was picked up. JJ closed her eyes, but frowned at the pain she heard in his tone.

"oh, please no." Diana whispered.

"you got Ortega killed?!" Bill yelled making everyone in the room jump. "now what are we going to do? There is nothing to trade!"

"The exchange went bad, these things happen. I take full responsibility." Derek snapped his eyes up to him, then to Jake who just gave him a shake of the head. Derek wanted to know as to why he would take the blame for something he didn't do, by someone that wasn't his team mate, and pretty much just cause them to lose a nine year old boy.

A.G turned everywhere in the room completely lost. "if you wouldn't have turned the plane around my son would be alive!"

Frank paced getting agitated and being in pain was not helping his temper. "we can still save him!" Ryan is not dead yet!" getting no response, he took it as a sign that the conversation was over. "let's move." He barked.

JJ looked around seeing nothing, but lost hope. She knew everyone was close to losing it, especially the A.G and his wife. Watching Diana sulk towards the couch, JJ followed taking one besides her. Placing a hand on her back for support. "Donovan will get Ryan back, him and the others."

Diana glanced at her with glazed eyes. "how can you be so sure?" JJ could hear the resignation in her voice.

Giving her a smile she grabbed her phone and showed her a picture of henry. "not too long ago my son was taken from me, and just like you it was because of his father's occupation. Frank and the team stopped at nothing to bring my son back home."

Diana was shocked to say the least. "how did you handle it? Everywhere I turn and look it reminds me of Ryan."

"my team and frank, they kept me focus on finding him. Right now you need your husband and he needs you." JJ pointed to the broken man as he walked up the stairs.

Diana nodded. "thank you." JJ smiled happy to have at least given her some hope, if only for a moment.

"she needed that." JJ glanced back around to Kate. "none of us took the time to talk to her."

"I know, but besides you I am the only other person here that knows how she feels. I just wanted to let her know she wasn't alone." JJ shrugged.

Kate studied her knowing something else was bugging her. Kate was one of the few that could read her, the only other ones being frank and Hotch, and she knew exactly what was the cause of her discomfort. "what's going on with you and Donovan?" Kate asked just as the others made their way over to them.

JJ shook her head. "nothing really, I'm just surprised by his behavior is all."

"meaning?"

"how can he be so…so…"

"cold?" Rossi helped. "emotionless?"

"a bastard?" Hotch added earning a slap on the chest from Kate.

JJ hid her face in her hands with a groan. "yes." She looked up at the them. "you know, just when I think I have finally figured him out, even if it's just something as simple as his favorite food. He comes out with a whole new and different thing, pushing me back to square one."

Hotch kneeled in front of her grabbing a hold of her hands. "JJ you knew the moment you gave this another chance, that it would not be…normal. We all know, especially you. Donovan has a lot in his past and that affects the way he is now, but if anyone knows him-the real him- it is you."

"if I knew him as well as you say then why can't I figure out why is he so damn…bipolar right now?!"

Rossi chuckled. "he's distancing himself JJ, if he lets himself feel or become attached to the case it would become personal and make all of this ten time worse. Now I don't like the guy, but I do understand him. He is trying to keep a clear head, it must be hard for him trying to save a boy, that is the same age his son was. In Frank's mind, failing to save Ryan is like reliving that whole chapter in his life again."

JJ wanted to slap herself! 'of course he would identify his son to Ryan'. She felt horrible in not remembering that little detail. She was quickly pulled out of her mental scolding by the phone ringing. "I really hating that phone right now." Kate chuckled as they rushed to Franks remaining team mates.

"Cody how would you get out?" Frank asked.

"I would…stay put for as long as possible, the run for a ronde vu point and helicopter out."

"we would be able to pick up a helicopter with the satellite." Morgan replied.

Reid was quick to jump in. "not if it hides."

"how would it hide?" Frank asked, no one missed the fact that Frank was breathing heavier than the normal, or that his tone was tense.

"if you are going up against a satellite, you hide a heat source with a bigger heat source. Chopper flies over a city, factory, power plant it disappears. It's something no satellite can discriminate." Reid rushed.

"Cody find out what's the biggest heat source in a 10-mile radius." Frank ordered. "next will someone please tell me where Is this guy's head is right now?"

"you've taken his profit motive, even embarrassed him in front of his employees. You did this by making him play by your rules." Monica started.

"he's not going to go back to murphy with another ransom demand. Even if he did, he'd have to answer to Ortega for Raphael's death." Hotch said. "there is only one way for Ricker being in the clear."

"which is?"

"if he can't give Ortega back Raphael, he can at least sell him some vengeance…by giving him Ryan." Kate answered.

"you think Ortega would go for that? Taking the life of a boy even though he had nothing to do with this?" Alex asked disgusted by the mere thought.

Jake scoffed. "I would." No one saw the look frank gave him. "I should probably drive."

JJ was about to question that, for as long as she has known him. Frank never, unless absolutely has to, does he let anyone drive his car, but Cody began talking.

"I think I got him! Coordination's 38, 35, 57 north, 77, 53, 16 west. Heading south off the road." Cody said. "oh let's see where you're going. It's an agriculture product factory, skeleton crew, mostly automatic. Perfect place to lay low and wait for an Evac chopper."

"we are on our way, have HRT ready for my go." Frank ordered growling slightly as he entered into the car.

"Frank are you okay?" JJ asked.

He was quiet for a couple of seconds. "I'm fine love."

"no he-"

"shut up agent Shaw." Frank hissed moaning out loud when Jake slapped him on the shoulder, followed by an 'ow' from Jake.

"Frank Donovan what the hell Is going on." JJ demanded, now she was certain he was hurt.

Frank sighed. "JJ I'm fine, it's nothing I can't handle. When we come back with Ryan you can take a look for yourself."

JJ hated it, but she had no other choice. "fine." The line went dead shortly after that.

"now what?" everyone turned to see the Murphy's behind them a new look of determination in the eyes.

Rossi placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "we wait."


	29. Chapter 29

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Frank, Jake, Morgan and Reid walked into the factory with their guns out and ready to tear some ass. They left the car about half a mile away, to prevent martin from detecting them. Cody had told them the factory was two levels, together they searched the first one leaving no stone unturned. Reaching the stairs to the second floor frank separated the group. Derek went left, Jake right, and Frank took Reid and headed straight up the stairs. Rounding the corner both Reid and Frank looked up to the sound of someone's voice. With a look at each other they rushed the rest of the way up the stairs.

"bring the chopper!" Martin yelled into the radio, having heard the agents.

The group was reunited at the top of the stairs, Frank quietly pointed ahead of him the others nodded separating once more. Reid left with Morgan this time. Frank moved right, halfway in he was stopped at the sound of gunfire.

"he's heading your way Morgan!" Jake yelled.

Frank ran back down bumping into Jake causing him to whimper from the pain shooting down his shoulder. Sucking it up they both continued running, they heard the chopper close by. Racing after martin they ended up outside once more, frank was glad once he saw the HRT filing out of the chopper. They must have scared martin's Evac chopper.

"federal agents! Drop your weapon!" one of the HRT yelled.

Martin turned around surprised to see them. "back off!" Martin dropped on one knee, keeping his gun aimed at the boy.

"stay back!" Frank yelled, giving his agents a sign to stop where they stood.

"back off!" Martin repeated as he shifted using Ryan as a shield against the HRT and his gun aimed at Frank.

"stay back!" Frank ordered the HRT.

Stopping a few feet away from martin, he had Jake and Morgan flanking him on either side while Reid was just inches from his side. They had their guns aimed, but it was no use for they had no clear shot.

"back off!"

"work this out!" Frank spoke, wincing at the pain coming from his shoulder.

"get them to back off Donovan!"

"then make a deal!" Frank reasoned. "you and me."

"I've been where you are before, you have never been where I am now!" if only he knew. "I'm getting on that chopper with the boy!"

Frank shook his head. "that's not going to happen!"

"I'm flying out of here Frank!"

"you can still end this on your feet, take me as a hostage!" Frank offered, JJ was going to kill him.

Jake wanted to protest, but the safety of the boy came first.

"no way I'm giving up the boy!" Martin yelled, holding the boy closer to him.

Frank lowered his gun a bit, trying to lessen the tension. "I killed Ortega's son, delivering me to him gives him the sweeter revenge and you a clear victory!"

Martin turned to the agents blocking his way to the chopper. "back off!" he stood holding the boy by the back of his shirt.

Frank had, had enough of this. Taking a step forward he raised his gun once more. "let. Him. Go."

"you're not listening to me! I am. Leaving. With. The. B-"

A gunshot was heard and all was silent. Everyone watched as Martin fell back slowly with a bullet in his head. Looking around all eyes stopped on Reid and his smoked gun. Giving the young man a pat on the shoulder Frank reached for the boy, shielding him from the bloody sight. Ignoring the protest from his shoulder, he picked the nine-year-old and carried him into the factory sitting him down on a table. Pulling out his knife he was quick to remove the tape on his hands.

"c-can I go home now?" Ryan whimpered.

Frank gulped the lump in his throat. 'god he looks so much like Miguel'. Frank raised a hand to his hair, but stopped just as he was about to run them thru. Instead he clenched them and placed them on his shoulder. "it's all over Ryan, you are going home." Frank was taken back when Ryan latched onto him crying and thanking him. The other watched from afar, neither knowing the amount of pain Frank was going thru at the moment.

"we've got him…Ryan's coming home." Morgan said thru his com-link.

Frank carried the boy to the chopper, Ryan stayed attached to his neck. Afraid that if he let go off him, he'd be taken once more. The other followed closely behind him and into the chopper, halfway into the journey back home the helicopter phone rang.

"its official I hate that fu-that sound." Frank stopped himself glancing at the boy sitting in his lap. The pilot answered the phone, talking to whoever it was that called.

"how is he…ho-how is Ryan?" Diana asked. "tell me he's okay."

"he's right here next to me ma'am, he's eating a sandwich and enjoying the ride." Everyone cheered, as the murphy's hugged each other. The sound of the chopper had everyone bolting outside. Jake and Morgan climbed out thru the left side, as frank came out thru the right caring a smiling boy.

"mom!" Ryan yelled.

"Ryan!" Diana pulled her son into a tight hug, Mr. Murphy wrapped his arms around his now reunited family. Frank stood in front of them as the others stood by the chopper.

Diana turned to Frank, tears of happiness falling down her cheeks. "we would never be able to thank you enough." Frank dropped his gaze to Mr. Murphy as they both shared a look a knowing look. He watched them head back inside, the A.G holding his boy and laughing. Frank hid it well, but he missed that, he missed all of that JJ walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder jumping back at the hiss he released.

"wh-oh my god! Your shot!" she began pulling his coat off and his shirt.

Frank chuckled stopping her hands. "JJ I'm fine, it was a thru and thru."

JJ was god smacked. "fine?! Frank you were shot! And by the looks of it, you lost quiet a lot of blood." JJ grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to the ambulance, Frank protesting the whole way. "he has a GSW on his right shoulder." She told the paramedic. "careful he's a feisty one." Frank growled at her as her and the paramedic laughed. Once he was stitched and cleared JJ and Frank met up with the rest of the group. As they made their way over the couple noticed a dark skinned man standing with the group. The man turned, grinning once his eyes landed on Donovan. Judging by the grin on Franks face, everyone concluded they were good friends.

"hell of a job Frank." He held his hand out. "one hell of a job."

Frank shook his hand. "it's good to see you again mark." He then gestured to the group behind mark. "you met everyone?"

Mark nodded as they walked over to the group. "yeah I did, but I think I missed one." He gave JJ a once over.

Frank wrapped his arm around her waist, letting mark know she was off limits. "this is JJ, JJ this is Mark." They shook hands.

Mark turned to JJ, only this time he kept his eyes above her nose. "what I want to know is how did a beautiful young lady like you, end up with an old grumpy man like Donovan?"

JJ laughed hugging Frank by the waist. "what can I say? I love him with all and his grumpiness."

Mark chuckled. "you got a good one here Frank, don't mess this up." Frank rolled his eyes, but gave him a small nod. "so you four." He points to Frank's team. "have to deal with ice?"

"ice?" Cody asked. "like iceman?"

Mark scoffed. "iceman was likable. No, no, just ice." His gaze shifted to Frank. "you didn't tell them?"

"I never liked that nickname nor that life in the first place. Why would I want to bring it up?" Frank responded.

"tell us what?" Jake asked, ignoring the glare he got from the man in question.

"Frank was given a major hostage case the first month he worked for the FBI. From there on people kept an eye on him, it was then that the name started. We called him ice, because Frank was a cold son of a bitch back then. One look from his steel eyes had the dirt bags talking and pissing themselves." Mark smirked. "isn't that right ice?"

Frank frowned turning to the team. "just ignore him…Mark was my occasional partner when I worked for the FBI. Tom is my replacement. How is he doing by the way?"

Mark snorted. "Frank you left some huge shoes to be filled when you left. Tom has been getting some major pressure from the higher ups, pushing him to have you amount of success."

Frank scoffed. "Mark they know tom was not cut out for this job, yet they pushed him in and pushed me to trained him. I taught him everything I knew, what happened after that is not my concern."

"you can help the man out?"

Frank glanced down at JJ before giving in. "I'll talk to Harold, I'll get him to back off from tom for a bit, but Mark, Tom better get the hang of things and soon."

Mark nodded giving him a serious look. "I'll make sure of it Frank, thank you."

"wait what was Tom doing here anyways?" JJ asked prodding Frank's wound. Frank wound swat it away only for her to go at it again.

"he was the lead negotiator in this case, but after the A.G saw the difference in the percentage he had all of us tracking and dragging Frank here." Mark patted Frank on the shoulder. "we sure miss you Frank."

Frank narrowed his eyes, creating a line between joking and disgust. "I sure as hell don't. next time they ask for me, tell them I'm dead or something."

Mark had a hurt look in his eyes, but gave Frank a smile. "you got it, it was good seeing you again." He turned his gaze to the group. "it was nice meeting you all." Then to JJ. "don't let his temper, stubbornness, and roughness push you away. Deep down inside, he is nothing but a lovable jackass."

JJ erupted out laughing as Frank rolled his eyes. "fuck you." JJ just laughed harder. Mark gave Frank a hug before leaving. "Cody go grab your things, I want to get home soon."

Cody nodded. "you got it Frank."

It took all of them less than two hours, to have all of their things packed and on the jet. Frank sat by the window with JJ in his lap. Hotch and Kate sat across from him, the brunette couple had notice the slight change in Franks behavior. He has been clingy towards JJ, always wanting her as close as possible to him. He went as far as giving Reid and Hotch a warning look whenever they got close to her. They watched the couple across from them with curiosity, Frank had his face buried in the crock of her neck as JJ ran a hand thru his midnight hair. His shoulders went from stiff to relax, Kate then figured JJ was calming him down. Straining her hearing she caught on to the soft words, JJ was whispering into his ear.

"I love you…I'll always be here for you…you are not alone…I love you." JJ whispered over and over.

Glancing up at Hotch, Kate smiled at the small smirk on her lovers' lips. He must have heard JJ's words. They really did make a cute couple.

Frank came back to the land of the living right as the jet landed, having been calmed by JJ he was in a much better mood. Reid and Hotch were able to get close to JJ without having Donovan blocking them. Packing into the two SUV's they headed for JJ's place, Jessica had called and asked to keep the boy's for another night. So the team decided to kick back and have a grill out together. Frank was at the back of the group, as he said his goodbyes to his team. He was going to meet up with them tomorrow and work on some of the cases that needed his trained eyes. Walking up the drive way, he caught up with JJ and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"let head inside, I am after all still on vacation." Frank groaned kissing her lightly on the neck, smirking at the groaned the BAU made.

"you? On vacation?" Everyone turned to see a balding man, late 30's. he was fit, blue eyes, brown hair, he had a tattoo of what appeared to be a goat on the right side of his neck. The way he was staring at frank had shivers running down JJ's back.

"Sam." Frank growled, he pushed JJ behind him.


	30. Chapter 30

**ON WITH THE STORY! THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!**

Sam smirked. "Eyal Lavine, it's good to see you again."

JJ eyed the man, the only other person she knew still called him Eyal was Ziva. "what are you doing here? How did you find this place?" Frank moved JJ even more back, making her stand beside Kate. He shield both females from the eyes of the newcomer. Taking his lead Hotch did the same with Alex and Monica.

"well when you are not hiding, it's actually really easy to find you. Your losing your touch Eyal. I also talked to Rivok and she told me you were living the clean life, the family life. I just had to come see for myself." Sam looked at JJ, with lust in his blue eyes. "you have good taste; I'll give you that. Reminds me of Ashley, wouldn't you say?"

Frank took a step forward, his hands in a fist. "you came, you saw, now leave."

Sam chuckled. "we are not in Israel Lavine, you can't do the things you did over there."

"we might be in American soil, but I am not an American. I don't play by their rules."

Sam stepped up to him, placing a hand on Frank's cheek. "your temper is still the same, but you have softened. The man I knew and we all feared would have broken my arm before it even made contact." He then leaned in closer to his ear. "I'd keep an extra eye on this one, there are a lot of people that would love to hurt you."

Frank slapped Sam's hand off him and pushed him to the ground. "I can still kill you Sam. Come near any of them and I will show you what pain really Is."

Sam laughed. "you have lost you fearsome Lavine, no one is scared of you anymore."

Frank took a step forward looking down at the man. "what about Angela and Maggie? They are what 12 and 16 now." Sam's eyes widen at the mention of his two daughters. "I wonder how much pain they could handle? Maybe I should pay them a visit. It's been a while since they have seen their uncle. Angela is about the right age is she not?" Sam grabbed him by the lapel of his jacket, Frank held a hand out stopping them from intervening. "what? Don't like that? Cause I would, her smooth skin, sweet taste, oh the fear in her eyes. the musical sound of her screaming for her father. Come on Sam that's what you like isn't it? That's what you do."

"shut up! Shut up!" Sam yelled, punching Frank on the jaw.

Donovan just laughed. "you never were able to hit like a man."

Sam pushed Frank back. "you come near my girls and I-"

"you'll what?" Frank growled. "kill me? You never had the guts to do such a thing. Maybe if I was a woman. You're a coward Sam, all you do is abuse woman to get the men talking." Frank towered over him by at least a foot. "you come near my wife and I swear to you the last thing you see will be your daughter begging for you to save her." Sam was just about to leave, when Frank grabbed his arm. "tell Rivok to back the hell off." Sam ran into his SUV and pulled out fast.

Frank rubbed his jaw, knowing fully well of all the eyes on him.

"who was that?" JJ asked, although it was more of a whisper.

Frank sighed. "ex-partner from Mossad, I worked with him for a year before getting into an argument with him. Next thing I knew he was working with someone else and I was solo again."

"what was the argument about?" Rossi demanded.

Frank finally looked at them. "can we go inside, it's cold and I can really use a beer." JJ walked up to him, placing one hand on his arm and the other inspecting his jaw. Leaning up she kissed him quickly, before pulling him into the house. The other's followed behind, Hotch made sure all was okay before closing the door behind them. Everyone took a seat where they could, leaving JJ in Frank's lap, well he was the one to pull her.

Frank took a deep breath. "I had many jobs in Mossad, from snipper to punisher, but what I did the most was make people talk. That is what the director and Rivok had me do most of the time. I was what you all call a torturer-punisher." He felt JJ tense in his lap. "I rarely did anything beyond punches, kicks and slaps. The worse I have done is electrocute or remove a piece of-something off the body." Frank grabbed JJ by the chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "that is all in my past, I never took pleasure in doing any of that. Most were criminals, murders, kidnappers, and traitors." JJ nodded, she believed him, but still knowing he did that with his hands. The same one that gave her pleasure and safety was just too much. "Sam was a rookie when he was partnered to me. Rivok liked him so she wanted him to learn from the 'best' of her agents. At first he was okay, did what he was told and never argued."

"what went wrong?" Kate asked, she like the others were shocked and disgusted to learn what he did or had done. They worked in catching guys like him and here they were allowing their teammate cope with one.

"it was June and I was given the ordered to capture and extract an ex-Mossad who was proven to be selling intel to a foreign country and involved in human and drug trafficking as well. The orders were to make him tell us all he had sold out." Frank took a swing of his beer and glanced down at JJ. "are you sure you want to hear this?"

JJ glanced up at him, staring into his intense gaze. "how bad is it?"

"I would have liked to hold out on this particular subject until a further time." Frank knew this was going to upset her, probably make her despise him.

JJ cupped his jaw, smiling when he leaned into her touch. "I need to know, no matter how bad it is. I'll walk away if I can't handle it."

He studied her, before giving her a small nod. He wasn't convinced, but there was no point in arguing with her. "we tracked the man down hiding in one of or safe houses. I wanted to do this alone, since I knew the guy, but I was given the order to take Sam. Once we breached the house, Ahmed was found with his wife and daughter. Ahmed gave no resistance when I grabbed him, at the same time I had ordered Sam to take the woman back to headquarters."

"why?" Kate asked.

Frank gave her a sad look. "our problem was with Ahmed not the family. I didn't want her or the girl to see what was about to happen to him."

Kate scoffed. "yet you took him and tortured him."

"I am not proud if what I did. If I could have, I would have quit a long time ago." Frank snapped. "we transported Ahmed to an abandon warehouse we use. The problem with this whole mission, was that Ahmed was trained like us all, he knew what was going to happen and he knew how to live thru everything we did to him."

Hotch leaned in closer pinning frank with his glare. "what exactly did you do to him?"

"I slapped him around for a bit, then escalated to punches. We hanged him by the wrist, knocking the box from under his feet and-"

"why?" Reid whispered, this was bringing back buried memories.

"the wrist can only hold so much weight, before they pop. In this case it took two days." Frank answered.

"two days?! You had that man chained and tortured for two days!" Morgan yelled, Kate had to hold him down.

Frank winced a bit. "we held him longer than that, but you need to understand. That was how I was trained, it was my job to get the information we needed. We needed to know how much intel Ahmed had given them."

"you couldn't handle it any other way?" Garcia asked, Frank frowned at the fear In her bright eyes.

"no it was a direct order and in that time I was young and always did as ordered. Besides, the moment we became agents for Mossad, we knew what would happen if we ever betrayed our country."

JJ shifted in his lap, she was becoming uncomfortable and a little scare being this close to him. "what happened next? How long did you hold him for?"

Frank glanced down at her and the same fear Garcia had in her eyes, JJ had it. Seeing it in her felt like a kick in the gut. "we had him for a week, the last three days Rivok ordered me to be more…aggressive. So we used electricity and fire." Looking down at his beer frank felt lost. "Sam was with me the whole time, but every time I told him to do something, he's would go pale. Telling me he wasn't ready, so when I -ahh- I cut off-"

That did it, JJ jumped off his lap and ran to the bathroom. Frank watched her go, cursing to himself at the sound of his girlfriend throwing up. He stood up to go and help her, but was stopped by Reid. "don't I'll go, the last thing she needs is to see you."

Frank dropped back into his seat, burying his face in his hands. The team watched and waited, the wanted…no needed to know what else happened. Not because of him, but because of the threat Sam had done on JJ earlier.

"Donovan we need to know what else happened." Hotch coaxed.

Frank rubbed his face, staring straight at them with hallowed eyes. "Sam had run out of the warehouse when I did what I did. Another man under my command had told me he was spilling his breakfast out back. I personally ignored it, we all had a hard time as rookies. Anyways I had called it a night at around ten pm, we all went home, except Sam and another agent they were to stay behind and watch the prisoner." Frank turned to his left at the sight of JJ and Reid. She was pale and her face was wet. JJ took a seat across from him between Hotch and Kate. Hiding the hurt, it caused him he focused on what he was saying. "the next morning, as I got closer to the warehouse I heard screaming and yelling. I rushed into the building, only to find Ahmed's wife un-caution in the corner and his daughter chained up like him, across from him. I ran toward the girl, but was stopped by a group of men I didn't know. I, along with my men were held down, forced to watch as Sam beat and forced himself onto the girl." JJ watched him, he became distant as if reliving that day all over again. "all I could do was watch and hear the cries of her father. Ahmed gave in, giving us everything we wanted to know. That was when the director and Rivok appeared praising Sam for making the man talk. Director da-vid then ordered me to-Ahh-to."

"to do what?" JJ asked all love and kindness void from her voice, Frank stayed quiet. "to do what Donavon?"

"to kill them!" Frank snapped, but that wasn't what had JJ surprised, but the fact that he had tears in his eyes. "I was ordered to kill them, all of them. Ahmed knew that would be the outcome for his betrayal, but not for his family. He begged me to spare their lives, to let them live, but-we couldn't let them go."

Garcia gasped softly. "you killed them all?"

Frank nodded. "Mila his wife was the first, they had Sam drag her in front of Ahmed. I stood behind her and listened to them say good bye to each other. She then turned to me, he eyes held nothing more than pity and sadness. I held the gun to her head begging her to look away, but she didn't she looked straight into my eyes as I pulled the triggered." Frank closed his eyes, swallowing hard. "hazel was unchained after, fighting she got away and attacked me, slapping me across the face a couple of times. Sam's men grabbed her, forcing her to kneel before her father. Ending her life quickly I aimed and shot the gun, Ahmed was last." Frank ran his hand thru his hair, he needed JJ in his arms. All the memories were coming back…and fast. "I lost all reason at the moment, I attacked Sam without thinking about consequences. I remembered clearly as my men went after his, Sam and I went at it for a while. It was only stopped until I was pulled away, Sam laid on the ground beaten and bloody. Sam was taken to the hospital, and I sent to punishment for attacking a fellow agent." Frank looked up, itching to get out of the house and into the fresh air. "that is the seed of his hatred towards me." Frank stood up. "he's pissed at me for sending him to the hospital, that day I broke six of his ribs, part of his leg and arm, plus a fracture to his skull, but what really got me on his black list happened a year after his return to duty."

"what did you do?" Rossi asked.

"he tried to get his pride back, he did this by trying to ambush me with a couple of his buddies. Sam was still a rookie regardless of what he believed and so were his mates, he did build himself a reputation on how he made the men and woman talk. In the heat of the fight, I somehow ended up stabbing him in his most pressures jewels making him impudent for life. Now if you are done questioning me I really need some air." Frank all, but bolted out the door.


	31. Chapter 31

**I WILL HAVE MY INTERNET BACK ON WENSDAY, SO I WILL BE UPDATING MUCH MORE.**

 **SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

The team stayed seated going over what was just told to them. This man toured a man and then proceeded to have his entire family killed, all for some intel. Now here he is living with one if their teammates and her son. What they would like to know is how many other lives and families has he ruined.

Hotch turned to JJ, she just sat there looking completely lost. "JJ? JJ are you okay?"

The petite blond just shrugged. "I honestly don't know...how can I love him the way I do? He is everything we chase, everything we fear and here I am sleeping and living with him. Not only that, but I have him near my son!" JJ was livid. "What else has he done? How many other families has he killed? He had told us he never had hurt a child and woman."

Garcia pulled her into a hug, trying to calm the young woman down. "JJ he had warned us many times about his past. I don't justify nor can I understand why he's done the things he's done, but I know for certain that frank Donovan is not like the people you guys chase. They are the capable of feeling the amount of love and lust Donovan has for you, those monsters could never love henry the way he does."

No one noticed Morgan slipping outside.

He found frank on the porch, gripping the rails and his head down. "So you were Mossad, CIA, FBI, assassin, and now you are a killer and a psychopath." Morgan snarled.

Frank tried his best to brush the comment away. "Not now."

Morgan was not about to let this go. "Yes now! You and I have a lot to talk about. First you take the ex-husband of and FBI and torture him, then not minutes from that you take another man hostage. Today you assaulted a prisoner and now you just drop the bomb on us about you having a feud with another Mossad agent, and let's not forget the best part about you torturing a man for a week. Then proceeded to kill his family!" Frank made no indication he was even listening, he just kept facing out to the street. Morgan growled pushing him back and causing him to stumble. "I'm talking to you!"

"What the fuck do you want me to say?! You pretty much summed it all up, want me to say I'm a killer? That I take the lives of the Innocent? Or that I don't give a shit of who or what gets in my way? Fine, yes, I do! But what you all can't seem to get thru your fucken skull is that, all of that is behind me, in the past!" Frank had Morgan up against the wall. "What I don't get is what the fuck is your problem? Always bringing shit I want to keep hidden, back up! Always pushing me, pass my limit! I am a very patient man agent Morgan, but you are on very thine ice."

Morgan pushed him off. "JJ and Henry's life are in constant danger because of you! I have the right to know what can and can't harm them!"

Frank turned took face him. "And what your job doesn't put their lives at danger? You have rights to nothing! I told you before and I'll tell you again, I don't want to do this right now. I just told the woman I loved one of my darkest moments, so please agent Morgan. Leave. Me. Alone."

Derek shook his head. "No!" Frank groaned. "You know what? I bet you enjoyed it. The tingling feeling you got with each scream the man gave. What about the girl?" Frank was stiff, his hands clenched on the rail. "You probably wanted to have a go-" Derek was knocked on the ground by franks right hook.

"Don't you dare go there!"

Morgan growled as he tackled the man to the ground. The fighting caused a loud commotion making the neighbors and team run out. Hotch and Rossi ran forward, each grabbing a hold of one. JJ and the girls rushed to Morgan, fussing over his bloody face. Frank struggled to get out of Hotch's hold, when he felt a burning sting in his left cheek. With wide eyes he stared down at JJ.

"What the hell is your problem?!" JJ yelled. "I get you are upset and all, but taking it out ton Derek?! He's my family Donovan!"

Frank couldn't believe it, she thought he had attack him for the hell of it. Spotting her hand raise he broke out of his hold and gripped her by the wrist, before it could make contact. "That's enough! I am getting sick of this Jennifer! You know me too fucken well to even think that! Before you go off on me again, ask him what caused this in the first place." Letting go of her hand, Frank rushed to his car and took of leaving a hurt and confused JJ behind.

Garcia looked up at Morgan. "What did he mean by that?"

Morgan shrugged. "Don't know."

JJ glared at him. "No, he was right. No matter how angry or upset he gets frank never attacks, not unless he was provoked. What did you do?" Morgan winced, telling them all that was said and happened. "You accused him of what?! How could you?!"

"JJ I'm sorry."

"Oh god, I've fucked up this time." She had seen the cut on his lip and eyebrow and she still slapped him. "I need to talk to him."

Hotch stopped her. "Let him calm down first." Knowing he was right she decided to call Jessica and check in henry.

"Hi mom!" Henry exclaimed as soon as Jessica handed him the phone.

JJ chuckled. "Hey baby, how are you? Having fun?"

"Yeah! We went to the zoo, I got a present for you and Frank!" Henry said thrilled, JJ hoped he wouldn't ask to talk with him. "Can I talk to him?"

Of course he would. "Franks busy right now baby, maybe later." She smiled at the groan. "You want to finish the weekend with Jessica or come home tonight?"

"Can I stay?" Hope as heard in his little voice.

"Yeah...I'll pick you up tomorrow." JJ said.

"Yes, love you mommy!"

Rolling her eyes, she said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. It has now been an hour since Frank had left and she was worried, no call or a text and that wasn't him, no matter how mad he got. The team had left after she had asked them to, well all but Hotch. She and Kate had to drag him out and into the car, but JJ didn't mind she lived him with all and his over protectiveness. Sighing she sat on the couch with her thumb hovering over the call button. "Oh what the hell." Closing her eyes, she made the call waiting for a Response.

"Donovan." His voice was deep and scratchy.

"It's me." JJ whispered.

Frank sighed. "I know, what is it?"

"Frank we need to talk."

"Jennifer every time we talk and patch things up, all goes to hell in a couple of days. What is so different this time?"

"Look I'm sorry, but what you told us is not something you hear every day. Not from someone you love." JJ hissed.

"I told you-warned you that what I have to tell you, is not something easy to hear or understand." Frank growled. "But the thing that bugs me the most is that, it's not even you pressuring for answers. It's your team, particularly Morgan."

"I know, but they are my family frank. They are always looking out for me, as I look out for them."

Frank threw back his head, holding in a groan. "I understand that and respect it, but Jenifer they have no right to question me or Interrogate me like some criminal. I have tolerated it until now, they may be your family, but they are not mine."

"Are you asking me to choose?" JJ was shocked, she loved him, but her family came first.

"No, I'm not asking you to choose. For starters you would pick them and secondly I am not that kind of man." Frank took a deep breath. "What I am asking is some privacy. Some alone time with just you, henry and me. That is all I want. To talk without having outside interruptions, it's like I'm dating them and not you. I don't mind the get together or your usual doings with the girls. I know how happy they make you, but..."

JJ understood what he was saying, ever since they started dating the team had been involved. Sometimes even more than her. They had no control over their love life and based in how much frank loved to take control, this must be hell. "Can I see you?"

Frank was quiet for a moment. "Are they there?"

JJ snorted. "No."

"Alright I'll be there in a few." The line went dead after that.

Not even ten minutes after the call a knock came from the front door. Opening the door, she saw frank, his hands were in his pockets. JJ cringed at the bruised forming on his left side, the cut on his lip and the bruised on his right side, from where she had slapped him. Grabbing him arm, she pulled him into the kitchen, siting him on the stool. Frank watched as she grabbed a towel and damped it in water. She then proceeded to clean of the dried blood, her other hand caressed the bruised she gave him.

"I'm so-" frank stopped her with a finger in her lip.

"Don't you have nothing to apologize for. I should have known it was too soon to say all of that."

JJ opened her mouth to speak, closed it then opened it again. "Is that the words you have done?"

Frank gazed into her frost blue eyes, find hope. "Yes, after all of that it was just simpler missions." He snaked his arms around her waist, groaning at the pain from his shoulder.

JJ gasped at the patch of blood on his blue shirt. "Your bleeding!"

Frank glanced down at it. "I must have pulled the stitches during the fight."

JJ ran out of the room, coming back with her first aid kit. Cutting his shirt open she focused in cleaning and re-stitching the wound up again. She suddenly jumped when he jumped. "What?" Frank looked down at her hand that had fallen over one of his scars. "How come you don't react this way during sex or when I cuddle with you?"

Frank smiled softly. "Because during those moments I feel nothing, but pleasure, love, and safeness. The rest of the time it's like I'm waiting for a strike. Not from you, but from those around me." He tensed the second JJ placed her hand firmly on his defined chest, gently she ran her palm over every scar. Not once did frank relax, his eyes fixed on JJ. "It'll get better." He assured her, with a smile JJ leaned in giving him a love filled kiss. "Sorry for running out like that."

JJ chuckled. "No I was in the wrong, Jesus I slapped you!"

Frank laughed. "That you did." Hugging her closer to him, he scooted to the edge of the stool. This allowed JJ to stand in between his leg, pressing his already half hard member against her, frank claimed his lips onto hers. JJ moaned, anticipating what would come next. Not wanting to wait for long she hands landed on his pants, just as her phone rang. Frank groaned, pecking her on the neck he let her go. JJ snatched the phone out of her pocket and walked out of the kitchen, Frank decided to heat up some of the leftovers. JJ walked in with a frustrated look.

"Case?" She just nodded, walking up to her, he grabbed her from the waist and sat her the island and stood in between her legs. His hands running up and down her thighs. "How long do you have?" JJ gasped as he unbuckled her pants and pushed a finger past her panties. Frank groaned at how wet she was 'stupid unsub!'. JJ fell back on her back moaning from the cold marble hitting her hot skin. Frank watched her squirm and wither beneath him, as he thrusted his finger. Smirking at the reaction and loud moan he got, inserting two more at once. "You have no idea how much I want you right now." JJ hissed not able to make her brain work enough to make her talk. Frank felt her walls clamp around his fingers, indicating she was close, using his free hand to unbutton his pants. He pulled out his raging hard member. Keeping his fingers in, he pulled her to the edge of the island and before she knew it his cock was buried deep in her.

"Oh god!" JJ arched her back off the island at the intensity of her release. Frank still for a moment letting her accumulate to his size, before pounding into her. Ignoring, but not forgetting the fact that she was still sensible from her orgasm. "Fuck frank! Don't slow down!" Frank groaned at the tightness around his me member, determine to give her one more release he slipped his hand in between their bodies and began messaging her little numb. JJ sat up claiming his lips in a frantic and passionate kiss, plunging her tongue into his mouth JJ pulled on his hair. Donovan growled thrusting into her even harder, pulling back JJ bit on his bottom lip and didn't let go. Her moans got louder and louder by the second and before frank knew it JJ was shaking against him, seeing her come undone like that gave him the push he needed.

"Fuck!" Frank growled pushing in once more, before spilling into her.

JJ fell back on the island, breathing heavily. "Wow! That was just...wow!" She gasped trying to control her breathing.

Frank chuckled, hovering over he kissed her slowly. "Come one we need to take a shower and you need to get ready, before Hotch demand to know why you are late...again." that turned out to be a bad idea, half way thru the shower Frank wasn't able to hold back any longer and pushed her against the tiled wall. JJ was going to have to come up with a good excuse for her tardiness.


	32. Chapter 32

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE!**

 **HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

Walking into the bullpen, she spotted her team gathered around spencer's desk.

"Well hello cupcake! What kept you up until now?" Garcia chimed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

JJ groaned. "Let's just say I was making it up to frank."

The girls squealed, surrounding around her. Kate pulled her into her chair and stood before her. "Spill."

JJ raised an eyebrow at her. "I am not about to tell you the details of how I just had the best sex ever. Nope not me." The girls laughed. "I thought we had a case?"

"We do, but I think Hotch might want to bring Frank in on this." Kate explained.

That got JJ confused. "Why?"

"Because the case we have been assigned to do, is rather unique." Hotch said, drawing everyone's attention to the top of the cat walk beside him stood Rossi. "Can you call him?" JJ nodded. "The rest to the briefing room." Giving JJ a look Kate and the rest followed Hotch into the room.

JJ pulled out her phone making quick in calling frank.

"Donovan." Frank answered sounding out of breath.

"Hey it's me, what are you doing?" JJ asked.

"Hey, nothing just working out. What's up? I thought you had a case?"

JJ hummed. "We do, but Hotch just told me to call you and have you come in."

Frank stopped mid pull-up. "Have me come in? What's this about?"

"I don't know and by the look on my teammates they don't know either." She suddenly heard a loud thump followed by a groan. "You okay? What happened?"

"Fell off the pull-up pole." JJ laughed. "Shut up, let me just get showered and dressed."

JJ calmed her laughter a bit to speak. "O-okay, hurry up." Frank grumbled something she didn't quite get, before hanging up. Shaking her head, she made her way into the room meeting everyone's gaze. "Oh, he'll be here shortly. Now mind if I ask why you had me call him in?"

Hotch looked up from his file. "Even I don't know JJ, Cruz came to me a two hours ago and asked to have him called in. Whatever this is we will have the lead and frank will be helping. Cruz only said something about going hunting."

JJ frowned something was bugging her. "How does Cruz know frank? Frank's heard me name Cruz multiple times and not once has he given any indication he knew him."

"Or the fact that he tortured people." Morgan mumbled.

JJ glared at him. "Don't even think about bring all of that up again."

Morgan straighten in his seat. "The man is a kill-"

"Morgan that's enough." Hotch said sternly, leaving no room for argument or protest. "We have a case to work, anything and all personal is to stay like that. Personal. Am I understood?"

Derek looked like he was about to define the order, but instead buffer. "Understood."

"Good, now JJ how long before he arrives?"

JJ shrugged. "He was working out when I called him." She paused when the laughter won, earning confused looks from her teammates. "Sorry, sorry." Taking a deep breath, she gained composer once more. "He was going to jump into the shower and change before heading here."

Hotch nodded. "Well there isn't much we can do until Cruz arrives. Try and get as much of the files as you can, we are too behind on that." Everyone groaned, but did as ordered.

It was about an hour before frank showed up, JJ licked her lips the moment she caught sight of him. He wore a well-fitted black dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and the two first buttons opened. He wrote his chrome Rolex on the left hand with a silver bracelet JJ had noticed he never removed it. He had black slacks on with black dress shoes. His hair was neatly comb back, making JJ want to ruffle it up. Frank scanned the bullpen until his eyes met her burning blue ones. Smirking he made his way over to her ignoring the looks he was getting from a Couple of females. JJ expected him to kiss her on cheek, at most a quick peck on the lips, but not this. Frank leaned down claiming her lips, JJ responded right away, wrapping her arms around his neck. With a soft moan she pulled back inhaling his toxic smell, looking up into his eyes she bit her bottom lip. Frank growled cupping her chin he pulled her lip free.

"Don't do that unless you are willing to have an audience around." JJ's eyes widen, as frank smirked. Giving her a small peck he stood and faced the bullpen, where JJ just noticed stood her entire team plus Cruz.

"If you two are done with your PDA, please follow us into the briefing room." Cruz said, sarcasm in each word.

"Who the hell is that?" Frank held his hand out for JJ as she stood.

"You don't know him?" JJ asked.

Frank followed her up in the stairs. "Should I?"

"Well he's the one that ordered Hotch into calling you."

Frank nodded to himself. "Guess he knows me, why he wants me here is beyond me."

Walking into the room, Frank gave a small nod in greeting. JJ took a seat in one of the chair, while frank stood behind her chair staring intently at Cruz.

"Frank Donovan?" Cruz asked.

"Yes."

"I take it you don't know why you are here, am I'm correct?"

Frank narrowed his eyes at him. "If I knew I wouldn't be here now would I?"

Cruz clench his jaw. "I have information here that said you are a what the FBI calls a hunter." Frank nodded. "Well we need a hunter."

"I doubt the FBI doesn't have agent qualified in those skills. Why call me in?" Frank placed his hands on JJ's shoulders. "And how the hell did you know I was in town."

"I'm a good friend of Matthew Richards, he gave me your file. Well on what little they had. I thought you would be a good asset to the team on this case." Cruz explained.

Frank shook his head. "Look agent Cruz, I am on vacations at the moment. I didn't come here to work for another team or another agent. I just want to spend what little time I have with my family. I'm sure you can find another agent with better skills to capture whoever it is you are chasing."

Cruz dropped the smile. "I have an order her from your director, he has authorized the loan." He held out a piece of paper.

Frank snatched the paper going over it. "Doesn't matter what this file says, Richard wouldn't do this without speaking with me firsts. I'm sorry director, but my answer is no." JJ kept her gaze down at the table, she knew Cruz would look at her in a silent order to convince him. If frank didn't want to do this, she wasn't about to convince him. "Don't look at JJ, she not going to do it." Frank growled having seen the look Cruz gave her. Frank then leaned down to whisper in JJ's ear. "I'll see you later, love you." Planting a small kiss beneath her ear, he walked out.

Cruz glared at the petite blond. "Thanks for your help, agent."

JJ scoffed. "Like I would have been able to convince him, frank is someone you can't just manipulate Cruz. Besides he didn't want to do it and I was not about to force him."

Hotch sensed a heated argument coming, so he intervened. "Cruz what is the case about anyways?" Cruz tossed the files on the table, grabbing each a file no one was prepared for what they saw.


	33. Chapter 33

**THANK YOU ALL!**

 **HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

Hotch swallowed the dry lump in his throat. "JJ."

"I'm on It."

Frank was just about to walk out of the bullpen, when he heard his name being called. Turning around he was surprised to see JJ chasing him. "JJ what's wrong?"

"we need you back in the briefing room." She was slightly out of breath.

Frank crossed his arms across his chest. "why? Jennifer I'm not working any cases ri-"

JJ stopped him. "you'll want to see this one, but before you go back in I have to warn you it won't be pretty."

"what is going on?"

JJ sighed. "frank it has to do with your old team."

Frank was taken back, what do they have to do with any of this? Last time they talked was after brining henry back home. "what happened to them?"

Grabbing his hand she led him back into the room. "just try and stay calm, please."

Walking in he was met with all kinds of emotions. Ignoring them he focused on the file JJ was handing him, giving her a confused look he opened it only to drop it back on the table. Staring at the pictures of his former team mates, everything came crashing down on him. Now frank was not one to be effected by some simple pictures, but this…this was over kill. Talking a deep breath, he glanced up at Cruz. "what happened?"

"the blood pack was assigned a mission in Russia, all was going as planned. The team had what they were there for. They had three days, before coming back home. Something went wrong on the last day we lost contact. For the past week we have tried everything to bring them back."

Frank scoffed. "clearly not enough."

Cruz glared at him. "we couldn't just go in agent, we had to follow procedure. It was two weeks after the day we lost contact that those pictures were sent to us. They must have known who they were the moment they arrived."

Frank shook his head. "it doesn't make sense."

"what doesn't?" Hotch asked.

"Michael was the best in hand to hand combat, snowman was one hell of a knife's man, Eveline was the best shooter in the team and Jacob well that boy was a beast. Not to mention they were all trained by the best agents, making them the best of the best. Now you are telling me that not one got away?" frank questioned, he knew them regardless of how long he didn't speak or see them, he knew exactly who and what they were.

Cruz ran a hand thru his hair. "yes agent Donovan that is what I am telling you."

Leaning forward frank stared into his eyes. "you are hiding something."

"everything I know is right there in that file." Cruz pointed to the manila file.

"no, not only were they held and killed, but they were tortured. Regardless of what you are telling me, I know something else went down and I demand to know what that was." Frank opened each file of each member. "whoever did this had a vendetta against them, they were killed by what they feared."

"what do you mean feared?" Rossi asked looking over each file.

"Michael had a fear for fire, when he was ten he witnessed his parents die in a house fire. He himself had his entire back burned from protecting his sister from the flames. Eveline was buried alive, she was kidnapped during her rookie year with us, the man had stuffed her into a coffin and buried her for a day. Snowman-" frank paused, snowman his friend, out of the entire group snowman was the one to always have his back. They kept watch over each other, even after frank had left he had agents keep an eye over him. "snowman had a fear of being electrocuted, that was the way his father would punish him. Jacob I don't know anything about him, he joined the team way after I had left, but by the looks of it I'd say he was strangled."

Cruz hummed. "yes I read about that, you were given the order to shot and kill a member of your team. If I'm not mistaken, he was a friend of yours."

"I didn't kill him, I had another agent with me." Frank relaxed the moment jj grabbed his hand. "I help all I could on this case, mind if I leave now?"

Cruz was dumb struck. "you're not going to stay?"

Leaning down he gave JJ a kiss. "no. I'll just be a distraction to this team, plus I have had no relation with this group in a while. Hotch and his team are well enough to handle this on their own." Giving Cruz a stiff nod he turned to leave.

Hotch smirked at the stupid look Cruz had. "well let's get to work."

Frank jumped into his truck and released the breath he had been holding in for so long. his entire team was gone, tortured and killed, but why? What was the reason for all of that? They had made too many enemies thru out the years to pick one out. Frank turned the engine on and began his drive home, during the drive he began to think of his worst fear. During his time in Mossad it was the fear of failing, in the CIA it was the fear of losing his team and the little dignity he had. The fear of losing the man he was to the one they had trained and created, but now the only thing that scared him was losing his family. The merely thought of losing JJ or Henry made his blood run cold and his heart speed up. He already had the dreaded experience of having her far away, but he was certain she was safe, but to think of never hearing her sweet voice, see those ocean blue eyes made him his heart want to burst from his chest. This was the reason as to why, he always kept to himself after his wife jane. Pulling into JJ's drive way he turned the engine off and jumped out of the car. Before he could take another step towards the house, he was attacked by something small.

"Frank your home!" Henry squealed hugging his leg's.

Picking him up, he gave him a kiss on the head. "hey buddy, how are you? I thought your mom was going to pick you up?"

"she called and said you might need the company." Jessica's voice came from behind him.

Glancing back at her he smiled. "thank you Jessica, it's just what I needed." Giving him a smile she said her goodbye and left. "hey how about we head to the park?"

"can we?" Henry's eyes lit up with excitement.

Frank chuckled. "yes, let go."

Frank sat at a table watching henry run around with another little boy, smiling at the way he would run endlessly around the jungle gyms, the way he would wave and call him before doing something. Yes, his biggest and only fear was to lose his family.

Later that night Frank sat alone in the couch, henry had gone off to bed already with a really fat dog. How those two were still able to fit in the bed was beyond him. Staring into the flames of the fire place his thoughts wonder to his old team. All of them dead, gone. He would miss them, snowman the most. He remembered the first time they met, frank was in Tokyo for a mission and had stumbled by a father beating the crap out of his teenage son. Without thinking he was on the man giving him a taste of his own medicine, jumping off the man he turned to the bloody kid. Something about that boy made his paternal instinct rise, causing him to want nothing more than to protect him. He took him in, trained him, cared for him and loved him. Now he was gone, another named add to the list. Frank jumped at the sudden hand that appeared on his back. Throwing his head back and looking up he caught the eyes of the women he loved, breath and lived for.

"what has you so lost in space?" JJ whispered leaning down, her hands slid down his chest while her chin rested on his shoulder. Sending goosebumps down his spine with each breath.

Grabbing one of her hands, he kissed her palm. "nothing important." Pulling on her hand, he swung it over his head as she came around the couch. Dropping her hand, he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him. JJ got the hint and straddled him with her hands wrapped around his neck. "what happened after I left?"

JJ shrugged. "nothing much really, we went over the case and did some profiling." Giving him a quick kiss, she bit his lip. "Cruz was really upset with you leaving."

Frank scoffed. "and I care why? I don't even know the man, but I did get the sensation you two have a history."

"yes." JJ smiled at the way his eyes turned black in less than a second. "not in that way! He was with me on that mission for the CIA and he was also taken along with me, the night I was taken."

Frank quirked an eyebrow. "taken? When the hell did that happen?"

"about two years ago. Frank its done and over with, no need to get fuzzed up about it." JJ ran her thumb over his brow, erasing the frown that had taken residents there.

With a sigh, he nodded. "thank you, for earlier. Having henry around was...soothing."

"you my handsome dark knight are very welcome." With a small chuckle frank leaned forward brushing his lips against hers. JJ responded within seconds and deepened the kiss. "frank? I need you…now." Grinding her hips against his already responding member, both lovers groaning in pleasure.

"we have all night." Frank breathed out, grinding to the rhythm of her hips.

JJ moaned into his neck. "no we don't."

Pausing all movements, he looked at her. "what?"

"Hotch gave us four hours before we head over to Washington, the case has fallen under Hotch's lead." JJ explained.

Frank didn't like the idea of her or any of her team mates investigating this case. Whoever did this was good, it is not easy to take a team of trained assassins and hold on to them for days. "just…just be careful."

JJ saw the fear flash behind that was of his before disappearing. "I will, I promise."

Frank lifted her up and laid her on the couch, he wanted nothing more than to make sweet and slow love to her, but they were on the clock. So instead he wasted no time in removing the half bottom of her clothes. Pushing his pants down he made a move to pull out his member, but was beaten by softer, gentle hands. Groaning he bucked his hips into her hand. JJ stroked him a bit, loving the look of bliss and pure pleasure he showed. Pulling him closer, she lined him against her wet heat and waited for him to push in. Frank leaned down crashing his lips against hers in a very heated kiss, just as the kiss was deepened Frank trusted into her at full force. JJ screamed, she was glad Frank had her lipped lock otherwise henry was sure to wake up. Not waiting on her to adjust he keep his frantic pace pushing them both closer and closer to their release. The only thing that could be heard was their soft moaning and heavy breathing, Frank shifted his hips hitting her repeatedly in her g-spot. Just as JJ found her release Frank threw his head back in pure bliss, spilling himself deep in her. Keeping his weight on his hands he glanced down at her, she stared up at him with loving eyes.

"what did I do right to have you in my life?" Frank whispered.

JJ laughed. "that makes two of us. I am one lucky woman to have a man like you in my life and in Henry's."

"well I wouldn't say lucky, more like a curse. I would never let you go, not by choice." Giving her a sweet kiss he picked her up and began carrying her up the stairs. "let's get you showered, time is almost up and I really don't want to think how Hotchner will react if you are late once more."

Frank was to spend the time with Henry, from school and back. Every night JJ would call around Henry's bedtime, then proceed to talk an hour or two with him. This week on for the first two weeks of the case, then stopped. Frank just shrugged it off, he figured the team was hot on the case and right now was not the time for distractions. That was until her team showed up at the door with Jessica and no JJ.

"what are you doing here? Where is JJ?" his eyes scanned the entire group in hopes of seeing her. "where is she?" he asked once more.

Hotch pushed past him, followed by the rest. "where is Henry?"

"Henry is in bed. Why?" Frank was starting to get that unnerving feeling he got when something bad was about to happen. "Hotchner?"

Hotch swallowed. "JJ was taken two days ago."


	34. Chapter 34

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

Frank stumbled backwards, it was as if each word Hotch said punched him. Taken? His love? His love was taken? "w-what do you mean taken?" he forced each word out.

"we were scouting the forest for our unsub. One moment she was beside me then she wasn't. I-I don't know how it happened." Morgan whispered, he had been beating himself up since JJ had disappeared.

Frank turned and looked at him. "two days? It took you two fucken days to tell me JJ was missing?!"

"mommy's missing?" a sweet and innocent voice came from the top of the stairs. All eyes turned to see Henry with watery eyes. Frank rushed up to him, scooping him into his arms. "where is mom?"

Donovan stared into his innocent eyes, the same ones that reminded him of his lovers. "Henry, listen to me."

"Donovan." Hotch warned.

Frank gave him a 'back off' look. "your mom is missing, but you have my word I will do everything in my power to get her back."

Henry shredded a couple tears, before latching himself onto Frank. "promise?"

Frank shook his head. "I can promise to do everything I can to bring her back, but I need you to be strong for yourself and mom. Can you do that for me?" Henry nodded. "that's my boy, go grab your backpack. You will be staying with Jessica for a while." Giving his boy a kiss on the head he placed him on the ground and watched him run upstairs, Jessica not far behind.

"you can't just tell a boy his mother is missing Donovan!" Kate scowled.

"Henry had the right to know, I will not be the one to lie to him every night his mother doesn't come home." Frank rubbed his temple in an effort to keep the headache at bay. Everything he feared was coming true, but why her! She did nothing wrong, nothing but fall in love with him.

"Donovan, we just came to alert you of the situation." Hotch said, keeping his tone professional and strict. Inside of him was a whole different story, he wanted nothing more than to rant and cry. He wanted nothing more than to kill the sons of a bitches that to the women he called sister. The wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms for a second longer. Just once more.

Frank snapped his head around. "you came all the way here to tell me JJ is missing, taken by who knows who and suffering who knows what. Just to tell me I have to sit here like a good dog and wait for you to call and tell me either she's alive or…" he couldn't bring himself to say the last word. "I am not asking to tag along, but do keep in mind that I will find who is behind this and they will pay with their life!"

Kate was taken back, she has never seen him this way. When JJ was shot he was broken and exhausted, now he was enraged. The look in his eyes were filled with nothing, but anger and fear. His whole posture screamed danger, Kate had no doubt Frank might actually kill the person behind all of this. "Donovan JJ would not want you to go on a vendetta, not without reason."

Frank scoffed. "without a reason? How about her getting kidnapped? Or for whatever the hell they are doing to her?" just then henry walked back down jumping into his arms. "you have everything?"

"yes, so I have to leave?" henry didn't want to leave him.

Frank hugged him close. "just for a while, I'll see you real soon. You be good with Jessica and better behave at school."

"I will. Wait what about Luna?"

Frank groaned he knew Henry would have a hard time sleeping without the dog. "she's going to have to stay here, jus-"

"I can take her as well, I know how much henry is attached to her." Jessica said.

Frank gave her a nod. "thank you Jessica." The team and frank waited until the trio were gone before either talked. "when you told me not to intervene you said that because you were ordering it? Or because you have been called of the case?"

Hotch nodded. "Cruz called off the case, we are too close to work it."

Frank grabbed his phone, dialing a number. "neshema...I need your help…no off the records…just me…I don't want you out in the field with me, not in your situation. I need you to contact Annie…she is the only that can help at the moment, no to personal…JJ was taken two days ago while working a case…please, don't question it…will you do this for me...thank you." Closing his phone with his chin he stared down at the table. It was taking all his will power to stop the tears from falling out, to keep his temper in control. The beast, the animal he had spent years from letting out was pushing the borders of his control and he feared what might happen if unleased. "I cannot just sit here and let strangers take over."

Kate surprised him by placing a hand on his shaking hands. "I am not about to let you do this alone, JJ would kill me if I did."

Hotch smirked. "if she's in so am I, besides JJ is not only yours Donovan." Reid and Garcia were quick to join in. Rossi took a second, but was in with the promise of taking a shot at the bastards. This only left Morgan to choose.

"I'm in." Garcia hugged him in a thanks.

Frank shook his head, standing abruptly from his chair. "I-what I have planned is what you all hate the most. The way I am going to handle this, is what you all frown upon. I will not drag you down that road, it won't be pretty."

Morgan stood up. "we can handle whatever it is you are going to do; we have not once abandoned a team mate in the time of need. We are not about to start now."

Frank looked at each one, looking for any doubt or hesitation something that would give them away. Instead they showed nothing, but determination. "very well, right now I need all the details on the case. Then I need a full detail on the night JJ disappeared. In the mean time I will be waiting for my contact to call me.


	35. Chapter 35

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, BUT THE THING IS MY NEPHEW WAS MESSING WITH MY LAPTOP AND ERASED ALL THE STORIES I HAD.**

 **ANYWAYS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK?**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **BY THE WAY IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN SEEING PICTURES ABOUT MY STORIES AND LITTLE DETAILS THE LINK TO MY WEBSITE IS ON MY PROFILE.**

Morgan sighed running a hand over his head. "we had a lead on our suspect, a man named Jose Gonzales age 38. He had a history for violence and assault, 2 years ago he was charged with man slaughter after they found him covered in his wife's blood. Jose was released over the technically of an officer not reading his Miranda rights."

"what connection does he have with the team? whoever did this took the time to study them, he must be one well trained man in order for Michael and the others too not have noticed him. besides Cruz said the Russians already knew who they were." Frank reached for his gun and knife before they all headed out. "let's take my sedan, at least I know its secure." Pilling in, Donovan took off. They couldn't go back to the BAU and Donovan couldn't bring his team in on this. So he went to the only place he knew in Virginia. "I have a safe house somewhere up this road, CIA gave it to me after I had too disappear for a while." He stopped just before a normal looking home, once inside they took a seat wherever they could find one.

Hotch cleared his throat. "who knew of your team? who knew about their fears?"

"only the agency knew, those that had the pleasure of meeting the group usual left in a body bag. The agency no matter how fucked up it is, would not have had their best killed." Frank answered.

Reid tilted his head to left. "you said Michael and you recruited the members of your team." Frank nodded. "how was it done?"

"the agency sent us the best of the best and gave us the go to choose."

"were there any that resented you for not being picked?"

Frank shook his head. "I mean some were upset, but nothing we didn't expect. The most was having to forcefully remove one."

"no, no, I mean he would have spent hours trying to show you he was worthy, even going as far as too send you pictures. Once he realized you would not change your mind, he became hostile towards you and the team." Kate explained, everyone jumped at the sudden sound of a shattered glass.

"son of a bitch!" frank yelled, throwing a glass cup against the wall. "Rudy Edgar's." Garcia was quick to find the name. "he joined the CIA two years after I did, he was young and had no clue as to what the hell he was doing. So I took him under my wing, I taught him most of what I knew and was always near me. when I was recruiting I saw his name, I liked the kid but he was never cut out for what we had planned for the team."

"Rudy Edgar's age 35. he joined the CIA at the age of 25 until he was taken by the Russians."

Frank groaned running his hand thru his hair, grabbing a hand full of it. "there were rumors of a traitor from the CIA, the Russians enlisted him instead of killing him. Rudy was close with the director which led to him having certain information the Russians would benefit from."

"that would make sense, how else would they have known the teams cover." Kate reasoned.

Reid asked the one question everyone wanted to ask. "why JJ? the team I understand, it was out of revenge and jealousy, but JJ? why?"

"my fear." everyone turned to him. "before JJ and my wife the only thing I feared was failing my superior. I lived my fear with my wife and son in not being able to protect them. The moment JJ entered my life that all changed, my fear turned into a phobia. The simple hint of something or someone hurting her or Henry makes my blood run cold. Rudy didn't take JJ by mistake he took her knowing what I feared the most."

"what do you fear the most?" Morgan asked, for the first time his tone was calm and soothing.

Frank glanced up with glazed eyes. "losing her." everyone jumped at the sound of a phone ringing, patting his pants Frank pulled it out. "Donovan."

"Frank?"

Frank jumped up. "JJ! are you okay? did he hurt you?" the entire team stood still as Frank held the phone as is life its self-depended on it.

"I-im fine, just help me please." her voice was weak and frighten, Donovan swore his heart was breaking by the second.

"I'm going to get you out of this. is he there?"

"wow it took you a couple of hours to figure out what her team couldn't in weeks. I'm impressed." A man's voice squealed thru the phone. "I have to admit you have amazing taste, I wonder if she tastes as good, as she looks."

Frank growled his eyes shifting to a pitch black color. "you touch her and I will rip you limb by limb!"

Rudy chuckled. "tell me agent Donovan. what do you fear the most?" the line went dead after that. No one moved, even if they wanted to it was almost impossible. Frank stared at the phone, before throwing it at the wall with a scream just as the phone shattered into pieces. Before they had a chance to calm him down the house phone rang, Rossi picked it up being the closes.

"hello?"

"give the phone to Frank Donovan." A female demanded.

"who is this?" Rossi demanded back, as he waved Frank over.

The women sighed. "give the phone to the agent." with a scowl at the phone he handed it over to Frank.

"Annie?"

"hello Eyal, I hear you need some intel."

Frank relaxed, she always had that effect on him. "I need all and every friend and accomplice of Rudy Edgar's."

"I have them here." Annie said.

"how may are there?" Frank reached for the pad and pen.

Papers being moved around was heard. "just one, Donald Tran. Every other associate is either in jail or in a box."

Frank handed the pad too Garcia. "thank you Annie."

"don't thank me, Ziva filled me in. Know this, you may not work here, but you have our full support. Need anything else I'm just a phone call away." Annie assured.

"thank you Annie, I will owe you my life from now on." Hanging up with a grim look he glanced towards the team. "anything?"

"Donald Tran is...wow...will you look at that. Donald is currently living here in Virgina."

Frank smirked. "well let's go pay him a visit." loading his gun he grabbed his jacket, just as he reached the door Morgan stopped him.

"I'm going with you." Morgan said.

Frank was about to deny him, so Hotch jumped in. "we are going with you."

With a stiff nod, he pulled out of Morgan's hold and lead the way. Frank was having and internal fight with himself as they drive to the resident of Tran. He was as many would say against the sword and wall, he wanted nothing more than to run off and hunt down the bastard that had JJ. To rip and torture him until he begged for mercy, then and only then would he end his sorry life. Then there was his other side, the one that told him to do this the civil way, the right way. The way JJ would want him to do it, but no matter what he said to himself the vengeful and killed side of him was winning by a long shot. One thing was for sure, the moment he had Rudy in his hands would be the moment he would sell his life to the devil. It wasn't long until they pulled up to an abandoned looking house. The paint was falling, top window was shattered, lawn was nothing but weed and trash. The fence was practically on the ground; it was then Frank noticed the dog tied to the only other living thing in that yard-a tree. That was a problem he dreaded having to eliminate.

"Anyone here an extremist animal lover?" Frank pulled out a silencer from underneath his seat.

"Why do you ask?" Morgan asked.

"There is a dog in the yard and dogs bark when they see a stranger. I for one will, not get caught because of its barking." Frank explained screwing the silencer onto his glock.

Hotch grabbed ahold of his arm. "You're going to kill it?"

Not bothering to respond, he shrugged him off and took aim. "Sorry bud." And took the shot, the dog fell without a sound, not knowing what hit him. Leaning across Hotch he opened the glove compartment and pulled out a pair of hand cuffs. "Please stay in here." Getting nods from both men he jumped out of the car and rushed into the house.

"Hotch this is wrong; we can't keep going along with this." Morgan said.

Hotch groaned inwardly. "What do you want me to do Morgan? Wait until we get a call telling us they found JJ dead? Arrest Donovan right now? Keep in mind that he is having a bit of restraint knowing she is alive, but if something happens to her all of that will go out the window. Did you forget how you were when Emily was killed? Or what if it was Garcia in this situation?" Morgan kept quiet knowing what his boss was true. "Look Donovan gave us a choice and we chose to go along with it. If you want to back out now is your chance."

Morgan shook his head. "Whether it is JJ, Emily or anyone else I would be here trying to get them back, but there is a right way and a wrong way."

Hotch chuckled gesturing towards the house. "Right now there is only his way."

"Fine, but if things get out of hand-"

"I will stop him." Hotch assured, just as Frank walked out with a handcuffed man. Who by the looks of it was sleeping.

"Who are you?! You have no right pulling me out of my house?! I want my-oh my god you killed my dog!" Donald yelled at the sight of his pup.

Frank rolled his eyes. "I'll buy you a new one if you shut the hell up."

"Why don't you tell me who the fuck are you instead?"

Ignoring the man, he opened the back door and pushed him inside. Morgan grabbed the gun from Frank and aimed it towards Donald. "He opens his mouth once more shoot him in the leg." Before jumping into the car he pulled out his phone. "It's me...I will arrive in twenty, have everything ready...plus two more...good see you in a bit." Turning the engine, he drove off.


	36. Chapter 36

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Who was that?" Hotch asked.

Frank tilted his head. "They are a few friends of mine."

Morgan snorted. "You have no friends."

"Fine they are people that worked for me and are still willing to help me. Plus, they all hate the man." Frank pulled up against the side of a warehouse, easy access for an escape, but hidden from the eyes of anyone passing thru. Jumping out he yanked Donald out of the car and up to the building, pounding on the door three times someone opened it. Hotch and Morgan walked in behind them counting five men all dressed in black and carrying automatic weapons.

Frank pushed Donald into a chair inside a room, giving a silent order they tied his hands and legs against the chair. Hotch and Morgan stood against the wall as a man walked in with a small cart. They had no clue as to what was going on, but something told them it was not going to be pretty.

Frank removed his jacket, watch and rolled up his sleeves as he stood before the man. "I am going to ask you one question and I want nothing but the absolute truth." Donald nodded. "Now here is the catch every time you lie or give me the wrong one I will hurt you." He jerked to his head toward Hotch and Morgan, two men moved in front of them blocking any and all access towards Frank and Donald. "What do you know of a women call Jennifer Jareau?"

Donald shrugged. "I don't know." Frank punched him twice in the jaw. "Okay, all I know is that someone wanted her. Why? I don't know."

"Okay, here is a much easier one. Where is Rudy Edgar's?"

Donald shook his head, his entire body tensed. "I don't know." Frank punched him once more. "I said I don't fucken know!"

Donovan held his hand out, the man by the cart handed him something. Frank inserted his fingers into that something before punching the man in the face once more. "Where is he?" Donald shook his head, earning himself another punch. "The pain will just get worse with each lie, if I were you I'd just say what I know and live."

Donald spat at his feet. "Fuck you!"

Frank smirked although his teeth were clenched. "You two hang him on the chains." Doing as ordered the two men by the door, grabbed Donald and chained his hands on a pair of chains hanging from the ceiling. "Once more Donald where is Rudy?" Donald stayed quiet only opened his mouth to groan, when Frank punched him on the side. "You know these knuckle braces could do a lot of harm if you know how to use them. Now it's been a long time since I have, but I think I got the hang of them."

"Go ahead! kill me!" Donald yelled.

Frank chuckled. "No Donald, I know a lot of ways to make you talk and still keep you alive. Now I will ask once more and if you keep lying I will upgrade. Where is Rudy Edgar's?"

Donald gulped. "Look man I told you already! I don't know where he is!"

Frank sighed. "I warned you. Hand me the cables." The man by the car handed him a pair of car jump cables. Hotch having figured out what he had planned made a run for him, but was only met with the two Body guards.

"Donovan that's enough!" Hotch yelled.

Frank shook his head. "I won't stop until I get the truth." He attached the cables into the chains the man was hanging from. "Where is he Donald?" Donald shook his head. "Turn it on." Donald went rigged shaking and rattling in the air as the electricity ran thru his entire body. "Where is he?" Donald shook his head. "Higher Matt." Donald screamed as the burning sensation ran hotter within him. "Where Donald?" The man refused to tell him. "Make it higher Matt."

"Donovan stop! You're going to kill him!" Hotch ordered getting out of his hold only to be grabbed by another man in black. Morgan was being held against the wall by three men.

"Matt shut it off." Frank walked up to the jerking body. "That was nothing compared to what I can do to you if you do not tell me where the fuck is Rudy?!"

"He-he will k-kill me." Donald was weak and tired. His body would jerk from the remaining electricity in him.

Frank pulled his knife out. "I will have you begging for your life before he could reach you." Walking up to him he placed the knife against his chest just to the side of his heart. "I am done playing with you, that man has my wife and I will stop at nothing to get her back. So you either tell me right now what I want to know or I will carve your heart out and mail it to you mother." Donald trashed against his chains desperately trying to get loose. Frank got sick of waiting, adding pressure to the knife he allowed the tip of the knife break the skin. Donald hissed at the pain staying completely still. "Where is he?" Staying quiet, Frank pushed it in even deeper and pulled down. Hotch and Morgan flinched at the scream the man was giving as Frank pulled the knife lower opening his skin up.

"Alright! Alright I'll tell you!" Donald cried, Frank paused all movement but made no move to pull the knife out. "He's at an old warehouse we use to take targets. It's just of the main road of Adams St. You can't miss it, it's a big red house."

Frank pulled the knife out cleaning it on his shirt, then gracing it against his cheek. "Better pray to whatever God you pray to that they are there, because if not I will come back and rip you heart out with my hands." Grabbing his jacket, he addressed the men. "He does not leave; I don't give a shit what you do with him in the meantime. I will call you with instructions after I find my wife. Phil and Randy let the agents go." Hotch and Morgan pushed the men away as they followed Frank out of the building.

Just as he reached the car, Donovan was pushed against it.

"What the fuck is the matter with you? You could have killed him!" Morgan yelled, Hotch stood back knowing very well Morgan needed to get this out of his system.

Frank pushed him off with a jab to the ribs. "You still don't understand do you? I am willing to do whatever it takes to find Jennifer alive and safe. Even if that means taking the life of some worthless bastard."

"I am not going to allow you take a life without probable cause! What are you going to do when you find Edgar's? Kill him? Shoot him?"

Frank whipped his hands on his jeans. "I was thinking more of torturing the man a little then shooting him in the head, but to give you a little happiness I'll do it quick." With a laugh he jumped into the car and waited for the agents to jump in as well.

Hotch couldn't help, but smirk at the antics from Donovan. Glancing over at his agent he was quick to stop Morgan from pulling his gun out. "Morgan, Morgan breath. Just relax, he's only teasing you." Derek glared at the car, while he took a couple of deep breaths. "Good now let's go before he decides to leave."

As they drove to the address Donald had given them, Franks phone rang. "Donovan...we have the location...no, I don't want you involved in this...I'll keep you updated."

"Now who was that?" Morgan grumbled.

"Annie."

"Is that the same woman from the CIA?" Hotch asked, he remembered the name from the story Donovan had told them.

"Yes, the same one."

The rest of the drive was quiet between the men, Hotch had called the rest of the team to let them know what was going on. It wasn't long before, frank pulled up in front of a building. The house was rather well taken care of, probably a way of keeping things on the low key.

"What's the plan?" Hotch asked.

"We go in of course, you two take the front and I'll take the back. Our main concern is JJ, who ever finds her first is to take her out of there. The rest will look for Rudy." For once Morgan and Hotch agreed with his plan.

Frank un-holstered his weapon as he made his way to towards the back of the house. Walking into the house he groaned, the entire house was pitch black. Not being able to use his flashlight, his Mossad training kicked in as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Just as he turned the corner he caught the smell of mold and blood. All he could think that moment was hoping the smell of blood did not belong to JJ. Taking a step forward he came face to face with a door, leaning forward he jerked the knob he sighed. "Of course it would be locked". He went thru his options pick the lock and waste time or kick the door down and risk being detected. Debating for a few he took a few steps back, keeping his gun in hand Frank kicked the door. It took three kicks for the door to finally break open, rushing in he froze at the sight before him.


	37. Chapter 37

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER...THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEW AND FALLOWS.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

JJ.

His JJ was chained up just like he had chained Donald earlier. Her shirt was ripped open giving him a clear view of her collar bone marked with hickey's. Her face had a bruise on the left side, just seeing her like this had his blood boiling. Frank's hatred and rage for this man grew ten times worst and there was only one way to be cured of it.

JJ groaned at her stiff muscles as she jerked awake, fluttering her eyes open she glanced around. Her sight landed on a dark and tall figure a few feet away from her. She knew she should be scared or at least worried, but something told her not to. Instead she strangely got a secure vibe from this person, which was weird since the only person that gave her that feeling was...

"Frank?" JJ's voice was raspy and dried, that asshole had only gave her water the first two days she was taken.

Frank rushed to her side cupping her jaw, careful of her bruise. "Yeah love it's me, hold still I'm going to lift you. This might hurt a bit." Frank wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her, JJ cried at the pain shooting up her back. Frank was quick to free her of the chains and lay her on the ground, running his hands over her side and stomach he cursed under his breath. "Baby I need you to lay still, you have at least two ribs broken and the rest fractured. JJ do you know where is Rudy?" JJ grabbed ahold of his arm, holding onto dear life. JJ didn't need to respond.

"Hello Donovan."

Frank stiffed at the disturbing voice of Edgar's, giving JJ a small smile he slowly stood and turned towards the man. "Rudy."

Rudy smiled, aiming a gun at him. "You know last time I saw you, you left me standing in the middle of your laughing team. Do you remember what they were laughing about?" Frank kept quiet. "Don't remember? Well I do, you insulted me in front of them! Saying I was not man enough to be a part of your little team."

Frank sighed. "I admit I was wrong Rudy, but why kill them all?"

"Because otherwise I would have not caught your attention. In fact, I didn't, at least not until I took your girlfriend. It's funny how you used to tell us never to get ourselves attached to someone. What were your words?" Rudy pulled the trigger shooting inches from his feet. "What were they?"

"Loving someone makes you weak." Frank scanned the room, looking for any sign of Hotch or Morgan. "Look Rudy, your anger and pain is against me not her. Let her go and I will stay."

Rudy laughed. "You still don't get do you? You made my worst fear come true! I feared failing before you, I feared being seen as nothing but a worthless man to you! You once said I was not cut out for this kind of job, well what do you think now? I managed to take down the best team the CIA had to offer. You still think I'm not made for this?"

"Rudy I was just trying to protect you. You were young and I saw you as my little brother, I just didn't want you to become-"

"What?! Like you, like your team?!"

"A killer!" Frank yelled, startling the young man. "I didn't want you to become this...what you are now. Rudy I am a killer, Michael and the team were killers. I just wanted to stop you from becoming that." Frank looked down at JJ, noticing she was awake and alert. He couldn't let her die here, not because if his fucked up life. "Take my life Rudy, I will exchange my life for hers. Just...please let her go."

"You know I brought this woman here to make you suffer, but now that I have thought it thru I think it would cause you much more agony knowing the pain it will cause her to seeing you die." Rudy raised his gun aiming it towards his chest.

Frank glanced down at JJ, giving her a loving smile he turned back to him. Closing his eyes Frank thought of his life these past few months, the love he had for JJ and henry and their love for him. Hanging onto those memories he waited for his life to end.

JJ watched in horror as frank shield her from Rudy, after hearing his words JJ fought to protest. Words failed her and all she could do was wait till this man took the love of her life. The sound of a gun going off caused her to jump, but seeing frank fall to the ground made her scream a silent scream, just as all went dark.

JJ woke up at the sound of a beeping machine, cracking her eyes open she came face to face with a white ceiling. Turing her head to the right she smiled at the sight of Hotch sleeping beside her bed, reaching for his hand she ran a thumb over his knuckles.

Hitch stirred at the gentile rubbing in his hand, thinking it was probably Kate he raised his head slowly, his eyes still closed as he stretched. "Morning."

"Morning, you sleep well?"

Hotch snapped his eyes, at the sweet sound of her voice. The same voice he has been praying to hear once. Jumping out of his seat, knocked his chair over startling the rest of the team awake. "JJ! Oh thank god your awake, you had me worried sick!" Careful as to not hurt her, he pulled her into a gentile hug. "I was scared we had lost you."

JJ returned the hug as best as she could. "Nope, you still have me for the long run." Giving her a kiss on the cheek, he stepped aside so the rest could welcome her back. In the excitement of the day they spent catching her up on what has been going on. JJ learnt she had been in coma for three days, henry was with Jessica and Luna had, had her puppies a day ago. It was then that JJ asked the question they all feared in answering. "Where is frank?" Everyone shifted their gaze from her and onto Hotch. The rooms tempt dropped slightly' giving JJ the chills. "Guys? Where is Donovan?"

Hotch sighed, grabbing the chair he took a seat next to her and reached for his hand. "We-we don't know."

JJ looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. "What do you mean 'you don't know'? He was in the room with me, I saw him get shot by Rudy! How can you not know where he is!"

Hotch cupped her face. "Hey I need you to calm down, otherwise the doctors will come in and sedate you." JJ nodded. "It was Morgan and I that had accompanied him, we took the front and he took the back. While we secured the house, we heard a gunshot go off, so we ran after it. When we entered the room all we found was you with Donovan's jacket draped over you and his watch in your hand. We also found Rudy dead a couple feet away from you." Hotch raised her wrist, where franks watch now rested. "We searched the entire building, we came empty handed."

JJ was checked into a wordless stage, why would he leave? Where had he gone? Was he dead? If not, then why vanish? "Why? Why would he just leave?"

Hotch shook his head. "I don't know JJ, but in this moment what matters is you being safe and to get better. The doctor had told me, she had news for you once you woke up and judging by the smile on her face it was good news." Giving him a sad smile she laid back into her bed and tried getting some sleep, but it was impossible. All she wanted-needed- was not with her and the worst part was she didn't know where he was.

Hotch walked outside with Garcia and Kate. "What did you find Garcia?"

Garcia huffed. "Nothing! His car and house in Chicago were sold along with any other property he had. The money was then transferred into JJ's account. I tried tracing his mobile, but was found inside a dumpster about a mile from the building. He's a ghost Hotch and no matter what I do I won't find him."

Hitch for once lost his composure and punched the wall. "After all of this! After his speech of his much he loved her, he just leaves her when JJ needs him the most! What kind of sick bastard is he!"

Kate placed a hand on his back. "Hotch up until this moment, Donovan has always had a reason to do everything he has done. We don't know what happened in that room. JJ said he was shot and yet Rudy is the one dead. Frank still had the straight to give JJ his coat and watch." Hotch groaned. "From the time I have known him, that watch means a lot to him, so I am guessing it's his way of telling JJ he will be back."

"In the meantime have her go thru this on her own?"

Kate smiled. "She has us; we won't abandon her."

Hotch gave her a sweet kiss. "What would I do without you?"

Kate scoffed. "Probably punch a hole thru the wall."

Rolling his eyes, he turned to Garcia. "Contact his team, I want them in Quantico asap. If we can't find him, we can at least put out a message. I may not agree with how and what he is doing, but for JJ's peace of mind I want him to know we will help in any way." Garcia smiled and ran off to do as ordered.

Grabbing Kate's hand, he walked back in to the room and was greeting with the sight of JJ sleeping. "Medications kicked in?"

Rossi chuckled. "She was pretty up in the clouds."

"What did Garcia say?" Reid moved from the chair so Hotch could re-take it.

Hotch gave out a loud sigh. "All of his properties, cars and what not were sold. All of the money was transferred into JJ's account. He dumped his phone about a mile from the scene in Garcia's words the man is a ghost."

"Hotch had Garcia call in his team and see if they know what is going on." Kate added.

The team sat quietly, watching their injured but alive team mate sleep soundly in the bed. They were once again so close to losing her and they once again owed frank for saving her. It was then that the doctor walked in.


	38. Chapter 38

**Here is the next chapter!**

 **I know i have not updated my other stories, but i am still trying to recover them back.**

 **Anyways let me know what you think.**

 **On with the story.**

"Good morning, I am doctor Evans." The doctor was pretty, short brown hair, olive colored eyes that matched with her olive colored skin, she held her shoulders up and walked in with certainty. "I am the one and only who will be having direct contact with Ms. Jearue."

Hotch shared a look with the team. "Just you? Don't you have nurses?"

Evans gave him a sweet smile. "You must be agent Hotchner, he told me you would be suspicious." That made Hotch and the others become alert.

"Who is he?" Reid asked.

"Frank Donovan." She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He called me yesterday and asked to watch over her, he and I go way back. I was the one who treated of his wounds."

Kate grabbed Hotch's arm and pulled him out of the way. Evans proceeded to check her vitals and blood. "Do you know where he is?"

Evans chuckled. "No idea, he avoided the question every time I asked him." JJ began stirring and the sensation of cold yet friendly hands on her arm woke her. "Good morning agent."

JJ glanced up relaxing at the sight of the doctor. "Hi."

"Well your vitals are good, blood pressure is steady and so is your heart. Your ribs will take some time to heal, but they seem to be doing just fine." Evans moved to the feet of the bed. "You will need absolute bed rest, no exceptions." JJ groaned, but nodded. "Umm...JJ when was your last menstruation?"

JJ raised an eyebrow. "I don't really remember; a lot has been going on lately."

"Well I can estimate it hasn't come along for about a month now." Evans hinted.

Everyone was quiet, Garcia and Kate's eyes widen once they catched on. JJ stared at her in confusion? "What do you-ahh." He hands flew to her stomach, that simple gestured made the men in the room come to realization. "A-are you sure?"

Evans nodded, sporting a huge grin. "I am 100% sure. You are at least a month pregnant." JJ stared down at her stomach, a grin creeping onto her face and tears slowly falling. She was going to have baby! A baby from frank! She was barely aware of her team congratulating. "Now because of your broken ribs we need to monitor you closely, so that means coming in at least twice a week for a checkup. We ran some test and the baby was not hurt in anyway. Baby is a strong one."

"Just like its father." JJ whispered, rubbing her stomach. "Thank you doctor." Evans smiled as she walked out followed by everyone, but Morgan. JJ was thrilled, since the events of her kidnapping she hasn't even thought of having another child. Will had always accused her of wanting to replace the one she had lost with a new one. Now here she was a month pregnant with the child of the man that stole her heart. Her smile dropped at the thought of Frank, he would never know of his child and if he did return when would that be? A year? Two? Five? Could she really hold on to him that long? And what would she tell her child when it asks for its father? So many questions where popping into her head, none to which she had the answers to.

Morgan turned to his fellow friend, frowning at the sight of her silent tears falling. "JJ? What is the matter?"

"Nothing, just thinking what the future might hold out for me. I mean I was just saved from a vengeful CIA agent, the love of my life left me and to top it off I am pregnant with his child! Don't get me wrong I am thrilled, but when would he find out. I mean what if he doesn't show up until after five or more years?!" JJ was letting it all out. "I love him! I love him with every fiber of my being. We have been thru everything together, but I don't know if my will and love are strong enough to hold onto him."

Morgan sighed, taking a seat on the bed he reached for her hand. "JJ listen to me, now I have never liked the man and don't think I ever will, but I am certain he loves you just as strong as you do him. I can guarantee that it could be one or ten years and you would still be waiting for him." Lifting her hand up, he gestured at the watch. "This, this here is proof that he will come back to you."

Pulling him into a tight hug, she buried her face in the crock of his neck. "Thank you Derek, you did always know how to make me feel better."

"That's what family is for." At that moment the team came back in, Hotch was carrying a grinning henry. Jessica was in the back, with jack by her side.

"Look who we bumped into while coming back here." Hotch dumped him on the bed careful to avoid hitting JJ.

"Mommy!" Henry threw himself into her arms.

"Oh, henry. I missed you so much." JJ wrapped her arms around his tiny body. Being in that room all she thought about was him. Henry was the one that gave her the will to fight, so having him in her arms this very moment was her reward.

They spent the next two hours going over everything she has missed since the beginning of the case to the moment she woke up. Henry had been taking care of Luna and the five pups she had, apparently they all looked like Luna, but two. Kate and Hotch would be taking one of the puppies for jack which then drove Garcia and Morgan into wanting one as well. JJ didn't know what to say, Luna wasn't hers and she didn't know if frank would want to keep any of them. Thinking of frank, she frowned, not once has henry asked for him.

Now was as good as ever to tell him. "Henry can you come here for a bit." Hotch picked him off his lap and onto her bed. "Listen, I have to tell you something Important. Frank had to leave I-"

"I know." Henry cut her off. The entire BAU stopped what they were doing and stared at the mini family.

JJ opened and closed her mouth a few times. "What do you mean you knew? Did either of you tell him?" Everyone shook their heads.

Henry took a deep breath as if what he was about to say would be long. "I was at school and I was waiting for Jessica to pick me up. Frank came to see me, he gave me a paper and told me he had to leave for a while. I asked him for how long and he said he wasn't sure. Mommy he was hurt, I could see red on his shirt and face. He told me to take care of you and Luna, that I was the man of the house. He kissed me and then left."

JJ held back the tears that threaten to fall. "Baby what was the paper?"

Henry jumped off the bed and ran to his bag, rummaging thru it he pulled out a white envelope. Handing It to her, she smiled at the familiar handwriting in the front. The letter was addressed to her. Taking a deep breath, she opened it, aware that all eyes were on.

 _JJ,_

 _I want to start off by saying I love you and always will, which is why I am leaving. I cannot see you or henry get hurt once more because of me. You know that day I met you at the beach I fell completely In love with you, the way you smiled at me and the way you looked at me. That moment I knew I was in deep. I know you might be hating me right now and I wish it was true for it would make all of this easier for both of us. I had hoped to finally leave all of my past behind me and form a family with you, get married, have kids, watch them grow up, and grow old together. Now I know that, that life is not meant for me. You on the other hand can still find the right man to make you happy and give you all that you deserve._

 _I will not personally be there with you, but I will be keeping an eye on you. Someone will always be protecting you when I can't, that includes henry and your team. I really am sorry love, and I hope a day comes where you no longer remember me or the pain I have brought you._

 _Please tell henry Luna is now all his, also there is a house in Virginia under your name. It is close to both Henry's school and your job. I had told henry I would be back soon, if he asks tell him I am overseas or dead which ever one you want, I do not want him to wait for me. Same goes for you._

 _I love you._

 _I am sorry._

 _Frank._

JJ clutched the letter to her chest letting the tears fall. He was gone, truly gone. Henry having seen her reaction to in the paper he sat on her lap and hugged her. JJ pulled him in and held him, the one man she had really fallen in love with was gone. No one spoke, there was nothing anyone can say.

Somewhere far away:

Frank Donovan walked the busy hallways leading to his boss's office. His mind was lost in thought of the woman he had just abandon. His heart screamed and pounded at his chest to go back, that what he did was a mistake, but his brain and gut told him to stay strong and that this was the only way to keep them safe. Lifting his head up and high he became aware of all eyes on him, glaring back at them just before entering the office.

An elegant yet common woman sat behind her desk, she was beautiful, long blond hair with blue eyes. Frank had to look away when the memories began flying into his head.

"How are you?" She asked him.

Frank stood tall. "Doing good Joan."

Joan smiled. "Well I just wanted to give you this." She reached for a black case in front of her and handed it over to him.

Frank cautiously took it opening it carefully he almost gasps. "I-seriously?"

"Seriously, you were one of my best agents Levine. I want you back and so do the others." Joan stood from her desk and walked up to him. "We have many missions that require your qualification. Plus, Anne has been nagging me to bring you back into the agency."

Frank glanced back at the badge, he really couldn't deny he missed the action and adrenaline. Plus, he had nothing else to do, his job with NCU was on hold which made Jake the team leader. With a smile he held his hand out to her. "I would love to take my job back, but please don't call me frank or Donovan."

"What should we call you then?"

"What I have always been called, Eyal Levine."

Shaking his hand, she pulled him into a hug. "Welcome home agent Levine. The CIA really did miss you. As for what happened all those years ago, I am happy to tell you the agencies has taken care of them."

Frank scrunched his eyebrows together. "How so?"

"They were arrested for man slaughter and treason." Joan had only heard about the death of his family weeks after it had happened. The thing is that everyone knew how protective she was of her agents, so no one was surprised when the men were arrested and punished.

Frank nodded softly. "Thank you." Walking out of the office he took no more than three steps before being tackled by a familiar blond.

"Oh my god Eyal! What are you doing here?" She squealed.

Frank hugged her back. "Well neshema looks like you and I are once more going to be causing mischief in the field."

Anne pulled back staring at him in disbelieve. "Seriously? You are back?" Frank nodes earning him another hug, the laughter had caught the attention of Anne's handler, Agguie.

"What is all the commotion about and why did I hear a certain Mossad's voice?" Agguie made his way thru the bullpen, his laser guide helping him along the way. He knew the place like the back of his hand, but Joan thought it was time for a remodel.

"How are you doing Agguie?" Frank clapped him in the arm, with a little more force than necessary. Him and Agguie were never friends and he doubt they ever will be. You see Anne and Frank had a thing years ago, but according to Agguie that thing was still there. The only reason he cared about it all because he was now engaged to her.

"I was doing good, until about three minutes ago." Agguie sassed.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Funny so was I, neshema I will be over there waiting for Joan to call me in."

"Okay." She watched him walk to his old desk and just sit there. Something was off, this was not the man she knew. The old Eyal was always active and alert, he was full of life and jokes. This man was the shell of that, his eyes held a beep depth of pain, he looked exhausted and beaten. It was as if he had lost the fight with life and was only living because he had to. She didn't know what happened to the man she loved, but she will find out and fix it.

ONE MONTH:

JJ was released from the hospital, she still had to go back every other day for a checkup. Emily had come back a day ago and gotten caught up with all that had happened. Feeling guilty for not being there for her friend she was the one to take her home and care for her. JJ was still hurt about Donovan, but she was handling it. Henry would ask for him at least once a week, she would come up with the first thing that would pop into her head.

Frank had just finished his second mission, so now he was home relaxing. About an hour ago he had called his men asking how JJ was doing. Happy she was now home and in the safe hands of her team he felt a huge load off his shoulders. Frank has had a crazy month, on his first mission he had an encounter with an agent from Mossad. That lead to Joan having a heated discussion with Rivok as to why he would not be returning to mossad. Then the target he was to take out, was saved by that same Mossad agent, so Joan gave the order to not only take out the target but then agent as well. His second mission was even worse; the man he was after happened to be a CIA agent gone rouge. He was just about to sell classified information regarding some nuke's when Frank took the shot. He had missed the action, but never the killings. But that was what he was, a trained dog that did his owners dirty work.

THREE MONTHS:

JJ was now five months pregnant and showing, the team had surprised her with a baby shower at Rossi's house. An even bigger surprise was seeing her mother and father there as well. Rossi had gotten her the crib and furniture for the room. Hotch and Kate gave her the stroller, car seat and bouncer. Garcia and Morgan bought her clothes and a lot of toy's. Reid had gotten her bedtime books and music. Her parents gave her clothes and the essential care equipment. They were all waiting to know what she was having, so when she told them it was a girl everyone cheered. Henry was thrilled in being a big brother. Her parents although trying to hold back the curiousness asked who the father was. JJ thought in telling them he was dead, but something inside her told her he would be back. So she settled with telling them he worked in another agency. Now that she was almost healed from her ribs and her trips to the hospital were changed to once a week, JJ and henry moved into the house frank had bought them. To their surprised the house was furnished and ready to be used. Henry had run to his room while JJ went to hers. Walking in she let a small tear fall, on the bed laid a dried up rose and a small note.

 _Love,_

 _Welcome to your new home! I am not sure if you remember that talk we had about what your dream home would be like. Well I called a friend and gave him your list, this is what he came up with. I thought it was perfect and I hope you like it. If not James would be happy to find you another one, he can also help you in selling the old house if you'd like._

 _I love you._

 _Frank._

Folding the note neatly and placing it inside a box on the night stand she went on a tour. Top level was just four bedrooms, two which were empty and three bathrooms. On that same level were also two offices with a spiral stairway that led to a catwalk circling the room, the walls on the cat walk were shelfs, one office was completely empty as for the other was furnished. The shelfs filled with all kinds of books. Walking back down stairs she found the kitchen, a bar, living room, game room, and closet. The house had a back yard with a small playground and enough space for Luna, shadow and lobo to run around in. Hearing henry laugh and run with the dogs had a smile on her face, taking a seat on the couch she sighed happily this was home.

Frank cussed for the fifth time in the past five minutes. He was trying to keep the blood from gushing out, but it appeared that adding pressure only made things worse. Scared green eyes stared back at him as frank yelled for the ambulance to hurry up, this mission was supposed to be a simple one. He wasn't sure when everything went south and he sure as hell didn't know when the bullets started flying. Frank spoke to the boy in whispers telling him everything will be okay and that he was fine, but Frank knew otherwise the bullet had puncture his lungs in any moment he will start drowning. Once the paramedics arrived he was pushed out of the way and ordered to go get checked, but he stayed put and watched as they carried him away. The kids eyes always on him. Back in the office Joan ripped him a new one for the death of ambassador white's only son, once kicked out of the office he took his weapon and ran to the shooting range. Another innocent life added to his failure list.

THE BIRTH:

JJ was in the office visiting the team when her water broke and just like the time henry was born, Hotch ran for the car while Kate, Emily and Garcia rushed her out. Hotch and Kate were the ones inside with her, in any other occasion she would be embarrassed but the pain was too much for her to care. That and she didn't want to be left alone. The rest of the team waited pacing the room and drinking large amount of coffee. After a labor of twelve hours' baby Allison Donovan was born, she had dark black hair like her father by her mother's eyes. JJ had talked it over with the girls and they had all agreed that Rossi and Emily would be the godparents. During the night as they all slept JJ held Allison in her arms, she was sound asleep looking as perfect as an angel. Her mind drifted to frank, she wondered how he would have reacted to seeing his daughter be born, to hold her in his arms. Glancing down at the new awake baby she began telling her about her father.

Frank was called into Joan's office; he was beginning to regret ever taking the job once more. Joan gave him the mission of taking out a politic that had been selling information about their agents to the Russians. Not only CIA, but FBI, DEA, ICE, and SWAT as well, why they had no clue. The higher ups wanted him gone so Joan sent him in, frank took the job just so he could leave the office. In a week's time he was back with more blood on his hands. During his eight months with the CIA he became distant, he rarely interacted with anyone. The only person that was able to pull out the man he used to be was Anne and that was only when they were off duty.

ONE YEAR LATER:

Today was Allison's first birthday, JJ did a small get together with the team and their families. JJ was back to work and Jessica would watch Allison during the day. The party was going fantastic, everyone was having a blast. JJ and the girls laughed as henry had Allison ride lobo as if he was a horse. It was then that their phones went off together and that could only mean one thing. They had a case.

Frank finished breaking the sniper apart, as the man who owned it laid dead a few feet away. Frank had been given the order to stop the man that has been taking out FBI agent for a sometime now. When he got there it was too late to stop anything, so instead he focused on not letting the man get away. The dude instead of giving up, took his gun out and shot himself in the head. Just as he was about to leave the door was knocked down and in rushed ten FBI agents. Frank rolled his eyes as he did what they ordered, placing the handcuffs on they dragged him into the SUV, but just before they arrived at their destination they did a small detour. That detour gave him two fractured, one broken rib and a bruised jaw. Looking out the window he sighed at the building, this was going to be fun.


	39. Chapter 39

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!**

 **ON WITH THE STORY.**

JJ had called Jessica and explained what was going on. She agreed to watch over the kids while they were away. They all sat together in the jet as they headed to Washington.

"so what is this all about?" Morgan took a seat next to JJ.

"we just got a call from Washington FBI, they said to have caught the sniper that has been taking out FBI agents." Hotch responded.

"are they sure it him?" Reid couldn't help, but think it was too easy.

Hotch pulled put a picture, an agent laid on the ground with a bullet to his head. "FBI went in found the unsub taking apart his sniper, with this agent laying four feet away from him."

Rossi whistled. "how many agents does that make?"

"15." Reid blurted out.

"alright jj and I will go in first, the rest I want you to find out everything you can once we get his name." Hotch began giving orders out.

Once the plane landed they all rushed to the trucks and off to the agency. Walking into the building they were greeted with agents cheering and celebrating. The BAU rolled their eyes.

A short man walked up to them, once they were spotted. "I am director James; you must be the BAU."

"agent Hotchner and these are agents jearue, Morgan, Garcia, Rossi, Callahan, Prentiss, and dr. spencer Reid." Everyone, but Reid shook hands.

"well the perp is being held in a containment room, I have to warn you not to get to close to him. Son of a bitch broke on of my agent's nose and the other his arm." James growled.

Hotch gestured the team, but JJ to observe from the observation room. The moment they walked in time stopped, JJ felt the air knocked out of her and her world spinning. Hotch was just as shocked not by seeing him, but by him being the killer.

Frank had looked up only to go pale, his JJ-no-JJ was standing at the door with Hotchner. Groaning inwardly, he scooted back trying to get away from them. He left for a reason god damit! His boss was seriously taking her time in coming to release him. He watched as Hotch took a seat across from him, JJ was a little hesitant.

"how are you Donovan?" Hotch began.

Frank clenched his jaw only to flinch, something that went un noticed by both agents. "well I'm being held for something I didn't do, had ten agents beat the crap out of me and now here I am facing you. All in all, I could say I've had better days."

"you didn't do this? Yet they found you taking apart the murder weapon and an agent dead four feet away from you." JJ spoke although her voice was a bit shaky.

Frank was having trouble breathing partly because of his broken rib, but the main reason was having her in the same room with him. It had been two years since he had last seen her, it was Deja-vu for him all over again. She looked even more beautiful than he remembered, but there was something else a certain glow. He just thought she had taken his word and found a man that would make her happy, but then he noticed she still wore his watch. "okay I will admit that It all looks bad, but I had nothing to do with it. For fuck sakes I didn't even kill the bastard! In fact, I was ordered to put a stop to the jack ass that was killing off your agents. I had gotten there just as he had taken the shot, but by the time I was about to grab him he took his gun and shot himself. I was taking the sniper apart when your friends came in and arrested me." Hotch shook his head. "don't believe me, check his weapons. I wore gloves as I did everything, his finger prints are all over both weapons."

Hotch turned to the glass behind them and jerked his head. "we will check into that." Standing up he gathered his stuff and walked to the door. "JJ?"

"you go ahead Hotch, I want to talk with him for a bit." JJ didn't see the nod or glare towards Frank as he left. Her eyes were solely focus on the man before her, the same man that abandon her, the same man she loved. "should I ask how you are really doing?"

"I'm fine." Frank kept his head down.

"Frank look at me." JJ whispered, but he made no move to do so. "Donovan."

Frank snapped his head up. "I haven't been called that name in almost two years."

JJ frowned. "what have you been called?"

"Eyal Levine."

JJ nodded softly that name said it all, with that name he worked both CIA and Mossad. Then It clicked. "you are working for the CIA again aren't you?" Donovan just nodded. "why?"

"because it was the only way I could get away." Frank's leg was bouncing up and down, the room felt as if it was closing in on him and just when he felt it was about to collapse Hotch walked in with agent Morgan.

"we are waiting for the results from the lab, in the mean time you will be staying in a holding cell." Hotch said. Morgan walked up to him, unchained him and began walking him thru the hallways. Then three bodies stood before them two were blond females why the other one was a dark haired man. Hotch and the team raised an eyebrow. "can we help you?"

"I am Joan, this is CIA director Richard and agent Walker. We are here to pick Eyal Levine and take him back home." Joan said, even with the director beside her she held a certain authority.

"I am sorry, but agent Do-Levine is being held as a suspect to the killing of 15 agents." Hotch said.

Director Richard sighed, pulling out a pack of papers he handed it over to Hotch. "every time one agent was killed Levine was out on a mission or with Walker. Those papers show he had nothing to do with that and at no moment was he near those locations. Plus, you will find the evidence that say your last dead agent was the killer. We had Levine track him down."

Hotch had handed the stack of papers to Reid, who by the time was finished going thru them. "he's right Hotch, Donovan was on missions during those dates."

With annoyance he turned to Morgan. "cut him loose." Morgan did as ordered.

JJ watched as he walked over to the trio, instaly agent Walker began inspecting him. She ran her hands over his chest and the side of him. Then proceeded to check his face.

"what the hell did they do to you?! You have at least one broken rib and a nasty bruise on your jaw." Anne growled.

Frank took her hands off him, one he hated being touched by someone that wasn't JJ and two he had noticed the glare JJ was sending Anne. "I'm fine, I'll be ready to go in a day."

"ah no, you are going to get that checked out and take some rest. You need it." Richard stopped him before he could protest. "you haven't taken more than a day of rest and that was only because you got shot. So I don't want to see your face in the office for at least two months." Frank growled, but nodded. He was the boss of the boss. Just then their phones rang. "Richard...yes I will send an agent out right now." He pointed towards Anne. "get packed you are going to Bosco; I will debrief you on the way to the airport."

Anne hugged Frank. "take care and get some rest."

"I will, don't forget to call Agguie and if you need anything give me a call. I have a couple of friends in Bosco that would be happy to help." Frank offered, giving Joan a hug and Richard a hand shake he watched them leave. With a huff he turned to the agent that had broken his ribs. "hey jackass! Where the hell did you leave my things?"

The man snorted. "how the hell should I know?"

Frank glared at him, pushing himself off the table he stalked up to him. Before anyone could blink he had the agent up against the wall. "listen you just arrested me for a crime I didn't committee, then you and your little friends thought it would be funny to beat me while I was hand cuffed. Among other things you can say I am not in my best mood, so if you do not want me to return the beating I suggest you bring me my stuff so I can get the hell out of here." The agent was quick to nod. "good, now please bring them." Frank took a seat at the sudden dizziness.

JJ rushed to his side, placing a hand on his forehead relived he didn't have a fever. "you need to go to the hospital." Frank nodded. "Hotch I will take him."

Hotch wanted to protest, but Kate beat him to it. "of course JJ, why doesn't Emily and Garcia go with you. If he passes out it will be hard to get him out of the car."

The girls helped JJ take him to the car, Garcia snatched franks things as they left. Emily jumped into the driver side and Garcia took the passenger. JJ slid in the back with Frank, for once not caring what he did. Frank laid his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes as she ran her fingers thru his slightly longer hair.

"you need a haircut." JJ whispered.

Frank chuckled, hissing at the pain. "don't like it long?"

"no, it looks good, but I preferred the old way you had it." JJ leaned down and gave him a kiss On the head. "I missed you."

Frank took a deep breath. "so did I. I see you still wear my watch." His hand entwined with hers.

JJ smiled. "yeah since the day I woke up at the hospital and saw it I haven't taken it off, well only to shower."

Frank snorted. "its water proof."

JJ rolled her eyes. "now you tell me." Suddenly she felt his hand snake around her waist and pull her towards him. She didn't complain nor did it bother her. Maybe just maybe she can convince him to go back home with her. Once in the hospital doctor had him admitted and on bed rest, he was going to have to stay the night. JJ sat by his bed as he slept, they had injected all kind of medications to keep the pain at bay. It was when he woke up that JJ took the advantage to pull the truth out of him. "why did you leave?"

Groggily he opened his eyes. "to keep you safe."

"safe from what?"

"me."

JJ leaned forward, taking his hand in hers. "why would I need protection from you?"

Frank moved to sit up, a little shaky. "since the moment we met you and Henry have been in danger. Henry was kidnapped, you were shot and kidnapped. I love you and I cannot be the one to cause you any pain."

"Frank you leaving me and not letting me know if you were okay cause me pain. Not having you beside me caused me pain. Not having you there for the-" she stopped mid sentience, this was not the way she wanted to tell him.

Frank caught onto her hesitation. "for what?"

"Frank when I was in the hospital I found out I was-I was pregnant." JJ whispered.


	40. Chapter 40

**Here is the next story.**

Frank was shocked, grabbing her hand he cupped her face. "pregnant? Are you telling me I am a father?"

"yes, you are the father to a one-year-old girl." She laughed, when he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I-I can't believe it! I am a father! How is she? What is she like? What is her name?" Frank couldn't hold back his excitement. He never thought to have more kids after his son, but now he wouldn't have it any way.

JJ ran her fingers thru his hair. "her name is Allison Donovan; I am guessing she is like you since mom says I never acted the way she does. She is doing good, today was her first birthday."

Frank started at her with question. "you gave her my last name?"

"of course, she is your daughter. Regardless of what you thought or did I still love you and always have. I told you once I will always be by your side, Frank I have waited for you since the moment I woke up." She kissed his head. "Frank I need you to promise me something."

Frank lifted his head up. "what is it?"

"never, never leave me again. I don't care what is going on around us, I want you by my side taking care of me, Henry and Allison."

Frank looked away then back at her. "I promise." Without warning Frank pulled her down to her crashing his mouth against hers. "I love you."

She pulled back giggling at his growl. "oh god I missed that."

The rest of the day frank took the time to catch up with her, he still had his doubts in going back. Jj knew this so she coaxed him into pushing all of that out. Suddenly frank remembered something.

"your birthday is in a week right?"

JJ nodded. "yes, why?"

"no reason."

"Frank I want you to come back with me. I know you have a job here again, but Allison needs to meet you. I have told her about you, but she has never seen you." JJ didn't want to tell him that the person Allison called dada was spencer.

"JJ…I…I don't want you getting hurt anymore because of me. I promised you I will be by your side and I will, but not by living with you." He had to look away, the pain in her eye was too much for him. "I really am sorry."

Not bothering to respond JJ stood up and walked out of the room. Closing the door, she rushed out of the parking lot and into her car, taking a few deep breaths she lost it and began slamming the wheel. Yelling out all of her frustration, how can he do this! Leaning her forehead against the wheel she sobbed, she's done, she can't handle this anymore! Grabbing her cell phone, she called Hotch telling them she was leaving with them back home. He didn't question her, but told her they will wait. Giving the hospital once last look she drove off.

Frank covered his eyes with his hand trying his best to hold back his tears. He deserved all the pain he was getting; he had just broken her heart once more. Not only that, but he refused to go see his daughter. Oh god his daughter, he was a father. How can god be so…so crazy as to give him a child. He wasn't able to protect his son; how did he expect to protect his baby girl. Running a hand thru his hand he yelled, if what he was doing was the right thing then why, why did it feel so wrong. The whole if you love someone let them go was really killing him right now. He loved her, more than his own life.

An older lady walked in dressed in as nurse, she began checking his vital and chest. "is something bothering you young man?"

Frank snorted. "I am way pass being a young man."

"honey, I am 68. To me you are a young man." Frank laughed. "now mind telling me what Is the matter?"

"what makes you think something is wrong?"

The woman smiled sweetly. "honey, I have worked many years in this hospital. I have learned how to read my patents. Plus, you have expressive eyes."

Frank frowned. "expressive eyes? that's a first."

She leaned in staring straight into his dark brown eyes. "you show pain, betrayal, sadness, but most of all love." grabbing the chair she took a seat beside him. "now tell me what is the matter? I am a very good listener."

Frank sighed, he was in a major need of someone to talk with. Bedsides what could go wrong. "have you ever been in love?"

She smiled. "yes and I still am." Lifting her hand frank spotted the wedding ring on her finger. "I married my husband at the age of 20, he was 35 at the time."

Frank smiled. "well I think I might have ruined the one thing in my life that was worth living for."

"explain."

"I broke my relationship with the woman I love, I did it to protect her from my past." Frank sighed. "the thing is that I don't think what I did was the right one. I broke her heart and to make things worse I just found out she has a daughter of mine!"

"how old id this child?"

"she's one."

The woman raised a hand. "wait, wait how long were you two apart?"

"I left her almost two years ago and because of our jobs we were reunited. When I saw her it all came back. She asked me to go back with her, but I denied her and ended breaking her heart once more."

The lady took his hand into her gentle ones. "do you love her?"

"yes."

"are you willing to protect her?"

"yes."

"do you want her happy?"

"more than anything."

"then go to her. The only way you can protect and make her happy is by being with her and your little girl needs her father. Don't you dare and let that girl get away because of your fears." She slowly stood up, giving him a kiss on the forehead she waked out.

Frank looked after in confusion. "I didn't even get her name."

The entre night Donovan went over the conversation he had with the lady. She had a point his love and daughter needed him there, but was it worth it to bring his fucked up life back into their lives. Well there was only one way to find out. Reaching for his phone he made a quick call.

"Henderson?"

"Agguie its Donovan. I need a huge favor." Frank shifted to sit up, only to groan and get a chuckle from the handler.

"what favor?" Agguie asked although it came out forced.

"I need a plane ride to Virginia and I also need you to put in my liquidation papers."

Agguie spat out whatever the hell he was drinking. "well now if it will get you out of my life I will be more than happy to help you my dear friend. Now do you want It tonight?"

Frank rolled his eyes. "I don't get released until tomorrow. So tomorrow, but my papers are to be in today. Also not a word to Anne or the others I want to be gone before they get the notification."

"yeah, yeah you will get your plane tomorrow. I'll call you later."

Frank smiled at the phone. "goodbye Agguie."


	41. Chapter 41

**Here is the next chapter!**

The next morning frank was released from the hospital, going home he was quick to pack his clothes and small things before heading off to the air strip. How Agguie was able to get him one of the jets from the agency was beyond him. It took him less than two hours in arriving, jogging off the plane he was greeting by some guy. Without a word he handed him the keys to his sleek black Audi, frank was about to ask how he got ahold of it, but the man was gone. Shrugging his shoulders, he tossed the bags into the back seat and sped off. He still didn't know how he was going to approach JJ, estimating by the time of day he knew Henry would be at school. Smirking frank made a hard U-turn, speeding off to Henry's school.

Walking into the building he made a bee-line to the office. "morning, I am here to pick up Henry Lamontagne."

A young girl wearing way too much makeup looked up bored. "who are you?"

"his step-father."

With a pop of her gum she picked up the phone. "yes, I need you to send Henry to the office please…okay thank you." Without looking at the him she smacked her lips. "he's in lunch at the moment, you will have to go pick him up on your own."

Frank didn't bother in thanking her as he fast walked out to the field. He huffed at the amount of kids sitting on the tables, this was going to take a while. Standing at a corner he scanned each table until he caught the dirty blond patch of hair. Henry was talking to a group of friends; he grew up in the last two years. Slowly he made his way over to him, until he was right behind him.

Henry was telling him a story about his uncles at the FBI when he noticed his friends had become quiet and eyes widen. "what's the matter with you guys?" they all pointed behind him, with a raised eye brow he slowly turned around expecting anything, but what he saw. "Frank!" Henry jumped from his seat and into the man's arms. Donovan mentally prepared himself for the impact as he went down with the boy. Holding back the groan he hugged him tightly.

"hey buddy! How have you been?" Frank kissed him on the head.

Henry jumped off him and helped him off the ground. "I've been good. When did you get back? How did you get here?"

"I just landed about 30 minutes ago, I am here to pick you up. I need help in surprising your mother." Frank kneeled to his level. "we didn't part in the best ways last time I saw her and I want to make it up to her. So what do you say?"

Henry gave him a half smile. "you're on! Let me just grab my bag pack." Henry ran off to his classroom and to let his teacher know.

"so you are his dad?" one of his friends asked.

Frank glanced down at him. "no, I am his mother's boyfriend. You don't know his father?"

A red head girl jumped In. "we know who his dad is, what they wanted to say Is that henry always calls you dad when he talks about you. Is it true you worked for the CIA?"

Frank chuckled. "yes I did."

The kids gasped just as Henry arrived, giving them a weird look he turned to Frank. "I'm ready."

"great let's get going." Just as they were leaving, Frank bumped into Melinda green.

"oh Mr. Donovan! What a pleasure to see you again." She 'innocently' placed her hand on his arm.

"hello Melinda." Henry tugged on his arm. "I'm sorry, but I must be going."

"oh of course, but before you do I was hoping we could get a quick bite to eat." Melinda ran a nail down his chest. Frank shivered in discomfort, it felt so wrong.

Henry growled at the way this woman was throwing herself at his mom's boyfriend. "excuse me lady!" both adults looked down at her, Frank stepping away from her. "Frank has a girlfriend and that is my mom. My mom does not like it when they mess with her family." Melinda's eyes widen, while Frank just fought to hide his smirk.

"sorry Melinda, but Henry is right. I have to go now; it was nice seeing you." Not giving her a chance to retaliate he rushed out to the car. "nice going there Henry." Henry laughed as he sped out of the parking lot. Before going to JJ's home he stopped by a jewelry store and bought her a gift, followed by A flower shop and a baby store. He then drove to Hotch and Kate's home that was a shocker for the couple.

"Donovan what are you doing here?" Hotch demanded.

"listen I need your son." Frank would have smiled at the look on his face if he wasn't worried that would earn him a right hook.

Hotch took a deep breath. "my son?"

"yeah, I am doing this thing and I need another kid. I have Henry with me." He gestured towards the car.

Hotch leaned to the side and looked over his shoulder to see Henry waving thru the car, Hotch waved back slowly. "am I going to regret this?"

Frank shrugged. "no, well I hope not."

Kate having heard the whole conversation went to grab Henry. "here he is, I want him back before super."

Frank smiled pulling her into a light hug. "thank you. Come on Jack." Hotch was about to pull his son back in, but he ended up being the one pulled into the house by Kate. Ushering Jack into the back seat with Henry he jogged to the other side and drove off. On the way over he explained the boys what they were going to be doing, Jack of course made him promise he would take them to eat out after it all.

Pulling by the curb they all climbed out, the boys ran to up to the yard and held up a banter. Each one held an edge. Frank opened the windows to his car and inserted the disc into his system, jogging to the front side of the banter he got down on one knee with a small box in one hand and tulips in the other. Soon the song was playing, he was to focused on the door that he didn't even notice the team pulling up.

JJ was inside doing the dishes when she began hearing music coming from outside her door.

 ** _She stares through my shadow_**

 ** _She sees something more_**

 ** _Believes there's a light in me_**

 ** _She is sure_**

 ** _And her truth makes me stronger_**

 ** _Does she realize_**

 ** _I awake every morning_**

 ** _With her strength by my side_**

Slowly she began walking to the door, her mind working hard to think of an explanation. Opening the door, she had to grab onto the door frame. Right there on her lawn was kneeled Frank Donovan, beside him stood Henry and Jack holding a banter that said 'I was an idiot, please forgive me'.

 ** _I am not a hero_**

 ** _I am not an angel_**

 ** _I am just a man_**

 ** _Man who's trying to love her_**

 ** _Unlike any other_**

 ** _In her eyes I am_**

Slowly she walked down the steps, but made no movement towards him. Was she willing to forgive him? She loved him there was no doubt in that, but was her love strong enough? Was she willing to risk having Henry and Allison's heartbroken if he ever decides to leave once more. She looked past him and to her surprise her eyes landed on her team. The guys did look all that happy, but the girls were smiling like idiots.

 ** _This world keeps on spinning_**

 ** _Only she stills my heart_**

 ** _She's my inspiration_**

 ** _She's my northern star_**

 ** _I don't count my possession_**

 ** _All I call mine_**

 ** _I will give her completely_**

 ** _To the end of all time_**

 ** _I am not a hero_**

 ** _I am not an angel_**

 ** _I am just a man_**

 ** _Man who's trying to love her_**

 ** _Unlike any other_**

 ** _In her eyes I am_**

Looking at Kate she noticed the way she was looking a frank then to her. Before running up to her and whispering into her ear. "now is the time to let go of the past and begin fresh, by the looks of it I don't think he is leaving anytime soon." JJ kept her eyes on the man a couple of feet away from her. Kate gave her a pat on the arm and ran back to the team. JJ smiled of course she was going to forgive him, how can she not. With a shy smile she began walked up to him, that's when she began listening to the lyrics. Stopping right in front of him they stayed still, just staring into each other's eyes.

 ** _In her eyes I see the sky and all I'll ever need_**

 ** _In her eyes time passes by and she is with me_**

 ** _I am not a hero_**

 ** _I am not an angel_**

 ** _I am just a man_**

 ** _Man who's trying to love her_**

 ** _Unlike any other_**

 ** _In her eyes I am_**

 ** _In her eyes I am_**

Frank stood up slowly, having very little time to react to the hug JJ gave him. Inhaling her intoxicating scent, he sighed happily. "I was an idiot; I am sorry baby. Please forgive me."

JJ pulled back staring into his eyes. "will I have to worry about you leaving?" Frank shook his head. "about you hiding things from me?" he shook his head once more. "being an idiot?"

"that I can't guarantee." Frank chuckled.

JJ snorted pulling him down for a kiss. "yes I do, but please for the love you have for us don't ever do that again!"

Giving her lip a small bite, he hid his face into her neck. "you have my word Jennifer." Taking a step back he handed her the small box.

Giving him a curious look she opened it with a small gasp. Inside was a small golden bracelet with an infinity sign. Each loop had half a heart. Closing the box, she pulled him once more into a tight hug then into a kiss. Frank dropped the roses on the ground as he grabbed her by the hips, he pulled her closer adding more pressure into the kiss.

JJ released a quiet moan, when Frank thrusted his tongue into her welcoming mouth. She has missed this very much. Wrapping her hands around his neck she squealed when he suddenly picked her up and spanned her around.


	42. Chapter 42

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

Keeping his eyes on her, frank grabbed the box and pulled the bracelet out and onto her. JJ grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the house, giving her a curious look he followed her inside. The team did as well, but they stopped in the living room. They knew what JJ was going to do and it was something they need to do on their own.

Frank came to a stop as she opened a bedroom door from him, frowning he walked in only to be speechless. The room was purple and red with owls and trees painted on the wall, there was a chair, changing table and even a small bouncer. Looking to his right he saw the crib, gulping the dry lump in his throat he slowly made his way over to it. Breathing heavily, Donovan had to grip the rails on the crib when his knees went weak. She was beautiful, a little angel…his little angel. She was sound asleep making cute little baby noises, he itched to hold her, hold her and never let her go. Leaning forward he gently picked her up and cradled her against his chest. She was small for a one-year-old, but that just made her even more special to her father. Frank didn't even notice the tears streaming down his cheek, how was he able to make such a perfect creature. Better yet how on earth did god grant him such a gift.

"Allison, my little Allison." He carefully took a seat in the chair. "im sorry I wasn't there while your mom carried you, when you were born, your birthday, or the days of your life. I promise-no I swear I will do everything in my power to be by your side and keep you safe. I love you too much already."

JJ stood at the door smiling at the image Frank and their daughter made. She could already imagine little Ali being a daddy's little girl, oh Frank was in for a treat.

Standing up he kissed her sweetly on the forehead and placed her back in her crib. Walking back out he wasted no time in slamming JJ against the wall and taking her mouth with his in a brutal kiss. JJ wrapped her arms around his neck holding him in place, all while his hands were already halfway up her shirt. Confused when he suddenly pulled back.

"what's the matter?" her breathing was heavy and labored.

Frank smiled pecking her lips. "your entire team, plus two kids are downstairs. I had promised the boys in taking them out to eat for helping me. Plus if I remember correctly you are not a quiet moaner and less than 30 minutes will not do." Blushing she playfully shoved him away. "come one lets head downstairs."

Henry jumped into Frank's arms the moment he stepped on the last step. "Frank! Can we go eat now? I am hungry."

"yeah, Jack you ready?"

Jack nodded, but then turned to his fathers team. "can they come as well? It will be a family lunch."

Frank was not in the mood of the interrogation he was sure to get from the males, but how can he say no. "yeah, that's fine. In that case JJ why don't you grab Ali, while I put the car seat in my car." Handing him the keys to her car she left to wake and change her little girl. Henry still in his arms told him everything that has been going on since he left, with out meaning to he let slip out that Allison called Spencer dada. Frank held back his jealousy as he placed the car seat in his car. Looking up he grinned at the sight of JJ and is princess, she had the same bright blue eyes as her mother.

JJ stopped in front of him. "sweetheart, this is your daddy."

Allison studied him, before hiding her face into her mothers neck. Then she screamed. "dada! Dada!" following her eye sight it landed on Reid. Seeing what was happening he blushed and was quick to jump into the car. JJ bit her lip waiting for frank to react in some way, instead he just opened the door and told her to strap her in. Feeling guilty for what happened she did as ordered and climbed into the passenger side. The car ride was tensed and awkward the only talking frank did was when henry or jack asked him something, not once did he glanced at JJ or reached for her hand. Arriving at an all you can eat buffet he opened her door before helping the kids out. Grabbing her daughter JJ sighed as they met up with the team.

Reid stood beside her when Allison began squirming. "dada! Dada! Dada! Dada!" not knowing what else to do she handed the baby over to him, everyone watched frank.

Donovan wanted to yell, he wanted to know why HIS daughter was calling HIS girlfriends ex-boyfriend dad, but he also knew he had no right to complain. Paying for everyone they were lead to a table, JJ sat on one side with Allison beside her and Reid beside the baby.

Hotch knew this must be bugging Frank and he also knew Reid was doing wrong by taking Frank's place now that he was back. Allison was going to have to learn that frank was her father and not Reid. He also knew Reid was not over JJ and being close to her daughter was being close to the mother.

Getting sick of what he was seeing, Frank stood to grab his plate of food, anything to be away for a few. Trying not to think of what might have happened between them, he bumped into someone. "i'm sorry I didn't see you."

"oh, its not problem. My plate is still empty." She shook the plate. She gave him a warning look. "yes, and you are?"

"Donovan, frank Donovan."

Her eyes widen and her grin grew. "oh my god! Frankie! What are you doing here? How have you been? Still working for them?"

Laughing he stopped the questions. "I came with some friends to eat, I have had good and bad days and no I don't work for them anymore." The team having heard the excitement were now looking at them with curiousness. "how have you been?"

"I'be been good, traveling here and there, but I love what I do so." She leaned against the cart, looking him up and down she had to admit he looked even better than before.

"that's great."

"who are you here with?" she glanced over at the table that was staring at them.

Frank snapped out of his daze. "my girlfriend, her son and our daughter. The rest are her team mates."

"oh, I must meet the one to snatch you up."

Frank nodded leading her back to his table. "Amanda, this is my girlfriend JJ and our kids Henry and Allison. The rest are Aaron, Kate, Morgan, Garcia, Emily, David, and Reid. Guys this is Amanda, she and I went to high school and collage together." Everyone greeted her, JJ narrowed her eyes at how close she was to frank.

"listen I am here with some co-workers, but I would really like to get together and catch up." She smiled, placing a hand in his shoulder. JJ knew Frank would see it as a friendly gesture, but JJ knew better. "here type your number into my phone." JJ waited for Frank to look at her and tell him no, but he never did. "great, I will call you tomorrow?"

Frank shrugged. "sure, I have nothing planned. By the way how if Harold?"

Amanda scoffed. "fat, drinking beer and siting in front of the t.v." Allison once more began screaming dada when Reid stood for the bathroom. Amanda gave him a confused look. "i-I thought you were her father?"

Frank clenched his jaw, something not missed by the entire team. "I am, its-it's a long story."

Leaning over she gave him a pack on the cheek, then proceeded to remove the lipstick. "I will leave you to your family. I'll call you tomorrow." She turned towards JJ. "you are one lucky woman, you have no idea how many were after him during his school days."

JJ forced a smile, looking over at frank. "yes, very lucky." Saying her goodbyes Frank took his seat raising an eye brow at the looks he was getting.

"what?"

JJ shook her head turning her attention back too Allison. Frank just got her back and home she was mad. With a sigh he began a conversation with Garcia, other than JJ ignoring him all thru out lunch everything else went great. After lunch the adults took the kids to the park/beach, frank watched as Reid carried Allison over to the swings. He watched as JJ and Reid follow her thru our the park, henry had him pushing him on the swing, as they all took a break frank sat beside Henry and Kate. Reid and JJ were across from him with Allison, just than an elderly lady walked by giving JJ a smile then turning to Reid."You have a lovely family." Everyone stayed quiet, JJ looked away with a blush as Reid smiled and thanked her. Frank having had enough he grabbed his phone and moved away. He needed some air and a different voice.

JJ watched him stand under the tree talking on the phone. He was angry she could tell by the way his shoulders were tense and his face was blank. She couldn't blame him, Reid did wrong in not correcting the women and she was doing wrong in not correcting her daughter. Looking down at ali, she smiled as her daughter stared towards her father. As he finished his call JJ frowned when a group of two girls walked over to him. They were young and wearing nothing, but a two piece bikini. They giggled and one placed a hand on his arm, her frown getting deeper when he didn't shrug her off. After a while they left and he began making his way over to the table, giving JJ a once glance he sat with Henry. It was late when they called it a night, frank carried a sleeping Henry as Reid carried his daughter. He could handle that since JJ seemed she was just about to fall over. What he didn't like was him staying to tuck her in and read her a bed time story seeing as she had woken up. Walking into the kitchen he grabbed a beer and waited till he left, he was also able to hear what was said between the two of them.

JJ sat on the couch as Reid walked down. "Hey she asleep?"

"Yes, after the first chapter she was out." Taking a seat beside her he looked around. "Where is Donovan?" JJ just shrugged. "JJ what's wrong, earlier you were beaming at the fact that he was back. Now you look like you did when he was gone."

"I'm happy he's back, but you saw the way he acted not once did he get close to Allison or me for that matter. he spend the entire time either on his phone or with Henry. I love that Henry has his "dad" back, but Allison will never get used too him this way." JJ leaned her head in his shoulder. "Things were simpler."

Reid chuckled. "I know, but the only one that agreed with our relationship was Allison. Henry hated me for it."

JJ cringed at the reminder. "I'm sorry Spencer, I should have not done that. I hurt you once and now I am doing it again."

Reid grabbed her hand. "Don't be I was happy and I am now. Seeing you happy is what makes me happy. I'll always be here when you or the kids need me." Kissing her on the cheek he stood up. "I better go before Donovan shows up and kicks me out." Leaving her with a small smile he walked out.

JJ stood up jumping when Frank appeared out from the kitchen. "Damn it Frank you scared me!"

"Sorry, I'm heading back to the hotel." Not bothering to wait for her answer he grabbed his coat, gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. He knew it was the wrong move, but right now he needed to get his thoughts in order and she needed to as well. Driving off his mind began working, of all the men she could have hooked up with why Reid? Why does she always go back to him? He couldn't and didn't blame her. He left her once for three years, then two years of course she would find someone to help her and give her the love and comfort he denied her. But why him? Why not someone else? Now his daughter saw him as her father and not him. What was worse was that from what he had heard tonight, JJ might have had fallen for him. Stopping at a red light he slammed his hand over the wheel five times. "I knew it! I fucken knew it! I should have just stayed away, she had finally had stability and a calm family life. Your an idiot Donovan!" He sped off as the light went green.

JJ sat on the couch confused as to what just happened. One moment was here then he was gone. Suddenly it clicked, he was in the kitchen and they were talking in the living room. He must have heard what Reid and her said. Which means he must know about their relationship. JJ groaned hiding her face in her hands, will they ever get a fucken break! He already had a reason to dislike reid before, now she was sure he hated the man. JJ laid on the couch going over her emotions and thoughts. She loved him there was no doubt in that, she wanted and needed him in her life. The problem is that after nine months he left, Reid stepped in taking care of Henry and Allison. And if she was being honest with herself, JJ began feeling something for the genius. With him she didn't have to worry about enemies coming after her family, waking up and not seeing him, alerting the years pass without seeing or hearing anything from him. At the same time her love for Frank stood there, she couldn't let him go nor did she want to. But the fear and insecurity was there. Maybe they needed to take things slow, after such a time ago it was hard to find the same rhythm, the first time was luck. Not this time. There was too much at risk for them to mess up once more.


	43. Chapter 43

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

 **HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER!**

Frank woke up at the sound of the phone ringing, with an annoyed groan he rolled across the bed. Checking the ID he frowned at the unknown number. "Hello?"

"Frankie!" Amanda's giddy voice boomed into his ear. "I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"No, no I should have been up a while ago." Sitting up he tried to scrub the sleep out of him. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I did tell you I was going to give you a call, I told Harold I bumped into you yesterday. He told me to invite you and your family over for a grill out." Amanda said.

Frank wasn't sure to accept or not. "Let me call you back in a few, I have to call and ask JJ first."

"Okay Frankie, I'll be expecting your call." Giving him a good bye she hung up.

Frank jumped out of bed, showered and was ready for the day when his phone rang once more. "Donovan."

"Frank, it's me." JJ's upset voice alarmed him.

"JJ what's wrong? Are you okay?" He was ready to go to her.

"No-yes." She groaned not being able to speak right. "Hotch was just arrested."

"what?! JJ where are you?" Frank rushed around the hotel grabbing his wallet and keys. "Jennifer!"

That must have snapped her out of her daze. "I-i'm at Hotch's apartment. I have Henry and Jack with me."

"Okay don't move, don't leave I'll be there as soon as possible." Clicking his phone shut, he all but bolted out of the hotel. He wasn't sure how many traffic laws he broke, but he was sure he would be getting a large amount of tickets in the mail. Stopping the car at full speed, he jumped out and rushed into the building. He found JJ sitting on the couch with the boys on either side of her, both were crying and shaking, Jack was the worst he seemed to be in shock. "JJ?" JJ snapped her head up to him, but before she could react Jack was in his arms crying. This came to a shock for both adults, Jack had never taken a liking to him. Frank was going to pull back when warm tears trespassed his shirt. "Shhh, it okay." Jack just tighten his hold. Picking the boy up he turned toward JJ and Henry. "What happened?"

JJ sighed. "I-we were getting the boys ready for school. Hotch was giving me a ride since the car is in the shop. Then out of nowhere S.W.A.T busted in here and took him! Frank they cuffed him in front of the boys, in front of his son!" Frank pulled her into a side hug. "Why would they take him?"

Frank took a deep breath. "I don't know love, but we will find out." He smiled a little when he felt henry hug him, hiding his face in his stomach. "For now let's head to the office, I will stay with the boys. Your team will need your help." Suddenly he realized one was missing. "Where is Allison?"

JJ wiped her tears. "At day care."

"Alright, let's go pick her up then head to the office." Frank leaned down picking henry up as well. JJ had to smile at the imagine of Frank carrying two big boys. If only Allison would be in there too. "JJ? You coming?"

"Yeah." Grabbing the boys backpacks she followed them out. Frank placed Henry in first, as for Jack he had to coax the boy off him and into the car. Opening the door for JJ he jumped in taking off to pick Allison. Once she was in the car they headed back to the BAU, everyone was gathered around the round table. "Hey, anything knew? Do we know where he is being taken?" JJ wasn't thinking as she handed Allison to Reid. Frank held back any reaction that tried to pop out.

Clearing his throat Frank gestured to the door. "I'll take the boys into Hotch's office and grab them something to eat." Ushering the boys out he distracted them by asking what they wanted to eat.

Reid opened and closed him mouth. Looking back at JJ he gestured towards Allison. JJ nodded grabbing Allison she walked out to the cat walk. Frank was in the kitchen making the boys a sandwich. "Frank!"

"Yeah?" he kept his eyes on the food.

"Could you take her for a bit please?" Frank turned towards her, with a bit of hesitation he walked up to her. "She doesn't bite frank." JJ teased.

Donovan rolled his eyes, picking up his child, she looked up at him. Half-expecting her to cry or scream he was surprised to see her snuggled into him. She raised a small hand grabbing ahold of his chain. "Hhe has your eyes." Frank whispered.

JJ smiled. "Believe it or not she has your temper."

Frank chuckled. "Anything knew with Hotch?"

JJ shook her head. "No, Rossi is trying to find out who and why they took him."

Just then Rossi walked out to the catwalk. "DOJ has him."

"What the hell do they want with him!?" JJ asked.

Frank turned to the boys. "Hey guys, can you please go into Hotch's office." With small nods the boys rushed into the office. Frank grabbed JJ by the arm guiding her back into the office. Kate was a pacing the room like a caged lion, she had tears in her eyes which she refused to let fall. "I need a phone." Frank ordered, shifting Allison so her head laid on his shoulder.

"There is one on the table." Rossi gestured to the phone.

Pulling the phone towards him he was quick to dial the number. Until a female's voice answered. "Walker."

"Annie? It's frank."

"Frank?"

Donovan rolled his eyes. "Eyal."

"Dammit Eyal! Where the hell are you?! Joan has been going crazy trying to find you and Agguie won't say shit!" She stopped to catch her breath. "Why the he-"

"Annie stop!" Frank snapped. "Listen I'll explain all of that later. Right now I want to know why DOJ has unit chief Aaron Hotchner under arrest?"

Annie paused for a moment. "How did you find out?"

"That doesn't matter. I need answers and I need them now." Frank looked up to see all eyes on him and the phone. "Annie please."

A heavy sigh was heard. "Fine, listen a couple of weeks ago we got a tip about agent Hotchner being a terriost."

"You can't be serious! Since when do you take anonymous tips seriously."

"We didn't, but they began keeping a close eye on Hotchner. Going thru his financials and surveilling him, they interviewed someone that gave them concerning inside of him. I wasn't able to see what they found on him, but it was enough to bring him in." Annie responded.

Frank ran a hand over his face. "I need to be in on the interview."

"No, you can't. One: they won't let you, second: you aren't an agent here anymore."

"The reassignment was just yesterday which means I am still with the CIA. At least until tomorrow. As for the first problem, I out rank anyone in that room." Frank was going to do everything he can to help Hotchner, for his wife and JJ.

"Fine, I will give you the details on where he is and who is with him." There was a small pause. "Eyal be careful please."

"Always." Pushing the phone away he turned towards Garcia. "May I borrow your laptop for a moment?" Garcia slid it over to him.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked.

Frank sat in the chair, sitting Allison on his lap. He began typing away. "I am going to find out what they have on your boss."

"You can do that? Garcia gasped. "I couldn't hack into the CIA's data base."

Frank gave her a small smirk. "That's because I am using my creds, not hacking in." Typing a few more things the computer beeped. The others gathered around looking over him to the computer. "Looks like they have him buying every ingredient you need to build a bomb. What does Hotchner need with all of this stuff?"

Morgan shook his head. "There is no way Hotch will buy those things! He is not a bomber!"

Reid answered the phone just as it began ringing. "BAU."

"I need to speak with agent Lavin." Annie ordered.

"What is it?" frank asked.

Annie sighed. "You now have authority to be inside the interview they will be doing on agent Hotchner. Will you be participating or just observing?"

"I will be in on it." frank said.

Annie mumbled something. "Fine, only the higher ups know you will be in there."

"Very well, tell them they are not allow to start without me." Frank ordered. Standing up he handed Allison back to her mother. "I must get going."

"Frank…" Kate whispered, she didn't even know why she called him.

Donovan walked up to her pulling her into a welcomed hug. "We'll get him out." Giving her a quick kiss on the head he sat her on the couch. Walking over to JJ he pecked her lips and kissed Allison on the cheek. "I'll keep you updated." Grabbing his phone, he rushed out of the room.


	44. Chapter 44

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!**

 **ANYWAYS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

Hotch sat inpatient glaring at his handcuffed hands, looking up as the door opened and a man walked in. "I need to let my son know I am alright."

"He's with agent jearue." The man answered, his voice holding no emotion.

Hotch sighed. "I want my phone call."

"You haven't even asked why you are here." Tossing a file, he opened the laptop on the table.

"It doesn't matter, because whatever this is, is a mistake or I am being framed." Hotch was getting annoyed and frustrated. The handcuffs were not helping his mood.

The man smirked. "This came in today at 7:23am." Pressing play Hotch listened, like he had any choice.

*This is 911 what is your emergency?...hello? anyone there?...what is your emergency?*

*Today will change everything.*

*I'm sorry sir can you repeat that?*

*today will change everything.*

The call ended after that. "What does that mean?"

Hotch was shocked, although he kept it well hidden. "I don't know because I didn't make that call."

"The call was traced to your cell phone and voice recognition says it's you."

Hotch shook his head. "That wasn't me."

The agent just chuckled as he left the room.

BAU:

The team sat around the table listening the 911 call they have of Hotch. JJ had Frank on speaker as he drove to the DOJ's building.

"H-how did they do that?" Kate stuttered. "I have been with Hotch every minute today, there is no chance in hell Hotch did that call!"

Garcia tried to calm her down. "Spoofing tech makes it seem like it's coming from Hotch's cellphone and using his voice takes massive skills."

"It's well done, but his inflection changes. It sounds like the words are placed together." Reid added.

JJ nodded. "Let's look at all BAU's press conference in the past year led by Hotch."

"Right maybe the unsub grabbed it from there." Garcia's fingers flew over the keyboard.

DOJ:

"Whoever is doing this want's me here, instead of investigating. There has to be a bigger plan they want my team distracted." Hotch reasoned.

"Did you have a storage unit in Reston, Virginia?" The agent asked keeping his eyes on the file in his hands.

Hotch sighed. "My wife and I had one, it's been cleared out for years."

"Why did you rent a van last week?"

"I didn't."

"Ever purchased nitromethane, diesel fuel, blasting caps or.."

"No." Hotch cut him off.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes." Hotch's answer came out harsher than he intended. The agent placed receipts of those purchases in front of him. This was crossing the line. "My door was kicked in two and a half hours ago, how long have you had this?"

"We've been watching you for weeks."

BAU:

"With these three press conferences we can proof Hotch didn't make the 911 call." Reid said.

"That's all good, but they are not going to listen to anything you have to say, until you provide them with a probable subject." Frank added.

"Especially with explosions in play. They planted enough on Hotch to make it look like he wanted to blow up a city block." JJ sighed.

"Okay back to basics. Someone is framing Hotch. Who would want to?" Rossi put out there.

"He's put away a lot of people. We shouldn't underestimate anything." Reid replied.

"We are not even counting the family members of those Hotch put away." Morgan added.

"And the family members of the victims that blamed him and us for not saving their loved ones." Emily jumped in.

"I just arrived." Frank said suddenly. "I'll let you know once I know anything." The line went dead. As Frank jumped out of the car and rushed into the building. He passed security and more security, before he was walking down the hallway to Hotch's interrogation room. Growling when he saw Hotch being interrogated.

"Who gave you probable cause to put me under surveillance?" Hotch demanded.

"a confidential source."

Hotch rolled his eyes. "Tell me now or I will invoke."

The agent smiled. "You know who needs lawyers? Guilty people."

"Smart people." Frank smirked walking into the room.

The agent jumped to his feet. "Who are you? This is a pri-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. I am Eyal Lavin agent with the CIA and I am here to make sure agent Hotchner makes it back home to his son by the end of the night." Frank replied in a calming tone.

Hotch gave him a small nod, turning back to the agent in the room. "Lay out your entire case to me right now or every attorney I know will drop everything and come help me."

"I know a couple as well." Frank added, smirking at the glare he got from the blond man.

"We got a tip. From a source and it was very convincing." The agent said.

Hotch frowned. "Antonia Slade."

The man shook his head slowly. "No, it wasn't Slade." He pressed play to a video on the laptop.

Frank frowned listening carefully to the video.

*Alright we are recording with Peter Lewis aka Mr. scratch. Do you swear under the testimony of purging that the testimony you are about to say is the truth.*

The face of peter Lewis was seen on the screen. *absolutely.*

Hotch shook his head, this had got to be a joke. "You've got to be kidding." Frank sent a quick text to JJ telling her what was going on.

*I am not doing this to cut a deal. The world needs to know what kind of man Aaron Hotchner really is. It was march of last year. I dosed agent Hotchner with a disassociated drug.* scratch began.

Frank watched Hotchner become uncomfortable in his seat, glaring daggers at the man across from him.

*What did the drug do?* The interviewer asked.

*It put you in a state where you experience a waking dream. Now I try to get my victims to see their worst nightmares, but agent Hotchner, well…he went in his own direction.*

*What do you mean by that?*

*He started rambling about how I killed his team, which I expected. But then…he started to laugh…like he was delighted and I'll be honest with you, in that moment I was scared…of him, of what he could do to his own team or his own son for that matter. I was scared…* Frank leaped over stopping the video, placing a hand on Hotch's shoulder.

"Why in the hell would you even interview that nut job?! Peter Lewis drugged and controlled innocent victims into killing their love ones and you thought it was a good idea to take his opinion on agent Hotchner. The man harmed and drugged him, making him relive what any good leader fears! You can't pin that on him!" Frank growled.

The agent raised a hand. "We didn't, but it got us looking into agent Hotchner." He glanced at Hotch.

"What about me?" Hotch was challenging him, Frank knew this.

"Was your wife killed because of your responsivity with this job? Yes. Did you question your commitment with the BAU after her murder? Yes." The agent was inches away from his face.

"And how does this relate to any of this?" Frank snapped.

"Because it was after them that he started breaking procedure."

Frank sighed. "What is your name?"

"Agent Brooks. Why?" He asked.

"Because I want to know the name of the man I am going to beat to a pulp!" Frank growled taking a step forward.

"Lavin." Hotch warned before turning back to agent Brooks. "No, I didn't."

"You faked agent Prentiss's death. you stood by as agent Rossi shot unjustified the man that killed Jason Gideon, giving him the same pass for the same crime you expelled agent Greenaway 10 years ago."

Hotch look him straight in the eye. "Each of those moment were judgment calls. And is a waste of our time for me to justify each and every one of them, but I can."

"Good. Because this last one, is one you have no defense for." He gestured to the laptop. "He subjected you to a very powerful drug, one that with other victims led to psychotic breaks. Now why wouldn't you include that to your psychological evaluation? Agent? Agent?!" Hotch was lost in his mind.

Frank pushed himself off the wall. "That's enough! We need a few minutes."

Agent Brooks scoffed. "We don't have a few minutes."

Frank grabbed him by the back of his jacket and pulled him towards the door. "Make some."

"You have no right to-"

"I have every right! Not only do I outrank you, but instead of hearing this man out you are doing nothing but attacking him! What does his family have to do with any of this?!" opening the door he shoved him out. "Five minutes. No less."

Hotch released a breath once the agent was gone. "Thank you."

Frank just nodded, he knew Hotch needed a moment to gather his thought, to profile everything that was happening. So he just stood against the wall happy to give him the peace and quiet he needed. JJ had texted him saying they found the man that faked the call, but he wasn't the one framing Hotch. In return he told her everything that was going on, purposely keeping the interview of Peter Lewis out. He was part of the plan, but he wasn't the one master minding this.

At exactly five minutes' agent Brooks walked back in. Putting his glasses on and opening a file as he sat down. "Why didn't you mention the drugs?"

Hotch sighed. "The reason I didn't mention the drugging was because I knew how it was going to be received. That someone at the DOJ would misinterpret and someone else would use it to their advantage."

"That's one profile." He licked his lips as he looked down at his file. "Here is another. The most common trait in an unveiling believe he is always right." Hotch knew those words as soon as he started. "Often reinforced by a traumatic loss. The suspect will often separate himself from his coworkers and quietly keep score cataloging every slight against him." Both Hotch and Frank tensed at what the man was insinuating. "He will then use those slights to justify his own self-interest. One final trigger like a violent confrontation or a drug induced episode will push him over the edge." Agent Brook removed his glasses, giving him a slight smirk. "Sound familiar?"

Hotch stared at him, his face as stoic as ever. Giving nothing, but annoyance. "Of course. It's my profile on work place shooters."

"And now it fits you."

Hotch scoffed. "Today will change everything. What did you think? That I was going to blow up my team? Turn my son into an orphan? And then…this is the part I argue against the profile, I would call 911 and tell you what I was about to do?"

Agent Brooks took in his words. "I want to believe you, but I can't."

Frank growled. "Then I suggest you get the hell out, this interview is over and until my lawyers and agent Hotchner's lawyers get here no one is allowed to talk with him." Agent Brooks was about to protest. "No one, not even you." Shoving Frank to the side he stormed out of the room.


	45. Chapter 45

Hotch dropped his head onto the table, wincing as the cuff's dug into his wrist. "Any chance you can remove these things?"

Frank chuckled, pulling a paper clip from his pocket. "The perks of being in Mossad." Picking the lock, Hotch sighed once he was free.

"Thank you." Rubbing his wrist, he glanced up at the agent. "How are Kate and Jack?"

"Their fine, Henry has been distracting Jack along with Allison. Kate…well the team have been keeping her busy, she misses you and is worried sick." Frank responded.

Hotch nodded, a frown forming on his face. "How did you get in here?"

"Oh, I used my credentials from CIA. With that I was able to come in here and give orders."

Both males chuckled, when the door was slammed opened. Agent Brooks came in frustrated, but with a slight fear in his eyes. "Who is Eric Rawdon?"

Hotch rolled his head. "He's behind this."

As always agent brooks went for the attack. "Maybe he's your partner."

"If that were true, you'd have evidence." Hotch retorted.

"We do." The agent scoffed. "The storage locker under your name, the supplies."

"Your grasping." Frank growled. He couldn't help but jump in.

"And I'll tell you why." Hotch took over. "You need me here as cover for missing a major terriost incident."

"It's a prison break." Agent Brooks said it as if talking to a rookie.

"Not for Rawdon." Hotch was tempted to talk back in the same tone, but now was not the time for child behavior. "His dream has always been to set off a bomb in a major politer area. Not for any political or ideological reason, he just wants to see a city burn and your letting it happen."

For a second Frank thought the man was going to cave in. "Now your grasping." On second thought.

"Am I? Ask yourself one question. Am I more helpful here, mentally preparing a report to the subcommittee that is going to haul in. or out there catching Rawdon?" Hotch's voice was cold and steady, he was ready to do anything.

Frank waited a full minute for agent Brooks to make a decision. When he didn't, he took the lead. "Alright I'm taking over; Hotchner you are coming with me. Your team is on their way to the prison." Grabbing his phone, he was quick to call in a swat team,

Agent Brooks blocked his access out. "You can take him; he is still under arrest."

Frank slammed him against the wall. "The moment I walked thru that door I became the commanding officer. At any given moment I could have kicked you out and taking the lead, but I didn't. I gave you the benefit of the doubt to see if you would do the right thing and believe what you know is the truth. Right now agent Hotchner needs to find his team and makes sure they are safe, then he is going to make you look good once he finds the damn bomb. As for me I am in a very bad mood, so unless you want to be seen with a black eye I suggest you move to the side." Not bothering to wait for a response Hotch and Frank walked out, grabbing their equipment they met up with swat outside.

"When did you call them?" Hotch asked, as they climbed into the trucks.

"Three minutes ago, when you put agents, prison break, and bomb in the same sentence this is what you get." Frank mumbled as he took the wheel and sped out towards the prison.

By the time they arrived everyone else was inside the building, Hotch and Frank jumped out rushing towards the swat truck. Once geared up Frank had everyone huddled together. "We don't know the situation inside. We have Federal agents within the building that is half of our priority. The second half is finding Eric Rawdon and find out where the bomb is. I want two groups. One will be going thru the back, the others will go in with agent Hotchner and myself. Any questions?"

"Rules of engagement?" one agent asked.

"If necessary only, we want to contain them not start an even worse riot." Frank ordered.

Once all was clear the teams split up and stealthily walked in, they passed the control rooms grimacing at the dead swat agents. Walking in they checked for any survivors when Frank notice movement in one of the security screens. Kate held her gun up as she was beginning to be surround by a group of prisoners.

Hotch stiffed as he recognized them. "We need to get in there now." Frank nodded following him out.

Kate was trying to keep them calm, but half of these men were in there because of them. This man Ennis was the worst one, he had a certain look in his eyes that sent chills running down her back. And not the good kind. Looking over his shoulder she held back all the emotions that wanted to fly out when she spotted Hotch and Frank walk thru the door.

"Look behind you." Kate told Ennis.

"Back in your cells!" Hotch ordered.

"Hands up! Now!" Frank yelled, shooting a prisoner as he made a run for them. Hotch shot the one running for Kate. "Last warning back into your cells!"

Hotch pulled Kate into a tight hug. "You okay? You okay?"

Kate nodded, inhaling his scent. "Yeah. God I thought I wouldn't see you again."

Hotch chuckled. "I'll always come back to you." Looking around, Frank and S.W.A.T had already secured the prisoners back when the sound of gun shots went off.

Kate turned, eyes wide towards Frank. "That's Reid and JJ."

Running past them he hauled a couple of agents with him. Sharing a look Hotch and Kate followed. Frank raise his gun seeing the men in front of him, taking a shot to the closet one who happened to be holding a flashbang.

"Flashbang!" Hotch yelled, everyone took cover. Hotch rushed over to Eric, who happened to be the one that got shot. Frank made a bee line towards JJ, he wanted to make sure she was okay, but froze when Reid pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. Pushing down all emotions down he focused as Hotch called in the location of the bomb. JJ looked over him slightly hurt by his distance, but then again having Reid kiss her and still holding her by the waist wasn't helping.

Once outside Frank called in the remaining S.W.A.T team. "I want half of you to stay and help with the wounded and dead. The other are to follow me, we have to location of the bomb." A chorus of yes sir was heard as they all moved to the trucks. Frank jumped in with them as the BAU took the black SUV's. They arrived just as the men were loading the helicopter, everyone took cover behind the car doors, while some behind barrels. Frank shot anyone within his sight, just as the last one went down. Hotch and Frank walked from behind the doors shooting rounds into the helicopter until it burst into flames.

Looking around Hotch sighed once he knew everyone was okay. Glancing at Frank he held his hand out. Frank took it giving him a firm shake. "Thank you."

"None needed, I did what I could." Frank smiled, pulling his hand away he headed for the S.W.A.T teams. "Thank you, you did amazing. My sincere condolences for your fallen members."

The lead agent shook his hand. "Thank you agent. I hope to see you at their ceremony."

Frank nodded. "of course. Once more thank you."

JJ waited for him to walk up to her, the moment he was within reach she pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, you know for Hotch."

Frank sighed. "Don't, I did it because I wanted to and because I could." JJ frowned when he pushed her away gently. "Let's head back, you and I need to talk." Confused she allowed him to guide her into a black car.

Frank drove them to the building, leaving the car outside the parking lot they walked in. JJ gestured towards the car. "Was that yours?"

"No, it must have belonged to one of the unsubs." Frank chuckled, at the roll of eyes she gave him. Frank was attacked by two small bodies as he walked in. Henry and Jack wrapped their arms around his waist. "Hey boys! Shouldn't you be asleep?" The boys giggled.

Jack looked up at him with watery eyes. "My dad…is he…"

Frank kneeled to his level. "Your dad is on his way here." Jack smiled pulling Henry up to his father's office, leaving the two adults alone. "Do you want to wait for the other or head home?"

JJ looked down at her watch. "Let's just wait until Hotch gets back. I don't want to leave Jack alone."

"Alright." Placing his hand on the small of her back he led her towards the round table. "You want something to drink? Eat?"

JJ sighed. "What I want to know is what the hell is the matter with you?"

Frank frowned. "What?"

"Frank you just got back yesterday and we are already in the gutter. You left without even giving me reason, you won't get close to your daughter unless I make you, you won't get close to me. What is the matter?" JJ took a deep breath.

Frank clenched his jaw. "I left because I found out that out of all the men you could have hooked up with it had to be him. I won't go near my daughter, because she doesn't even know who I am. Yes, I brought that down on me for leaving and not being here for her, but having to deal with my daughter calling your ex 'dada' is way more that I can handle. I won't go near you because I don't even know if you feel the same way JJ. I see the way you are around Reid." Kneeling in front of her he grabbed her hand, staring into her ocean blue eyes. "What happened between you two while I was away?"

JJ shrugged. "He was with me, helping me with Allison and Henry. Helped me thru my recovery. Before I knew it I was back with him. It wasn't planned, it just happened."

"JJ do you have feeling for him?" Frank whispered. He didn't want to know, but he needed to.

JJ look him in the eyes. "I developed something. It's not love, but there is something." She cupped his jaw. "I love you, I lost you twice already I don't want to lose you again. Allison and Henry need their father and I need the man I love by my side."

Frank sighed, dropping his head on her lap. "I-know, its hard JJ. Seeing you with him, Allison calling someone else dad. The thought of you and him sleeping together it just does things to me." Lifting his head, he grasped the back of her neck pulling her down for a brutal kiss. "I love you and I don't plan on losing you, but…"

"But?" JJ pushed.

Frank smiled. "we are going to take a huge step back." JJ titled her head to side in confusion. "After all this time, we can't just jump where we left off."

JJ stiffed for a moment. "Are you breaking up?" Fear sweeping in her tone.

"No!" Frank grasped her hands. "God no, what I am saying is…to go back to how we were in Hawaii. Dating. Allow the relationship to grow into what we were."

JJ thought for a moment, before giving him a small kiss. "Alright, I can do that."

"Good. So would you do me the honor of going out with me tomorrow night?" Frank asked.

"I would love too."


	46. Chapter 46

**ALRIGHT MANY OF YOU WILL HATE ME FOR THIS, BUT I MY SISTER WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN.**

 **THERE IS ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT AFTER THIS ONE.**

 **I WILL BE MAKING A DOUBLE ENDING WITH TWO DIFFERENT ENDS.**

 **BY THE WAY CHECK OUT THE SPIN OFF I HAVE FOR THIS STORY, IT IS ACTUALLY BETTER THEN THIS ONE.**

 **ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY AND PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.**

Both agents looked up at the sound of JJ's arriving teammates. Helping her up they walked out to see Rossi gathering them around.

"I want to invite you all to my house tomorrow night. I have someone I want you all to meet." He turned to Frank. "That includes you as well Donovan."

"I'd be happy to."

JJ nudged him. "Tomorrow."

Frank took a moment to catch on to her. "Oh. Well how about the day after tomorrow?"

"Alright." Laughing she leaned up giving him a kiss on the cheek, before following the girls out to the bullpen.

Frank watched her from above, his heart was jumping with joy. Having her with him was what completed him, but he knew it was wrong. Everything was all, but over. He still had too many demons after him, mossad would not stop until he was either with them or dead. The CIA would not forget the way he walked out on them again. The worst part of all this was that they knew. They knew about JJ, Henry and probably about Allison. They knew his weakness, something he had fought to keep hidden from the world. He just wanted to sit back and enjoy the life he could have, the one only a few feet away from him. He hated to admit it, but he was not the best option for her. He has seen the way Reid looked after her and the kids, he loved her more than words can explained just like him, but difference was JJ loved him and not Reid. He told her he wasn't going to leave again, but was it okay to break a promise for the good of a loved one. Tossing his head back Frank groaned inwardly 'I'm so fucked up!' closing his eyes he willed the growing headache away.

JJ grabbed Allison and made her way back to Frank, smiling softly at the somewhat relaxed form of her man. Allison squirmed in her arms pointing her hand towards Frank. "Dada!"

"Yes baby that's dada." JJ grinned.

The baby squirmed trying to reach her father. "Dada! Dada! Dada!"

Frank jerked awake from the screech, his hand automatically going for his weapon. Only relaxing once he spotted it was only JJ and his daughter. JJ waited for her to talked, but all she did was stare at him with those ridiculous beautiful eyes of her. Standing with a stretch he grabbed his jacket. "Want to go home?"

"Yeah, it's pass Henry and Allison's bedtime." JJ said, trying to handle a squirming girl.

Frank chuckled reaching for her. "Here let me take her." The moment she was in his arms, Allison settled down and began playing with her father's chain. Ushering her out they grabbed Henry, said goodbye to the team with the promise of seeing them tomorrow night. It took no time before they were pulling into the drive way. Frank helped JJ tuck in the boys and waited for her in the kitchen as she changed. Looking out into the back yard he frowned at the movement he spotted. "hey JJ?!"

"Yeah?!" she called back.

"Do you have anything in the backyard that moves around?!" His hand was already settled on the butt of his gun, he was so fixated looking out the window he didn't even notice JJ appear next to him.

"Yeah, the dogs." Frank jumped with a small gasp, causing JJ to giggle. "You okay there."

Rolling his eyes, he snaked an arm around her waist pulling her to stand in front of him. Her back against his chest and his chin on her shoulder. "Dogs? Last time I checked I left you with only one."

JJ nodded. "You did, but did you forget she was pregnant?"

"Oh, how many did she have?"

"Six. We kept two, Kate took two, Rossi took one and Morgan took the last one." Turning around still in his arms she stared into his eyes. "You don't mind?"

Frank smiled pecking her on the lips. "No, listen I best get going. I have to check in with the team tomorrow, then I'll stop by."

"Your leaving?" JJ frowned.

Frank sighed. "Yes, babe if I stay this night will end in two directions. One I take you on the island here in the kitchen or two I take you on the bed. I don't want to do something that will thrust us back to square one." He smiled at the pout she gave him. "I'm just ten minutes away and a phone call." Pulling her into him he crashed his lips onto hers, giving him accesses right away Frank drown himself in her taste. Pulling back reducibly he growled lowly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Resting her forehead on his, she breathed him in. "Be careful please."

"Always." One last kiss he pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Night." Hugging herself she watched his until his car disappeared down the road. Groaning JJ dragged her feet up the stairs and into her room, making sure the baby monitor was on she fell onto her bed except the night was all, but sweet dreams for her. JJ spent the entire night hugging the toilet seat with tears of realization rolling down.

After a sleepless night Frank laid in bed. He had nothing to do, it really did suck being on leave. Rolling over he reached for his phone, dialing Jake's number.

"What?" Jake growled.

Frank raised an eye brow. "Everything alright agent Shaw?"

"Donovan! Thank goodness you called." Jake yelped. "We have had Richard here for the past three hours. Says he won't leave until he talks to you."

Frank sighed. "Put him on."

"Donovan." Richard was a hard man and being such, his voice was always threating.

"Morning Richard." Frank sighed as he sat up on bed. "What can I do for you?"

"Listen I know of everything that has been going on, but I need you back. We have cases piling up and even though Jake is a good leader, the unit has not been going smoothly." Richard paused letting it all sink in. "I need to know if you are coming back or should I get you replacement?"

Frank swallowed hard. He didn't want to leave his 'family', they have been thru a lot. They had each other's back since day one. On the other hand, he thought of JJ and their kids, henry wouldn't be able to handle another disappearance. And Allison? She was his blood and flesh, he already missed a year and 10 months of her life. "I-I have to think about it. I'll call you tomorrow." Hanging up he sat there not knowing what to do. Every time he thought of leaving something inside him told him not to, but he couldn't just abandon his job and life like that with a groan he climbed out of bed.

Having decided to go for a jog, Frank stopped half way. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the ring, the same ring that he has been carrying around for three years. Leaning against a rail facing the river he thought for what seemed like hours. He loved JJ and his kids more than anything, his job was just that a job. Family always stuck together, so just because he leaves didn't mean he wouldn't see them again. With a smile Frank placed the ring back into his pocket and ran back to his hotel, having made up his mind.

Once showered and dressed Frank drove to JJ's house, rolling his eyes at the sight of her team. Parking behind a black BMW, he climbed out only to be tackled back into the car by Henry.

"You left!" He accused.

Frank flinched one because of his words and two because of his scars. "I'm sorry buddy, but I have things I had to take care of."

Henry pouted at the man. "So I won't see you?"

With a chuckle he picked the boy up, caring him back inside. "You will see me every day Henry." Happy with his words, Henry hugged him before jumping off and running off with Jack. Just then JJ walked up to him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning."

"Morning luv." Taking a look around he nudged her. "Any special occasion?" He really hoped not, tonight he wanted to do the one thing he has been holding back on. The whole taking it easy no longer on his mind.

JJ shrugged. "No, they just wanted to have a small get together before dinner at Rossi's tonight." She turned towards him with a stern look. "You did remember about tonight right?"

Frank groaned. "JJ I cant be there."

"What? Why not?"

"I have to many things going on at the moment and I need to focus on those." Frank shrunk back at the glare she gave him. If only she knew.

"Frank, you told Rossi you will be there." She was now aware that the entire team was looking towards them.

Frank ran a hand down his face. "I know I did, but I have more important things to do then go hangout with your team."

JJ scoffed. "You know what, I don't care. Do whatever you want." With that she walked out.

Frank growled following her out into the living room. "JJ don't be like that. This was why I came, to talk."

JJ huffed, keeping her back towards him. "I don't want to talk right now Frank. Go do what you need to do and call me okay?"

"No not okay." Donovan was confused. JJ never acted this way, usually she would interrogate him until he told her what was bugging him. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing." She tried walking pass him, only to be stopped. "Let go."

"Not until you tell me what is the matter." Frank watched Reid and Morgan take a step towards him. "Don't even think about." That stopped the agents. "Jennifer?"

"What?"

"Why are you acting this way? This isn't you?"

Hotch stood by Kate, frowning at the tears filling up his agent's eyes.

"How would you know what I am and ain't! You leave for a year and still think you know me! well news flash a lot can change in that year! You have no idea of who I am anymore, so don't…just don't." Tearing her arm away from him, she all but bolted up the stairs.

Frank was stunned. "What the hell just happened?" No one answered. Glancing at Kate he gave her a pleading look. "Should I go in or will I get shot?"

Kate shrugged. "It would be best if you talk to her."

Nodding he jogged up the stairs and into her bedroom, only to find her room a mess and Jenifer on the floor crying. With a heavy heart he scooped her up and sat them both on the bed. "I know what I did was wrong, but at the moment it seemed like the right thing to do. If that's what's bugging you I am sorry, but that has nothing to do with me knowing you."

JJ shook her head jumping off his lap. "You don't because I did the stupidest thing I could have done."

Frank frowned. "What thing?" JJ paced the room, causing him to go dizzy. "Jenifer stop pacing and just tell me."

JJ stopped staring out the window. "i-im pregnant." Her voice merely a whisper.

Frank thought to the last time they had sex. "We haven't slept together in over a year."

"I know."

"It's not mine."

"I know."

"Stop saying that!" Frank yelled.

JJ flinched back. "then what do you want me to say! That I am sorry! Because I am! I didn't want this to happen!"

Frank took deep breaths. "who's the father?"

"Frank."

"Tell me!"

"Reid." Jj mumbled, tears slowly falling down her face.

Frank fought hard not to lash out, he couldn't deal with this at the moment. He needed to get out, get some air. Pushing pass, her he ran down the stairs. Just as he was home free, Hotch blocked his exit.

"Donovan what's wrong?" Hotch asked, taken back when Frank pushed his hand away.

"I just need to get some air." Trying to leave, Reid grabbed his shoulder. Big mistake.

"What is wrong with JJ?"

That was enough to push him over the border. "If you care so much why don't you go up and ask her yourself! I'm sure she will be happy to see you!"

Reid raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't understand."

"Why is it that every time I step away from her you show up! You did everything in you power to destroy what we had. Well congratulations doctor Spencer Reid you have finally succeeded! You should go and celebrate with your woman and child!" Frank was being held back by Morgan and Hotch, who along with everyone in the room were shocked by his words.

Reid went completely paled. "I-wh-what?"

All eyes turned towards JJ as she rushed down the stairs. "Frank please calm down."

Donovan just laughs, glancing at Hotch he gestures towards JJ. "She just told me she's having this bastards, bastard and now she tells me to calm down." Glancing back at JJ he studied her for a while. "You know what? I don't really care." That was a huge lie. "Do whatever the fuck you want, but I will not allow Allison to be raised alongside him and his child." JJ's eyes widen in horror. "Live your life, but I will have Allison in my full custody by tomorrow." Freeing himself from the agents he walked towards the door. Stopping at the opened door he turned on his heels and walked over to Reid, grabbing his hand he smiled. "Here, you might need this more than me." Placing the ring in the boy's hand he walked out.

Speeding out of the drive way, Frank drove for about an hour before stopping at a bar. "Now would be a hell of a good time for a drink." Getting out of the car he walked in. taking a seat he ordered his fist drink. It was halfway thru the third that the bartender decided to ask.

"What has you so down?" He asked.

Frank scoffed. "Found out the woman I love is pregnant with another man's kid."

The man whistled. "Ouch.

"Yeah, ouch."

"So what are you going to do?"

Frank shrugged. "I don't know, I sort of lost it and threaten to take my daughter away. Then gave the ring I bought for her to the man."

The man laughed. "You really fucked up there."

Frank glared at him. "Like you would have done any better."

"Actually I think I would. You seem like a good man and if you love her as much as you say you do, why can't you over look it." Placing the cup down he waited for Frank.

"I can't overlook the fact that she is carrying someone else's child!" How hard was it to understand?

The man sighed. "You love her and I assume she loves you back." Frank nodded. "Okay she made a mistake. Seeing as you didn't mention anything about her cheating, I'm guessing you two were separated." Frank nodded once more. "That child has no blame in any of this and neither does she at least not all of it. Remember it takes two to create a child."

Frank looked at him with a raised brow. "What do you do when not working as a bartender?"

The man shrugged. "I'm a counselor."

Laughing he slowly stood up. "Alright. I'm calling a cab and calling it a night. Thank you."

"Anytime brother."

As he arrived home Frank froze at the person waiting by his door. "I am in no mood to talk right now. One I am pretty sure I'm drunk. Two I am not responsible for my actions in this state and three I really want to shoot you right now."

Reid swallowed the lump in his throat. "I just want to talk."

Frank sighed in defeat. "Does anyone know you are here?"

"Just JJ why?" Spencer held his hands out as the older agent swayed.

Succeeding in opening the door he smirked at the agent. "No reason."

Reid gulped as Frank closed the door behind him.


	47. Chapter 47

**Here yall go!**

Frank stumbled into the apartment, chuckling as he hit the table. "Sit down, make yourself comfy."

Reid raised an eyebrow, but did as ordered. "Are you okay to talk?"

"Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Believe me I am much safer to talk with like this than sober." Frank yelled from the kitchen as he rummaged thru the fridge. "I'm listening!"

Reid jumped. "Oh. Donovan I really want to settle all of this once and for all."

Frank sighed as he dropped on the couch. "Okay, well I see only two solutions to this whole mess. one I take JJ and the kids with me, I don't plan on staying in virgina any longer. The other I leave and give you the open to have her, she is having your child soon and Allison already calls you dad."

Reid shook his head. "Look what happened between JJ and me was in the heat of a moment. You and her were no longer together."

"I know that, but it still bugs me that she is carrying a kid that is not mine. Look Reid, just give me a good option and will consider it." Frank placed his cup on the table.

"Leave."

"What?" Frank growled.

"Leave and never come back. Like you said she is carrying my child and Allison already sees me as her father. So why don't you leave? You don't need to have contact with them. I will personally keep you up dated on Allison if you so desire." Reid explained.

Frank was about to lash out, but held back his anger. This may be the only to keep them save and get all of this over with, but could he really give up his love. This was the push he needed to fight for what was his. "No, I am not about to give up so easily on all of this." Frank jumped up to his feet. "That kid may be yours, but that is my woman."

Reid sighed. "I was hoping on coming to a solution, but it was useless. Good night Donovan." Without a spare look he walked out. Leaving a drunk and pissed of agent.

Frank spent the entire night, siting and drink on his couch. He was in a really bad situation; can he really help the woman he loves raise the child that isn't his. yeah henry isn't really his, but after everything that has happen he is now. Plus, Will is in jail, with this baby Reid would want to be involved 24/7. Frank didn't think he would be able to handle that, it's hard enough the little time JJ and Reid spend already.

Frank sighed. Who was he kidding? He was never meant to be a family man. He already lost his first family and no matter how many time he tried to do things right, he somehow tends to lose JJ and the kids. Reid's offer was tempting, with him out of the picture JJ would be able to live a happy life. Allison already loved Reid and JJ was pregnant with his kid. All he had to do was fake a death or accident. She would probably cry him a bit, but life goes on and so will she.

Looking over to the bar he stared at his reflection. He didn't even recognize himself, he wasn't who he used to be. For fuck sakes, he used to be an assassin! Untouchable! Now…now here he sits crying over someone that probably didn't love him as much as they said. How did he fall so low? Rudy was right, feelings and attachments made you weak. Calling it a night he tossed his drink down and headed off to bed.

The pounding on his door was what woke him up the next morning. With a few curse words and groans, he slowly climbed out of bed and opened the door.

"Isn't it a little early for social calls?" Frank grumbled.

Hotch rolled his eyes. "We need to talk."

"Look, I am in no mood to talk. I have a killer headache and I just want to sleep." Of course he wouldn't listen.

Hotch pushed past him and into the living room, eyeing the bottles of rum on the table. "Long night?"

"yes, very. Now what do you want?" Frank really hated when people showed up unannounced.

"About the threat you gave JJ." Hotch was in full chief mode. Which meant no bullshit.

Frank shrugged. "Which one? I don't really recall much from yesterday."

"You told her you would file for sole custody of Allison. Donovan you have every right to want your daughter, but you are blaming JJ for something she did while you were separated." Hotch knew that reasoning with him would be the only way.

Frank scoffed. "Yet you don't see the woman's I slept with accusing me of getting them pregnant! Reid is a genius, so I know he knows what the fuck a condom is for! And her! Wasn't she on the fucken pill!"

"I don't know what happened that night Donovan, but I do know JJ regrets It." Hotch snapped.

"That doesn't change what happened. I bet that little shit did it on purpose!" Frank growled.

"You are wrong Frank; it was the heat of the moment. Something that never happened again." Neither had seen JJ appear.

Frank clenched his jaw, she came in a very bad time. "Really. Have you talked with him?"

JJ nodded slowly. "This morning. He picked Henry up from school, so I could talk with you." JJ glanced towards Hotch. "Can you…"

"Yeah, I'll see you at the house." Giving her a kiss on the cheek he walked out, closing the door behind him slowly.

Frank lean against the table, he just wanted to go back to bed. "What do you want Jenifer. I had a long night and I just want some rest."

JJ took a deep breath. "Are you going to try and take Allison from me?"

Frank sighed. "Do I have a reason to do so?"

"No, you don't. Alison is my daughter Frank and I will not allow you to take her away!" JJ snapped.

"It doesn't matter if you allow it or not! I could go to any judge and claim sole custody of my daughter. Because she is mine as well!" Frank knew this wasn't the best way to situation, but damn could she push his buttons.

JJ ran a hand down her face. "Why are you doing this?" Frank looked away. "You left! You abandoned me when I most needed you! You missed a year of her life! And now you just want to take her? All because I am pregnant with another child?!"

In a flash Frank was in her face. "Everything I have done was for and because of you! I have risked my life, saved yours and henry's, put up with your damn team and ex boyfriend's, got shot for you! JJ I have broken many of my rules when you showed up in my life. I am not the person I should and want to be around you! I am not me!"

"And that is bad!" JJ growled. He said many time that was a good thing.

Frank tossed his head back with a groan. "Yes! Very bad! I can't handle this shit anymore, I am tired of your insecurities towards us, tired of both your team and Reid butting into our lives! Tired of having everyone trying to ruin what we have left!" JJ watched him carefully, when Frank was in this state of mind he was unpredictable. "And for the grand finally, you are pregnant with the one guy I probably hate the most. We had this talk once, we agreed that they were to never butt in or affect our relationship!"

"Fra-"

"Should I leave?" Frank blurted out.

JJ choked on the air she sucked in. "What?"

"Should I leave? Should I disappear only this time you would never see me again. Let Reid be happy with you and the kids. Allison likes him and that is his kid you are having. I can be gone by the end of the day; I would be nothing, but a memory for you." Frank offered. If she said yes it would destroy him, but it would be for her happiness. "JJ I can't handle this anymore. I lost one family and I really don't want to lose another, but if I must tell me now."

"Then don't!" JJ whimpered. "Frank we can work this out. We always do."

"What do you suggest? Share you with that idiot! See him every fucken minute with you!" Frank growled. "Before he had no excuse to be around you, yet there he fucken was. Now he's probably already moving in."

"Frank I can't prevent him from seeing his kid."

"I'm not asking that, but you will have to put a limit to it." Frank stared at her. This was going to be rash, but he wanted to see how far her love for him exceeded. "I don't want him anywhere near Allison and you outside work. Yes, it's his kid so I know he has to be there for certain things, for that I will be accompanying you as well. I don't want your team butting into what we do and don't do. If they do I will not, respond."

JJ was quiet, it was going to be hard. "Alright."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Giving her a nod, he sat on the couch. "JJ this is our last chance. If we mess this up I am gone, I love you I really do. But the heart and mind can handle only so much."

Taking a seat beside her, she grabbed his hand gently. They were heavier than she remembered. "I love you as well. I can't and won't lose you again, twice is enough." Leaning forward she stopped, not sure he was okay with a kiss.

Frank watched her, he wanted to do more than kiss her. Closing the gap between them, he claimed her lips as his once more. Only this time they were to be his only and no one else.

JJ got home two hours later, she spent the time talking and catching up with him. She wasn't all that keen on his rules and limits, but it was to save their relationship. She couldn't even remember what drove her to sleep with Reid. Running a hand over her stomach, she sighed. Not once did Frank acknowledge the fact that she had a baby. In fact, his hands never got near her stomach, the closes were on her hips. Could Frank really dislike a baby for who his/her father is? Somehow she couldn't imagine it that way.


	48. Chapter 48

As she pulled up the drive-way, JJ cursed at the sight of Reid's black car. Climbing out and walking into the house, she spotted him on the couch with Allison. Hotch and Kate were on the love couch.

"Hey. How did it go?" Kate asked.

JJ smiled grabbing her daughter. "It went fine, we talked and well you can say we are giving it one last go."

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "What did he say?"

"I'll tell you later." Her eyes drifted towards Reid. "I thought you went home by now?"

"No I decided to wait until you got home." Reid smiled.

JJ nodded, grabbing Allison from him. "Okay…well…I'm home now so you can go get some rest." She tried being as gentle as possible in kicking him out."

Reid frowned. "Oh-umm-okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Leaving with a confused look.

Hotch waited until he heard the sound of Reid's car leave. "What was all that about?"

With a groan she sat down. "Frank placed some rules in our relationship."

"What kind of rules?" Kate asked.

"I am to only be around Reid during work and when it's absolute necessary. The team has to back off from what happens within our private lives. Allison is to have minimal interaction with Reid." JJ responded. Now that she repeats it, it didn't sound so hard.

Hotch rolled his eyes, that man could be a handful. "Isn't that a little too much?"

Kate snorted. "I don't think so Aaron." Hotch glanced at her. "All of us have been meddling into theirs and his life since day one. Did you forget what happened in Hawaii?" Hotch shook his head. "Also we didn't stop Reid when he dug his way into their lives. We haven't been the best of supporters when it comes to Frank and that has taken a toll on him. He did save your life and mine as well, plus he has done a lot to help us."

Hotch shrugged. "Well half the team didn't like that man."

"They weren't dating the man; they aren't in love with the man." Kate snapped.

Hotch nodded. "Alright then. What can we help in, to make this all move smoothly?"

JJ bit her lip. "Just help keep Morgan and Reid at bay, they are the ones to push his buttons."

"Okay." Hotch glanced at his phone having received a text from Rossi. "By the way since yesterday wasn't the best time, Rossi changed the dinner to today. We are to be at his house by 6:00pm."

"Great! I'll just text Frank and tell him." JJ thought it would be a nice distraction for both of them. Especially since yesterday they also found out that thirteen prisoners had escaped the prison. Along those thirteen was Mr. Scratch. No matter how much she tried, the thought of him coming after Hotch worried her. "Any luck on the escapees?"

Hotch sighed. "None. They found a trail, but the dogs lost the scent. Seems like they crossed a stream two miles away. They found three sets of prison clothes, one belonging to scratch and the other two were his cell mates."

"Seems like someone on the outside was helping them." Kate added.

"We will find them." JJ assured, yet she was having a hard time believing herself.

Hotch and Kate left after eating lunch with her and the kids. Kate had been attached to Allison since her birth. JJ was sure Kate had been craving a baby and if not mistaken Hotch was as well. It would be a huge blessing to have another child within the BAU family. Placing Allison down for her nap and putting on a movie for henry, JJ grabbed her phone and decided to call Frank.

"Hello?" Frank groaned.

JJ rolled her eyes. "Working out again?" Frank grunted in respond. "Just don't fall down this time."

"Very funny." Frank scoffed. Jumping down from the pull-up bar he took a seat on the bench. "What's up?"

"Hotch was here and told me that the dinner at Rossi's last night was postpone. He will be doing it tonight." JJ didn't want to go alone. "Will you come with me?"

Frank sighed. Last time she asked him he was going to propose and instead found out she was with child. "Will I be finding out any other secrets?"

JJ scoffed. "No. Frank please."

"Alright, what time should I pick you up?"

"6:00pm is good."

Frank glanced at his clock. "Okay I'll be there. See you in a bit." Hanging up he jumped up and into the shower. He didn't know why Rossi wanted them all there, but whatever. Once out of the shower he rummaged thru his closet, landing on the same shirt he wore on the night JJ and him first made love. Deciding on wearing that one and a pair of white jeans, Frank grabbed his cologne and chain. Combing his hair back, he huffed at the small stand falling over his face. he really needed a haircut. He still had about an hour before he had to leave, so he decided to treat this night like a date for JJ.

Stopping at a flower shop, frank picked out some roses. Paying the lady, he then headed towards a jewelry shop. Frank bought her a small pair of earing's and a watch for himself. By the time he got to JJ's house it was 5:40. Knocking on the door, he was attacked by a small human.

"Hello Henry." Picking him up, he headed inside.

"Hi! You going with us?" Henry asked, his arms were around Frank's neck and legs around his waist. Frank was careful to keep his shoes away from his pants.

Frank nodded. "Yes, where is mom?"

Jumping off him he ran into out the back yard yelling. "Upstairs getting ready!"

Picking up the flowers he had discarded on the table earlier, he headed up stairs. Frank expected to see her dressed and ready, but what he saw was just plain beautiful and torture. JJ was still wrapped in her towel, which hanged loosely below her shoulders her back towards him. She was currently putting cream on her legs, he swore she was teasing him. He skin looked so smooth and as far as he could remember it was smooth. Almost like touching a cloud. Quietly he stepped into the room closing and locking the door behind him, slowly placing flowers on the bed he walked towards her. Now were the times he thanked his training, the closer he got the more he wanted her.

JJ jumped at the sudden hands sliding over her shoulders and arms, pushing the towel down with them. she knew who it was, by the smell and touch. No man can make her feel the way he does and no man could smell as good as he did. Keeping her breathing steady, she moved her head to the side, as Frank slowly left open kisses on her.

Frank slowly turned her to face him. One hand cupped her jaw as the other slowly removed the towel off her head. Watching as her blond hair cascade down he smiled. Claiming her lips in a passionate kiss, he walked her backwards up until she hit the wall. Removing one of his hands from her he worked on un-buckling his belt and pants.

JJ pushed his hands away and took over, freeing him in no time. Pushing his pants and boxers down, she grasped him firming smirking at the groan he gave. Stroking his full length, JJ kissed the side of his neck. Damn he tasted nice as well.

Frank moaned at the firm grip she had on him, he needed her now. He wasn't one to just fuck her, but they had no time for foreplay. Henry was downstairs, Allison was still asleep and they needed to leave. Picking her up, he urged her to wrap her legs around his waist. Using his upper body to hold her up, he placed a hand on each side of her. Frank stared at her, wanting to see every reaction and affect he had on her.

JJ guided him to her entre, gasping when he trusted without warning. Wrapping her arms around his neck she threw her back against the wall. "Oh god…oh god!" Looking down at their joined bodies, she met his rhythm. Meeting him thrust for thrust. JJ missed this, no one has been remotely close to making her feel the way he did. He knew what she liked and how she liked it. "Frank…Faster…Faster!"

Happy to obey, Donovan picked up his pace. He watched her closely, her eyes were half way closed, her mouth was slightly open letting, her nails digging into his back and hips banging with his. The moment she bit her lip, he lost it. Pulling her off the wall and out of her, Frank carried her to the bed. "Lay on your stomach."

JJ did as told humming when his body covered hers. The warmth radiating off him was ridiculous. It caused her entire body to heat up even more. Moaning into the black sheets, she felt every hard thrust he gave her.

Frank was buried deep in her, her walls holding on to his tightly milking him for everything he had. Pounding into her over and over, he was lost. Lost in her, lost by her loud moans and lost in her heat. For as long as he could remember, no one was able to make him feel this way.

"O-oh god! Frank I'm close!" Fisting the sheets, JJ muffled her scream as her orgasm took over her.

Frank groaned, at the feeling of her juices surrounding his cock. Giving her three more thrust, he spilled himself.

They stayed still for a bit, neither wanting to move. They content and wanted nothing to break that, but eventually Frank pulled out. Helping her up to her feet he smiled the huge grin she had on her face. Pushing back her hair, Frank kissed her. "I love you."

"Mmm…So do I." Once they were dressed once more, JJ noticed the flowers on the bed. "For me?"

Having completely forgot about them he nodded. "Yeah, oh here these too." Giving her the pair of earning. JJ was quick to put them on and show them off. "Where is Allison?"

"In her bedroom." Grabbing her bag, she followed him out. Frank looked amazing in white jeans.

Frank walked into his baby girls room quietly, happy to see her happy. "Hey baby." Holding his arms out, Allison jumped up and down as he picked her up. She was wearing a black and red dress. Her hair was still too short to be tied up, but she looked beautiful. Cradling her to his chest Frank kissed the top of her head. "Come on let's go." JJ and Henry waited for him in the living room.

By the time they arrived at Rossi's home, everyone was there. Frank took a deep breath, he didn't want to be here, but when in the hell was the last time he could say no to JJ. Grabbing Allison, he walked towards the house, JJ was latched onto his arm and head leaning on his shoulder. Henry not wanting to wait anymore had already ran into the house and could already be heard yelling with Jack.

"Ahh, you made it!" Rossi greeted them, giving Ali a quick kiss on the head.

"We got a little sidetrack, but we are here." JJ explained, avoiding Frank's heated eyes.

Rossi smirked. "I hope it was worth it, because you missed on of Derek's stories."

JJ laughed, Derek loved telling stories from the job. "Oh totally worth it."

"Well come in! Everyone is here and I want you to meet someone." Rossi ushered them into the house. Walking in they spotted the entire team, plus Meg and Jack. Frank locked eyes with Reid in a warning to stay away from JJ tonight. He wasn't going to put up with it anymore.

Reid turned away wanting no trouble at the moment, besides it looked like JJ has made her pick. He didn't blame her honestly, she always loved him and he just couldn't see that. Well actually he did, he just didn't want to accept it.

David called his girlfriend over. "Hayden, these are JJ and Frank Donovan. The little boy than ran in, is their son henry and this little bambina is their daughter Allison. Frank, JJ this is Hayden Montgomery."

JJ held her hand out to her. "Pleasure, we have heard many things about you."

Hayden smiled. "Let's hope it was all good." Turning to Frank she studied him. "Have we met before?"

Frank raised an eyebrow. "Possible, I have been in a couple of places."

"Well then let's go in the back, we have the table set and the others are waiting for us." Rossi indicated.

Frank followed them out, taking a seat on one of the chairs he kept Allison on his lap. JJ walked over to Hotch, where he stood watching Henry, Jake and Garcia being entertained by Reid.

"How's everything?" JJ asked.

Hotch smiled. "Going good, Jack's doing good and surprisingly he has found a new attachment to Frank."

JJ was confused. "My Frank?"

"Yes. He keeps asking when he will see him again." Hotch mumbled.

JJ chuckled. "Hotch I don't think you need to worry too much about it."

Hotch rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah? Watch this." Turning to his son he called out. "Hey Jack come over here!"

"Yeah dad?" Jack rushed over, giving JJ a huge grin.

"Donovan is over there." Hotch pointed towards the man talking with Rossi. Jack didn't even wait for his father to finish talking, before he was gone. Hotch turned towards JJ. "See."

JJ laughed. "Hotch he just going thru a phase. Frank was attentive with him when you were arrested. Jack had him promise to bring you back and he did. Jack is just grateful, nothing more. Plus, Frank has always been good with kids."

Hotch sighed. "I suppose."

Kate and Hayden spoke to each other, trying to get to know everyone Hayden spoke to her in French.

"De telle sorte que est père de Allison?" Hayden asked.

Kate nodded. "oui Allison est le sien.."

Frank was listening on the down low. Thanks to his traveling he picked up on a few languages.

"Quel est le problème avec Morgan? semble un peu tendu." Hayden had notice the way Morgan's attitude changed when Donovan appeared.

Kate chuckled. "Morgan n'a jamais aimé Frank et ils ont un amour de haine un peu relation."

Hayden smirked. "Maintenant, j'aime mon homme, mais je dois avouer que Donovan est Beau."

"Vous devriez le voir torse nu." Kate added.

Frank shook his head. "Dames comment allez-vous ce soir?" Both Hayden and Kate looked at him with wide eyes. "Ladies?"

"When or where in the hell did you learn French?!" Kate yelled, earning the attention of everyone.

Frank laughed. "I traveled a lot for work and picked up a few languages along the way."

"How many?" Hayden asked.

"Spanish, English, French, Arabic, Russian, German, Slovak, Portuguese, Polish, Hungarian, and my first language Hebrew." Frank answered. Allison looked up at him with confusion, probably wandering what they were saying. Jack had gone back to playing.

"Hebrew?" Kate mumbled.

Frank smirked. "What do you think I am Kate?"

"I don't know. Arabic?"

"No I was born in Tel Aviv, Israel. I am Israeli." Frank corrected.

Kate quirked an eye brow. "How did we not know that?"

"Come on Kate, you known me for a while now. I don't really speak about my past." Frank snipped.

Hayden sensed a need for a subject change. "You mind is I carry her for a moment?"

Frank shook his head. "Not at all." Handing her the baby, Rossi walked over to them.

"I remembered when my baby was this small. Uhh and that baby smell." Hayden laughed.

JJ smiled at the sight, stopping just beside Frank. "She can be a handful though."

"I bet."

"So how about we all eat?" Rossi clapped his hands. "Donovan mind helping me out?"

Frank shared a look with JJ. "Sure."


	49. Chapter 49

Stopping by the grill he waited for the older man to speak. "Agent Rossi?"

"Oh, here I thought you might want this." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the wedding ring. "I took it from Reid when he came back from talking with you."

"Thanks. I was wondering what happened to it." Glancing at it he sighed and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Are you going to ask her?" Rossi asked.

Frank shrugged. "I don't know. That night I had my heart set on it, but then that happened. Now I am not so sure. I love her, but I don't think now is the right time to ask her to marry me."

Rossi placed his hand on Frank's shoulder. "You and I need to talk." Guiding him into the house, they stopped in the living room. "Frank I have three failed marriages. I loved all my wives, I had my first wife die in my arms. Now I have the chance to re-build my life with Hayden once more. Frank, how long have you had that ring?"

Frank looked away. "Three years. I bought it before why I was away. I planned to ask her to marry me when I got back, but things just got out of hand."

"What is holding you back?"

"Everything! I have my boss, Mossad, and others on my ass! JJ is pregnant with Reid's kid! I can't just push it like this." Frank fell into the couch.

Rossi looked at him, really looked at him. He reminded him so much of Hotch. Both men were so alike and yet so different. He too woke in him the fatherly side of him. "Frank, JJ and you have been thru so much. More than most of us around here. The baby she is carrying has no blame in this. Do you want her to be your wife?"

"More than anything. From the moment I met her, I-I just knew." Frank whispered. "When first I look upon her face, it was not on the perfect features that I dwelled - not the bright flecked blue eyes, nor the pink lips. Instead, it was the small blemishes and insecurities that alluded me. The shy smile, the very slightly crooked smirked. That was the moment I had found the person who was perfectly for me." Frank smiled to himself. "Now, when I look upon her face, I lose myself. All mistakes I have ever made, and there have been many, are gone - every impure thought erased. All negativity is cleansed, almost like a religious experience or spiritual enlightenment. I know her eyes can see through me, but I know they do not dwell on the anger, nor the deceit, nor the selfishness. She looks past every flaw to find the person inside, the real me, and in that moment I know I'm for her too. Looking into her eyes I would-"

"Get completely lost in them, that you would lose track of time." Rossi finished.

"Yeah." Pulling the ring out he twirled it in his hand. "I held this for three years. Three very long years, every day thinking that when I saw her again would be the day I kept her in my life."

Rossi patted him on the shoulder. "Now is your chance. Ask her, don't let it get away."

Frank shook his head. "Rossi I have many things after me. The moment I take her as mine she becomes a target, along with our kids! I have done enough to them. I tried everything within my power to keep them hidden from the sight of those after me. My weakness is them and they know it."

"What you don't understand is that you are not alone anymore. Frank, you have JJ and you have us by your side. The moment JJ accepted you, you became part of our little family. I know we haven't made it easy, but JJ is the youngest of the females. Like our baby sister. JJ would never leave you to face anything alone. That bond will only get stronger with ties like marriage." Forcing him to look up at him he smiled. "You remind me so much of Hotch. Both of you are stubborn as hell, but when it come to your family nothing stops your loyalty."

Frank rolled his eyes. "Thanks for that."

"Frank think about what I said, sometimes the best things come to one in the most unexpected circumstances. There is a reason as to why nothing has been able to break the love you two have." Rossi pulled him up to his feet and into a hug. "You are family now."

Frank watched him leave, that hug gave him a sensation he never felt. His own father gave him up to Mossad. He left when he was just one month old, only to come back and take him to Mossad. He never even knew the man's name, the only words he ever directed towards him were 'this will make a man of you'. He remembered his mother just handing him over, not even giving him the chance to say goodbye to his baby sister. Wiping the tear that escapes his eye, Frank stuffed the ring back into his pocket and walked out. Everyone was sitting at the table talking. JJ gestured to the chair beside her, as Allison begged to be carried.

The entire dinner was spent with laughters and chatter. Frank had watch JJ the entire night. Not once did she leave his side and it seemed she didn't even realize it. Her hand entwined with his most of the night, not to mention the occasion kisses she would steal. He would have thought it was her way of showing Reid and him she was with him, but not once did she look his way. Not unless he was talking or asked something. The more he looked at her the more he fell in love with her, her eyes would lit depending on the topic, the way she bit her lip was driving him crazy.

Leaning over to Kate he spoke to her in French. "Kate me rencontrer dans la cuisine s'il vous plaît."

Kate jumped a little. "You really need to stop doing that." Looking into his nervous eyes, she frowned. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Making sure they weren't looking he leaned in closer. "Rien de mal. i juste besoin de votre aide avec quelque chose d'important." Standing up he handed JJ the baby and excuse himself to the bathroom. Kate waited for a bit, before following with the excuse of needing to grab more ice.

Hotch frowned having seen her cup full with ice 'what are you two up to?' Glancing at Rossi he knew something was going to happen, based on the smile he wore.

Kate met up with Frank in the kitchen. "I'm here what is so important you had to dr-"

"I am asking JJ to marry me." Frank blurted out.

 **TRANSLATION:**

 **1 Kate meet me in the kitchen please.**

 **2 what's wrong?**

 **3 Nothing bad. I just need your help with something important.**


	50. Chapter 50

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, BUT I WAS WORKING ON MY OTHER STORIES.**

 **ANYWAYS I KNOW FRANK IS MOVING FAST, BUT I NEEDED TO HAVE THIS IN ALREADY.**

Kate shut her mouth close, staring wide eyed at the man in front of her. "I-I'm sorry. Can you repeat that once more?"

Frank sighed. "I want to ask JJ to marry me tonight…well ask her tonight…not to marry me tonight, cause that would just blow every-"

"Frank!" Donovan stopped talking. "Your rambling."

"Sorry, that has not happened in years." Frank leaned against the island in the kitchen. "Will you help me?"

Kate smiled. "Of course! I was wondering when you would pop the question."

Laughing Frank went over the plan with her, it was simple and romantic. He just needed to make some calls and set everything up.

Frank had Kate distract them from his departure for the moment, while he met up with Isaac.

"Donovan." The man greeted.

"Hey, everything here?" Frank examine the truck.

"Yup everything on your list, but I thought all of this was to be delivered yesterday." Isaac said.

Frank shrugged as he pulled everything off the truck. "Change of plans. Anyway come back tomorrow for the money."

"You got it and good luck." Isaac yelled as he drove off.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Could you be any louder?" Frank loved the fact that Rossi lived across from a park with a lake. It was the perfect scenario he wanted. Grabbing one of the crates he began placing the candles on each side, making a lit path. Frank was startled at the sight of Hotch coming towards him, worried JJ might come after him.

"Relax, Kate told me and I thought you might need some help?" Hotch offered.

Frank nodded handing him the crate as he took another. Once the candles were done they each reached for a bag of mixed colored rose pedals. They were red, white, yellow, pink and orange. Spilling them between the candles and spreading them, it was then that Frank noticed the bulge in Hotch's right pocket.

"How long have you had the ring?" Frank asked.

Hotch pressed his hand over the box. "Four months, the right time hasn't come yet."

Frank looked around. "I would say it just arrived."

"No, no Frank this is for you and JJ. I cannot intrude in something so special." Hotch refused.

Frank chuckled. "Knowing JJ, it would be even more special to share this moment with you two. Plus, two is always better than one."

Thinking over it he gave in. "Alright, but I pay half of this."

"Deal." Shaking hands, the two men finished preparing everything.

By the time they were done JJ was already asking where Frank and Hotch were. Kate was a little worried as well, he was supposed to come back quickly. Frank along with Hotch took their positions as, Frank texted Rossi.

 ** _*We are ready, please do me the favor in bringing both JJ and Kate out. *_**

Rossi smiled. **_*You got it. *_** "Alright will you all follow me outside please, JJ and Kate please."

Kate smiled knowing very well what was going to happen, not knowing she was in for a surprise herself. Everyone walked out the women in front, crossing the street they all stop in front of the park.

JJ gasped at the trail of candles and rose pedals. Slowly walking thru, it, Rossi ushered Kate after her saying she needed some by her side. As both woman reached the end, they both gasped. In a heart shaped made of candles and roses stood both Hotch and Frank.

As they stood in front of them, they both kneeled holding their woman's hand. Frank was the first to speak.

"JJ, When I met you I'd already lost my entire world. How can you hang on to something so incomprehensible? How can you keep pouring love into an abyss? I don't know, but then there you were. There was something in those blue eyes that was so beautiful, so safe and warm. In just one look I was "home." I reached out and made the connection, and like God Himself had arranged it, you fell for me just as hard. That first day we talked, just the two of us, I still recall the conversation, the feeling you gave. You didn't know it, but that day you saved me. Made me into the man I thought I had lost years ago. We became inseparable, and though not married yet, we were one from that day on." Taking a deep breath, he paused and looked at Hotch.

Hotch nodded, taking Kate's hand in his he smiled. "Kate, as soon as we meet I knew you were the one. The one I would spend my days thinking of. And the one I would spend my nights dreaming about. The one who would hold me when I cried and the one who would laugh with me. The one who I would share my life with and the one I would love. I keep falling in love with you and each time is harder than the last. Every time the feeling gets deeper, more complete, more bewitching. There isn't a thing I wouldn't do to keep you safe. Don't ever think you have to ask for my affection because you don't, and you never did. The more love I give you the more I have bursting inside of me... crazy, huh? The more love we share the more it multiplies."

The males shared a look as they both pulled the rings out.

"Jennifer Jareau will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Frank asked.

"Oh my god." JJ whispered, her hand covers her mouth. Giving him a small nodded she whimpered. "Yes." Frank picked her up in a huge hug, kissing her deeply.

Hotch looked up at his woman. "Kate Callahan, will you marry me?" Hotch was knocked on the ground by Kate.

"Of course!"

The team behind them cheered and gave cat calls at the newly engaged couples.

Back at the mansion they gathered around the fire place in the back yard. Frank had JJ in his lap, there was no way she was leaving his side tonight. JJ although married once already, the feeling of the ring on her finger, felt so unreal. Looking around she smiled at the huge grin on Kate's face, most likely feeling the same way as she does. The team spent the rest of the night celebrating and talking over the basics. Frank also found out about the 13 escape prisoners, he didn't like the thought of JJ getting involved in that, but agreed to help out in what he could.

As they said their good byes, Frank caught sight of Reid. He wanted to talk with the boy, but didn't know how to approach him. They weren't even close of friends, but he was always going to be around. Well that is if Frank doesn't move them to Chicago. He still had a lot to talk with JJ, but tonight nothing was going to ruin his happiness.

Once Henry and Allison were in bed and asleep, Frank sat on the couch with JJ's head on his lap. They were talking, just enjoying each other's company.

"Frank?"

"Hmm?"

JJ bit her lip. "Do you have any family?"

Frank glanced down at her, with a quirked brow. "What brought that on?"

"It's just you never talk about them." JJ wanted to know the most she could, plus if he had family the right thing was to invite them.

Frank shook his head. "My family consisted of me, my mother, younger brother and sister. My father left when I was a month old. Mother died when I was 20 from depression. My younger sister was killed as a warning towards me, I got the man. I don't know where my younger brother is, father took him a year before taking me. He was the one to hand me over to mossad, apparently the only way he could get his retirement was to get a replacement."

JJ frowned. "What was your childhood like?"

"It was normal up until the age of 16. I went to school, had friends, help mom around the house, got into problems, argued with my siblings. You know the basics." Frank answered.

"What happened at 16?" JJ asked.

"That was the age my father turned me over and the year I began training with mossad."

Turning to face him JJ smiled. "Fondest memories of your family?"

Frank smiled after a moment. "I remember on my sister's birthday; I had taken up a job at a store. Having had saved enough money to make her a small party and buy the present she wanted. Anyways a few of her friends showed up, everything was going good until it was cake time." Frank chuckled. "When we gathered around the table, the cake was destroyed. Like something or someone dug into it."

JJ was confused. "What happened to it?"

"My sister." Frank laughed. "She had gotten to it before we could hide it from her. I had to buy her a new one."

JJ smiled. "What did you get for her birthday?"

"A bike." Frank looked down at her, running his fingers thru her hair. "What about you? I haven't met anyone of your family."

JJ cleared her throat. "I have my mom, dad and middle older brother, who want to meet you by the way. My oldest sister killed herself." As she spoke her hand raised to the chain on her neck.

Frank cover her hand with his looking down at it. "Hers?"

"Yeah, she gave it to me before doing what she did." JJ whispered.

Frank sighed. "I'm sorry." JJ smiled, pulling him down for a kiss. "You said your parents want to meet me?" JJ nodded. "When did you tell them about me?"

"At Allison's baby shower, they live in Pennsylvania. They asked who the father was and I told them, I also told them the reason you were gone was because, you worked for a different agency." JJ explained.

Frank nodded, glancing at his watch he was surprised. "Luv, its 2 in the morning. You need to get some rest and so do I. Tomorrow you can call your parents and set up a meeting." Moving her aside he stood up and helped her up. "But tonight you are all mine." Crashing his lips onto hers, he carried her into the bedroom. needless to say JJ didn't get any sleep that night. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

JJ woke up first, checking her clock. She sighed at seeing she still had two hours. Smiling at the sleeping man beside her, JJ slowly climbed out of bed. Checking on the kids and finding them asleep, JJ took the dogs out. Making breakfast for the three loves of her life, she jumped at the sudden arms wrapped around her waist.

"You are up way too early." Frank mumbled, kissing her on the neck.

JJ moaned. "Not for me it isn't. Having two kids does this to you."

Frank chuckled. "What do you want me to help with?"

"Can you set the table?" JJ asked.

Frank nodded. "So what are the plans for today?"

JJ shrugged. "Not sure. I have to go in for work, you mind watching Allison today. I'll take henry to school, but could you also pick him up for me?" JJ turned around with the pan's only to freeze.

"Of course." Frank replied, sensing her stare he slowly turned to see her wide eye. "JJ? You okay?"

Placing the pan down she gestured him over, to which he obeyed. Turing him around she looked at the tattoos on his back. "When did you get this?" It was a pair of woman hands, holding a heart with Russian words on the bottom.

Frank shrugged. "About a year ago. I thought you had seen it already?" Frank asked turning to face her.

JJ shook her head. "No, seeing as the last time you and I had sex, you kept your shirt on. What does it say?"

"Nezavisimo ot togo, kuda ya idu, moye serdtse vsegda budet v vashikh rukakh. Potomu chto ty moya zhizn'." Frank said. JJ held back the reaction and emotions it caused her, just hearing his heavy accent speaking Russian. "It means 'No matter where I go, my heart will always be in your hands. Because you are my life." Frank wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. "I had it made once I realized that no matter what I did, you owned my heart, my life, me." JJ blushed casting her eyes down, only to have frank lift her head up. "Don't start that up. I love seeing you blush."

"I love you." JJ whispered, brushing her lips against his.

"I love you too, luv." Kissing her deeply and heated, frank sighed happily. "We should really get the table ready."

JJ laughed pushing him away. By the time they were done, Henry walked into the kitchen. His hair was a mess and still in pj's.

"Morning baby, hungry." JJ asked, Henry nodded.

Frank picked him up and set him on one of the chairs. "I'll go check on Allison." Jogging up the stairs and into his daughter's room, he smiled at the jumping baby. Allison was wide awake and waiting to be picked up. "Hey baby girl." Tossing her up in the air, Allison squealed. "let's get you something to eat." Frank stayed at home with Allison, while JJ took Henry to school.

"Mommy?" Henry called.

"Yeah?"

Henry paused for a moment. "Now that you and Frank are getting married…am I going to change my name?"

JJ was surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Well I have my dad's name, but Frank is going to be my new dad right?" JJ shrugged. "Do I get to change my name?"

Pulling up at the school she turned to face him. "Do you want to?" Henry shrugged. "Henry Will is always going to be your dad, just because I get married doesn't mean he will stop being your father."

Henry looked away. "What if I want Frank to be my dad instead?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

Giving him a smile, JJ climbed out of the truck. Helping him out she walked him to his classroom. "Listen how about tonight you talk with Frank about this and ask him." Nodded he said his goodbye and ran into his classroom.

Arriving at work she stepped into the elevator only to find Reid in there. "Morning."

"Hi, how are you?" Reid asked.

JJ shrugged. "I'm good and you?"

"I've been better. How is the baby?"

"Spence I am only a couple of weeks, not developed yet." JJ smiled.

Reid blushed. "I know. Ho-how is Donovan?"

JJ glanced at him, with a wary eye. "He's fine, stayed at home with Allison."

"Oh." Reid was relieved the elevator opened when it did. "Congrats on your engagement."

"Yeah thanks." JJ felt bad, their friendship was sure to be ruin by now. She wanted her friend back, but the only way that was going to happen is if Frank and Reid put their issues aside and became civil. Seeing Garcia, she called her over.

"Hello Ms. Soon-to-be-Donovan."

JJ rolled her eyes. "I need your help with something, that would most likely get us killed."

"Okay I am hoping you are saying that in a none threating kinda way." Garcia slowly backed up.

"Yes pen, listen after work I will tell you all. As for right now I need to get inside before Hotch blows a screw." Waving bye, she jogged up to the meeting room.

But of course work got in the way of her plans. For the past month they have worked on nothing, but to catch the prisoners. So far they have three of the thirteen escapees, none of them enjoyed reopening the old cases to find them. Hotch was keen on finding Mr. scratch, but the man has been on the down low. Not a single new case has appeared that signaled him out. Kate had already told JJ that all of this was getting to him, he wouldn't sleep and his appetite was bad. In fact, it was getting to all of them, within those thirteen prisoners were the ones that had targeted JJ, Kate, Morgan, and Reid. They knew who and what they were. Hotch believed they could come looking for revenge. Hell he even spoke to Frank about it, which made Frank become his over protective self again. Henry had yet to ask Frank about the change of name, but seeing how busy they were, he kept quiet. Besides Frank's birthday was coming up according to his mother.

After the capture of another prisoner JJ stumbled into the house. She was beat and wanted nothing more than to just sleep. This one was tough, he knew how the BAU worked and was able to call a few of their shots. Luckily they caught him, before he killed his latest victim.

Frank looked up from his seat on the couch. "Long week?"

"The worst." Falling on the couch she snuggled up to him. "You know it's one thing to go after an unsub, who has never met you or know about you. But going after a group that already knows you, not so good."

Frank smiled, running his fingers thru her hair. "Not being the first time this happens, but if you and the team would like I can have the team help out. It would be a good change for them and it will take a load off all of you."

JJ moaned softly. "You beat me to my suggestion. Hotch had already thought of that, he was going to talk with Cruz and assigned the operation as a union. That is if you and the others agreed?"

Leaning down he kissed her softly. "For you anything."

"Where is henry and Allison?" JJ asked.

Frank gestured upstairs. "Henry is in his room doing homework and Allison is on her nap."

"You actually got Henry to do his homework?" JJ was surprised, Henry could be a handful when it came to homework.

Frank laughed. "Yeah well I may have promised to take him to the fair this weekend, if he did all of his homework."

JJ smirked. "He has you wrapped around your finger."

"Yeah he does, he reminds me a bit of my own son." Frank mumbled.

JJ knew better then to go digging into that topic, so she decided to turn the other way. "Okay, so do I tell Hotch yes to the union?" Frank nodded, just as Henry walked down the steps.

"There is my little man!" JJ opened her arms to hug him.

"Hi mom!" Henry jumped onto her lap.

Frank noticed the papers in his hand. "What do you have there?"

"My homework, I need help." Henry handed it to him.

"On what subject?"

"Math."

JJ cringed. "Frank he is all yours. Math is not my strongest subject."

Frank raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think it's mine?"

Climbing off him and settling Henry on his lap, she kissed his cheek. "I just do. Henry it's off to bed after this. Frank you too."

"Yes mom." Both boys replied.

JJ rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

"Do I get a treat for going to bed early?" Frank teased.

JJ glanced over her shoulder giving him a smirk. "You'll just have to wait and see."

With a chuckle he turned to the task in hand. "Alright, what do we have here."

They stayed up until Henry was done with all his problems and just as Henry went off to bed he turned towards Frank. "Good night dad."

Frank froze, turning towards the stairs henry was already gone. Frank must have heard wrong. Did he? Slowly he headed into JJ's room only to find her asleep. There goes my treat. Changing he climbed into bed, holding his fiancé close to him he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	51. Chapter 51

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

The next morning frank called his team up, explaining everything that has been happening. The agreed to meet up with him in three hours' top. Dropping Henry off at school and Allison at Jessica, the couple appeared at the bullpen.

Hotch walked out of his office to greet Frank. "I see JJ told you about the union?"

"Yes, last night. Already called my team, they will be here shortly." Frank responded.

Kate appeared next to Hotch. "How are you frank? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm good Kate and you?"

Kate shrugged. "Tired…We all are."

Frank nodded. "I bet, but with the little help you'll get a load off."

"I hope so. Maybe that way Aaron would get some rest." Kate chaste her fiancé.

Hotch just ignored the comment. "How about we go into the conference room. We can go over our next unsub."

As they gathered around the room, Frank's team showed up. Jake jogged up the stairs and tackled Frank into a tight man hug.

"Jake, I will give you three seconds to let go or you will find yourself on the floor." Frank warned.

Jake slowly backed away. "Sorry man."

The two behind him laughed, Cody just shook his hand in greeting. Alex stopped in front of him.

"Are we not allowed to hug you?" Alex asked.

Frank rolled his eyes as he pulled her into a hug. "I don't want to imagine what you will do if I don't." He responded.

The room was suddenly filed with a high pitch scream. All eyed turned to Cody, who was holding JJ's hand in his. "You are getting married?"

Frank cringed as all eyes fell on him. "Yes, so is Hotchner and Kate." Frank added in hopes they would be the center of attention and right he was.

"Alright now that the news is out, let's get to work." Rossi ordered.

Hotch went over the man they were going to go after. "His name is Adam Henderson. We caught him in New York, in the middle of his abduction. Adam was abused as a kid by his mother and older brothers. His father sold him to a pedophile at the age of 14, when he was 16 Adam was returned to his father. Who he then proceeded to beat and abuse of him, to the point of killing him a couple of times. Adam's father James would revive him each time. At the age of 18 James Henderson was found hung in his barn, corner ruled it out as suicide. We found out later that Adams forced his father to hang himself. His mother and brothers were found mutilated in the rooms. Anna Henderson showed signs of sexual abuse."

Frank raised his hand. "Are saying this kid-if you can even call him that-forced his father to hang himself, killed and cut his mother and brothers into pieces, but not before raping his own mother?"

Hotch nodded. "At the moment of the interrogation he told us himself." Frank shook his head in disgust. "The New York PD called us in when the third victim appeared. They were dismembered just like the Henderson's. Adam was targeting woman in their late 40's, all blond hair and green eyes. We never found out what exactly triggered his outburst towards each one. It could have been a word, gestured or movement. He never told us."

Jake raised his hand. "How did you catch him last time?"

"We found out his boss was the type he looked for and for shorter of words, she was a bitch towards him." Morgan responded.

"Alright so where do we start?" Cody asked.

"Well we need to go over all of hi-" Hotch was cut off by JJ's phone.

"Hello?" JJ answered. "Alright we are in the conference room." Hanging up she turned to the team. "That was Cruz he's on his way up."

"What does he want?" Rossi asked. JJ just shrugged.

Cruz walked into the room with a file. "Whatever you are doing put it on hold. You have a case I need you to attend."

Hotch sighed. "Matt we are working on the Henderson's case."

"I know Aaron, but this one needs your attention." Cruz grabbed the control from Garcia. "Agent Donovan what are you doing here? And with your team."

Frank gave him a fake smile. "I was called in by Hotch and his team, they needed a hand with the cases."

"Hmm. Anyways in one day LAPD has found three chests in different places thru out the city. Each had a body in them and a number." Cruz explained.

Hotch knew this was a priority, but he really didn't want to leave this case on the low. "Cruz we can-"

"Can do it, if Frank takes the LAPD case and Hotch stays here. Based on the little info you gave us; Frank will be needed profilers not undercover. So he can leave Jake and Alex here and take two or three others with him." Reid was quick to cut out Hotch from talking back to his boss.

Cruz thought it over. "Alright get to an agreement and go. They are expecting you in two hours' top." Leaving the room, they were all able to relax a little.

"So now that I am stuck with this, who am I taking." Frank mumbled, he really didn't want to deal with this. "First you need to keep the ones that worked the most in this Henderson deal. I'll take the lease involved."

"Alright, take Kate." Hotch said.

Frank frowned at having to leave JJ behind. "Alright let's go. Jake and Alex I assume you will be in your best behavior."

"You assume…wrong." Jake teased, groaning at the slap he got from Alex on the chest.

"You know it Frank." Alex smiled sweetly.

Frank cringed. "Hotchner, watch yourself with these two. They can start a riot."

Hotch chuckled. "Got it. I am trusting my fiancé life with you."

"So am I." Frank shook his hand in a silent agreement.

By the time they got to the precinct Frank was going crazy with the bickering between Kate and Cody. Monica had taken a week off, turns out she was pregnant and didn't even know it.

"You must be the feds." A man stopped in from of them. A cop in uniform. "I am officer Bobby."

Frank shook his hand. "Agent Donovan, this is Agent Callahan and our tech boy Cody."

"Come on." Leading them to a big room, they spotted a female and her male partner. "These are detectives Reese and-"

"Charlie?!" Frank exclaimed.

The red head snapped his attention up from the file he was reading. "Well is it ain't Frank Donovan! It's been a while!"

Frank pushed thru the others and hugged the man. "Last time I saw you were-"

"In prison! Yeah I know." Crews laughed.

Frank studied him. "When did you get out and how the hell did you get your job back?"

Crews gave him a goofy smile. "They re-open my case, found out I was innocent, gave me good settlement along with my job and here I am."

"I'm sorry." Kate put a paused to their little reunion. "Why were you in prison?"

"Accused of murdering my friend and his family. No big deal just spent 12 years in solitude." He finished with yet another smile. Everyone, but Frank and his partner were freaked out. "So you are the ones helping with the case?"

"That's us." Cody answered.

"What can you tell us?" Kate asked.

Reese walked over to the board. "We found chest #1 in a drain out river with a female victim. No ID was found on her, chest #2 in the middle of a highway 8 with Glenn Price, and chest #3 on top of a business building with Lisa Robarts."

"We found this business card in the last victim's wallet. Reese and I were just about to go." Crews added.

Frank nodded. "Mind if Kate and I join you? Cody can stay and go over the files."

"Not at all." Reese replied.

UNENDING NOTES:

Walking into the small business it was shelves of cards for all occasions. Following the detectives further in they caught sight of a young boy behind the counter.

"Hi, we are looking for someone who knows-" Reese was cut off by crews.

"Boxes, would that be you?" Reese gave him a look that said 'really'.

"Yeah." The boy pointed to a sign behind him that said 'LET US BOX IT FOR YOU'.

"Oh"

"And you are?" Kate asked.

"Uh, John Armstrong." He kept looking nervously at all four of them.

Crews inhaled a deep breath. "What can you put in a box John?"

"Whatever you want."

Reese turned a smirked to Frank and Kate and mouthed. "Here we go again."

Crews cleared his throat and pulled out a small round fruit, placing it on the counter.

John laughed nervously. "Wh-what is that?"

Leaning against the counter he explained. "Kumquat, little gem of the citrus family. Got a box for that?"

"Re-yeah." He slowly back up looking for a small box.

"You sure? You don't seem sure?" Frank taunted.

"No. I-im sure." John stuttered.

Reese smiled. "What else can you put in a box?"

Walking back with a small box he sighed. "Well we can-we can box up anything you want to Really-I mean-" He placed the fruit in the box only for it to be too big for it.

"Hey Crews didn't we know a man in prison who escaped, by mailing himself out in a box?" Frank asked.

Crews nodded his head quickly. "Oh yeah, how he found a big enough box was still a mystery. They never let him work the mail again."

John gaped at them. "Prison? Why were you in prison?"

"You got a box big enough for that? Big enough to fit a man?" Crews asked complete ignoring the question.

Tossing the small box away he grabbed a bigger one. Kate was leaning against Frank's side trying to hide her laughter for the poor boy. "I don't understand-why would I-"

"Or a woman." Reese added.

Finally, he asked the question he should have asked from the begging. "Who are you people?"

"Detectives, LAPD." Reese responded.

Kate raised her hand slightly. "Well they are, we are FBI."

Detectives. FBI. They said they done time." John pointed toward Crews and Frank.

"Trippy huh?" Crews smirked. "Hey you need some help boxing that kumquat?"

"Ahh, look to be honest I don't usually work the counter so that's-" John spoke rapidly.

"What is that you usually do?" Kate asked.

"Uhh, custom cards, invitation, announcements."

"How about weddings?" Frank asked.

"Of course, you getting married?" John asked.

"Yes and so is she." Frank wrapped an arm around her waist, neither noticing the twinkle in John's eye.

"Sentiments for all occasions." Crew said.

John smiled. "Yeah that's right, sentiments for all occasions."

"And who usually works the counter?" Reese asked.

"My boss, Lisa Robards." All four shared a look, Lisa Robards was the last victim to be found.

Frank stepped forward, standing beside Reese. "When was the last time you saw your boss, John?"

"Yesterday, she's usually here first thing. But she's running a little late today. That's why…I am…" realization suddenly invaded his features. "You are not here to box that kumquat are you?"

Frank looked at Crews, shaking his head he and Kate walked out. After a few moments Crews and Reese walked out.

"Where too next?" Kate asked.

"We need to talk with Ms. Price." Reese said. "So you were in prison with Crews?"

Frank snorted. "Yes, but I was in there for my own will. Don't ask I won't tell you. I met up with Charlie and became somewhat friends."

Crews smiled. "He loved me from the moment he saw me. He even fought Angel for me."

Kate busted out laughing. "Oh my god wait until JJ hears about this!"

"First off I fought Her-I mean him-off because you begged me too. Kate if this gets out you are dead!" Frank threaten.

Kate just gave him a smug look. "You can't touch me."

"Wait who Is JJ?" Reese asked.

"My fiancé." Frank grumbled.

All laughter and teases were shut down as they reach the office of Ms. Price.

Kate knocked on the open door. "Miss. Price?"

The woman was looking out the window, with her back turned to them. "I heard it in the news. Just one more LA story right? Nothing to do with me and then those police men came. The ones in uniform out there." Turning around she wiped the tears away, her massacre smeared. "Your police men too?"

"I am detective Crews; this is my partner detective Reese." Crews introduced himself. "Behind me are agents Donovan and his partner agent Callahan."

"We are very sorry for your loss ma'am." Kate spoke softly.

"Can you tell me…was Glenn alive…when he was put in that box?" She was spuriously calm by now.

Reese sighed. "The coroner hasn't made his report yet, but-"

"But you saw Glenn." She walked closer to the detectives in an almost aggressive manner. "Can't you tell is he was-"

"Most likely Glenn died of suffocation. Most likely Glenn died when he was in that box." Crews answered. Kate was starting to see a resemblance between Frank and Crews.

"Thank you."

"You and your husband worked together?" Kate asked.

"Uh, Glenn and I were both partners. Power couple." She replied.

"Can you think of anyone who would want to harm your husband?" Reese asked, the woman shakes her head. "Do you know if your husband knew a woman named Lisa Robards?"

"I don't know that name."

"She owned a stationary store, in Hollywood." Frank added.

"You said she owned?" The four nodded. "Was she-"

"One of the others? Yes." Crews said.

"Was she alive when she was-" Crews nodded. "The news said there were three."

"There was no ID on the first victim." Crews explained. "We are still waiting to see if her prints were in the system."

"The news said they found her in the river. You know they call it a river, but there is no water in it." She was now staring at Kate. "They shouldn't call it a river, if there is no water in it."

Frank leaned down to Reese and whispered in her ear. "She needs to rest; the shock is kicking in already." Giving him a small nod, she turned back to the lady.

"Alright, here is my card. If you need anything just call me okay?" Ms. Price took the card and walked back to her previous position at the window.

Jumping into the elevator, they headed down.

"Why'd you tell her, her husband was alive when he went in that box?" Reese asked her partner.

Crews blinked a few times, in confusion. "Because she asked me." He then glanced at her. "Something you want to ask me?"

Reese looked at him and walked out, Frank and Kate were just happy to get out of the elevator. Way too much tension going on between those two.

Back at the precinct Cody was doing who knows what. Reese was trying to find out who the first victim was. Crews was eating fruit-an orange- waiting for Reese to come up with something. As for Frank and Kate they sat around the detective's desk, waiting for a new lead.

Cody yelled happily as he found what he was looking for. "The first Vic, had a work visa. Immigration had her prints and place of employment in the system. Brandee Huggeens."

As they all got ready to leave and officer called them. "Detectives?" An older man trailed behind them. "Someone here wants to talk with you."

"My name is Oscar Tolender. I work at mega luggage. We sell all kinds of bags, suite cases and…trunks."

"What kind of trunks?" Kate asked.

"Like the ones I see on the news." He pauses for a moment. "Last month some guy comes in for trunks, pays for his order in cash."

"What did he look like?" Crews asked.

The man shook his head. "I couldn't say. Hat pulled low, big sunglasses."

"How many trunks were in that order?" Frank asked. If what he was thinking correct, they better hope only three were sold.

"Ten. He picked up an order of ten trunks." He replied.


	52. Chapter 52

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

On the ride to Vic #1's work Kate shared a look with Frank. "Please don't say it."

"Say what?" Reese asked.

Kate huffed. "What I know he is going to say."

"What is he going to say?" Crews asked.

"There were three trunks found, leaving 7 more to find. So either they are already stuffed or he has not yet found what to stuff them with." Kate grumbled.

Frank smirked. "And I didn't even have to say it." As they arrived Frank groaned at the fact that it was a club. "I hate clubs."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Live a little."

As they walked in the dancer in the middle of the three caught their attention.

"Reese…she's in a-"

"Box." Reese finished his sentence.

The group had to wait until the club was close, in order to speak with the dancers.

Crews stared at the glass box standing in the middle of the floor. "Did Brandee go in there?"

"We all go in there." A dark skinned woman named Ginger answered.

"Did Brandee seem to mind it?" Kate asked.

"What do you think?" Jerking her head towards It she smiled. "Go check out for yourself."

Kate smiled politely and shook her head. "Not my style."

"Customers like it." Frank replied.

"Oh yeah. The guys eat it up."

"Any customers like it more than others?" Frank asked.

"No, it seems to be something every man can agree on. Us in there." The blond behind her named Lex replied.

"Any customer into Brandee, more than the others? You know, just maybe a little too into her?" Kate asked.

"She never mentioned anything." Ginger replied.

"Whose idea was that box?" Frank asked.

Ginger shrugged. "It's always been in here. A lot of places have them. Some places have a cage, some a box."

"I guess you don't go to the clubs." The blond sassed.

Frank smiled. "It's been a while. Not really my scene."

"Brandee would have liked you."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"Because you seem kind of broken." All eyes landed on him. Kate flinched knowing how hard that hit him. Frank turned to the bartender. "What was your relationship with Brandee?"

"Uh, I met her the day she walked in. She just came down from Vancouver." He answered.

"Do you know if she had any troubles outside the club?" Kate asked.

"No, no. She had that Canadian thing you know?" He glanced at Ginger and Lex.

"What would that be?" Reese asked.

"Happy for no reason."

"I think my partner might not be familiar with that concept." Crews said. Reese just glared at him, in a I'm going to shoot you kinda way.

"Brandee, uh she ever mentions the names Lisa Robards or Glenn Price?" Reese asked.

"Those the other two that were killed?" Ginger asked, but shook her head at the question.

"Something else you want to tell us?" Frank noticed the way the blond in the back keep scooting away.

"She wanted to be an actress. She just got a line on some movie." Ginger answered.

"She walked around all day practicing that line. Remember." Lex whimpered.

"I've never seen the sky that blue." The security in the back said.

Reese's phone beeped announcing a message. Looking at it she looked up at Crews. "New boss wants to see us."

"New boss?" Frank asked.

"Our old captain got promoted, so we get a new captain." Reese answered.

As they entered the building they were passed by two officers carrying a couch.

"Looks like he is already making himself at home." Frank mumbled.

"Looks like it."

Captain Tidwell, guided the men into the office. "Put it right there guys. Thank you so much." The men quickly left. "Whoa ho ho yeah!" Tidwell sat on his couch. "Lots of dark nights of the soul spent on this baby. I brought it out with me. I understand you were close with the last occupant of this office?" Tidwell asked Reese.

"Friend of the family." Reese grumbled.

"Yeah, real shame about her getting demoted and all. It happens." He glanced at Crews. "And I know all about you and your, uh, off the books investigation, conspiracy theories. Look, I don't know what was going on while I was living in the united states of New York city, but the only conspiracy I'm interested in is the possibility my wife and girlfriend know about each other and are out to get me."

"Want us to look into that?" Crews asked.

"No, but I do want you to give me the punch line of this joke." Frank rolled his eyes. Looks like they got a clown as a captain. "An investor banker, a card shop owner and a stripper each go into a box"

"I don't really see how that is a joke." Frank said.

Tidwell looked back at them. "Who are you?"

"Two agents who outrank you and want to get back to work. So detectives, Kate and I will be outside, while you finish your meeting." Frank was about to walk out, Crews stopped him. With a huff he leaned against the wall.

"So what do you know?" Tidwell asked.

"Nothing connects them, they didn't know each other, no one who knew them knew each other." Reese responded.

"No criminal records, no tax problems, neighbors had no complaints. If any of them were worried about their safety, they didn't talk to the law about it." Crews added.

"Three people chosen at random?" Tidwell offered.

"Except nothing is random." Crews mumbled. Frank rolled his eyes.

Reese shook her head. "Oh here we go."

"Don't rile him up." Frank plead.

"And why is that?" Tidwell asked.

"Because everything is connected." Crews whispered, that just got him looks from the other three in the room.

Tidwell jumped to his feet. "What about where they were found?"

"Freeway, rooftop, river. Nothing links those places, but there public." Kate answered.

Frank saw the way Tidwell eyed Kate up and down. "They took time and they are deliberate. Whoever is doing this is making a show of it."

"Toxic screen on victim were clean. The coroner confirmed they were alive when they went in and dies of suffocation." Kate added.

"So how'd they get there?"

"So how did they get there?" Crews repeated to himself. Silent for a few moments he turned and walked out, without saying anything.

Frank sighed. "He still does that?"

Reese nodded. "Every damn time."

"You surf?" Tidwell asked Kate. Kate looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Because I was thinking about checking it out and I figured if you surf maybe you can give me a few lessons?"

Frank walked over to Kate, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Sorry captain, but she is already taken." Kate bit her lip from laughing at the blush on the man.

"Oh, yeah sorry agent." He then glances to Reese.

"I don't surf." Reese said before he could even ask.

Crews came back slapping on the window. "Guys come on! Come on!"

Following him into the meeting room, Crews stood by the tv.

"Alright, kung Fu. I'm open." Captain sighed. "Hit me."

Two pictures appeared on the screen. "Glenn Price, investment banker. Brand new M5 with GPS." Clicking the remote again, a map showed with a yellow line swirling all over the map. "Yellow line's Glenn Price's last week of driving."

Reese jumped in. "Lisa Robards, card shop owner. Two-year-old Prius with GPS. Red line's Lisa's last week of driving."

They watched as both lines stopped at the same spot. "They were both right there." Captain stated. "At the same time. What is that place?"

"Public park." Frank said.

"And the stripper?" Captain asked.

"Dancer!" both Crews and Kate corrected.

"Brandee Huggeens." Kate took over. "Didn't have a car. Took the subway."

"There is no subway in L.A" Tidwell chuckled.

Crews frowned. "Yeah there is."

"People ride on it." Frank added.

"So we don't know where Brandee Huggeens went." Reese began. "But the other two went right here."

Frank and Kate along with the other two drove to the park. Kate and frank took one side of the park, while crews and Reese took the other.

"So what's the story with you and Crews?" Kate asked.

Frank shrugged. "I was tossed into prison in search of someone. During my time in there I heard about Crews and decided to help him out. He could hold his own, but when you have the entire prison against you including the guards. It breaks a man. I made sure he had protection once I left and the guards were not allowed to touch him."

Kate smiled. "You are just a big softy."

"Tell anyone and I will-"

"What?" Kate challenged. "You can't touch me!"

Frank sighed in defeat. "Whatever." Glancing up he noticed Crews gesturing to the ice cream truck.

"Kate." Frank nudged. "Check that out." The man was shady looking, nothing what an ice cream man was to look like.

As the agents walked towards them, Kate met up with Reese as the males headed to the truck.

"You're not about to leave are you?" Crews asked.

"I got another park to go to. Schedule, you know." The man answered.

"Sure. Schedules." Frank sympathy. "Let me just buy one of you. Come on."

"Alright." He sighed.

"Do you have any fruit?" Crews asked.

Frank rolled his eyes. "It's an ice cream truck Crews."

"Any fruit ice cream?"

"Strawberry."

"Is that real strawberry or the artificial strawberry?" Crews asked. "I don't like the artificial kind."

Frank nodded. "He hates it."

"I don't know." The man groaned. "I could check."

"No, never mind." Crews mumbled. "How about mango ice cream? Got anything with mango?"

Frank leaned a little forward. "You okay? You Just-I don't know, seem a little shaky."

"Yeah. Just cold. The coolers." He stuttered. "Uh, I don't think we have any mango."

"Or Papaya? Guava? Kiwi? Tamarind?" Crews listed. Frank spotted Crews pulling his gun out and aiming it against the truck. He too held his weapon in his hands, waiting on the moment to let it show. "I don't know what you friend on the floor here is plans on doing, but I'm going to count to three and I plan on shooting him." The man stood jaw dropped, not knowing what to do. Frank pulled his gun on him. "One."

"Be smart. Don't move." Frank warned. He spotted Kate and Reese appear behind them, guns raised as well.

"Two." Crews said.

A woman screamed, pushing her child behind her and crews took the shot. Frank jumping into the truck and removing the man.

Paramedics arrived within seconds, along with Tidwell and some uniforms. Frank ransack one of the coolers grabbing, two ice creams. Giving one to each woman.

"You didn't say three!" The second guy yelled, as the rolled him away. "You didn't even get to three! You shot me on two! You didn't even get to three!"

Frank nodded to himself. "He's right you know. You didn't get to three."

"I rounded up." Crews smirked.

The girls chuckled behind their ice cream, just as Tidwell walked up to them. In one hand holding the shotgun and in the other a bag of crack.

"Crack huh?" He laughs. "Those Brainiacs were slinging crack off the ice cream truck."

"Thank you captain obvious." Frank mumbled under his breath, earning an elbow on the ribs by both Kate and Reese. "Ow! Two against one is not fair!"

"Life ain't fair handsome." Reese teased.

Tidwell glared towards Frank, who in return just smirked. "Back to the subject at hand, they are not good for the killings. They both got out of county this morning." He then yelled to the criminals. "Hey! I got you for sellin' smoke in a school zone! Dude, you were out for what, like 12 hours? Come on! Buh-bye!" He turned his attention back to the four. "Good work, you four. I do hate crack. Uh…" He stared at Kate, who in returned frowned at him. "You got a little…ice cream right in the…" His finger kept getting closer to her. Frank grabbed him by the arm, at the same time handing Kate a napkin. "Teah. uh, I'm gonna head back to the precinct."

"Station." Crews corrected.

"Precinct, station, New York, L.A. there's someone out there with seven trunks left. And I still don't know what the backer and card shop owner, were doing in this park together." Tidwell said, leaving them alone once more.

"I need to use the bathroom." Crews sighed.

Frank stayed with the girls until Crews came back, only he had a young woman with him. It turns out she had seen Glenn at the park having his picture taken by Lisa. Well that was something.

After a small argument between Frank and Reese about who was driving, Reese drove them back to the station.


	53. Chapter 53

**HERE YOU GO PEPS.**

"The investment banker's having an affair with the card shop owner. Uh, the wife finds out and kills them both." Reese suggested.

"And puts them in a box?" Crews asked, he was on hold with dispatch.

"What about the dancer?" Kate asked.

"The stripper." Frank said.

"Glenn price was an investment banker." Reese snared. "I mean; I'm pretty sure his tastes weren't exclusive to card shop owners. He's doing the stripper. The wife finds out."

"And puts her in a box?" Frank asks.

Reese glares at his thru the rear mirror. "You are too much like Crews and I can only handle one."

Kate chuckles. "You only deal with him on this case, I have to deal with him almost every day. Both work and private."

"Oh, I feel you. Difference is I have him in my life." Reese mumbled.

Frank and Kate shared a looking, knowing exactly what that meant. "Guys just drop us off at the hotel. Its late and we need our sleep." Reese nodded.

The next morning Frank woke up, showered, dressed and ran downstairs. Kate was to meet him in the lobby, at 9am. After half an hour he decided to look for her.

"Kate!" Frank pounded on the door. "Kate! Come on wake up!" Frank was begging to worry, even as a deep sleeper no one would miss the banging. In a desperate move he stepped back and kicked the door in. "Kate!" The room was a mess, furniture tossed, papers scattered, kites gun was on the ground followed by her badge and phone. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Not touching anything, he grabbed his phone and called Crews. He then called Hotchner and told him what was happening. He made the man promise to stay on the case they were working and promised himself that he will find Kate alive and safe. He told JJ and Rossi to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

The forensics arrived with Crews who told him they found another victim. "Frank whoever did this. Has Kate. We find him, we find her." Giving in he left the hotel room. He hoped they find her alive.

"Kurt Ruiz. Just 18 years old. Found at the airport." Reese began.

The room was filled with other top detectives, Tidwell stood in the back. Frank stared at the board, if they didn't hurry Kate wouldn't come out breathing from one of those boxes.

"Connection to the other three?" Tidwell asked.

"None." Frank answered.

"He wasn't seen in that park. This kid, he grew up in eagle rock, nowhere near the others. He's younger too. He was a senior in high school. Kind of a track star. He had a full ride to run for UCSD next year."

"That kid had everything to live for." Tidwell sighed.

Crews snapped his eyes towards him. "What did you say?" He stared at the board. "It's not where they were. It's not what they were. What if it's what they were about to be?"

"Yeah, and what would that be?" Tidwell asked.

Crews stretched his arms aide. "They were going to be happy."

Frank frowned, before jumping onto his feet and standing beside Crews. "Ruiz just got a full scholarship. Dancer just got her first line in a movie. Price, new job. New life in London."

"Okay, grasshopper. But what about Lisa Robards? How was she about to be happy?"

Crews shared look with the other three. "let's go find out."

As they walked into the shop, all shelves were empty. John was taping some boxes with the remaining items.

"Hey there John?" Reese greeted only to be ignored. "John?" Taping him on the shoulder he jumped. The kid had headphones on. "Hey."

"Detective kumquat." John smiled.

"Packing up?" Crews asked.

"Yeah. With Lisa gone, we'll have to close."

"John, do you remember seeing Lisa with this man?" Reese showed him a picture of Price.

John shrugged. "It's possible. I don't know. Lisa and I didn't really mix socially."

"But you and Lisa worked together, right?" Frank jumped in. "I mean long hours in the store."

"And people who work together, know more about each other than most married couples." Crews added.

"I'm sorry I-I haven't seen this guy. I wish I could help you." John stuttered.

"John, do you know if Lisa was planning a change in her life?" Reese took over.

"What kind of change?"

Crews titled his head to the side. "Oh, new job. New home. Something to make her happy."

"No. If she did, she didn't mention it to me. I mean, we only worked together." John said.

Reese sighed, pulling her card out. "You know, if you think of anything that might be helpful, just give us a call."

As the began to walk away Frank stopped. "Sentiments for all occasions? Invitations? Announcements?"

"Excuse me?"

"That's what you do right, John? Invitations. Announcements. So if there was a graduation party for a high school kid, you might do the invites." Frank stated.

John frowned. "Well, if it were special enough. Sure."

"Full ride to UCSD special enough?" Crews asked.

"I don't understand. Full ride?"

"Or a moving announcement." Reese said. "Some guy gets a new job; a new life. You know what my partners are thinking?"

"You know what we are thinking?" Frank took over, as the three began walking closer to him. "Is that when people are happy, they want to celebrate. And when they want to celebrate, they need to let people know."

"Invitation. Announcements." Crews repeated. "John."

"You're going to wanna see my customer list. Yeah. I'd like to see it too. I can't find it anywhere." John shrugged. "Lisa left the business in such a mess, I don't really know what's what around here."

Frank gave him a fake smile. "Okay john. Well, you find that list, you send it right over to us, okay?"

"Sure thing, agent."

Crews had a cop stationed outside the shop, keeping tabs on the boy. Frank was losing it, to the point where Crews locked himself in an interview room with him. Both males went at it, hitting each other until Crews held Frank down. It wasn't anything knew for Charlie, he's seen this side of Frank a couple of time in prison, it was on way for him to let everything out. After he calmed down, they walked out bloody and smiling as if they hadn't tried to kill each other earlier.

Crews went to Glenn's wife, for the announcement Price had made. Frank accompanied Reese to the bar, grabbing the announcement Brandee had made as well. All from Lisa Robards shop. The trio then headed to John's apartment. His mother lived downstairs, giving them the key to the apartment. The place looked like a damn clown threw up in it. Happy faces all over the place, clowns, part supplies all set up and going. The tv was on with Brandee's audition on re run. Invitations and announcements were on the tables all from the victims and a new one.

"Frank." Crews called.

Donovan grabbed the invitation he was handed. His eyes darkening at the words typed on it. 'Kate Callahan and Frank Donovan's wedding.' "That asshole thought Kate and I were engaged to each other!" Frank growled.

Leaving the apartment, they rushed towards the shop. As the busted in all was clear until Crews spotted a chest behind the counter. John was inside it trying to take the easy way out.

Frank removed the bag from his head and check his pulse. "He's still alive."

"Not getting away from us that easy, John." Crews said.

Reese jumped onto a table, opening a small door leading to an attic which held the left over chest in them. Frank and the officers took John back to the precinct, while Crews and Reese stayed behind. Based on the chest found with the bodies and the ones one's found in the shop, one was missing. That one would most likely be the one holding Kate in it.

"Come on Crews, I'm afraid if we stay behind any longer. Our man won't be alive much longer."

Frank watched from the viewing room as they interrogated him. Crews had full out prohibited him to enter the room. He already explained the broken nose happened, because the boy tripped. He listened as they brought his mother in.

"Hey. It's okay mom." His mother was crying. "No. Don't be sad. It's okay. It's a smile. It's all one big smile."

"What'd you say there, John?" Crews asked.

Frank stormed into the room, grabbing the box of evident they took from his room. Spilling the box, Crews helped him. Finding what he was looking for the men ran out of the room. Crews tacked the map on the board. On the map was a smile drawn on it.

"The building downtown. Where we found Lisa Robards." Crews gestured to one of the eyes. Then to the other. "And over here. That's where we found Kurt Ruiz."

Reese pointed to the corner of the smile. "The L.A river basin, where we found Brandee." Then to the middle of it. "And the 405 freeway where we found Glenn Price."

Frank stopped his pacing. "It's all one big smile. We wanna find Kate, we look right there." Frank pointed to the last corner of the smile. Ushering them all out they ran out of the building. Frank didn't even allow an argument as he took the driver's seat. To avoid traffic, he drove the car half way on the street.

"Frank you're going to kill someone!" Reese yelled.

Ignoring her he just kept going, luckily no one was on the street at the moment. Halting the car, the trio and the other jumped out of the car. The location of the chest was on the rocks of a beach. Frank prayed they weren't too late as some of the officers cut the lock off.

The moment the chest was open frank gasped out the breath he was holding. Kate looked up, jumping into Franks arms the moment she saw him. "I got you Kate. I got you." Both agents felled to the ground. Kate sobbing into his neck and Frank held her. "Your safe now." Picking her up bridle style, he carried her to the ambulance to be checked. Assuring her he would be back, Frank walked towards Crews and Reese.

"How is she?" Reese asked.

Frank sighed. "Good. it's just the scare. She'll be better once she's home."

"And you?" Crews asked.

"I'm good. Better now that we found her. Something that I wouldn't have been able to do without you two." Frank smiled.

Tidwell walked over to them as forensics past by with the chest. "Can you imagine spending time in a box like that?"

The trio looked at him, before they all walked away going with Kate. Tidwell just asked what, before remembering what Crews and Frank went thru. "Oh. I'll see you all back at the station!"

Crews and Reese accompanied them to the airport. Hotch had the jet sent for them. Kate was over the shock, but still wouldn't let go of Frank's arm for more than a couple of minutes.

"Crews, Reese thank you." Frank hugged each one.

Reese shook her head. "No, with your guy's help we were able this guy quicker."

"But don't let a case be the only one to reunite us." Crews said. "I really would like to catch up Frank."

"Will do, in fact your both invited to my wedding. I would love it for you two to meet my fiancé." Frank offered.

"I would love too." Reese agreed.

"You got it." Crews shook his hand and hugged Kate. "See ya soon."

As they were walking away Frank turned to them. "Who knows you might like the idea." Laughing at the stuttering detectives they climbed into the jet.

The whole fly over Frank kept her entertained. They played games or drank, the fly wasn't too long and Kate fell asleep for the last hour.

"Kate? Kate wake up." Frank nudged her.

"wh-what?" Kate yawned, stretching in a cat manner.

"Let's go kitten, we are home." Frank chuckled.

"Kitten?"

"You remind me of a cat when waking up. So yeah kitten." Frank mocked.

Just as he stepped on the last step of the jet a fist made contact with his jaw. Stumbling to the side he groaned. "What the fuck!"


	54. Chapter 54

**I AM SORTA LEARNING NEW LANGUAGES, YAY FOR ME.**

 **THE TRANSLATIONS ARE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE IN ORDER.**

"Hotch!" Kate yelled, slamming into his chest. She was trying to hold him back form killing Frank. Rossi was checking Donovan over, wiping the blood off his lip.

"What the hell is your problem!" Frank growled. The others stood on the side.

Hotch was trying to get past Kate. "I trusted you with her and what happened?! You let her get kidnapped!"

"I did not let her get taken Hotchner! It just happened alright! I'm sorry!" Frank said. "I already blamed myself for it and still do! I can't change what happened!"

"No, but I swear you come near her again and I kill you!" Hotch threaten.

Kate cupped his face, forcing him to look at her. "Aaron that is enough!" Hotch stared wide eyed at her. "It wasn't Frank's fault. We didn't even know the killer knew we were there. There was no way in knowing he was going to try something so risky. You cannot blame him."

"But-"

"No, buts Aaron. I am safe and alive all thanks to him and the detectives." Kate assured. "Now please calm down." Taking a deep breath, he slowly nodded. "Good now both of you make peace."

Frank just glared at Hotch, as he walked closer. Holding his hand out he sighed. "I apologize Frank, but got to understand."

Frank just stared, when he felt a slap on the back of the head. Turning to look behind him he met Rossi's glare. "Don't be a child and accept it."

With an eye roll he shook hands. "I do, but don't ever put your hands on me again Hotchner."

"Don't let my wife get taken again, then." Hotch retorted.

Frank dropped the hand, pushing past him he walked over to JJ. "You going to hit me as well?" JJ smiled, giving him a shake of the head and pulling him into a hug. "You have any idea how much I missed you."

"And here I thought you would be busy with all those L.A girls." JJ teased.

Frank groaned, kissing her neck. "You should have seen detective Reese."

"Frank!" JJ gasped.

"Kidding, besides she's into white red heads." Frank laughed. "How are Henry and Allison?"

"Both missing you. Henry has asked nonstop for the last two days. As for Allison it appears she can't sleep without her father in the house." JJ grumbled.

"let's go see them." Frank held her close. Glancing back at the team they were all gathered around Kate. They won't be missed, besides Frank meant when he said they need to back off. Once they arrived home, he spent the day with Henry and Allison. Reid stopped by at around seven to check on JJ, Frank held back any dislike focusing on his kids. After he left and the kids were put to bed, JJ pulled him into the bedroom.

As he laid in bed, his mind worked overtime. His problems weren't over yet and he knew that, he wasn't sure how to fix them. Rivok had called him yesterday saying it was urgent and it was something concerning his family. He wasn't sure what, but it got him curious. After his father took his little brother. Frank thought he too was given to mossad, but Rivok said he was lost in action three years before he joined. Ahmed was one of the youngest mossad agents at that time, used for missions grown man could not pull off. He doubted they found him, but what else could she be talking about. To top it off he still had to come to a decision on his job with NCU. Keep it or leave it, if he kept it would lead to a whole lot of problems. JJ would have to decide on staying or going with him and he didn't want to force her into anything. If he left, what would he do? Get another job? In what? He couldn't just get a job as a team leader or top ranking officer just like that. He wouldn't mind working his way up, but let's just say he wasn't good at being ordered around anymore. He also had to deal with Sam, the intel he was given said he was still in the states. Why he didn't know, but something told him that even Rivok didn't know. Oh my god! Frank remembered Ziva. She was going to kill him! Not only that, but her kid must be at least two going onto three by now. With a groan he rubbed his face, 'My life is going down the drain!'

JJ draped her hand over his stomach, laying her head on his chest. "Shhh...You think too loud." Her voice barely audible.

Kissing her on the head he sighed. "Sorry babe." He waited a few moments, before sliding off the bed and not waking her up. Grabbing his pants and shirt he walked out of the room and into his office. Taking a seat, he stared at him phone. If he made this call, there will be no turning back. This could either ruin everything he has built and gotten or it could give him something he has looked for, for years. Taking a deep breath, he pressed send.

"Agent Levine, it took you while to call back." Rivok sassed. "Are you ready to get back to work?"

Frank glanced at the picture on his desk of JJ and the kids. Closing his eyes, he sighed. "Consider me readmitted."

"Wonderful! We will try and keep you within the state lines and close countries, but remember this job can take you places." Rivok smiled. She was more than thrilled, she now had one of her best and loyal agents back. The agency took a big hit when he resigned, but now, now it was all going to be better. Now she knew she must also listened to what he has to say, Levine wasn't the young always looking to please boy from before. Now he was a man with his own will and direction. She didn't want another incident like with Sam "As always your family will be guarded and protected, while you are away."

"They can't know." Frank said sternly.

Rivok chuckled. "I know Eyal, everything you had benefits and earnings will be reassigned to you once more."

"The money is to be transferred into the same account as always." Frank ordered.

"Very well, now expect a package tomorrow at 12pm. There you will receive your identifications and paperwork. Some are old ones, but the rest are all new. You will receive the mission as how you always have, only this time it will be someone else passing it over."

"Understood."

"Good night agent Levine and welcome back."

Frank clicked, holding his head in his hands. He might just have ruined his life once more. Grabbing his laptop, he inserted a flash drive. Account numbers and codes flashed thru the screen. Frank had twelve different accounts under his name. each one was based in a country he had work in, manly the repeated countries. Moscow held two, Russia held two, Paris held two more, Turkey held two, Afghanistan, Israel, and now Virginia. Each account held no less than 50grand, he could honestly say he was around the price of Rossi. But Frank never really when he resigned to Mossad and the CIA touched the money, only when needed. He lived off his paycheck, but now he was. He had people he took care of, who didn't know he was. Some were families of the ones he has killed, just because they did wrong didn't mean the family's had to pay. Most of them never knew what they were up to. So he always made sure he would send enough money every month for them.

Moving the accounts around he canceled one in Russia, Paris, and Moscow and transferred them into the one in Virginia. This will only for JJ and the kids use, going back into this he needed to make sure they had a source of income. He wasn't about to leave them unprotected. He will then make sure to leave the account numbers and passwords for her to find, if anything was to happen to him. After having everything set up he decided it was too late to go back to bed, so he started up breakfast. Also giving Ziva a call wouldn't hurt.

"Hello?" Gibbs answered.

Frank tossed the egg shells to the trash, as he placed the phone on speaker. "Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Frank Donovan."

"Ahh! Frank how are you?" Gibbs laughed.

"I'm alright." Frank answered pulling the toast out of the toaster. "Is Ziva around?"

"Yeah, one moment."

He knew he was going to get a tongue lashing, but he did deserve it. Besides he wanted to know how she was and how was the baby doing.

"Hello?" Frank froze. "Hello!"

"Hey neshema." Frank whispered.

"Frank?" A small gasp was heard.

"Yeah, its me."

"Oh my god Frank! You son of a bitch! Where in the hell have you been! It's been two years Donovan, two! You think I don't know you left JJ? Or that you were working for the CIA again! What the hell is the matter with you!? Not only that, but have me worried sick all this time, wondering if your alive or dead!" She then began yelling in their native language. Frank hadn't heard someone talk that fast in Hebrew, since his mother.

"Neshema stop!" Frank yelled. "I'm sorry okay, but it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. I am making up for my mistakes. Listen I was calling to see how you and the baby are."

Ziva sighed. "I'm good, better now that I know you're okay. Little Eyal is doing great, he's turning three in three months."

Frank was surprised. "Eyal?"

"Yeah, Gibbs and I decided to name him that. I owe you so much Frank, you saved my life so many times." Ziva giggled.

Frank laughed. "Hey I need to see you. When can you come to Virginia?"

"I can call you back and let you know. Listen I have to go, Eyal is getting fuzzy." Ziva said.

"Alright, talk to you soon."

Just as he hung up the phone, it rang once more. Turning off the stove, he frowned at the unknown number.

"Hello?"

"ايال لافين . سأكون معالج الخاص بك." The man spoke in Arabic.

Frank sighed, his Arabic was rather rusty. "من فضلك أنا يتيح التحدث باللغة الإنجليزية أو الروسية . انه من الاسهل بكثير لمواكبة. أنا لست جديدا في لغتي العربية."

The man chuckled. "Россия является. Я думал, что арабский язык лучше всего подходит для вас. Только Моссад и у меня будет новый номер. Я позвоню тебе после того, как вы получаете пакет."

Frank didn't see JJ walking up behind him. "очень хорошо я буду ожидать вашего звонка в ближайшее время . пожалуйста, скажите rivok я буду говорить с ней в ближайшее время. Прощай."

"Who was that?" JJ asked, causing Frank to jump.

"Jesus JJ!" Frank gasped.

JJ frowned. "what's the matter? Who was that on the phone and why were you speaking Russian?"

Frank shrugged. "It was an old friend." Seeing the look of suspicion on her he sighed. "It was nothing JJ, don't worry about it. You want breakfast?"

"Frank." JJ said sternly.

"JJ enough okay." Frank huffed, dropping the plate of food on the table a little too hard. "It was just a friend. Nothing to fuzz over alright. Now please sit down and eat, you are carrying a child." Leaving her alone he went in search of Henry and Allison. JJ was taken back by his reaction, but let it pass as anger for what Hotch did last night.

After the kids ate and went off to school, frank sat in the living room cleaning his guns. He was going to need most of his equipment shipped to him. He needed to buy a safe along with some new toys. He had already rented a storage room under the name of his alias, for quick use and meetings. he was going to have to be careful, being around profilers and FBI. He also had to make sure none of his missions were mixed in with the feds cases. JJ had gone to work earlier, which gave him the house to himself with only Allison.

At 12 he found a package on the steps. No name, no sign, nothing just a clear yellow folder. Taking It inside he set it on the table, opening it he found two passports, and a phone. Car keys and apartment keys. He figured they were for his cover, so he had to check them out.

One passport was George Bushman, age 38 arts dealer. This was a well know name within his contacts and friends. He was good with art and sculptures it was also the one he used the most. The second one was new, Albert Hans age 40, professional bodyguard. It came with a list of all VIP names of who he had protected. This will come in handy for the more enrollment cases.

His handler called a few moments later explaining, that his new mission will be sent to him tomorrow at 4pm. A handler was the one to keep tabs on him within the mission. They must provide back up when needed and have all the right and new info the agent might need. It was an in and out case. A piece of cake for Frank. In the meantime, he put everything to the side and took care of his daughter. After she was put to sleep, he walked out spotting a couple of men standing around. He had them huddled up to him.

"Listen I don't care if I see you, but make sure my wife and her team don't. You all have pictures of who can and can't come near her or my home. Please stay out of sight." Frank said. The agents nodded.

Putting Allison in the car seat he drove to the address he was given with the keys. Arriving he frowned at the place. It was house, a two story house. Why? Grabbing the note on the door he smiled. The house was given to him under the name of Rivok. This was for a quick getaway and a safe place for his family if the occasion was to ever appear. After a small tour, he drove back home to find a Lexus parked in the drive-way.

One of the agents walked up to him. "This is the car director Rivok ordered to be sent sir. Modifications were made."

"Thank you john." With a shake of his head he walked back into the house. Putting Allison in the playpen he fell onto the couch. This was all happening to soon. How was he going to explain the new car in the drive-way? And if she sees one of the guards, he's dead meat. Not only that, but he would have to come up with good excuses for his absence on cases. Oh god! "I just hope I'm doing the right thing." He wasn't in need of money. He had enough to live his, JJ's and his kid's life, but he needed to do something. Working for Mossad once more could lead him to finding his little brother.

The sound of a car approaching pulled him out of his thoughts, looking out the window he sighed at the sight of JJ with the team. "Those guys never get a hint." Taking a seat, he made sure nothing was left out, before JJ opened the door.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hi, what's going on?" He asked. Gesturing towards the others, his mood getting worse.

JJ gave him an apologetic look. "Hotch wanted to make up for hitting you and he thought a grill out would be good." Frank just shrugged. "Where is Allison?"

"She's in the playpen, Henry called after school. He will be staying with a friend for the night." Frank answered. Following the others out to the backyard he froze as everyone looked at the guns on the table. "Oh shit."

"Frank what?" JJ gestured to the weapon.

"Ahh, I forgot I had it out. I was cleaning it out, when Allison woke up I forgot about it." Frank explained as he began dismantling it and placing it into its case.

"Why do you have a sniper?" Morgan demanded.

Frank rolled his eyes. "I've had it for years. Who knows it might come in handy on cases. Besides a very good friend of mine gave it to me." Closing the case, he locked it with a code. Frank would have to lock it in the car, later on. For now, he had to relax and focus on JJ. He was rather shocked, Frank was never to fidget with anything, let alone be so reckless with his stuff. He was going to need some alone time later on.

As they gathered around Frank stayed a bit apart from the group. He knew Hotch was still pissed at him, then you had Reid and Morgan standing beside him. Looking around he smiled, JJ and the girls were playing with Allison. Henry and Jack were off playing with the dogs. Rossi was at the grill making motions for him to walk over. With a sigh he did as asked.

"What's up?" Frank asked taking a swing from his beer.

Rossi raised an eyebrow. "You tell me. When did you get protection?"

Frank frowned. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh so you had no idea plus 5 men were watching you house? Two from what I could tell carrying automatic weapons. One in the trees and the others walking around." Rossi named them out.

Frank sighed. "Look I plan on going back to work real soon. I will have to travel and I do not feel comfortable leaving JJ and the kids alone, so I had protection put up."

"You know most people contract a security system or use dogs." Rossi said.

"Security systems can be hacked and forgotten to turn on, besides by the time someone responds it could be late. Dogs either they get won over by food or get killed." Frank said. "So I am going with this option, it is the only way I can be sure they won't get harmed."

Rossi agreed, the man made sense. "You are correct, but you do know JJ will hate this."

"Which is why I am going to ask you not to tell her anything. I'll tell her when the moment is right." Frank begged.

Rossi sighed, what is it with him and Hotchner that get to him. "Alright, I'll keep quiet." He then lifted a piece of meat. "Steak?"

"No thanks." Leaving the older man, he took his seat once more. His phone ranged at that moment, only it was his work phone. 'oh shit.' He couldn't walk again or JJ will start asking questions once more, and he couldn't just answer with them all around here. Plus, he was sure Emily understood Russian.

 **TRANSITION:**

 **Eyal Lavine. I am your handler.**

 **Please allow me to speak in English or Russian. It's much easier to keep up. I'm not fresh on my Arabic.**

 **Russian it is. I thought that the Arabic language is best suited for you. Only Mossad and I will have the new number. I'll call you after you get the package.**

 **very well I will be expecting your call soon. please tell Rivok I will talk to her soon. good bye.**


	55. Chapter 55

"вы можете говорить?" The man asked.

"не так много, в чем проблема?" Frank could sense some eyes on him, specifically Emily's. "Jake может встретить вас на вокзале завтра. он будет иметь переводчика с ним, к тому времени, когда вы приедете." He had to make something up.

"понял. слушать rivok изменила миссию. вы будете на отступление в течение недели. она сказала что-то о позволяя вам вернуться в вашу зону комфорта. Я буду держать вас в курсе. Я буду на связи." He said.

Frank gave a relieved sigh. "Отлично. что поможет много на самом деле. до скорого." Hanging up he relaxed. Although happy to be back, Frank was thrilled to have a week to compose himself. He needed to get in zinc with himself, before steeping a foot into a case.

JJ glanced at Emily. "Did you understand any of that?"

"Yes, it appears a Russian is to meet Jake Shaw at a station tomorrow." Giving JJ a smile, she grabbed her hand. "Relax JJ, it's just work."

"What are you so worried about?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. Him going back to working for the CIA or Mossad. He knows I would hate all of it and if he does decide to go back, he'll do it behind my back." JJ explained.

Looking over Frank saw JJ seemed down, lonely. Taking the last swing of his beer, he stood and walked over to her. "Ladies you mind If I take my fiancé?" With laughs and shake of the heads, he grabbed her and walked her to the swing he had installed a month ago. He knew JJ loved sitting on it and just swing on her own. Taking a seat on it, he pulled her into his lap swing the both of them. His arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder.

"What's the matter love?" Frank whispered.

JJ shook her head. "Nothing a man should worry about. Hey whose car? The Lexus?"

"Mine actually. I have asked for it to be shipped weeks ago from a home I have in Moscow. It just arrived today." Frank cringed, he hated lying to her. "How have you been feeling?" JJ glanced back at him, not sure what he meant. "The pregnancy JJ."

"Oh!, umm…I've been okay, no sickness…yet." Biting her lip, she sucked up all her nerves. "Frank?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you dislike this baby?" Her voice was barely audible. "I mean will you treat him or her differently from Henry and Allison?"

Frank sighed. "No, JJ. I mean I don't like who the father is, but I would never take it out on a child. I mean I won't be the one raising and educating him, he will have Reid for that. But when I'm around I will protect him and care for him, equally." He just hoped he could actually pull it off.

"Thank you." Giving him a small kiss, Frank grabbed her by the back of the neck. Deepening the kiss only to be broken off by Hotch.

"Foods ready!" He yelled.

Pecking her one last time he helped her up. "Come one, I have a feeling they will turn the sprinklers o-" And boom they were on. "Got damit!" Running along JJ, they rushed into the house. The team laughing their asses off. "Who did it?" Frank growled. He was soaked, his hair was plastered down, droplets falling off his face. his shirt clinging to his body, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Sorry son, but you were lagging it." Rossi gave him a smug grin.

JJ chuckled. "Take that off and wait here. I'll grab you a shirt from the dryer."

Taking it off, Emily noticed the tattoo. "When you get that?"

"A couple of years ago, four I think." Walking over to the fridge he grabbed a beer tossing one to Hotch. "Hotchner, listen I'm sorry for what happened in L.A."

Hotch patted him on the shoulder. "I understand Frank and I know it was wrong to blame you. I was just too worried to think rationally. I had no right in hitting you nor blaming you." Shaking hands, he chuckled. "Besides Kate told me how you looked out for her and for that I thank you."

Frank scoffed. "None needed, it was either give her what she wanted or have a miserable life." He laughed, groaning at the slap on the chest Kate gave him. "Ow! Shirtless here!"

"We can very much see that." Garcia moaned. "Tell me agent hunk, how often do you work out?"

Frank grabbed Kate, placing her in front of him. "I have Callahan and I am not afraid to use her." He warned. Kate just huffed, glaring at her smirking fiancé.

"Frank?" JJ called from behind him. Giving him a bewilder look at the two.

"Oh thank god." Grabbing the shirt, he threw it on. "Garcia was about to pounce."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Hate to break it to you kitten, but you looked like a cat going for a mouse." Rossi jumped in.

Garcia just pouted, sulking into Morgan's arms.

"Hey did Frank ever tell you about Angelo?" Kate innocently asked JJ.

Frank choked on his beer, trying to stop Kate. "D-don't!"

JJ looked between them. "What? Whose Angelo?"

"Can I?" Kate asked Frank. Frank just tossed his hands in the air, taking a seat beside Reid. "Okay so I found out Frank was in prison-by choice-and he meet detective Crews-"

"Charlie Crews?" Reid asked, getting nods from Frank and Kate.

"You know him?" Morgan asked.

Reid shook his head. "No, but I heard and read about him. He was accused of killing his friend-who was also business partner- and his family. He spent 12 years in a maximum security prison. FBI reopened his case once they realized the evidence didn't point to Crews, they released him. With the help of his lawyer, Crews got a settlement and a job as detective." As he stopped he noticed all eyes on him. "Sorry, I-"

"Couldn't have said it better." Frank agreed. "Crews found out it was all a set up."

"Anyways back to what I was saying. Turns out Frank and Crews were known lovers in prison." Kate teased.

JJ and the other girls gapped at him. Frank was actually laughing. "First off they thought he and I were lovers at the time." He glanced at JJ. "But love I swear nothing happened. It was just a way of keeping the other prisoners away. I had a sort of claim over him, no one could touch him without my permission." Turning to Kate he narrowed his eyes. "You are so dead." Kate just stuck her tongue out.

"I have a question." Emily raised a hand. "How much money did he get?"

Reid shrugged, but Frank tilted his head to each side. A thankful look on him. "From what I heard it was around 50."

"50…what? Hundred?" Hotch asked

Frank shook his head. "No."

"Thousand?" Rossi jumped in.

"Nope."

"No…" Garcia whistled. "Million?"

"Yeah."

"Holy shit! He's above you right Rossi?" Morgan asked.

Rossi shrugged. "I don't know; I have someone who keeps track of my money."

Frank shook his head. "I rather control it myself."

"How much do you have?" Morgan asked, Frank raised an eyebrow. "I need to make sure you can provide for JJ."

Frank sighed. "let's just say I have enough for the both of us to retire now, and live like kings the rest of our lives. That including the lives of our kids." JJ stared at him not knowing if he was joking or not.

Morgan scoffed. "Yeah okay. You trust the bank with all that money?" He was trying to draw him out, see if it was a bluff.

Frank shook his head. "How did me having a fake lover in prison turn to how much money I have?"

The girls giggled when a knock on the door was heard. Frank stood up stopping JJ from opening the door. "I got it." Jogging towards the door he stiffed at seeing one of the guards standing on the other side. Pushing the man back, he closed the door behind him. "Are you crazy? You need to talk; you call me on the phone."

"I'm sorry sir, but I think this needs to be said in person." The man said.

"What?" Handing him a picture, Frank frowned. "What about him? He's in prison."

The agent shook his head. "Rivok called me a few moments ago. He was released yesterday for good behavior."

"Son of a bitch!" Frank clenched the paper in his hands. "I want three more guys to join you. I want this bastard stopped the moment you see him walking down the street. I also want one of your men to keep tabs on him, I want an address. I want to know what he does day by day. Where he goes and who he talks to. Understood?"

"Yes sir. You will have a full report every morning." He assured.

"Good, have two men stay the night. The rest go home and get some sleep. Rotate the watchers." Frank ordered. "Where are you staying?"

"Mossad gave us a home, just two houses down."

Frank patted him on the shoulder. "Good, get some rest john. I'll see you tomorrow." Walking back into the house he was met with everyone in the living room. Morgan was walking from the window, so he was sure he saw him talking with john.

"Who was that?" JJ asked.

Frank sighed. "A friend?"

Giving him the same look she used on Henry, Frank huffed. "A friend?"

"Can we talk about this later please." Frank said, he was going to tell her, but he didn't want the team involved.

"Frank-"

"Please."

Giving in she nodded. "Alright."

 **TRANSLATION:**

 **you can speak?**

 **not so much, what's the problem? - Jake can meet you at the station tomorrow. it will have an interpreter with him at that time when you arrive.**

 **realized. listen Rivok changed mission. you'll be on a retreat for a week. she said something about letting you go back to your comfort zone. I'll keep you posted. I will be in touch.**

 **Great. that will help a lot in fact. talk to you soon.**

 **ANY IDEA WHO THIS MIGHT BE?**


	56. Chapter 56

The next morning Frank let the dogs out into the back yard and began breakfast. He had had gone to check on the men and get an update. Then he received a call from his handler. Apparently his week had been cut down to only two days, they needed him to head to Paris the day after tomorrow. Frank sighed, he had no idea in hell as to how he was going to tell JJ. He needed to give her an explanation as of now. So he waited until it was only them in the car.

"I have to leave town for a few days." Frank started.

JJ snapped glanced up at him from her phone. "What? Why?"

"Richard called-my boss-he has a job for me and needs me in Paris the day after tomorrow." Frank lied.

JJ was confused. "Paris? What's the case?"

He simply shrugged. "Not sure yet. I'll be getting the details on my arrival."

JJ didn't like the idea of him leaving, but she also knew he missed his job. "okay, just be careful."

"always."

Frank had managed to keep his conversations on the down low, for the past day and a half. It was now the day he had to leave. To make it easier, they agreed on JJ taking the kids out of the house. He didn't want Henry to see him leave again. He called her before the jet took off and when he had landed. It was a beautiful place, but he had no time for sightseeing. Arriving at the safe house Frank grabbed the flash drive under the pillow. Taking a shower, he sat on the desk and connected the drive into the laptop. Picture after picture appeared. All his target, Frank didn't know why they wanted him, but his orders were to grab him alive and turn him over.

The mission had lasted four hours, with a rather okay outcome. I mean only six were dead and all bad guys, so he called it a win-win. What sucked was the bullet he took on the left side, that was a bitch. Frank however didn't expect the change of events once he handed the traitor over to Rivok's men. They simply made him kneel on the ground and executed him. Frank learned years ago not to ask questions and he would be safe. Gathering his stuff, he headed for the airport strip where the jet was waiting.

This was how for the past three months, Frank has been living. He would lie to his wife one day and fly off to kill, kidnap or rescue someone. last mission was a mess. After executing the vice president of berlin Frank was in the heat. The entire alphabet was brought in, including Hotch and his team. He was ordered to stay behind and assure he was in the clear. He was in the clear, Mossad had a prisoner who fit the profile take the fall for the crime.

The problem was JJ's team. They were beginning to ask questions, about his traveling and what it entitled. He knew they had contact his team asking around, luckily, they hadn't been able to get ahold of Richard. But when they did everything will go to hell. Frank sighed happily at the idea of going home, until he walked in. Rivok and two of her goons sat inside.

"Impeccable job, as always Levine." Rivok grinned.

Frank tossed his bag on the seat, keeping his eyes on the men behind her. "What are you doing here? My job is done and I need to get back home."

"Relax, I just came to give you this." She handed him an unmarked folder. "As we agreed. You come back and I would help find your brother."

Frank frowned opening the folder, only to find pictures of a man. His brother. "Where is he?"

"At the moment, he is working a three year long case." Rivok explained. "Your brother had been AWOL for a few years, making us believe he has been dead. Now we need you to grab and extract."

Frank scoffed. "You want to find my brother, kidnap him and bring him to you?"

"Yes."

"I can't. The deal was to see him alive and well. Not kidnap him." Frank argued tossing the folder to the side.

Rivok sighed. Eyal was always so stubborn. "His life is in danger Eyal. Now unless you don't care for your own flesh and blood, he needs you."

Frank stared out the window having his own little battle. His brother was the only family he had left alive. Everyone else was dead. He couldn't let him fend for himself, regardless him being the oldest. Frank had always been the mature of the two. But he had to get home, JJ has been expecting him back since yesterday. He couldn't lie to her again, not now. turning back to his boss he sighed.

"I need at least a day or two before I can leave again." Frank grumbled.

Rivok smiled. "Very well. Call your handler when you are ready. He has the details." Giving her a nod, he watched her leave.

Frank wasn't sure how he was going to pull it off, but now he just wanted to see his family. Of course, the worst was yet to come.


End file.
